Is Love Enough? A Kish Drama
by kyboom
Summary: A/N: This picks up after the press conference at Dorian's back in October 2009. I have been posting this on the Kishmet website and have been encouraged to post it elsewhere also. This in my version of OLTL's Kish Family. Most characters owned by ABC TV.
1. Chapter 1: Nick's Proposal

**Title: _Is Love Enough?– The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – _Nick's Proposal_**

Kyle sits at his desk trying to concentrate on studying for an upcoming exam, but his mind keeps drifting back to the day's events. Today Kyle saw a side of Nick that was surprising to him. It was not Nick's confidence or ambition. These traits are what attracted Kyle to Nick in the first place, but rather the implication that Kyle needed to use Oliver's feelings for him to influence Oliver's views on the gay marriage initiative. Nick and Amelia (Nick's zealous friend and colleague) wanted to ensure that Oliver did not "out" Dorian as a straight woman pretending to be gay. While Oliver had hurt Kyle more than words could describe, Kyle is positive that he could not be so heartless to his Oliver. Oliver did not deserve this kind of treatment no matter what mistakes he made in the past. Kyle is certain of this and hopefully Nick would just let it go, but deep down he know this would not be the end of the discussion. Amelia would see to that!

Kyle tries to return to his studies but still cannot completely focus as his mind continues to drift. He still could not believe Oliver thought Nick and Amelia were planning an assassination of Dorian. He chuckles just thinking about it, but understood why Oliver thought what he did. Kyle is a bit angry with himself for blurting out what Oliver thought to Nick and Amelia. How embarrassed Oliver must have felt. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Then just like always was the case when he started to think about Oliver and how much he still cared for him all the hurt would return. Oliver pushed him away so many times and said some very hurtful things. While Kyle did forgive Oliver and he understood where the mean and hateful actions came from, it still did not change the hurt that continued to swell inside of him. How could his Oliver treat him like this? Kyle wondered if he would ever be able to get past this.

Kyle returns to studying again. He has to focus or he very well could bomb the upcoming exam.

The next day Nick and Amelia meet up for lunch at Rodi's. As Nick walks in the entrance, Amelia waves from a table across the room.

Meanwhile Roxy is having a drink at the bar near the table that Amelia and Nick are sitting at. Roxy, always the curious one, eaves drops on the conversation between Amelia and Nick.

Nick walks up to the table and has a seat: "Hi you! How are things with Dorian?"

Amelia tensely replies. "She's still at the hospital with her niece. I barely have had any time to talk with her. It's so frustrating. We should be out there campaigning. I'm going to head to the hospital right after lunch and see if I can get her focus back."

"If anyone can you can" Nick says with a smile.

Amelia grabs a drink of water and places her glass back on the table: "Where are we with the Oliver situation?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Is Kyle going to help us out or not?" Amelia asks in a very agitated tone.

"To be honest I'm not sure. He was not happy with me yesterday after the press conference. I wish you had not told him what I shared with you. I shared Oliver's feelings with you in confidence as a friend."

"Look Nick. I understand and I'm sorry, but sometimes I let our cause get the better of me. I hope things will be okay between you guys."

"I think with time they'll be fine. I need to share something with you about Kyle."

Roxy becomes even more intrigued with the conversation.

The waiter brings over a glass of water and sits it down in front of Nick.

"Are you guys ready to order?" asks the waiter.

"Not just yet. Can you give us a minute?" says Amelia.

"No problem" says the waiter as he walks away from the table.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asks Amelia.

Nick smiles. "I think I'm going to ask Kyle to marry me."

"Really? I didn't know you guys were getting that serious."

"I know how I feel Amelia. I care and love Kyle completely. I am drawn to him like I've never been drawn to another person. I want him to know how I feel and I am ready to commit to him now. I know it's fast, but I want to be with him and I want to be a part of history if we can push the gay marriage initiative through."

"Look Nick I'll support you in whatever you decide, but please be careful. Are you sure Kyle is over Oliver? I thought you still have some doubts based on our earlier conversations?"

"I did, but I'm willing to put myself out there now. I can see a future with Kyle and I want him to know how I feel. I'm going to surprise him with dinner tonight at his place. Then over wine after a wonderful chocolate dessert I'm going to put my feelings out there. I want this more than I can say."

"I'm happy for you Nick. I hope it works out the way you want it to. Go for it. Follow your heart."

Nick is beaming in anticipation of his evening with Kyle.

Roxy speaks out loud. "I think I need to pay Officer Fish a visit before it's too late."

* * *

Later that evening Fish returns home to the apartment he shares with Cristian and Layla. He is still exhausted from his "day from hell" yesterday. First he overhead what he thought was assassination talk between Nick and Amelia. This would later come back to embarrass him to no end, first when he told Kyle and then when Kyle shared this with Nick and Amelia. Both Nick and Amelia then verbally attacked him for questioning the way they were going about supporting the gay marriage initiative. He did think it was sweet how Kyle tried came to his rescue. A smile comes across Fish's face. This smile was pretty common whenever he thought of Kyle. Then he had to deal with the Ross Reyburn drama at work. But he did get to use a tasor for the first time on the job, opposed to using one in training, and it was really exciting. But the most gut wrenching part of this day was being around Kyle. Every time he saw Kyle it was as if time stopped. He couldn't breath and his heart seemed to skip beats because of the excitement. All he wanted to do was grab Kyle, bring him into his arms, apologize for all his stupidity over the past few months and lay the most passionate kiss on him ever. Fish thought to himself. _If only, I were that brave._ He was still adjusting to be an out gay man. He had no clue what this meant. Except he now knew he was tired of pretending to be anything other than who he really was. His only regret about coming out now was the fact that Kyle had moved on. Fish knew he still loved Kyle. He had loved him from the first time they met. He was not comfortable admitting this until now, but now Nick was in the picture.

Fish crashes on the couch and lets out a huge sigh. He then closes his eyes to get some shuteye from the very exhausting day.

As he falls into a deeper sleep someone pounds on the apartment door. Fish tries to ignore it hoping they will go away. He cannot deal with any more drama today. But the person on the other side of the door continues to knock.

"Hold on" says Fish as he works his way off the couch and to the door.

Fish opens the door and is surprised at who he sees.

"Roxy! What are you doing here?'

"We need to talk Officer Hunk. Or you may just lose Kyle for good" says Roxy as she barges into the apartment.

* * *

"Nick, thank you for this awesome dinner. This was a perfect way to end a tense day. I was so stressed about the exam."

"Do you want anymore wine or dessert?" asks Nick.

"Thanks but I can't drink or eat anything else. I really appreciate all this."

"Why don't you go over to the bed and lay down a bit. I'm going to quickly clean this up and then I need to talk with you about something."

Kyle immediately gets a panicked look on his face. "Anything wrong? I'm sorry about yesterday. I just still get defensive where Oliver is concerned."

"Relax Kyle. This has nothing to do with Oliver for a change. This is about you and me."

"'Glad to hear it" says Kyle as he makes his way over to the bed, kicks off his shoes and lays down.

Nick cleans off the desk, which had served as a temporary dining table for their evening dinner festivities. He then walks over to the side of the bed where Kyle lays with his eyes closed.

"You still awake?" asks Nicks as he grabs Kyle's hand and sits down on the bed beside him.

Kyle very wearily opens his eyes looking up at Nick.

"I know you're tired Kyle, but I need to ask you something. I've been doing a lot of thinking about us the past couple of days."

"Does this have to do with Oliver? I told you I'm with you now. Oliver is the past."

"Kyle. I told you earlier this has nothing to do with Oliver. This is about us. I've told you how I feel about you. I really like you. More than I probably should at this point. In fact, I can't believe I am going to say this so fast, but I love you Kyle."

Kyle looks up at Nick. "I don't know what to say."

Nick looks directly into Kyle's eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I know we are still relatively new, but I want you to know I am here. I don't plan on going anywhere. In fact I want to share my life with you for many years to come. I have a question for you."

"What?" asks Kyle as he looks up into Nick's eyes.

Nick closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me Kyle?"

"Nick!" says Kyle as he sits up in the bed. He wraps his arms around Nick and draws him into a hug.

"I wasn't expectin' this. Ya' sure about this?"

"I'm positive. So what do ya say?"

Kyle closes his eyes and continues to hug Nick. As his eyes close he remembers the kiss between him and Oliver in the alley. Then he recollects on Oliver pushing him away after the kiss and the hurt begins to swell inside again. He opens his eyes to try and block out the pain.

"Yes, Nick. I'll marry you."

* * *

**Chapter 2 – _Oliver's Proposal_ (Coming Soon)**


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver's Proposal

**Title:**_** Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**Chapter Two (2) – _Oliver's Proposal_**

* * *

"We need to talk, Officer Hunk, or ya' may lose Kyle for good," says Roxy as she barges into the apartment.

Oliver stands by the open apartment door with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Roxy throws her purse on the sofa and looks over at the kitchen counter where a bottle of wine and several wine glasses sit.

"Great. A little wine always helps with stressful situations. Don't ya' think?" Roxy grabs the wine opener, opens the wine and pours some into two glasses.

Oliver continues standing by the open door just watching Roxy pour the wine.

Roxy looks up after pouring the wine. "Why are ya' standin' over there with that silly look on your face?" Roxy walks over to Oliver and grabs him by the right elbow. "Lets go have a seat on the sofa and have a nice little chat." Roxy starts to pull Oliver to the sofa and uses her foot to close the door. She guides Oliver to the sofa, sits him down, heads over to the kitchen counter, grabs the wine glasses and walks back to the sofa handing Oliver one of the glasses. "We're goin' to need this wine for this conversation!" She quickly rushes back to the counter to grab the bottle. "You never know we might need the entire bottle." She sits the bottle on the coffee table and has a seat on the coffee table in front of Oliver on the sofa. "Okay, Officer Hunk, lets have a talk. What are ya' doin' to get that hot med student back?"

Oliver is still in a bit of shock and slowly responds. "Nothing."

Roxy jumps up from the table and starts frantically pacing in the area between the coffee table and the apartment door. "Wrong. Officer Hunk! Doin' nothin' is not an option. Ya' need to tell Kyle how ya' feel now at this very moment."

"Look, Roxy. I'm super tired and the last few days have been…."

Roxy holds her left hand up in a stop fashion. "Stop. No excuses. Do ya' want Kyle back or not?"

"I'm not sure I can talk to you about this."

Roxy walks over to Oliver and grabs his cheek with her left hand while holding the wine glass in her right hand. "Listen to me, Trout! I'm a believer in true love. Granted my own love life leaves a bit to be desired at times, but I'm not going to sit around and let Kyle go down the wrong path. Do ya' hear me?"

"Look, Roxy. I told Kyle the other day at Rodi's that I still love him and I want to be with him. He basically said it would not work and he had moved on with Nick."

"Bull." Roxy removes her hand from Oliver's face, downs the rest of the wine in her glass and pours herself more wine. She looks back at Oliver.

"You're not drinking your wine, Mr. Fish."

"I don't think I should drink any. Drinking tends to get me in trouble!"

"Its only wine Mr.! Drink up! Now! Drink every last drop."

Oliver reluctantly drinks the entire glass of wine. Roxy immediately pours him more wine.

"So, hot stuff. I love a man in uniform by the way. Very hot! Are ya' really going to sit around and let Kyle get away?"

Oliver stands and walks toward the kitchen. "I'm not sure there's anything I can do. I think it's too late. I made too many mistakes and Kyle will never be able to forgive me." Oliver takes another drink of his wine.

"Look man. Love is forgiveness. Yes, we all do stupid things and sometimes our pride gets in the way, but in the end if somethin' is meant to be, like you and Kyle, the good, the love wins out. You can't afford to not take some more action right now," says Roxy as she walks behind the kitchen counter and looks straight into Oliver's eyes.

"What's going on, Roxy? Why are you here?"

"Well, lets just say, I heard a certain gay rights activist tell a friend of his that he wants to pop the big question to our adorable med student."

Oliver immediately feels as if someone has punched him in the stomach. His head starts swimming and he becomes a bit dizzy. Would Kyle accept such a proposal from Nick? Why was this happening to him now? Is he being punished for all of his denial over the past few months? As tears form in his eyes Oliver turns back towards the living room so Roxy cannot see him. His heart feels like it is going to break into a million pieces.

"What an idiot I am, Roxy. Why did I treat Kyle so bad the past few months? Why did I deny my feelings? Now I've lost him. I can't believe this. He's going to make a commitment to Nick."

Roxy drinks more wine "Listen, honey. We don't know what Kyle is going to do, but its not to late."

"How can you say that? I told you what he said at Rodi's. We're done. I need to accept it and move on."

Roxy walks around to Oliver and notes the tears. She downs the rest of her drink and sits the glass on the counter. "Drink up."

Oliver downs the rest of his wine. Roxy grabs the glass and places it on the counter. She then faces Oliver again grabbing both of his elbows with her hands. "Listen to me, Oliver. Ya' can't give up. I don't care what Kyle says. You, Mr. Oliver Fish, are the person he wants to be with and this is what you're goin' to do about. You're goin' to walk back to the hotel with me right now, march up the stairs to Kyle's room and tell him that you're not givin' up. That ya' will do whatever it takes to make things right and he owes you a chance."

"Kyle doesn't owe me anything after the way I've treated him."

"Oliver, stop with the pity party. Kyle will forgive ya' in time, but if you don't fight for him, Mr. Nick is going to sweep in for the kill. Sometimes people want the easy way out. Nick is Kyle's easy way out. I would never tell Kyle this, but he is important to me. He's become like a son to me. I'm not goin' to sit here and let ya' just give up. You're going to fight to get your man back. Kyle and I have had our difficulties. Our relationship began on a rather bizarre note. I will not bore ya' with the details. But we were able to move past the hurt and dislike we initially had with each other. You guys can too. Ya' just have to put yourself out there."

"Roxy, please. I don't think I have the courage to do this. I'm just so exhausted."

Roxy grabs the bottle of wine and walks it over to Fish. "Finish this bottle. It will take the edge off."

"I can't, Roxy."

"Drink up, Officer! Now!"

Oliver grabs the bottle and drinks the remainder of the wine.

"Grab your keys, Tuna. We're goin' to see Kyle. You are goin' to tell him again how ya' feel. You are goin' to continue to do so until Kyle gets the message once and for all."

Fish looks at Roxy with a please don't make me do this look.

Roxy grabs Oliver by the arm, grabs her purse from the couch with the other hand and starts walking him towards the door. "I'm not takin' no for an answer. You're going to pay Mr. Lewis a visit, tonight."

Roxy does not give Oliver a choice and they leave out the apartment door.

* * *

Oliver can't believe that he is now standing outside Kyle's room door. He tried to turn around and head home several times on the walk over to the hotel, but Roxy was not going to let him check out. At this very moment she is watching him from down the hall to ensure that he does indeed complete his mission. Oliver's stomach feels like a pretzel, all twisted, as his nerves continue to get the better of him. If only Roxy would go away. He could then possibly make a run for it, but her determination is so fierce in this matter. After pacing outside the door for what feels like an eternity and realizing Roxy is not going to leave, Oliver finally finds the strength to lift his hand and knocks on the door.

"Just a second," says Kyle from the other side of the door.

Oliver thinks he might faint. Kyle's voice is always a major turn on for him. A few seconds later, Kyle opens the door.

"Oliver. Hey. What's goin' on?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to talk. Is this a bad time?"

Oliver hopes that Kyle will say he is busy. Maybe Nick is even inside or something.

Then at least he could tell Roxy that he tried. She couldn't deny him that, but unfortunately Oliver is about to find out that this his hopes of escape will not become reality.

"Not at all. This is a perfect time. I just finished up some work for class tomorrow and was goin' to relax a bit before bed. Come on in."

Oliver glances down the hall one more time to see if he can make an escape, but only sees Roxy with a thumb ups and a big smile.

"Thanks, Kyle" says Oliver as he makes his way into the apartment.

As he enters the apartment he immediately smells Kyle's scent and grabs onto the desk to maintain his balance.

"So what's goin' on, Oliver? Is everything ok?"

Oliver becomes more nervous if that is even possible. "Can we sit and talk?"

Kyle points over to the bed. Oliver walks over and has a seat at the foot of the bed. Kyle follows and sits beside Oliver. The two both look down to the floor without initially looking at each other. A few minutes pass and the tension continues to mount. Kyle and Oliver just sit and occasionally glance over at each other.

Kyle finally speaks up. "I'm glad ya' stopped by Oliver. There's somethin' I need to discuss with ya'. I'm not sure how to say it."

Oliver knows what is coming before Kyle even says any words. He's going to tell him about Nick's proposal. Oliver hopes Kyle will say that he did not accept the proposal, but his gut tells him this will not be the case. Even though Oliver knows what is coming, as soon as Kyle say the words it feels like a ton of bricks is falling on him.

"Nick, asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Oliver immediately feels tears well up in his eyes. To keep Kyle from seeing he jumps off the bed and looks away.

"So its true then?" asks Oliver as he continues to fight back the tears.

Kyle looks up and over at Oliver, "Ya' already know? How?"

Oliver is barely able to stop the tears, "Its not important how, Kyle." Oliver buries his face into his hands. "I can't believe this."

Kyle immediately senses Oliver's pain, stands up and walks over to him placing his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Turn around and look at me."

Oliver turns around to face Kyle and the tears start to flow more readily. Kyle immediately looks away as tears well up in his eyes also. Without saying anything else Kyle pulls Oliver into his arms. For the next few minutes they continue to embrace, pulling their bodies closer to each other while the tears continue to flow.

For the first time in months or years for that matter Oliver feels relaxed and safe. For these few minutes Oliver feels like everything might just be okay.

Kyle's emotions during these few minutes are over the place. He is excited and happy to have his Oliver so close again, but the associated pain continues to nudge at him. Maybe Oliver is here to tell him he's ready to changer? Maybe he's ready to be together? Kyle tries to stop the million hopeful questions swirling through his head. He reminds himself, _this is Oliver Fish_.

Kyle continues to embrace Oliver, but loosens the embrace to look into Fish's eyes. "I'm so…."

Oliver holds his finger up to Kyle's lips. "Shhhh…."

Oliver then places both hands around Kyle's neck and brings him into a kiss. Kyle does not fight this and succumbs to the kiss. The two have the most intense lip lock ever, both tongue's probing the others mouth. As they continue to kiss it is as if they are the only two people on earth. Not anything or anyone could break them apart. This feels so natural, so right. And then….

Kyle remembers some of the hurtful things Fish said to him.

_You disgust me. _

_It was just a phase._

_You need to move on._

Kyle pulls away. "Oliver, I can't do this." Kyle looks away facing the door.

Suddenly Oliver finds a newfound confidence. He grabs Kyle by the shoulder and turns him around. He places his hands on his neck again.

"Oliver, I can't. Please"

Oliver looks directly into Kyle's eyes. Kyle tries to look away, but is mesmerized by his Oliver.

"Listen to me, Kyle. I need you. You're the love of my life. I've made some big mistakes and I know that I have a lot to make up for. I need you to give me a chance. You were right in that alley a few months ago. We did mean something to each other. I've been a damn fool over the past several years. Letting everyone live life for me, instead of being true to myself. I'm done with that now. I want to show you that I can be the man you want me to be. Can you give me that chance? Please don't push me away."

"Oliver, it's not that simple."

"It can be, Kyle. Just let me in long enough to show you that I'm not the same guy who treated you so badly. My heart is breaking. It has been for years. I'm tired of the pain and heartache. The pretending is over. Let me show you. Please Kyle, don't give up on us. I know we still love each other. I felt it in that kiss. I want more of that and I know on some level you do to."

"It doesn't matter what I want, Oliver. I'm with Nick now. I'm marryin' him."

Oliver briefly loses his confidence. How can he get through to Kyle? But his determination becomes even fiercer and he is not going to give up.

"It's not too late. Listen to your heart. Listen to what it's telling you. Don't let my stupidity and my lack of confidence cost us anymore time. All I ask is that you think about what I said tonight. I'm going to tell you everyday how I feel. I'm not going to let you forgot that I love you. All I can think about with each passing minute is you. I'm not going to give up without a fight. Do you hear me, Kyle Lewis?"

Kyle can't help but to smile at Oliver's newfound confidence.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You're so cute when you are confident about something."

Olive smiles back. "One more thing."

"What?"

"I want you to remember one more thing."

Oliver pulls Kyle into another deep passionate kiss. Kyle does not resist. The two get lost in each other again. After a few minutes Oliver breaks away and heads towards the door.

As Oliver opens the door he looks back at Kyle, "Think about what I said, Kyle. All I'm asking is for a chance to prove myself to you. I'm not talking marriage tomorrow or the next day. We do need to get to know one another again. As you yourself said a few weeks back we have both changed a lot. I think we owe it to ourselves to find out if love is enough. I know you love me, Kyle. As I said earlier I will remind you everyday about how I feel. If you decide to go ahead and marry Nick then I know where you stand, but at least I can say I gave it my all. For once in my life I'm going to go after what I want. You!"

Oliver walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

Kyle walks over to the door. He leans his back against the door and slides to the floor. He closes his eyes and lets out a big sigh.

"Oh, Oliver, I do love you. I never stopped."

* * *

**Chapter Three – _Kyle's Day Post Proposals_ (Coming Soon)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kyle's Day Post Proposals

**Title: _Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – _Kyle's Day Post Proposals_**

Kyle wakes up the next morning a complete hour before his alarm is set to go off at 7AM. Kyle immediately knows how the next few minutes will play out as he has already been through this process on multiple occasions throughout the night. His first thought is a hope that last night's visits from Nick and Oliver were just a part of a really messed up dream. His mind is simply playing tricks on him. Right? The dream is just a manifestation of the battle between the feelings of his heart and the rationale thoughts of his mind. Or is it? Did he really agree to marry Nick? Did he really contemplate letting Oliver back into his life and heart? And then, a split second later, Kyle realizes that everything from the previous night was indeed very real. He knows sleep will not come back easily now that the process was starting all over again. He thinks to himself that he should just get up and get the day started, but his body refuses to move from the bed. Then the process continues.

Nick. The guy Kyle met at the gym and instantly found a connection with. The only other guy, besides Oliver, that Kyle ever felt he had some kind of serious connection with. Yes, there had been some others here and there, but nothing as complex as the current scenario hitting him like a slap in the face. Kyle loves Nick's confidence, his passion for his beliefs, his very hot looks and mostly his being 'out' of the closet. Nick is not afraid to be himself. He is proud to be out. Kyle admires and respects these traits more than words can express. This is definitely not his experience with Oliver back in college or the last few months when their paths seemed to cross almost naturally without them even trying (maybe the universe's way of trying to tell him something). Further, Nick gives Kyle the courage and strength to keep turning things around in his life after some of his low points in recent months. Kyle had lost himself for a period of time, doing some questionable things including blackmail, but is now actively trying to fight his way back on track. This had always been a challenge for Kyle as he always seems prone to making some bad decisions and then having to claw his way back from the ramifications of such decisions. Nick encourages him with this and supports him through the ups and downs. Kyle is grateful and appreciative to have Nick at his side. Kyle is not shocked that Nick told him that he loved him. Kyle is very much aware of Nick's growing feelings. But this does not change the fact that Kyle is simply not in the same place right now. But in time, Kyle believes whole-heartedly that his feelings for Oliver will dwindle (or become a much softer roar) and then his feelings for Nick would grow as a result. His feelings would grow into the love Nick deserved. This is why he said yes to Nick's proposal. It will just take some time. And in Kyle's thought process it is not like Nick and him had to get married or make a commitment to one another right away (it was not even legal in the state of PA). Of course Nick and Amelia were actively trying to change that.

Oliver. His Oliver. The most frustrating, attractive, frustrating, smart, frustrating, sexy, frustrating, fascinating, frustrating and beautiful man that he has ever known. The man that stole his heart back in their college days, and in recent years trampled all over it. Until recently Oliver was in complete denial about being gay. Oliver was so far in denial about himself that he hurt Kyle in ways that to this day still pains Kyle to think about. Oliver was so far down the denial path that his treatment of Kyle was at times very hurtful, hateful and damaging. Kyle understands where Oliver's actions came from, but it still does not change the fact that the man he thought he was going to be with forever hurt him to the core. He could not forget these things. They hit a nerve so deep that he was unsure if the waters could be healed or repaired. And yet the Oliver that visited last night was much more confident although still a bit nervous in his social interactions (a trait Kyle loved about his Oliver bear). Oliver recently came out to his friends, his boss at work and most importantly to his parents. Oliver's parents were the reason Oliver had been in such denial for so long. Kyle is so proud of Oliver for taking this step. He even told him so on many occasions. Oliver is finally beginning to see that it is okay to be gay and to be honest with himself about who he is. Kyle finds this slightly more confidant Oliver so sexy and hot. Kyle wants to join him on this journey of discovery, but every time he thinks about letting Oliver back in, the pain and hurt over the past years would surface. Yet in those minutes last night when Oliver and him kissed it was like nothing had ever changed. The kisses reminded Kyle of the connection him and Oliver had in college. There was no one else in the world besides them. No hurt, no pain. It was just he, and his Oliver, together like they had never been apart. Being with Oliver felt so natural and right at least during those few moments of time together last night. And then.

Then the process would allow Kyle to fall back asleep. The most irritating part of this process was that it did not help Kyle come to any conclusion or action steps. He still feels confused and not sure of his path. His mind says Nick is the path, but his heart says Oliver is the path.

Kyle then jumps out of bed (wearing only boxer shorts) and heads for the shower. He wants his mind to stop racing. Kyle decides to take an extremely hot shower, at least as hot as he could stand, to distract his mind and to hopefully think about anything else except the Nick and Oliver situation. The hot water actually does the trick. Kyle dries himself off from the shower and wraps a dry towel around his waist. He then puts on some deodorant and begins to brush his teeth. While he is brushing his teeth, there is a knock at the door. Kyle thinks to himself, _who could that be this early in the morning_. He spits out the toothpaste, rinses his mouth and says, "Be right there". He rinses out his mouth one more time, dries off his mouth and head out of the bathroom towards the door.

Kyle opens the door.

"Good morning!" says Oliver as he looks upon Kyle only wearing a towel. Oliver surveys Kyle's very hot body and a smile immediately forms. Oliver then realizes he is staring and looks away blushing, his cheeks getting more red by the second.

Kyle is both a little shocked and excited if the truth be told, "Oliver! What're ya' doin' here?"

Oliver faces Kyle again and holds up a white bag and a cup of coffee. "I thought I would bring you some coffee and a muffin. Its lemon blueberry! Your favorite! Can I come in?

Kyle, still a little in shock, steps aside and motions Oliver inside the room.

"Oliver, what's goin' on here? Why are ya' here?"

Oliver laying the coffee and bag with the muffin on the desk, "I thought I would surprise you. I know how mornings can be rough for you without any coffee. So I stopped by the café around the corner to get you some and then I saw the muffins. Now I'm here."

"Oliver, ya' didn't have to do this. I appreciate the thought, but what do ya' think this is goin' to accomplish?"

Oliver immediately gets one of his _oh crap_ looks on his face. He hated these moments where he felt so insecure about what to do or say, but then….

"I told you last night Kyle that I was going to tell you everyday how I feel. So I thought I would start early today. I could not think of a better way to start the day." Oliver smiles at Kyle.

Kyle can't help but to smile back. Wow! How sexy is this man in his uniform standing in front of him at this very second? He could not take his eyes off of him.

"Sit down, Kyle and enjoy your breakfast."

"I really should get dressed first."

Oliver blushes as he says this, "Don't do that on my account. I rather like the view."

Kyle smiling again (why can't he stop smiling), "Oh really?"

"I'm just speaking the truth, Kyle."

Kyle sits down and pulls out the muffin from the bag, "You' re too much!"

Oliver makes his way over to the bed sitting on the foot of it, "So have you thought about what we discussed last night?"

"I can honestly say I haven't thought of anything else all night." Kyle takes a bite of the muffin and drinks a sip of coffee.

Oliver with a pleased expression on his face as Kyle looks over to him, "Good. Do you need me to repeat anything I said?"

"I remember every last word, Oliver."

Kyle takes another bite of the muffin and another sip of coffee.

"Good. I don't want you to forget. It was a quality filled Oliver moment!"

Kyle smiling and laughing, "What're ya' talkin' about?"

"Oliver had some courage for a change. It doesn't happen that often in terms of my personal life. So I thought I should mark it down as a memorable occasion." Oliver smiles.

"You are way too much sometimes, Mr. Fish," says Kyle chuckling.

Oliver stands, "Part of the charm I guess."

"Oliver the charmer. Some things never change!" says Kyle as he looks up at Fish standing directly in front of him now. "What're ya' doin' now, Officer Fish?"

"Thinking about what my next move should be!"

Kyle gets a puzzled look on his face and before he realizes what is happening Oliver is bending down and brings his mouth to Kyle's. At first Kyle melts into Oliver's kiss and then Kyle starts to remember all the thoughts that had been racing through his mind throughout the entire night. Kyle breaks away and stands up walking over by the bed. "Oliver, I can't do this."

Oliver a bit flustered. "Okay. Sorry." Oliver pauses and then walks over to stand in front of Kyle. Oliver then finds a wave of confidence, "No, I'm not sorry, Kyle Lewis. I want to kiss you and I know you want to kiss me back." Oliver grabs Kyle from behind and pulls him next to him. Their lips lock and Kyle is immediately melts into Oliver's arms again. Once again time seems to stop and the two get further lost into one another. Oliver begins to push Kyle towards the bed. Kyle senses this and breaks away walking back over to the desk.

"Oliver, I need ya' to leave. I'm with Nick now. I can't do this."

"Why Kyle? Why can't you let me back in?"

"It's just not goin' to work, Oliver. There's too much baggage and history. I don't think we can get beyond the past."

Oliver a bit agitated (as much as Oliver can show agitation anyway). "You mean that you can't get past it." Oliver looks at Kyle with his sad puppy dog eyes and Kyle has to look away to keep his resolve.

Just then there is a knock at the door. Kyle and Oliver both look surprised and look at each other and then back to the door.

"Kyle, its Nick. I need to talk with you."

Kyle's mood immediately changes to panic. He looks to Oliver with a _what do I do now_ look.

"Kyle, please open up."

Kyle walks over and opens the door.

"Hey you!" says Nick as he barges into the room immediately spotting Oliver standing by the bed.

Nick is initially dumbfounded as he looks from Oliver to Kyle and back to Oliver.

"Oliver, what are you doing here? Kyle, why is he here and why are you wearing nothing but a towel?" Nick can feel the anger and bit of jealousy rising inside of him. Then the rage and jealousy hit him hard. Looking at Oliver he asks, "Were you here all night?"

Oliver looks over to Kyle. Kyle begs Oliver with his eyes to help him out.

Oliver walks past Nick, looks at Kyle and says, "I need to get to the station. See you around, Kyle."

Oliver leaves closing the door behind him.

Nick to Kyle, "What's going on Kyle? Did he spend the night here?"

Kyle looking over at the clock and realizing he needs to get going or he is going to be late for his morning shift at the hospital. "Look Nick. Nothing happened here. I can't talk about this right now. I have exactly 20 minutes to get dressed and over to the hospital for my shift." Kyle heads back towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"So that's it. You're not even going to try and explain what I just walked in on."

"I will, I promise, but it's goin' to have to be later. Sorry, Nick. Please trust me. It's not what ya' think."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't right now. I'm sorry. I have to go." Kyle goes into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He stands against the door hoping Nick will leave.

A few seconds later he hears the hotel room door close. He slowly opens the bathroom door and is relieved to see that Nick is no longer there. He lets out a sigh and heads back to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kyle walks into the Buenos Dias Café for lunch. He initially pops his head into the door before proceeding into the restaurant. He wants to ensure that no surprises, namely Nick and Oliver, await him inside. The coast appears to be clear and Kyle enters the restaurant and has a seat in a nearby booth. To be honest he simply was not in the mood to face either Nick or Oliver right now. The morning went by quickly at the hospital. The hospital was hopping with activity today which kept Kyle's mind occupied on other things besides his current emotional struggle. If he could just keep his mind distracted with other thoughts for the next half hour things would be okay. His hopes for this were not strong. How was he going to face Nick and convince him that nothing had happened between him and Oliver? If the roles were reversed, Kyle knew he would struggle to understand what he saw (just like he is sure Nick is having some very real doubts about them based on what he saw). How many more surprise visits is Oliver planning? He just needed to get through the next half hour and then work would beckon him for another 8 hours. Kyle volunteered first thing in the morning to pick up an additional 4 hours of work. He knows he is putting off the inevitable (facing Nick), but he's not ready. Nick had even tried to phone him several times during the morning. Kyle did not answer instead chose to turn the ringer off and let all calls go to voice mail. He could not even bring himself to listen to the messages. At last check there was three messages from Nick.

Cristian makes his way over to the table, "Hey man. How's it going?"

"Not bad. What about you?"

"No complaints. What can I get you?"

"Let me have a glass of water and the soup of the day."

"Light lunch?"

"Oh my stomach is in knots today."

"Sorry to hear that. Is everything ok? You seem a little tense."

"It's just the pressure of juggling classes, studying and the work at the hospital."

"I see. I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

Cristian heads back behind the bar as Roxy enters the restaurant.

He looks up to see Roxy.

"Hey, Cris" says Roxy as she walks in front of the bar. "Can I get a diet soda over here." Roxy points to Kyle's table.

"Sure thing, I'll have it right over."

Roxy walks over to Kyle's table and has a seat.

"Hi, stranger! Long time no see!"

"Hi, Roxy. What's going on?"

"Oh not much just running around. You?"

"I'm on my lunch break. I have to head back to the hospital in about 15 or 20 minutes."

"So what's been goin' on? Any update on the Officer situation?"

"There's no Officer situation Roxy. I told you I am done with Oliver."

"I don't buy it."

"Ok. I guess you don't have to. It's the truth I am movin' on with Nick."

"That's a mistake."

"What do ya' know about it Roxy?"

"Well I happen to know how ya' feel about the Officer. The guy ya' love."

"Its not that simple."

"Why? If ya' love him it should be."

"Love doesn't fix everything, Roxy."

"Don't you want to see if there is a chance?"

"I gave Oliver tons of chances over the past few months. He's the one who chose to push me away and act as if we never existed. How do I get past that?"

"Ya' trust in the Officer and what he is telling ya' now."

"Ok, but I can't just forget everything he did. How do I trust that he can commit and mean it this time? We were together in college and he couldn't keep his commitment to me then. He didn't trust me to help him out. Instead he just ran away, tossin' me to the trash so to speak."

"Look, Kyle. Ya' have every right to be angry and have trust issues, but listen to me when I say this. If there is even one tiny part of ya' that wants to be with Oliver, you owe it to yourself to explore it. Don't let him get away. In the long run you'll hurt yourself more."

"How? I have a great guy in Nick. He's everything I need. He is confident, proud, knows what he wants and supports me."

"Are ya' trying to sell Nick to me or yourself? That's a nice list you just spouted out there, but do ya' go weak in the knees when he kisses you? Does he take your breath away? Are ya' seriously ready to make a commitment to him and marry him?"

Kyle puzzled, "How do ya' know about that, Roxy?"

"I overhead Mr. Activist telling his friend yesterday that he was going to ask ya'. I hope ya' had enough sense to say no!"

Kyle looking down at the table, "Actually, I said yes."

Layla enters the restaurant and heads over to the bar opposite Cristian.

"Hey you!"

"Hey Layla!" says Cris as he smiles.

"What's going on?"

Cris points over to Roxy and Kyle.

Roxy now jumps out of her seat, walks over to Kyle's side of the table raising her arms as she talks very loudly to him. "Have ya' totally lost your senses?' She lightly slaps the back of his head.

"Roxy, stop hittin' me."

"What are ya' thinkin', Kyle? Do I need to need to hit ya' a few more times. Did the Officer's visit mean nothing to ya' last night?"

Kyle looks up in surprise. "Ya' know about Oliver's visit?"

"I tried to do ya' guys a favor last night, Kyle. I talked Oliver into going over to see ya' and layin' his heart on the line. He still wants ya'. Don't be an idiot. Go grab the man ya' want and stop this silliness. He loves ya'. I hope he told ya' that last night. You have waited for months for him to admit his feelings and when he does ya' want nothin' from him. You're in serious denial my friend."

"I have every right to be. I wish ya' had left well enough alone."

"I kind of doubt that. Ya' can deny it all you want, but your face and your mannerisms give it all away. Ya' love Officer Hunk! The sooner ya' admit this the better off you're goin' to be. Continue down this Nick path and there will be lots of uneasy times ahead."

"Nick, is in my life now."

Roxy sits back down and waves her hands in front of Kyle's face.

"Seriously? Wake up! Did ya' just say that to me? Nick sounds like a super dude, all gay and happy, but he can't be a substitute for your Oliver. If ya' proceed with this you're simply lying to yourself and deserve to be unhappy."

"Thanks for that, Roxy. I appreciate the support. Not! I care about Nick a lot. He's not just an Oliver rebound."

Roxy shakes her head no and stands to leave. She walks over to Kyle and places her had on his shoulder. "Listen kiddo. I am not sayin' that ya' don't have any feelins for Nick. In fact I'm sure ya' do, but what ya' haven't convinced me of is that you're over Oliver. I think we all know that's not the case. Ya' need to stop pretendin' that Oliver and you are over. I'm here if ya' need to talk and I'll support ya' assuming ya' make the right decision, that bein' the hot Officer of course. Get yourself over to Oliver's apartment and tell him how ya' feel. Take a chance and let him earn your trust back." She grabs Kyle chin with her right hand and looks into his eyes. "Your eyes show the pain you're feelin', Kyle. Let yourself be happy. Let your heart lead ya' down the right path. I'll see ya' later at the hotel. I need to make a few more stops before headin' back." Roxy releases his chin and begins to walk away. She turns and says, "Kyle." Kyle looks over at Roxy. "Take a chance. Life is way too short. Don't let fear ruin your chance at getting' somethin' you've always wanted." Roxy exits the restaurant. Kyle buries his face in his hands. He now has a pounding headache and the Oliver/Nick thoughts are right back in the forefront of his thoughts.

Cris, with Kyle's soup and water on a tray, says to Layla. "I need to get this over to him."

"Cristian, wait." Layla stands. "Do you mind if I take the tray over to Kyle."

Cris with an inquisitive look, "Why?"

"I just want to have a little chat with him."

"I thought you said it was to soon for Oliver to be with Kyle?"

"I did, but I can sense how down Oliver has been since he and Kyle talked at Rodi's a while back. Maybe I can help. He is a friend."

Layla grabs the tray and heads over to the booth.

Layla places the soup and water on the table, "Here you go."

Kyle is puzzled to see Layla bringing the food over, "Do ya' work here now?"

Layla smiles, sits the tray down and has a seat across from Kyle. She looks over at Cristian who just shakes his head in disbelief and smiles back at her. "I just needed a way to get your attention."

"I see. So you're also going to talk to me about Oliver."

"Look I overheard some of your previous conversation. The lady has some good points, but I thought maybe I could offer some insight to the situation."

"Because you and Oliver used to date?"

"Well yes, but not really. Oliver is my friend. We have recently been through some pretty dramatic stuff together."

"Meaning?"

"I was there, actually Cris was also, when Oliver came out to his parents. It was one of the most difficult things I have ever witnessed. It broke my heart for Oliver and his family. The coldness of his father…."

"That sounds like George Fish for sure."

"Well my point is that I was so proud of Oliver. He admitted to the two people he was most afraid of losing that he was gay and he was tired of hiding. I wish you could have been there and saw this Oliver. The strength and the courage he displayed was amazing. You would have been so proud of him."

"I am proud of him. I've told him so on several occasions."

"I know. He told me. He talks about you all the time, Kyle. He can't stop thinking about you and he just wants a chance to make it up to you. Yes, he has made some mistakes, but if you could only hear the love that is in his voice when he is talking about you and your times together. He feels really bad about the hurt he has caused you."

"So because he feels bad I'm just supposed to let him back in and trust that he'll not hurt me again?"

"Kyle, he has to earn that trust back. Him and I are still working on our trust issues with each other. I don't agree with how he has handled things or his tactics. He's hurt me a lot, but he's still my friend. I think you know this, but he's a very special person. I would die to have a man feel about me the way he feels about you. Go see him. Tell him your feelings, your concerns and try to talk through it. What do you have to lose?"

"I don't owe Oliver anything. I'm not sure I can forget everything. The pain he has caused cannot just be pushed under the rug and forgotten. I can't allow him to ever treat me like that again."

"You don't have to forget, but I hope you can understand the place Oliver was in. We all do desperate and irrational things to cope with life sometimes. Oliver made some bad decisions. Let him make up for them."

Cris walks over to the table, "Is everything okay here?"

Layla stands up from the booth, "I think so. Kyle, think about what I said. Open your heart back up. I understand you want to protect yourself, but that's all Oliver has been trying to do over the past few years. Maybe he didn't do it in the smartest way, but it was the only way he knew how to deal at the time."

Layla walks back over to the bar. Kyle stares straight ahead with his forehead leaning on his hand, which is propped up by his elbow on the table.

"Can I get you anything else, man?"

"No thanks. Ya' can take the soup. I can't eat anything right now."

"Can I tell you something?"

"So ya' want to get your thoughts in on this also? So much for an Oliver and Nick free lunch."

"Listen, Kyle. You stood in the alley behind this building a few months back telling me how you were in love with a man who wanted nothing to do with you. Love does not go away in a few months time. You love, Fish. Just admit it man and go do something about it."

Kyle stands and hands Cris some money for the lunch. "I need to get back to work."

Cris grabs Kyle by the elbow. "Just a friendly FYI. Fish will be at the apartment tonight alone. Layla and I are going to Capricorn. It might be a prefect time for a chat." Cris pats Kyle on the back. "Take care man."

Cris returns to behind the bar and Kyle exits the café.

Kyle exits the main entrance to the hospital some 8.5 hours later. The rest of the day passed by way too slowly for his liking. All he could think about all afternoon was Oliver and everything Roxy, Layla and Cris had said to him at lunch.

A few minutes later Kyle finds himself standing outside of Oliver's apartment door.

Kyle knocks on the door.

Oliver opens the door a few seconds later.

No words are exchanged.

Their eyes say it all.

Oliver knows Kyle is ready to be with him.

Kyle knows Oliver is the love of his life.

Kyle walks through the door, grabs Oliver around the waist and pulls him forward into an embrace.

For the first time in months Kyle feels at peace.

He is back where he has always wanted to be.

Wrapped in his Oliver's arms.

* * *

**Coming Soon - _Chapter 4: An Uninterrupted Night Finally_**


	4. Ch 4: An Uninterrupted Night Finally

**Title: _Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: _An Uninterrupted Night Finally_**

Kyle and Oliver continue to embrace just inside Oliver's apartment door.

Oliver closes his eyes as he brings Kyle in for a tighter hug, "Is this a dream? Are you really here?"

Kyle smiles as he loses himself in Oliver's arms. "Yes, Oliver. I'm here. I don't want to be anywhere else except here with you."

Oliver keeps a hold of Kyle around the waist but moves his head off of Kyle's shoulder so he can see into Kyle's eyes. "Its true isn't it? You're standing right in front of me? I have my arms around you at this very second." Oliver feels as if he can't breath.

Kyle smiles at Oliver, shaking his head yes. "Its ok, Oliver. Breath. I don't want ya' to check out on me as soon as I come to my senses."

"Sorry. I need to breath. Right. I think I forgot how to for a second. Oh, Kyle. I'm so…."

Oliver picks Kyle up off the floor, Kyle wraps his legs around Oliver and Oliver spins him around several times. The two are laughing and smiling as Oliver continues to spin Kyle around. "…. happy. I still can't believe this. I have you in my arms again."

A few minutes later Kyle puts his feet back on the floor, but Oliver does not release his grip on Kyle's waist.

Kyle looks up at Oliver's smiling face and places his hands on Oliver's cheeks, "I love that smile."

Oliver is slightly embarrassed (his face turns a rosy pink) and is unable to break his grip on Kyle's waist. He melts inside feeling Kyle's warm hands on his face.

"I love you, Oliver. Do you hear me? I love you."

Kyle pulls Oliver's face towards his, their lips touch, their mouths open, their tongues explore as they get lost in the moment. Kyle places one of his hands behind Oliver's head (he loves the feeling of his hands running through Oliver's hair) as he pulls him in for an even deeper kiss. Kyle missed having his Oliver this close to him.

Oliver breaks away from the kiss. "Sorry, Kyle. I really think I should sit down. I feel a little weak in the knees."

Kyle grabs Oliver by the hand, looks around, and notes the apartment door is still open, closes it and leads Oliver over to the sofa. Kyle kicks off his shoes as Oliver does the same.

Kyle then sits down on the sofa stretching his legs across the sofa. Oliver sits down in between Kyle's legs, his head leaning against Kyle's chest. Kyle wraps his arms around Oliver's neck so that his hands are resting on Oliver's chest.

Oliver is very content with where he is currently, "Do you remember how we used to sit like this for hours in college just talking about everything and anything?"

Kyle smiles, "I remember. Those were great times. Well maybe with the exception of you being drunk during the majority of those times."

Oliver cringes as Kyle says these words. "I was so lost back then, Kyle. I didn't know what I was doing. I was so worried about my parents and losing them. "

Oliver looks up at Kyle. Their eyes meet as Kyle looks down into his face. "I want you to know that our times together meant the world to me. I know you probably have doubted that over the past few years, especially the last few months. I'm so sorry about how I treated you. If I could reverse time and erase my actions I would in a heart beat. I see the pain in your eyes when you look at me. And knowing I caused that breaks my heart. Why could I not be a stronger person for you or for us?"

Kyle simply smiles at Oliver, looks up and draws Oliver closer to him. "Everything happens for a reason, Oliver. We wouldn't be here together now if we hadn't gone through what we have the past few years."

"But we could have been together instead of apart for all these years."

"Don't ya' think that our time together now will be all the more special?"

"Absolutely. It just saddens me that we wasted all that time because of my insecurities. We'll never get that time back you know."

Kyle kisses Oliver on the cheek. "I know, but that just gives us more of a reason to fight for us now and to not waste anymore time."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Good question. I think we need to see where things take us. It's been years since we were together. We need to learn about each other again. We both have changed some from college. I want to get to know the Oliver Fish of today."

Oliver always the more naïve and insecure one, "I hope you like the Oliver of today."

"Well I think we have one thing going in our favor."

"What's that?" asks Oliver as he looks up at Kyle again.

"I already love ya'. In my mind that gives us a fighting chance."

Oliver jumps up and faces Kyle on the sofa. "I'm so sorry."

Kyle is a bit puzzled. "Sorry about what?"

"I love you too."

"Why are ya' sorry about that?"

Oliver shaking his head and getting some crimson color in his cheeks again. "Not that. I'm sorry for not telling you I love you earlier when you said you loved me."

"You did say it."

"No I didn't. I would remember. Why do I always get tongue tied around you? I'm not good at this couple thing."

"You didn't have to say it, Oliver. Your eyes do more talking than your words do on any given day."

"So, I'm that obvious?"

"Not obvious. Your eyes just display your emotions in a very sincere and honest way. And as far as you not being good at the couple thing I just think ya' need a little practice."

"What if I screw it up? You could end up hating me forever." There is a little panic in Oliver's voice.

Kyle grabs and squeezes Oliver's hand, "If there is one thing the last few months have taught me its that I could never hate you. Yes, I can get really mad and irritated with ya', but hate. Never!"

Oliver is not convinced, "You say that now. But you know me. I'm confidant in my work, but not so much with everything else. I'm bound to make mistakes. Its just part of my nature."

"Oliver, calm down. We'll work through any mistakes together. I'm not goin' to let ya' git rid of me so easily this time. Do ya' understand me?"

Oliver lets a slight smile form on his face. "Wow, I'm really a nervous and neurotic person sometimes. You sure you can handle that?"

"I can handle almost anything that ya' throw at me, but please, please don't push me away again like ya' did in college. I wanted to be there to help you with what you were goin' through, but when your Mom caught us that day, ya' just….."

"I know. I was a coward and it was not fair to you. I ran and never looked back. I was so conflicted. I can't imagine the hurt I caused…."

"Shhhh. I just need ya' to promise me that you'll talk to me. Lean on me as much as ya' need to. Please just don't run again. I can't go through that again."

"I promise. I want to share everything with you, Kyle. I want to be there for you when you need me also."

The two share a kiss.

As the two break away Oliver gets a more serious look on his face. "What about Nick?"

Kyle face shows a bit of stress, "I still need to talk to Nick about all this. I care about him, Oliver. It was never my intention to hurt him."

"Will you promise to not get mad if I ask you something?" asks Oliver kind of sheepishly.

"No guarantees, but shoot."

"Why did you agree to marry Nick if you still love me?"

"I wanted to protect myself from bein' hurt by you again. Nick is a great guy with some awesome qualities. I thought I could love him in time, but I was foolin' myself. You're in my blood and deep, deep in my heart, Oliver Fish. There's no escapin' you."

Oliver smiles. "So now you tell Nick about us and we move forward?"

"That's the plan, Officer."

Oliver stands and smiles, "I like that plan, Dr. Lewis!"

Kyle stands and grabs Oliver around the waist, "I'm not a doctor yet."

Oliver smiles, kisses Kyle on the neck and whispers into his ear. " I wouldn't mind playing doctor right now? What do you say?"

"Oliver, I want to more than ya' know, but I can't right now. I need to end things with Nick. I need to have a clear conscious. When we're together that way again I need to just be with you. Maybe it's a bit old fashioned, but I need to be fair with everyone involved."

Oliver is disappointed, but understands. "No problem. Can you do me a favor, though?"

"What?"

"I don't want this to end. Can you stay the night?"

Kyle starts to back away. "Oliver…."

Oliver holds up his hands. "Stop. Hear me out!"

Kyle looks into his eyes.

"I just want to feel you next to me tonight. Just to sleep. I want to wake up with you tomorrow and see you there so I know this is not a dream. Just sleep, that's all I'm asking."

Kyle can't say no and lets Oliver grab his hand. Oliver leads Kyle into his bedroom.

Oliver begins to unbutton his shirt. Kyle grabs the shirt and starts unbuttoning it for him. Kyle unbuttons the shirt and pulls it off of Oliver's arms behind his back. He runs his hand through Oliver's just perfect amount of chest hair. "I've missed you so much, Oliver."

Oliver smiles. He grabs Kyle's sweater and pulls it off over his head. Oliver brings Kyle into an embrace. Feeling Kyle's hot naked chest against his own drives him wild. He starts to unfasten Kyle's belt.

"Oliver, what're ya' doing?"

"Helping you out of your jeans!"

"Oliver, we can't."

"I know, Kyle. I just didn't think you wanted to sleep in your jeans."

Kyle and Oliver smile at each other. Oliver unfastens Kyle's belt. Kyle returns the favor. In unison they remove their jeans. They climb into bed.

Kyle wraps his leg over Oliver's leg, laying his head on his chest.

"Thank you, Kyle"

"For what?"

"For giving me this chance."

"I couldn't lie to myself anymore, Oliver."

"I love you, Kyle. With all my heart."

"And I love you. Good night."

The two lay in bed together, their bodies touching. Oliver's mind is racing. He can't believe Kyle is here with him. Kyle feels at peace being in the arms of the man he has always loved. Everything is perfect as the two gradually fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Oliver is awake, but scared to open his eyes. Was last night all a dream? Was the universe playing an evil trick on him? Was Kyle in the bed next to him? It seemed so real, but why could he not feel Kyle next to him now? He had to open his eyes, but the prospect of not seeing Kyle beside him frightened him more than words could say. He lays there for a good five minutes not moving and holding his breathe more than actually breathing. Then Oliver slowly leans to the right and opens his eyes one at a time. He sees Kyle sleeping on his back and snoring ever so lightly. Oliver thinks to himself how nice it feels to wake up next to Kyle and not be ashamed and if he was honest with himself not being drunk. This sober experience is way better than any of those past drunken experiences.

Oliver turns over on his side and watches Kyle sleep. This is a new experience for him. In the past, in college, he would just leave in the morning, often leaving before Kyle would even wake up, fighting a horrid hangover. But not this time! He is calm, comfortable and glad to have the most beautiful man he knows in the bed next to him. He props himself up with his right arm resting his head on his hand. He continues to watch Kyle sleep as tears start to form in his eyes. Before long tears are streaming down Oliver's face.

Kyle wakes up and looks up at Oliver noticing the tears. "Hey you. What's wrong?" asks Kyle as he grabs Oliver's left hand.

"Sorry to wake you. Nothing is wrong."

"You're cryin', Oliver."

"I just can't believe you're here. I was scared to open my eyes. I thought it had to all be a dream. But you're here. Here with me."

Kyle sits up. Oliver follows suit. The two cross legs and sit facing each other on the bed. Kyle grabs Oliver around the neck and kisses Oliver's tears away from each cheek. "I'm here, Oliver."

"I don't deserve this, Kyle. I've never felt so relaxed, comfortable and happy. Waking up next to you this morning is surreal. I don't want this feeling to go away. I don't want you to ever go away."

"I'm not goin' away, Oliver. I love ya' man! We're goin' to make this work."

"I love you, too!"

The tears continue to flow as Kyle brings Oliver into his arms.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview**

Oliver shares his happiness with Cris and Layla.

An unexpected visitor shows up at Oliver's apartment.

Nick gets his explanation.

Kyle get an unwanted phone call.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shaky Start

**Title: _Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: _A Shaky Start**

Oliver finishes buttoning the shirt to his uniform in front of the mirror as Kyle sits on the bed watching him. Kyle is wearing the same clothes from the prior day. He had not planned on spending the night. In hindsight, he is happy that he chose to stay the night. He didn't realize how much he really missed being with Oliver. He slept like a baby last night knowing his Oliver was at his side.

Oliver looks over his shoulder at Kyle, "What're you thinking about? It looks like you're in a daze."

Kyle snaps out of his thoughts, smiles at Oliver and then stands. "I was just thinkin' how hot ya' look in that uniform."

Oliver blushes.

Kyle walks over and stands behind Oliver. He places his hands on Oliver's shoulders. "Are ya' doin' okay now? "

Oliver turns around and wraps his arms around Kyle, nodding his head yes as he turns. "Thanks for staying last night. It meant a lot."

Kyle looks into Oliver's eyes. "You're welcome, but now the big world outside of these four walls awaits our return. I need to get home and change so I can get to the hospital for the start of my shift."

Oliver flashes his little puppy dog smile. "We could just stay here all day and forget the rest of the world."

"As much as I would like that, I can't miss any classes or shifts at the hospital. It's one of the conditions I agreed to when they accepted me back in the program."

"I hear you, but it was a nice thought." Oliver breaks his embrace and grabs Kyle's hand leading them both out of the bedroom.

Kyle and Oliver enter the living area of Oliver's apartment, smiling and holding hands.

"You know, Kyle. You snore a little when you sleep."

Kyle smiles at Oliver, "I do not."

"Don't shoot the messenger. I'm only speaking the truth. Its very sexy by the way."

Oliver looks over at Kyle with a mischievous smile on his face.

Cristian and Layla are sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen eating when they hear Oliver and Kyle's voices behind them. They look over to the guys in unison.

Cris and Layla smile at the guys, then smile at each other with a I told you so look and then smile back at the guys.

"Well, Oliver. It appears you have company", says Layla.

Kyle immediately wonders how Oliver will react to this situation. Kyle knows that Layla and Cris know their entire history, but Oliver admitting to his friends that they are now together would be a big step. It would also ease his concerns about Oliver panicking or freaking out again like what happened in college or any of the multiple times they had run into each other over the past few months.

Oliver continues to hold Kyle's hand and leads him over to the other side of the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "Layla and Cris. I'm happy to report that Kyle and I are going to give it a go, finally. We're going to see if we can make things work. Or if truth be told if I can handle being an out gay man in a relationship."

Kyle realizes at this second that he had been holding his breath in anticipation of Oliver's response. Kyle half expected Oliver to stop holding his hand and push him away. This was Oliver's normal operandi. But to his surprise this did not happen. Oliver was smiling when telling Layla and Cris. In fact he is still smiling and Oliver's grip on Kyle's hand becomes stronger as if Oliver is telling him through their touching hands that he wants Kyle to be an active part of his life.

"So what happened guys? Give us the full story and all the details!", says Cris.

Layla looks at Cris. "Be patient. Maybe they would like some breakfast or something first."

"I wish I could stay for breakfast but I have to git goin'. I need to be to the hospital in an hour. Lets just say in terms of Oliver and me that I finally listened to my heart. He can fill you guys in on the details. I do want to thank you guys for talkin' with me yesterday."

Oliver is perplexed and surprised. "You talked to Cris and Lalya yesterday?"

Cris stands and grabs his dishes from the counter and carries them over to the sink. After he places the dishes in the sink he turns around tapping Oliver on the back. "Yes, lets just say both Layla and I tried to convince your friend Kyle here to follow his heart. Looks like it helped."

Oliver beams with pride and appreciation. "Thanks guys. That means a lot. You guys are the best! I really appreciate you being there for me and us."

"What're friends for Oliver? We're glad we could help", says Layla as she also walks her dishes over to the sink.

Both her and Cris then return to their seats at the breakfast bar.

"I really need to be off guys. But seriously, I'm thankful that ya' helped knock some sense into me yesterday." Kyle squeezes Oliver's hand and smiles over at him.

"We just stood up for love. Its obvious how you guys feel about each other. Just looking at you now says volumes about how you feel", says Layla.

Cris then says, "Do you guys want us to leave you alone for a few?"

Oliver instantly blurts out. "No!"

Kyle, Layla and Cris all look at him a bit puzzled. Each thinking that was a strong 'no' he just verbalized.

Oliver's thought process, however, is that he wants Kyle to see how comfortable he is in their relationship, especially in front of other people. Right now those other people are Cris and Layla.

Oliver lets go of Kyle's hand and turns to face him. "Will we talk later?"

Kyle smiles back at him, "We better. I git off at 3 from the hospital and then I'm goin' to go back to my place and study. Give me a call when you get off work or stop by. Your choice."

"Great. Have a good day."

"You too."

The two guys hesitate for a second as if they don't know how they are supposed to say goodbye. Oliver realizes this and pulls Kyle in for a kiss. Kyle kisses him back.

Layla and Cris smile at each other as this happens.

Kyle breaks away from the kiss feeling extremely dizzy for second. "Ok then. Layla and Cris, thanks again. I hope we can hang out more in the future and get to know one another better. I know you guys mean a lot to Oliver. And you Oliver. I'll catch up with you later."

Oliver smiles and Kyle heads to the apartment door to leave. As he is about to open the door he looks back at Oliver who is still following him with his eyes. Kyle smiles back and leaves the apartment. As Kyle stands outside the apartment door he feels very proud of Oliver. He just kissed him in front of two other people. That moment in time was more public than any time in the past. In the past it was always them alone together. This new and 'out' Oliver is different and exciting. Its almost as if he is getting to know a complete new person, but a person who has all the charming qualities of his Oliver. Granted Layla and Cris are friends of Oliver's and already know the situation, but it gives Kyle some hope that Oliver will not freak out and run again. Kyle leaves with this thought on his mind.

Back inside Oliver, Cris and Layla continue to talk.

Oliver speaks fast and is a little tense, "Ok guys please tell me what just happened is real."

Cris laughs. "Fish, you were here. You know it did."

"I know, but I keep thinking this is all a dream. Can someone feel so alive and happy inside? When Kyle showed up on our doorstep last night I had no idea I would wake up with him this morning." Suddenly, Oliver gets a little nervous. "Oh guys. I'm sorry. We should talk about if you guys were okay that Kyle spent the night here. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own place."

"Its fine, Oliver. This is your place also and if Kyle is going to be a part of your life, I imagine that we will be seeing him quite a bit in the future. Cris and I can handle it. Right, Cris?"

"Absolutely. Lets just keep the bedroom activities to a low roar."

Oliver is embarrassed. Layla looks at Cris with a why did you say that look.

"Serious crowd today. I was joking. Everything is cool, Oliver. If he's a part of your life then he will become a part of ours. Friends stick together."

"You guys have been awesome through all of this. Layla, I can't say enough how sorry I am for the way I treated you when I was pretending to be something I'm not."

"Its ok, Oliver. Lets leave that in the past and work on moving things forward and continuing to grow our friendship."

"You guys are the best", says Oliver.

Cris and Layla smile and respond in unison. "We know"

The three chuckle.

"So where do you and Kyle go from here?" ask Layla to Oliver.

"The plan is just to get to know one another again. We know we love each other, but it' s been years since college. We both have a changed since then. We need to see if the new Kyle and new Oliver mesh so to speak. College seems like a lifetime ago."

"You seem so relaxed, Oliver. More at ease than I have seen you in months. Kyle is good for you", says Layla.

"I echo that comment", says Cris.

Oliver smiles. "Thanks guys. I feel so alive and so over the top excited."

Oliver then loses his smile and drifts off into Oliver thought land. At times he felt his confidence slip when he thought about a future with Kyle. Would he mess it up again? His track record with Kyle was a little tainted to say the least and if anyone would screw it up it would be him.

Layla notices Oliver's sudden mood change and walks over to him. "Hey, what's with the sudden seriousness?"

"I sometimes get these thoughts in my head that I'm going to screw this up again. You have to admit my track record isn't that great. What if I can't be what Kyle wants me to be or I disappoint him again? What if I can't be as 'out' as he wants me to be?"

"Oliver, you can't think like that. Don't let those thoughts interfere with you guys getting to know one another again. Lean on your love for Kyle, that will guide you through the process", says Layla.

Cris interjects his thoughts. "Yea, rely on Kyle. He has a little more experience being out than you. Just tell him about your insecurities. I think honesty is the best way to go. He'll understand and help."

Oliver takes in the advice. "You guys are right. I'm being a nervous nelly boyfriend and Kyle has been back in my life for less than twenty-four hours. Thanks for listening and having my back with Kyle yesterday. "

"Anytime man", says Cris.

"Well Oliver, we should get to the station. Are you ready?" asks Layla.

"Sure. Let me go grab my bag from the bedroom. I'll be right back."

Oliver leaves the room to grab his bag.

Layla to Cris, "It's so cool to see him happy for a change. He was so miserable the last few months. You can really see the difference now."

"Love can do miracles if those involved give it a chance."

"So this is about you and me again? I told you I can't because of Evangeline. I won't change my mind Cris."

Oliver walks back into the room with the familiar black bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Layla heads over to the door. 'Absolutely."

"Hey listen. I need to head out to. I told Mommy I would help her out at the café again. Oliver why don't you ask Kyle if he would like to go out with us this weekend. We might as well start getting to know each other."

"That would be great, Cris. Thanks!"

There is a knock at the door.

Layla opens the door and the three are shocked at who they see.

"Mr. Fish", says Layla.

"I need to speak to Oliver."

Cris and Layla look at each other and then Oliver to try and gauge what he is thinking.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would see if you had come to your senses."

"Listen Cris and Layla, why don't you guys take off. I don't want you to be late to work."

Layla and Cris look back at Oliver as Mr. Fish continues to stand in the hall outside the door.

"Are you sure Oliver?" asks Layla.

"Yea, man. We can stay if you need us to", says Cris.

"I appreciate that, but I can handle this."

Cris and Layla give each other looks of doubt, but do as Oliver wishes.

'Ok then. We'll see you later."

"Bye guys."

Layla walks out the door, followed by Cris. Mr. Fish moves out of the way to let them pass. He then turns back to Oliver.

"Come in, Dad", says Oliver as he motions him in with his hands. His Dad enters and Oliver closes the door.

Outside and down towards the end of the hallway, Layla stops and turns to face Cris. 'Do you think we should stay? You know how Oliver's Dad is. Oliver may need us."

"You know. I think Oliver's love for Kyle will get him through this. He can handle it."

"Cris, it didn't help him in the past. I'm really worried."

"Layla, I think he needs to do this on his own. He needs to prove that he can stand up to his Dad whatever the issue. I really think he needs to do this for not only himself, but for his and Kyle's relationship."

"I guess your right. I just have a very uneasy feeling about his Dad. You remember our last encounter with him. It still makes me cringe to even think about it. How can someone be so hateful to their own flesh and blood."

Cris turns Layla around and pushes her forward down the hall, "I know. Lets just keep our fingers crossed that the new and happier Oliver can handle his over bearing and judgmental father.

The two make their way out of the building.

* * *

Oliver is extremely nervous. This is the last thing he wanted to deal with after such an amazing night with the man he loved. Why was his Dad here now of all times?

Oliver sits on the sofa with his hands together resting them in between his legs. He wrings his hands together in a nervous fashion. Mr. Fish senior remains standing right inside the apartment door.

"Where's Mom?"

"I didn't tell her I was coming. I thought we could have a man-to-man talk."

"A man-to-man talk. Really? What exactly is a man-to-man talk in your eyes, Dad?"

"You know what I mean, Oliver. I just want to talk like we used to."

"I was a different person then. I was ashamed and hiding my true self. Trying to be what you and Mom wanted me to be instead of being me."

"All kids go through spells or periods of confusion. Your extended confusion seems to have ran right over into your adulthood."

"I'm not confused anymore. I know who I am. I told you that a few months ago."

"Oliver, its okay. I know it's a difficult time for you."

Oliver looks up with a hopeful expression. "So your okay with the fact that I'm gay now?"

George's face cringes at the word gay. "Son. You're not that way. You're just confused. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I understand that now."

Oliver gets frustrated. "So you still don't want accept me for who I am? You still want me to be something I'm not. What if I can't do that."

"We don't need to discuss that what if scenario. You can stop these feelings. Our church can help. We, your Mom and I, can help you."

Oliver stands now and his anger grows. "Dad, I don't need anyone's help. There's nothing wrong with me. Why can't you accept that?"

"Its not right, Oliver. Its a sin."

"Stop saying 'it', Dad. The word is gay or homosexual."

George's face cringes again.

"Oliver, please. I'm trying to reach out here and make an effort to repair our relationship. You're my only son. I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose you guys either, but I'm not going to be miserable. I'm not going to live a lie. I've wasted so much time. I almost lost Kyle forever because of my fear of how you and Mom would take this."

"I'm not here to talk about Kyle Lewis. I don't ever want to hear that name again."

"Well then I guess you'll not be talking to me ever again, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle and I are back together."

"Oliver, you don't know what you're saying or what you're doing. You'll go to hell for this."

"I know damn well what I'm saying, Dad. I love Kyle. I have since the first time I met him. And I hurt him in such a way that it's a miracle he's even willing to give me a chance again. But you know what? He is. I'll be forever grateful that I have an opportunity to make things up to him. Its not going to be easy, but I'm going to claw and fight my way back into his life. I'm going to prove to him that I want him and love him. All the crap in the past is over. I'm not going to let you and your small-minded issues keep me from him ever again. And if I have to go to hell to be with the man I love and to be happy, then so be it."

George's anger builds as he takes in Oliver's words.

"Oliver. You can't do this. You're a cop, you're my son. You can't be this way."

"Yes, Dad. I'm a cop. A good cop at that. I love my job and what I do. And second yes, I'm your son. The one thing you still refuse to say and accept is that I'm gay. Being gay doesn't change the fact that I'm a cop and your son."

"If you continue down this path then you will no longer be my son."

Oliver throws his hands into the air as the anger continues to build and tears form in his eyes. "Fine, Dad. As of this moment you can forget that I ever existed. I'm not going to pretend anymore. I'm gay and Kyle's my boyfriend. These things are not going to change."

"Your willing to give up your mother and me for a life of sin?"

"No, Dad. I am willing to give up a relationship with you because I need to be happy."

"If I leave this apartment you'll never see me again."

Oliver walks to the door and opens it still angry and fighting back some tears. "So be it. Get out."

"Don't do this son."

"As of this moment I'm no longer your son. I appreciate all you've done for me. Tell Mom I love her, but I really need you to leave now."

"So that's it. Your going to choose that freak of a boy over your parents."

Oliver moves over to his Dad, staring him directly in the face. "You'll never talk about Kyle like that again. If I ever hear you say anything about him again I'll knock you into the next state. "

"So, this is what you're becoming? An angry young man. An angry man who has to use his fists to lash out at his own father. All for sex with some guy."

"None of this is about sex. This is about love. But I doubt that your mind can comprehend the concept of love."

"I know what love is, Oliver. I love you and your mother with all my heart."

"Sadly, I know you believe that. But your type of love is toxic and not in my best interest. Please just get out and never come back."

Oliver walks to the kitchen with his back to his Dad. "Just go. I don't want you here."

"I don't even know who you are anymore, Oliver."

Oliver remains facing the kitchen wall. "You never did, Dad. I see that now. Goodbye."

George heads to the door. He turns to face Oliver, standing right outside the apartment door. Oliver walks to the door holding the door with his left hand,

"This isn't what I wanted to happen today. I love you, Oliver, but I can't be a part of this disgusting and wrong situation."

"No one is asking you to." Oliver slams the door in George's face.

Oliver puts his back against the door and lets out a sigh as a single tear falls from his right eye. Oliver can feel the doubt start to swell inside of him again. Could he let his parents go? Did he really just stand up to his father? Would he never see them again? Was he doing the right thing? He wanted to be 'out' and he wanted Kyle more than anything, but the rejection of his parents was stinging him deep down inside.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after the end of shift at the hospital, Kyle returns to his room at the Angel Square hotel. As he rounds the corner to head down the hall to his room he spots Nick outside the door. He instantly feels a pit in the bottom of his stomach. He had been on a such an euphoric high from his night with Oliver that he totally forgot about talking with Nick. He feels torn up about the upcoming conversation with Nick. He does care about him. That will not change just because he is back with Oliver. Will Nick understand? Will Nick be able to forgive him? Why had he agreed to marry him? Why did he let himself get into this situation in the first place? If only……

Kyle slowly makes his way down the hall. "Hey, Nick."

"Hey. I've been worried. I left probably like ten messages on your cell. Are you okay? Where have you been? I even came by here looking for you last night."

Kyle unlocks the room door. "I'm fine. Come on in."

Kyle opens the door and enters the room. Nick follows, closing the door behind him.

Nick and Kyle both appear visibly nervous. Several minutes pass as neither guy seems ready to start the conversation.

Finally, Nick speaks up thinking about what he interrupted yesterday morning. "So what happened here yesterday morning, Kyle? Were you with Oliver?"

Kyle sits on the edge of the bed. "Oliver came by to ask me to give him another chance. He said he was ready to try and make things work. I had just taken a shower and was getting ready when he came by. Nothing happened I swear." Kyle wasn't sure what to say, but he knows that what he just said may possibly give Nick some false hope. But he still feels like he has to justify his actions from yesterday morning.

Nick sits down next to Kyle. "Kyle, when is this going to stop? How many times do you have to tell him that you've moved on? I'm tired of always second guessing us because of your past with Oliver."

When Nick says these words, Kyle immediately feels like he has been punched in the gut. Why was this so hard?

"Ya' have every right to feel that way."

"What're you talking about?"

"You've been right this entire time. I still have feelins for Oliver. Very strong feelins."

Now it is Nick's turn to feel as if he has been punched in the gut. Kyle finally is confirming what Nick has known all along.

Nick looks away from Kyle. "So you've been feeding me lies this entire time?"

"It wasn't like that."

Nick stands. "Then, how was it Kyle? Because that's what it seems like to me."

"Look, Nick. I wanted to move on. I wanted to be with you more than anything. I love your confidence, your passion for what you believe in, your openness and you're a very hot guy. Your everything I need in a guy."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're not, Oliver.."

"Kyle, I asked you early on if you were still hung up on him. Time and time again. Each time you said he was the past. Then I ask you to marry me as a sign that my feelings have grown. You say yes and then the next day your old college boyfriend comes running back and we're finished just like that? I knew better than to believe what you were telling me when you said you and Oliver were in the past. But I let my feelings get the better of me once again. Again I'm left out in the cold. This seems to be my pattern with guys. I invest to quick, they get frightened or are still attached to the ex. This is just great."

Kyle walks over to Nick and places his hand on Nick's back. Nick quickly jerks away.

"I'm sorry, Nick. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Forget it, Kyle. I can't believe this. Oliver has treated you like crap under his shoe for years and you're actually considering giving him a second chance."

Kyle thinks to himself, 'be truthful Kyle'. "There's no more consideration. I'm back with Oliver."

"Wow. So when did you make that decision?"

"Last night, after my shift at the hospital."

Nick feels his anger rise. "So you were with him last night? That's why when I came by here no one was here. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should have a conversation with the person you agreed to marry prior to sleeping with your ex again."

"I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think about was Oliver. My entire day yesterday was consumed with Oliver's morning visit, Roxy telling me Oliver was the one, Oliver's friends Layla and Cris telling me I needed to give him another chance and ultimately my heart telling me where I belong."

"Amazing. This hurts, Kyle. I know we've only dated for a few months, but I have very real feelings for you."

"I know, Nick. That's what makes this conversation so hard. I care for you, also."

"Don't say that to me, Kyle."

"Its true, Nick. You've supported me and helped in the last few months more than you know. I owe you a lot for stickin' with me and helpin' me improve my life. I do care what happens to you and I want you to be happy. I'm just not the guy for you."

Kyle sits down on the bed again in frustration. "I hate that I am hurtin' you, Nick. I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't met Oliver, but I did meet him. And even with all his faults and all the hurt he's caused me, I can't shake him. He's a part of who I am."

Nick shakes his head. "He's going to hurt you again, Kyle. Why can't you see that? This doesn't make any sense. You've worked so hard to overcome the pain he caused you with his continual rejections and denials. Do you really want to open yourself up to that again?"

"Its different now. Oliver is out now."

"He just came out, Kyle. He's not ready for you. He needs time to find himself as a 'gay' and 'out' man."

"I know all that, Nick."

"I think this is a mistake. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I appreciate that, but I need to see if this has a chance of goin' anywhere. I hope in time you can forgive me for hurtin' you. I still want ya' to be a part of my life."

"So you want to be friends?"

"I hope we can. It's not a very big town. We're bound to run into each other. I don't want things to be uncomfortable."

Nick stands facing the bed. "I can't believe this. In ten minutes I go from being engaged to be dumped and single again. New record for me. I can't make any promises about the friendship request right now, Kyle. Even though I've always known deep down that Oliver was not out of your system it still hurts. And to think I came over here to tell you that Amelia and Dorian were planning a mass gay commitment ceremony in the hopes of pushing the state to legalize gay marriage, I wanted us to be a part of that. I wanted us to be a part of history. I knew your feelings were not as strong as mine, but I just kept telling myself that with time this would change. Of course every time I would turn around there was Oliver Fish. Its like he was attached to you at the hip."

"It wasn't like that, Nick."

"Please don't defend Oliver to me. I should have known better, We even talked about Oliver on the first date we had."

"You asked me to talk about him, Nick."

"It doesn't matter, Kyle. The point is I should have known then that this day would happen. I should just go."

Kyle stands. "Will ya' be okay?."

"You don't have the right to ask me that right now."

Just then Kyle's cell phone rings.

He looks at the phone and notes Roxy's number.

Kyle looks at Nick. "Just a second, its Roxy."

Kyle lifts the phone to his ear. "Roxy. What's going on?"

Kyle's face turns stark white and he drops the phone.

Nick goes over to him. "What's wrong?"

Kyle is barely able to breath. "There's been an accident. Burglary. Officer shot. Oliver."

* * *

**Chapter 6 Preview**

Barbara and George make their presence felt.

Kyle has had enough.

Nick offers his support.


	6. Ch 6: Oliver

**Title: _Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Oliver's Parents Back In Llanview_**

Kyle stands frozen on the spot where he received the dreaded phone call from Roxy about 'his Oliver' being shot. The room is spinning around him. Is this really happening? Is he destined to lose Oliver all over again? Is last night the last special moment he would ever have with Oliver? These thoughts run continuously through his mind. Kyle can barely catch his breath. He almost forgets Nick is in the room with him.

"Kyle. What do you want to do? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Kyle is still processing the shock of the news and does not immediately respond.

Nick walks over to Kyle and places his hands on Kyle arms shaking him slightly. "Kyle. Look at me."

Kyle's eyes focus in on Nick.

"You need to breathe. What did Roxy say?"

"Just what I told you."

"Did she say how bad it is?"

"No. She just said get down to the hospital as soon as I can."

"Ok. Then we need to go. I'll drive you there."

Nick grabs a still dazed Kyle by the arm and leads him out of the apartment.

* * *

The car ride downtown to the hospital seems to take forever. Kyle keeps thinking that they are never going to arrive at the hospital. Kyle knows Nick is doing his best to get them to the hospital as fast as possible. Kyle thinks to himself that this drive, even if Nick breaks all the speed limit laws, will forever be the longest car ride of his life. Even though only minutes have passed since they left the apartment and headed downtown in the car it feels as if time has stopped for Kyle. It' s almost like the hospital is within reach, but getting there seems impossible.

Every so often Nick looks over at Kyle. "Breathe. It's going to be okay."

Kyle hears the words, but can't take them in. All he can think about is Oliver, the love of his life shot and fighting to survive. How can this be happening?

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, they turn into the emergency room parking lot. Nick speeds into the closest available open parking spot. Kyle jumps out of the car and runs into the emergency room. Nick follows behind Kyle.

* * *

Once inside Kyle frantically looks around for any sign of Oliver. He runs from room to room, however Oliver is not in any of them.

He then runs over to the emergency room check-in and information station. "Excuse me. I'm lookin' for my boyfriend, Oliver Fish. He's been shot and is somewhere here."

Before the nurse is able to answer Kyle hears a familiar voice behind him. Kyle quickly turns away from the desk and heads towards the voice behind him.

"Dr. Evans."

Greg turns to face Kyle upon hearing his name.

"Kyle. What're you doing here? I thought your shift ended hours ago,"

"Dr. Evans, what do you know about a police officer bein' shot and brought in?"

"He's headed to surgery now. I'm on my way there."

"How bad is it?"

"Kyle, I can't discuss the officer's condition with you. You're not family."

"Dr. Evans, he's my boyfriend. Please. I have to know what's goin' on. Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry Kyle, you're not listed as one of the officer's emergency contacts and I can't divulge any information about his condition."

Kyle looks over to Nick with panic and turns back to Dr. Evans.

"Please, Greg. I have to know how he is."

"Kyle, you know it doesn't work that way. His parents are on the way. You can check on him through them."

Greg starts to head off, but Kyle grabs him by the arm. "Please tell me he's goin' to be okay. His parents and I don't really get along. It's the whole gay thing. They're not very accepting."

Greg breaks away from Kyle's grasp. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I feel for you. I really do, but rules are rules. Hang in there. I have to go get ready for the surgery."

Greg leaves the emergency room area.

Kyle buries his face in his hands, and then turns around to face Nick.

'Now what? I have to sit here an wonder if he's dead or alive? I can't do that."

Nick grabs Kyle's arms again. "Listen. Lets just calm down and have a seat. His parents will be here soon. We'll find out what's going on when they get here."

Kyle breaks loose from Nick's hold and turns away. "They won't tell me anything. You don't know them. Mr. Fish hates me. I corrupted his son."

"Kyle, I know, but what choice do you have?"

"I could use my clearance here in the hospital and go find out how he is."

"You could, but we both know that is probably isn't the best idea. You're still kind of on probation."

Kyle throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "Your right. I know. I can't just sit here."

"Do you want to go for a walk? Get something to drink? Get some food to eat?"

"I can't eat or drink anything. I need to know how Oliver is. I can't believe this is happening. Why?"

Nick grabs Kyle by the arm again and leads him over to a chair in the waiting area.

"Lets just have a seat for a bit. I'll stay here with you."

Kyle reluctantly sits at Nick's request. "Why are ya' being so nice to me?"

Nick looks at Kyle surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I just broke up with ya'. Ya' asked me to marry ya' and I agreed. Then, less than hour ago I told ya' I couldn't go through with it. You don't owe me anything, Nick. You don't have to stay with me."

"Look, Kyle. I 'm hurt, but I still care. I hate to see this happening and that you have to go through this. I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

Kyle shakes his head. "Ya' should hate me. Ya' should be yellin' at me for treatin' ya' so unfairly. But you're not."

"Lets just focus on Oliver for now. Don't worry about our earlier conversation. We will continue that at some other time. Maybe Roxy knows what is happening. Did she call you from here?"

"Yes. She had brought her grandson down for a checkup and they were leavin' through those doors." Kyle points to the emergency room doors to lead to the outside. "Her and Shane saw them bring Oliver in."

"Do you know if she's still here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Give me your cell phone, Kyle."

Kyle reaches into his pocket and pulls out the cell phone. He doesn't remember how it got into his pocket. He remembers it hitting the floor when Roxy called, but the rest is a blur. He hands Nick the phone.

Nick looks up Roxy's phone number in Kyle's contacts menu.

"Hey, Roxy. This is Nick Chavez. Are you still in the hospital?"

There is a pause as Nick listens to Roxy's response.

"Great. See you in a few. He'll really appreciate you being here."

Nick closes the cell phone. "She's on her way back from dropping Shane off at home. She said she should be here in about ten to fifteen minutes. She'll fill us in on what she knows."

"Thanks, Nick. I appreciate everything you're doin' to help me."

The emergency room doors from the outside then open and in walks Oliver's parents. George has his typical stone cold face on, but you can easily tell Barbara has been crying and is beside herself. Almost instantaneously Kyle's eyes meet with George and Barbara. He looks over at them hoping for some sort of sign that this interaction would be different from their infrequent, but dramatic past encounters. Kyle hopes they will keep him in the loop on Oliver's condition. They had to.

George immediately looks away from Kyle, grabs Barbara by the hand and heads over to the information desk.

Kyle's heart instantly sinks as he can tell from Mr. Fish's attitude that he has no intention of even recognizing that Kyle is even in the room.

Within seconds one of the nurses starts leading Oliver's parents to the surgery waiting room. Kyle jumps up and runs over to them blocking their path into the hall leading to the surgery area. Nick comes over and stands behind Oliver's parents ready to support Kyle if need be.

"Wait, please. Can I come with ya'? I need to know how he's doing. Please. I'm beggin' ya' both."

George is immediately irritated. "Please excuse us. Our son is in surgery and we need to be there when he comes out."

"I need to be there too. I love him. Please."

George's face cringes at the 'I love you' words that come out of Kyle's mouth.

"Get out of our way. I'll not ask again."

"Why are ya' doin' this? Please, can we put aside our differences for Oliver. He needs all of us right now."

"Do not say my son's name. Just leave. We don't want you here."

George starts to walk forward hoping Kyle will move out of the way, but Kyle continues to block the path.

"This isn't fair. I just need to know he's goin' to be okay."

"Get out of our way or I'll have security escort you out of the way."

"Ya' would do that?"

"In a heart beat. Now excuse us."

"Please Mrs. Fish, help me out here."

Barbara looks away unable able to look at Kyle.

Nick intercedes. "Kyle, come on. This isn't helping. We'll figure something out."

Kyle looks at Nick with pleading eyes. "There's no other way. They have to tell me how he is. If he's goin' to be okay."

Nick pulls Kyle over so that George and Barbara can pass. Kyle feels so helpless and disappointed. The man he loves is in surgery, probably fighting for his life, and he can't be with him. Oliver needs to know that he is here for him. There has to be a way.

Nick and Kyle start walking back to the chairs as Roxy enters the hospital. She instantly spots them and heads over to where they stand near the chairs they were previously sitting in.

Roxy opens here arms for Kyle signaling him to come and get a hug.

"Hey, handsome. How are ya'? Doin' okay?"

Kyle clutches to Roxy. "Not really. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family and his parents won't even acknowledge that I'm here."

"You work here. Can't you use that to your advantage."

Kyle breaks away from the hug. "I wish. But if I try anything strange after the entire lab fiasco I would never be allowed back into the hospital or medical school program. I can't take that chance. As much as it pains me I have to do the appropriate thing here. Was he awake when they brought him in? Was it bad?"

Roxy leads Kyle over to the waiting room chairs. "He wasn't awake. I only saw him for a few seconds as they wheeled him in. You have to think positive, Kyle. He'll be okay. You guys still have some unfinished business." Roxy immediately feels as if she has put here foot in her mouth. She looks up at Nick.

"Sorry, pal. I'm sure Kyle's current boyfriend doesn't need to hear my crazy thoughts about who Kyle should be with. It's really sweet of ya' to be here for Kyle like this, considerin' Oliver's the competition."

"Roxy!" says Kyle.

"I know. I'll shut up now."

"There's no competition. I'm back with Oliver. Nick is helping me through this."

Roxy stands and faces Nick. "Wow, Mr. Nick. I'm impressed. Ya' must have nerves of steel to be here like this."

Nick is embarrassed. "I still care about Kyle. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now."

Roxy smiles at Nick and can't help but to be impressed.

Roxy then turns to Kyle. "And you. Why didn't ya' tell me that you and Officer Hunk were back together?"

Kyle looks even more exhausted from the stress of the situation with Oliver. "It just happened last night. I was goin' to tell ya' tonight, but then this happened."

Roxy sits down next to Kyle and grabs his hand. "It's goin' to be okay. "

Kyle looks at Roxy and then up at Nick also. "How? The man I want to spend the rest of my life with is in surgery. I don't even know if his injuries are serious or minor. I don't know anything. Barbara and George Fish certainly aren't goin' to give me any information."

Roxy and Nick look at each other not really sure what to say at this point.

Kyle shakes his head in frustration and pounds his left fist into the arm of the waiting room chair. "I hate this. I hate this so much. I feel so helpless and useless."

* * *

Dr. Evans approaches Oliver's parents in the surgery waiting area.

George and Barbara stand holding hands.

"How is he doctor?" asks George.

Greg lets out a big sigh in an effort to maintain his professional demeanor. He hates not being able to deliver completely positive news, but it's part of the job. "Your son made it through surgery. The bullet hit very close to his heart. The internal injuries are quite severe, but he did come through surgery. The next 24 hours are critical. We'll be moving him into an ICU room and monitoring him very closely."

Barbara tries to fight back her tears. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but only two people in the room at a time. He hasn't regained consciousness yet so I need you to be prepared. He looks very pale, but he's young and he's fighting. He made it through surgery that's a good sign."

"Thank you, doctor. That's our Oliver. A fighter through and through. He's tough. He's a cop. He can get through this.", says George.

Greg hesitates and then continues the conversation. "I know this is probably none of my business, but there is a man in the emergency room waiting area who would really like to know if Oliver is okay. Do I have your permission to share this information with him?"

George is instantly frustrated by the question. "Absolutely not. That boy isn't allowed anywhere near our son. Do you understand?"

"Look, Mr. Fish. I understand you have some issues with Kyle, but if your son loves him, he would want to know that Kyle is here. I think it's important to his recovery that Kyle be here with him."

George shakes his head in a no fashion. "Absolutely not. Oliver only needs his parents. We'll help him get through this."

Barbara looks over at George and pleads to him with her eyes. "George, please. Lets put our issues with Kyle aside if it's best for Oliver."

"It's not best for Oliver, Barbara. This probably happened as punishment for what that boy has done to our son. Leading him down a path of sin. I don't want him anywhere near our son."

Barbara gives up, knowing George's view on the subject will not change.

"I implore you to think about my request. ICU room 114 is down the hall and to the right. We'll have Oliver there in a few minutes."

Greg leaves the waiting area as Barbara and George hug.

* * *

Back in the emergency room waiting area, Cris and Layla have now joined Nick, Roxy and Kyle. Roxy fills Cris and Layla in on what she knows. Nick shares with them the exchange between Kyle and Oliver's parents.

"His parents are a piece of work. I remember their reaction to Oliver when he came out. His father was down right cold," says Cris.

Layla shakes her head yes to confirm Cris's words. "We felt so bad for Oliver. I can't imagine what he went through growing up in a place where he had to deny his true self."

Kyle has not spoken any words since saying thanks to Cris and Layla for being there to support Oliver. His frustration about not knowing continues to grow. His insides feel as if they are being ripped out from the fear of possibly losing Oliver. He bends over and buries his head in between his legs trying to remain calm. His places his hands behind his head as if trying to hold his head between his knees. This frustration builds into anger.

"I can't wait around like this anymore. I have to know what's goin' on," says Kyle jumping up and bolting out of the waiting room chair.

At this moment Greg walks up to Kyle and hands him a piece of paper.

On the paper a note is written. ICU room 114.

Kyle looks at Greg. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Greg exits the waiting area.

Kyle to Cris, Layla, Roxy and Nick. "I'm goin' to see how he's doin. Oliver is in ICU room 114."

Roxy stands and gives Kyle a half hug. "Go. We'll be right here if ya' need us."

Kyle feels frozen again. "I'm not sure I can go by myself."

Nick approaches. "Roxy, can you go with him?"

"Sure. Lets go."

Kyle and Roxy head out of the emergency waiting room towards the hallway leading to the ICU rooms.

* * *

Kyle and Roxy approach Oliver's room. The room door is closed, but the window blinds are open and Kyle can see into the room. He sees 'his Oliver' like he has never seen him before. Oliver is pale, looks chilled and looks like a young boy in a teddy bear man's body. It breaks Kyle's heart to see Oliver this way. Kyle knows Oliver is a cop, but it never crossed his mind that he could get injured or shot. It pains Kyle to think that Oliver in his career will constantly be putting his life in jeopardy. But he can't really process this fear right now. He is scared, scared that Oliver will not get through this. He looks so weak and so small through the window. Tears build in Kyle's eyes. Roxy wraps her arm around Kyle's shoulders for support. Suddenly, George Fish appears in the window. With a quick motion the blinds are instantly closed. Kyle and Roxy are caught off guard for a few seconds.

"He can't get away with this. Ya' have every right to be in that room with your guy."

Roxy barges into the room. Kyle follows behind her. Barbara sits in a chair next to Oliver's bed and George now stands behind her. They look over in surprise as the door opens and Roxy and Kyle enter.

"You can't do this."

George is clearly agitated. "This is none of your business. Get out of this room. Now."

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Roxy pulls Kyle in beside her. "This man loves your son and it's breakin' his heart that he doesn't even know what's happenin'. He has every right to be here. Your son would want him here."

"You don't know my son. He's in this hospital, in this bed, fighting for his life because of that man standing next to you. You, Kyle Lewis, turned my son into a sinner. This is punishment for that sin. Now get out or I'll have you escorted out."

"You're such bigot. Can't you just be happy that your son has someone in his life that loves and supports him?" asks Roxy.

"Oliver, doesn't need his kind of support. I don't want that freak anywhere near my son. Get out!" says George raising his voice and heading over to where Kyle and Roxy stand.

Something inside of Kyle suddenly snaps. "No! I'm not goin' anywhere. I love your son, Mr. Fish. I have since the first time I laid eyes on him. We lost so much time together because of you, his parents. Parents are supposed to be supportive and understanding. You guys are anything but. Ya' both let him live a lie for years, denying his true feelings, denying his true self all for your own selfish and bigoted views. He's the same son ya' raised. He's honest, hard working, and prideful in his job and loves you more than anything. None of that has changed or will change because I'm in his life. I'm not goin' to let you drive me away from Oliver anymore. I'm in his life and you're just goin' to have to come to terms with it in some way. I plan on spending the rest of my life with him."

"We'll see about that."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Fish?"

Nick, Cris and Layla walk up to the doorway having thought they would come down to the room and lend support. Kyle sees them out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you corrupt and defile my son anymore than you already have."

Kyle's anger continues to grow. "Defile your son? Do ya' hear what you're sayin'? You're so full of hate for me and what we are, two guys who happen to love each other, that…"

"This isn't love. This is a sickness."

Kyle shakes his head in disbelief. "Wow! You're a real piece of work, Mr. Fish. You're more concerned with your views and opinions than you are with the health of your own son. Oliver is what we should be focusing on now. Not your hatred or disgust with me. But Oliver. He needs us all here for support. It tears me up inside to see him in that bed. He looks so vulnerable. I never want him to suffer and all I can do right now is pray that he's goin' to be okay. I feel so helpless. I think we all share that in common right now. Can't we just focus on Oliver and forget all this drama and chaos?" The tears begin to well up in Kyle's eyes.

"We're his family. We'll take care of him. Please leave."

"No, Mr. Fish. He may have your blood running through his veins, but we.." Kyle waves his hand around the room at Roxy, Layla, Cris and Nick. "…are his family. We know more about the 'real' Oliver than you ever will."

Barbara stands and grabs George's hand. "George, please let this go for now. This isn't good for Oliver. He needs us to be strong for him. He needs his friends also. Please."

George is briefly torn, but his beliefs won't go away. "I'm sorry Barbara, but no. I can't let these people be a part of my son's life."

"We are a part of his life. We're proud of the man he is. Why can't you just let it go and try to understand? He loves you guys so much and its hurts him so much to know how disappointed you are in him. Please, can we just agree to get along for Oliver's sake. He needs us all right now," says Kyle.

"No! I want all of you out of here. Now!" George is firm in his resolve.

Suddenly a faint voice is heard. "Stop, Dad."

Barbara rushes over to her son's bed and grabs his hand. Kyle tries to run to the other side of the bed, but is stopped by Mr. Fish. Kyle struggles to try and break free from Mr. Fish. Nick and Cris come up and face Mr. Fish.

"We suggest you let him go now before this goes any further!" says Nick as he approaches.

"What're you going to do about it 'sissy'?" asks George.

"Step away from Kyle, Mr. Fish before Nick and I physically separate you two," says Cris.

Kyle continues to struggle. He knows it's useless. After all Mr. Fish is a cop and in good shape. Kyle thinks he's also in good shape, but he is a tad on the skinny side.

"I….." says Oliver struggling to speak.

"Oliver, don't try to talk. You're to weak. You need to build your strength up," says Barbara.

George turns his head to face his son and wife, briefly letting go of his strong grip on Kyle.

Kyle rushes to Oliver's side and grabs his hand. He smiles down at Oliver. "Hey you!"

Oliver looks up at Kyle and forms a half smile as every part of his body aches with pain. "Kyle".

"I'm here, Oliver. Try not to talk."

George is fuming mad. "Enough. The doctor said only two people at a time could be in here. You all need to leave. Oliver needs his parents."

Oliver, still barely able to speak, grasps for air. "No, Dad. I want you and Mom to leave."

"Oliver, honey. You don't mean that," says Barbara with a painful look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Oliver coughs and feels shots of pain shooting through his body.

George makes his way over to the bed. "You don't know what you're saying son."

"Dad, I know what I'm saying. I want you to leave. I love Kyle. He's all I need right now. I can't take anymore of your attitude or criticism. Just go." Oliver looks up at Kyle pleading with his eyes for support. Kyle squeezes his hand to let him know that he is there for him.

"Fine, Oliver. Barbara, lets go. I'm not going to stay here. Its obvious we're not wanted or needed"

"Mr. Fish, that's so not the case," says Kyle.

George ignores Kyle's comment. "Barbara, lets go!"

"George, we can't leave our son. He needs us." Tears form in Barbara's eyes. Barbara can tell by the resolve in George's eyes that she does not have a choice.

Barbara looks back at Oliver and squeezes his hand fighting back the tears. "I'm so sorry, son. I love you. Take care of yourself." Barbara releases Oliver's hand and walks out of the room. George follows as everyone else watches Oliver's parents leave the room in disbelief. All of Oliver's visitors have the same thought in this moment. How can his parents just walk away?

Kyle looks down at Oliver.

Tears fall from Oliver's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ollie. I love ya'. I never wanted ya' to have to choose between them and me."

Oliver continues to struggle with breathing and talking. "I choose you!"

Oliver's heart stops beating. The heart monitor machine begins to blare.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Preview**

Hours seems like days for Kyle.

Nick meets a mysterious stranger.

Barbara returns to the hospital.

Kyle tells Cris about the first time Oliver said "I love you" back in college.


	7. Chapter 7: Tick Tock

**Title:**_** Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7:**_** Tick Tock**_

Kyle looks up at the wall clock in Oliver's hospital room as he lays next to Oliver on the bed. Kyle's head is resting on the same pillow as Oliver's.

Kyle had expressed some concern earlier about hurting Oliver if he slept with him in the bed, but Oliver had insisted. Oliver had grabbed his hand looked up into his eyes and said. "Please Kyle. I need you." Kyle thought at the time that he could not refuse this request from his Oliver. However, Kyle pleaded with Oliver anyway to just let him sleep on the nearby sofa, but Oliver insisted he wanted to feel him laying beside him and refused to let go of Kyle's hand. Kyle's concern came from the fact that Oliver had now been through two major surgeries in the last five hours. If Kyle touched Oliver in just the wrong place he could only imagine the pain Oliver would feel. The last five hours felt more like days to Kyle.

Kyle could now hear Oliver breathing next to him and this provided some much-needed relief and comfort.

Earlier, Oliver had stopped breathing and Kyle had feared the worst thing possible. The loss of his Oliver, the love of his life. The only thing that had kept Kyle really grounded during these very long hours were the hospital clocks, especially the one in the waiting area outside of Oliver's room. He was able to focus on the movement of the second hand (tick, tock, tick, tock) and think about the good times with his Oliver, versus the fear that he may lose him forever.

Kyle thinks to himself that he owes the clocks some of his gratitude. He smiles to himself and finally closes his eyes for some much needed sleep.

* * *

_**Two hours earlier….**_

Within seconds of the heart monitor machine buzzing, Dr. Greg Evans and several nurses race into Oliver's room.

"I need everyone out of here now," says Greg as he makes his way over to Oliver's bed.

Roxy, Nick, Cristian and Layla leave the room, but Kyle can't seem to move even though he heard Greg's words and continues to stand by Oliver's side.

"That includes you Kyle," says Greg.

Kyle tries to speak, but no words will come out. He tries to move his feet, but its like giant weights are holding him down in the spot next to Oliver. Kyle looks across the bed and over to Greg. The expression on Kyle's face is one of shock, panic and desperation.

Roxy, now standing in the doorway, notes Kyle's reaction and makes her way over to his side.

Roxy grabs Kyle's arm with her left hand and tries to lead him away from the bed. Kyle follows Roxy's lead, but the weight Kyle feels on his shoulders makes the trip difficult. A few minutes later they are outside the room. The door closes behind them. Kyle and Roxy make their way over to the window to watch what is going on inside the room. One of the nurses then makes her way over to the window from inside and closes the blinds completely blocking the view into Oliver's room.

Kyle falls to the floor on his knees letting the weight of the situation get the upper hand. He feels like crying, but for some reason the tears won't come. He feels so helpless that there is nothing he can do to help Oliver.

Nick starts to make his way over to Kyle, but Roxy blocks him. "I think we need to give him some time."

"Please, Roxy. I can't stand to see him like this. He needs me." Nick pleads with her with his eyes.

Roxy grabs Nick's arm and turns him around. "He knows we're here. When he's ready for us, he'll let us know."

Kyle continues to remain on his knees simply staring at the blind covered window in front of him.

Layla makes her way over to a seat in the waiting section outside Oliver's room. Cris still standing behind Kyle, notes Layla's movements, and looks over at her. Tears are building in her eyes. Cris heads over and sits down next to Layla. He wraps his arm around Layla's shoulders. She rests her head on his shoulder as the tears fall.

Barbara then enters the waiting area. She notices Cris and Layla in the waiting area seats. She then sees Nick and Roxy staring over at Kyle. Then her eyes catch Kyle still on the floor. A look of panic immediately comes across her face and she races over to Kyle.

"Kyle. What's going on? Is Oliver….."

Upon hearing Mrs. Fish's voice Kyle stands and faces her. "His heart just stopped. Are you proud of yourself? You and Mr. Fish caused this. I may lose Oliver again because of you, but this time he may never come back. I hope you can live with yourself. I pity both you and Mr. Fish. I hope you can find comfort in all your misguided beliefs. If he dies ya' have no one to blame but yourselves."

Barbara takes in Kyle's words and is unable to respond.

Kyle walks over to the waiting area and sits at the opposite side of the row of chairs from where Cris and Layla are seated. He stares up at the wall and notices the clock. Quiet engulfs the room. Kyle can hear the second hand of the clock moving. This sound would provide comfort to Kyle over the hours to come.

* * *

A few minutes later Dr. Greg Evans comes out of ICU room 114. He spots Mrs. Fish now sitting over in the waiting area a few seats down from Kyle. Greg makes his way over to her.

"Mrs. Fish. I am glad you're here. Are you aware of what has happened?"

Barbara shakes her head yes in response to Greg's question.

"Can you walk with me so I can provide you an update?" says Greg pointing down the hall with his hand.

Kyle looks over at Greg and Barbara. "Please, Mrs. Fish. I need to know he's goin' to be okay."

Roxy, Nick, Layla and Cris are following the conversation with their eyes from their respective vantage points in the waiting area.

Barbara remains seated, looks over at Kyle seeing the pain in his eyes and then looks back at Dr. Evans. "Dr. Evans, please just tell us he's going to be okay."

"We were able to get his heart beating again, but we need to get him back into surgery right away. There may be more internal bleeding than we originally thought."

Kyle stands and walks over to Greg. "Can he handle another surgery so soon after the first?"

Greg is obviously concerned. "We really don't have a choice. Immediate surgery is the best answer."

Kyle brings his hand to his chin (this is common for him to do when he is stressed or thinking about some heavy emotional issues) and looks back to the clock. He wonders why everything is moving in such slow motion?

Barbara stands. "Please do what you think is best, Dr. Evans. Please save my son."

Greg places his right hand on Mrs. Fish's upper arm. "We'll do everything we can. I'll be back after surgery with an update."

Greg heads down the nearby hall.

The door to Oliver's room opens and the nurses wheel Oliver out on the bed in preparation of the surgery.

Kyle rushes over to the bed and grabs Oliver's hand. Barbara makes her way over as well. Nick, Roxy, Cris and Layla remain in their respective places as they want to give Barbara and Kyle some time with Oliver.

Kyle grabs Oliver's hand and looks down at Oliver's face. Oliver appears very weak, exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open.

Kyle feels the tears building, but is still unable to let them flow. 'Hey you. Ya' gave me quite scare there. Don't you ever do that again. Do ya' hear me?"

Oliver tries to speak, but his voice is very faint. "Kyle. I'm sorry."

Kyle, still holding back the tears, half smiles. "Shhh. Don't try to talk . Save your energy. Please stop sayin' you're sorry for everything. None of this is your fault."

"We really need to get him to the OR," says the nurse who had earlier closed the blinds.

Kyle looks at the nurse. "Please just one more minute."

Kyle looks down at Oliver's face again. "Okay ,Oliver Fish. You go get this surgery out of the way so that ya' can come back to me ASAP. Don't even think about checkin' out on me again. I'm not finished with you."

Kyle bends down and places a very gentle kiss on Oliver's lips.

Barbara stands behind Kyle and looks away as the kiss takes place.

Kyle leans back up. "I love ya', Oliver Fish. Don't ever forget that."

Kyle steps away and returns to the seat he previously occupied in the waiting area. His entire body is screaming just cry already, but the tears still refuse to flow.

Barbara steps up to Oliver's bedside. "Hey, baby."

Oliver weakly looks up at his Mom and tries to form a smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm here now. I need you to be strong and fight your way back to us. I love you son." Barbara lifts Oliver's hand and kisses it.

"We really need to be going now," says the nurse again. The nurses start wheeling the bed down the hall. Kyle looks back at the clock. Barbara breaks down in tears and continues to stand in the spot where just a few seconds ago she held her son's hand.

* * *

Layla lifts her head from Cris's shoulder, but Cris keeps his arm wrapped around her.

Layla looks over at Kyle. Cris also looks over at Kyle.

Layla looks back at Cris. "This is so unfair. Look at Kyle. The pain he feels is so visible. They just found each other again. And now this. Its unbelievable. Look at how he keeps staring at the clock. He must be going crazy with fear and worry."

Cris looks over at Layla. 'I know. The guy he's always loved is in real trouble and there's absolutely nothing he can do for him right now. All he can do is wait and hope for the best."

"They were so happy this morning and now this. Life certainly can throw you some curves. It makes me wonder about us."

"Us?" asks Cris.

"Life can be gone in minutes or even seconds. Why am I putting myself through this agony?"

Cris looks puzzled. "What agony?"

"My agony is you, Cris. I can't stop thinking about you. You make me feel so happy inside, but I've been hiding those feelings from you because of Evangeline." Layla pauses trying to muster up the courage to continue. "Its more than that really. Relationships scare me. I am not any good at them and I always get hurt. Its like I have a big sticker on my forward that say 'gullible – use her at your hearts content'.

"Layla, your past relationships may have been flawed, but you can't cut yourself off from future possibilities. You deserve the chance to be happy. Let yourself have the opportunity. You always try to see the best in people and it leads to some bad decisions, but don't act as if there is something wrong with you. I think you are great just the way you are."

"I wish I could convince myself of that. I just feel like I'm doomed to repeat my past relationship mistakes over and over. To be all alone forever."

"Then take a chance on me, Layla. Let me help you change that perception. We can be happy. I'll do everything in my power to see that your happy. I want to go to that next level with you. I want you to be a bigger part of my life. I respect our friendship tremendously, but my feelings are a lot deeper than that. I can't just turn them off. I've been trying, but the opposite seems to happen. They continue to grow stronger. Lets learn a lesson from Fish and Kyle. Lets not wait until it's to late."

"What about Evangeline? She is my sister and you guys were involved."

"Layla, we have no idea if Evangeline will ever wake up again. I pray that she does for her sake and for you, but there are no guarantees. Would she want you to be alone and not happy? I don't think so."

"Its hard, Cris. I miss her so much and I don't ever want her to be disappointed in me."

"Layla, we broke up before her accident occurred. She would want me to move on with someone I care about. She would want you to do the same. Lets give it a shot. Lets not waste anymore time. If we give it a try and things go south at least we can say the effort was made. I don't want to regret never pursuing us. I think we could have something really magical. Do you feel the same way?"

Layla pauses not quite sure how to respond.

Cris fears that Layla will back away from giving them a chance. "Look. I admit I'm a typical guy. Its hard for me to discuss feelings. Everything I just said was hard, but I'm willing to try and put myself out there. I'm more of an action guy than a words guy. If I could grab you and kiss you right now I would."

Layla smiles over at Cris.

"But, this is probably not the best time or place to do that. Let me try to be the guy that gets it right with you. Let me try to be the guy that finally does not let you down. Lets give us a chance to be happy."

Layla is still unsure, but is impressed by Cris's ability to identify his weaknesses. "Ok."

Cris can't believe his own hearing. "Really?"

Layla shakes her head yes. 'Lets give it a try. I don't want to push you away anymore."

The two hug each other. As Cris hugs Layla he looks over and see Mrs. Fish crying in a nearby chair and Kyle in the end chair still staring at the wall clock.

Layla breaks away from the hug. "I think I need some coffee or something. Do you want anything?" Layla stands.

"A soda would be cool, but do you mind if I check on Kyle while you get the drinks?"

Layla looks down at Cris and smiles.

"What?" asks Cris.

"You're so sweet. This is the side of Cristian that makes you so hard to resist."

Cris stands and tries to shrug off Layla's comments with his words. "Its not a big deal. I just think he could use a guy to talk with maybe."

Layla grabs his hand and leads him over towards Kyle.

As they pass Barbara, Layla stops and faces her. "Mrs. Fish, I'm going to get us some drinks. Can I get you anything?"

Barbara stands. "Thanks, Layla. Do you mind if I walk with you? I just can't sit here. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Layla smiles. "Sure." Layla looks over at Cris. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Layla and Barbara start walking towards the hall where Nick and Roxy stand.

Layla to Nick and Roxy. "Would you guys like to go with us to get some drinks?"

Roxy grabs Nick by the arm. "Sure. We would love to. Right Nick?"

Nick still wants to talk with Kyle, but Roxy is intent on giving Kyle his space. "Sure," says Nick reluctantly.

Layla, Barbara, Roxy and Nick leave the waiting area.

* * *

Cris walks over to the chair next to Kyle and has a seat. "Hey Kyle. You okay?"

Kyle continues to stare at the clock and does not respond.

Cris is not sure that Kyle is listening. "Ok, that is a stupid question on my part. Of course you're not okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kyle continues to stare at the clock. "Can you make Oliver okay? Can you reverse time so that this isn't happening?"

Cris isn't real sure on how to proceed, but tries to offer support. "I wish I could man. I would do that for you guys in second. You guys were so happy this morning and now this. Its just not right. But I can listen if you need to talk or anything,"

Kyle does not move his gaze from the clock. "I'm so angry."

"Angry about what?"

"You're going to think I'm a horrible person if I tell you."

"Just tell me what you're feeling Kyle. Let it out."

"I'm so angry at Oliver, his parents and the world. Oliver wasted all that time that we could have been together and now we may never get the chance to see where things could go. His parents aided him in wastin' that time. Why couldn't he just accept himself and rely on me to help him through it? It makes me so mad. Why could he not trust me? And now the world is playing this horrible joke on me, on us. I finally come to my senses, open myself up to Oliver, and now. Now the world just wants to take him away from me."

"Kyle, listen man. Oliver's very strong. He's not going to give you up without a fight. He knows what he wants now. He wants you and a relationship with you. He'll fight this as hard as he can to ensure he has a chance with you."

"I don't know, Cris. I've never seen him look the way he looked as they were taking him to surgery. It was like he was barely hanging on. It tears me up inside, remembering how he looked."

"Kyle, think back to some of the good times."

"I'm so mad at myself for bein' angry with him. How can I think like this knowin' he's in that surgery room fightin' for his life. How supportive is that?"

"He knows you're here, Kyle. That's what matters. Your still processing everything you and Fish went through. Its not surprising that you are thinking this."

"How can I be so insensitive?"

"You love him right?" asks Cristian.

Kyle continues to stare forward at the clock. "More than anything."

"Then lets start there. Tell me about the first time you and Oliver said you loved each other. "

"Ya' don't want to hear this, Cris."

"Kyle, I asked you the question, did I not? So answer my question."

"It was back in college." Kyle thoughts drift back in time to the night Oliver first said 'I love you, Kyle'.

* * *

_**College Flashback**_

Kyle is in his room at the KAD frat house. It is late in the spring of his freshman year term around 1AM on a Tuesday night. Kyle is studying for his upcoming finals at the desk near his frat room window. Candles are lit throughout the room. Kyle likes the flickering light of the candles and how the shadows bounce off of the room walls. Kyle also likes the warmth the candles bring to the room. The room is pretty simple, basic and cold (a typical frat house room). The candles help make the room more comfortable for Kyle. The room simply feels homier with the candles glowing.

Kyle thinks to himself how lucky he is to have his own room in the house. Everyone else was having to share a room with another frat buddy, including his Oliver who had to share a room with the very loud and always annoying Wes Lassiter. Kyle would often chuckle as he would think about calling Oliver Fish, 'his Oliver'. Oliver and him had become inseparable over the last few months. They would hang out at parties together, drink a little too much at times and then come back to Kyle's room to sleep and let the alcohol wear off. They would have lunch together almost everyday and dinner too if truth be told. Their conversations were real deep when necessary and light hearted on the flip side. They had bonded with each other's friends and had created a nice extended family on campus. Kyle felt they knew each other inside and out. This strong bond and friendship developed early in their relationship. They relied on each other to get through college's challenges. But their relationship was more than just friendship it had also become sexual. Kyle knew he was gay relatively early in life, however this was all new to Oliver. Being gay frightened Oliver more than words could say. His upbringing thought homosexuality was a sin and Oliver knew if his parents ever found out he would be disowned immediately. Oliver was simply not willing to take the chance with his parents. He needed them in his life and would do anything to please them even if that meant not being truthful about whom he is.

Kyle drifts from his studies to thinking about Oliver knocking on his room door. It should be any minute now Kyle thought to himself. And sure enough Kyle hears a knock at the door.

Kyle walks over to the door and opens it. "Hey."

Oliver stammers into the room slightly intoxicated.

Kyle closes the door behind him.

"You've been drinking again, Oliver."

Oliver sits down on the bed. "Just a few beers. I got tired of studying and needed to relax a bit. Are you mad?"

This question brings a smile to Kyle's face. "No," says Kyle as he sits next to Oliver on the bed.

Kyle often thought to himself that he wished Oliver did not have to drink almost every night they were together. But Kyle did notice that Oliver was more true to himself when he had a few drinks and his guard was down. Kyle was happy to see this Oliver. The one who could put all the fear and doubt aside for a while. Of course the less accepting and real world Oliver would poke his head out every now and then.

Kyle looks over at Oliver. "How was your night? Are you ready for your finals tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be. You?"

"I was just wrappin' up when you showed up."

Oliver surveys the room. "Kyle Lewis and his candles."

"Knock it off, Oliver. I like the candles. There peaceful."

"I still don't get it."

"Its not important, Oliver. All ya' need to get is that I like them. And if Kyle Lewis is goin' to be a part of your life then so are the candles."

Oliver smiles and grabs Kyle's hand. "Point taken."

Whenever Kyle felt Oliver touch him he would melt inside. It was as if the air was being sucked out of his body. The pleasure was so intense and exciting. The warmth of Oliver's skin next to his so intoxicating. Oliver was the only drug he needed.

Kyle looks over at Oliver. "You ready to get some sleep?"

Oliver looks over at Kyle with one of his 'really sleep' looks.

Kyle stands. "Let me blow out the candles."

Oliver still holds Kyle's hand and refuses to let him leave his side. "Leave them for a bit."

Kyle turns and stands in front of Oliver. Kyle looks down into Oliver's eyes from the standing position and gets lost in Oliver's gaze. Kyle brings his lips down to Oliver's and kisses him. Kyle then grabs both of Oliver's hands and pulls him up off the bed while continuing to kiss him. Kyle loves the feel of Oliver's stubble against his face. He cannot get enough of this man now in his arms. The two continue to kiss. The kisses get more passionate. The two then pause, foreheads still touching, to catch their breath.

"I need to say something, Kyle."

Kyle places his mouth on Oliver's lips again before resting again. "Lets not talk. I've been wantin' ya' all day."

Oliver continues to try and catch his breath. "Its important, Kyle."

Kyle puts his hands around the sides of Oliver's neck and looks up into his eyes as Kyle is slight shorter than Oliver. 'What is it?"

"I don't know how to say it."

A panic rises inside of Kyle. He is always waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. Or the day Oliver would tell him he could not do this anymore and walk away. Is this the moment he has been dreading for so long now?

Kyle tries to be strong. "Just say it, Oliver."

Looking into Oliver's eyes Kyle can sense the panic. Kyle's own fear builds inside.

Kyle speaks up trying to protect himself from what he thinks is the end of their time together. "We don't have to talk tonight, Oliver. Lets wait until finals are over. Then we can talk about where things go from here."

"No, Kyle. I need to say this. I need to get over myself and just say what I need to say. It just scares me. You've become so important to me this past year. Why can't I tell you how I feel? Why can't I be more honest with myself?"

"Its ok, Oliver. Take it easy. Ya' can tell me whatever ya' need to tell me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" asks Oliver.

"Ya' have my word," says Kyle as he places another kiss on Oliver's lips.

"I…" There is a pause. "I love you, Kyle."

And with those words Oliver Fish became a permanent part of Kyle Lewis's heart. Kyle had felt this way about Oliver for months, but was scared to say anything out of fear of losing him. Kyle also wanted to protect himself. He knew Oliver was not comfortable being gay and if he opened his heart up to these feelings was he only opening himself up to hurt down the road.

"What did ya' say, Oliver?"

"I love you, Kyle. I love you so much."

And with those words all of Kyle's reservations subsided. He could not resist letting Oliver in. There was no going back now.

Kyle and Oliver begin to passionately kiss. Oliver breaks off the kiss to pull Kyle's t-shirt over his head and off. The two kiss some more. Kyle starts unbuttoning Oliver's shirt as the kissing continues. The kisses become more intense and the two feel the heat of their chests coming together. Kyle then grabs at Oliver's belt. He unbuckles the belt and pulls it off while still kissing Oliver. He unbuttons and unzips Oliver's jeans and begins to pull them down. The two stop kissing long enough for Oliver to lose his shoes and the jeans. The two are now standing facing each other. Kyle has his hands on Oliver's chest. Oliver's hands are on Kyle's sides. The two look into each other eyes and bring their mouths together again. As they kiss in unison they pull down each other boxer shorts. The boxer shorts come completely off. They continue to kiss and pull each other close to feel the excitement that is building in each of their bodies.

Oliver moves his mouth to the spot right underneath Kyle's earlobe. Oliver had learned that this was one of those special spots that drove Kyle crazy. Kyle moans in pleasure as Oliver continues to kiss the spot under Kyle's earlobe.

Oliver then whispers in Kyle's ear. "I want all of you tonight. I want to feel you like I've never felt you before."

Kyle knows instantly what Oliver means. Their previous experiences up to this point had been primarily oral and exploring hands. Tonight, Oliver is ready to go to the next step. The two continue to kiss and fall onto the bed.

As the night progresses Oliver gets his wish. He feels Kyle with him in a way that he has never experienced before. And words could not describe the intimacy and connection that Oliver felt with Kyle at this time. Later that night Kyle also got to experience the sensational feeling he had dreamed about for so long. Not only giving all of his love to 'his Oliver', but experiencing all of Oliver's love as well.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Back in the waiting room Kyle's face is slightly blushing as he glances away from the clock for a seconds over to Cris. "Oh man. I bet that was way more than ya' wanted to know."

"Well maybe a little. "

Kyle looks back at the clock. "I really didn't mean to make ya' uncomfortable."

"This wasn't about me, Kyle. Do you feel a bit better?"

"A little. It was nice to remember a time when it was just Oliver and me, without the pressures of the world or non-accepting parents."

"Exactly. You need to keep thinking of those times. It'll help pass the time."

"How long have we been waiting, Cris?"

"Its been about almost three hours now."

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't he be out of surgery by now."

"I'm not an expert on that, Kyle. In fact, you probably know more about that than I do, but I'm sure we'll hear something soon. Hang in there okay, Keep thinking about the good times. It'll help."

"Thanks, Cris. I appreciate how supportive you're bein'. Oliver is lucky to have ya' as a friend. "

Cris stands and looks over at Kyle. "I too am lucky to have you both as my friends. I'm going to see what is keeping Layla. Do you need me to get you anything? Soda? Water? Something to eat?"

"No thanks, man. I can't eat or dink anything right now."

Cris pats Kyle on the shoulder. "Ok then. I'll be back in a few."

Kyle shakes his head. "Ok."

Cris exits the waiting area.

* * *

A few minutes later Barbara returns to the waiting area alone and returns to the chair a few seats down from Kyle. Kyle continues to be entranced by the second hand of the clock. Kyle also begins to feel his patience waning. Kyle wonders what is taking so long.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fish. For what I said earlier. I just feel so helpless. I can't lose him. Just last night we decided to give us another shot. It was one of the happiest nights of my life and then today Oliver is fightin' for his life. I feel like we wasted so much time. It makes me angry and I took it out on ya'. That wasn't fair. I apologize"

"Thank you, Kyle, but you don't have anything to apologize for. In fact I owe you an apology. I see that now."

Kyle looks over at Mrs. Fish, surprised by her comments.

Barbara feels uncertain about what she is going to say, but searches for the words.

"I finally saw today how much you care for and love my son. While I don't understand the type of relationship you have and I'm not sure I ever will, I can't deny the love that is there. Isn't that really what we all want? To be loved?"

Kyle makes eye contact with Barbara. "I love your son more that I can express with words. I have since the first time I met him in college."

Barbara shakes her head to signal her understanding.

"Can I ask ya' a question, Mrs. Fish?"

"Sure."

"Where is Mr. Fish? Oliver needs him here. He's Oliver's hero."

Barbara lets out a sigh. "George is heading back to Iowa. We got into an argument after leaving the hospital and he said it was time to go home. I told him I wasn't going to leave until I knew Oliver was okay. He said I could find my own way home and took off. At least that is the story in nutshell. I left out some of the more colorful words. I've tried to call him several times, but it goes straight to voice mail. I'm so angry with him right now."

"Do ya' think he'll ever come around in terms of Oliver? Is it possible?"

"I honestly don't know, Kyle. I hope so. But George is very strong in his beliefs on this. Oliver in his eyes is a committing a sin."

"So love is a sin?"

"George does not see it that way. To him love is not even part of the equation. He loves his son, Kyle. He just doesn't know how to process this. I just hope he gets the chance to get things right with Oliver."

"How can ya' stand him being like this? He can be so judgmental and cold."

"I love him, Kyle. He's a great man even with all his faults. Just like you love Oliver, I love George. I need to ask you a favor Kyle?"

"Okay," says Kyle.

"I need you to look after Oliver. With things the way they are between George and Oliver I'm not certain how much I'll get to see or talk with him. I'll do my best to stay in contact even if that is just via phone calls here and there, but I need to know someone is watching out for him. I know I don't have any rights to ask anything of you, but I hope you can grant me this one request."

"You don't need to worry. I'm here for Oliver as long as he wants to be."

"Thank you, Kyle."

Kyle returns to his observance of the second hand of the clock as the two sit in silence.

Just then the nurses return wheeling Oliver back into his room. Kyle and Barbara stand. Greg approaches them.

"Okay. That took a little longer than expected. There were a few touch and go moments, but Oliver made it through. We were able to stop all the internal bleeding."

Roxy, Nick, Layla and Cris enter the waiting area.

Barbara looks into Dr. Evans face. "So he's goin' to be okay?"

"I'm hopeful. The next few hours are critical. If he makes it through the night I'm confident that he'll make a full recovery."

Barbara is so excited by the news that she begins to cry. "Thanks you so much, Dr. Evans. I can't express my gratitude enough."

"Lets save the thanks for in the morning. We'll know more then." Greg exits the waiting area.

And finally the floodgates open and the tears that have been building inside of Kyle's eyes release. The tears come fast and furiously.

Roxy races over to Kyle and brings him into her arms. "Its okay. Let it out. Let it all out."

Cris and Layla hug each other and then come over to join in a group hug with Kyle and Roxy.

Roxy motions Barbara over, who reluctantly agrees.

Kyle motions Nick over with his hands. Nick squeezes in between Layla and Roxy for the group hug.

A nurse then pops her head out of the door. "Is there a Kyle out here?"

The group's hug disbands. Kyle looks over at the nurse. "That's me."

"He's asking for you. It's okay for you to come in. But he's only allowed one visitor at a time right now."

Kyle looks to Barbara, asking with his eyes if it's okay out of respect for the fact that she is his mother.

"Its okay, Kyle. Go ahead. He needs you right now. I'll come and check on him tomorrow. Thanks again for being here. I appreciate it."

Barbara exits the waiting area.

Kyle walks towards the door and then turns to face Roxy, Nick, Layla and Cris.

"Thank ya' all so much for bein' here. It meant a lot to have ya' here. You guys are the best. I'm goin' to stay with him tonight. If you need to leave you can. We'll be okay."

Layla walks towards Kyle. "Are you sure? We can stay if you need us to."

Kyle is very appreciative of Layla's words. "Thanks guys, but we'll be fine. I know he would love to see all of ya' tomorrow when he's more alert."

Layla hugs Kyle. Cris shakes his hand. They leave down the hallway.

Roxy hugs Kyle again. "Don't hesitate to call me for anything."

Kyle shakes his head in acknowledgement.

Roxy leaves the waiting area.

Nick approaches Kyle. "Go in and be with Oliver. He needs you. I'll wait out here just a bit to make sure your okay before I take off."

Kyle embraces Nick. "Thank ya' for bein' so great today. I know it can't be easy for ya'."

Nick pulls away from Kyle. "Don't worry about it. Go be with Oliver. We'll talk later."

Kyle enters Oliver's room.

Nick has a seat in one of the nearby chairs.

A very muscular man, with black hair and blue eyes walks down the hallway in a hospital gown pushing an IV along his side. He stops in front of Oliver's windows and looks inside where he sees Kyle laying next to Oliver in the bed.

Nick notices the man immediately and is swept away by the looks of the man in front of him. Nick makes his way over to the man.

"Excuse me. Are you a friend of Oliver's?"

The man turns to face Nick. The blue eyes looking directly at him now mesmerize Nick.

"Not exactly. We work together. Well actually I just started with the Llanview PD today and we answered the burglary call."

"So you were hurt also?"

"Yes, but not as bad as Fish. Is he going to be okay?"

"They think he'll be fine. They say if he makes it to the morning a full recovery looks good."

"Oh thank god for that." The man lets out a sigh of relief. He looks back through the window into the room. "He saved my life today. I froze when that gun was pointed at me. The next thing I remember is the gun going off and Fish jumping in front of me.

We both took hits, but Fish took the brunt of it."

"Wow. Oliver is a hero."

"That he is. Who is that guy in there with him?"

As soon as Nick said his next words he regretted it. "That is my ex and Oliver's boyfriend."

The man looks at Nick surprised. "Fish is gay?"

"I probably shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to out someone."

The guy faces Nick again. "Don't worry about. I have no problem with it. His secret is safe with me. I guess I best be getting back to my room."

Nick does not want to stop talking to the beautiful man in front of him. "What's your name. I'm Nick Chavez?" Nick extends his hand to shake the stranger's hand.

The man takes Nick's hand and shakes it. Nick is impressed with the strong grip and can't tear himself away from those crystal blue eyes. "I'm Zach. Zachery Stafford. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Nick loses the battle to not show his interest. "I certainly hope so!"

Zach smiles at Nick.

Nick melts inside.

Zach leaves the waiting area.

* * *

The next morning Kyle wakes up with a very sore neck and back. The previous days events come rushing back through his mind. He is fearful to open his eyes.

He finally opens his eyes and sees Oliver looking over at him.

Oliver lets out a small smile and speaks in a very soft voice. "Good morning, Mr. Lewis".

Kyle lets out a huge sigh. Kyle then blinks his eyes several times to ensure he is not dreaming. To his delight Oliver is still looking right at him. Oliver made it through the night. Kyle is so happy the tears well up in his eyes and fall across his cheeks.

"Its okay, Kyle. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We have a lot of wasted time to make up for. We're going to make sure that happens. I love you, Kyle. I love you now and always."

The happy tears continue to fall and Kyle leans his head in and places a kiss on his beautiful Oliver's mouth.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Preview - _Oliver's Visitors_**

A visit from Mom.

A visit from Zach.

A visit from Nick.

And finally Kyle returns.


	8. Chapter 8: Oliver's Visitors

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 8: Oliver's Visitors**_

A couple of days pass since Oliver's surgery after the botched burglary attempt. Dr. Evans transfers Oliver from the ICU to a private room. Dr. Evans tells Oliver he is impressed with his desire and zest for a quick recovery. Oliver does have a few minor set backs in his ongoing recovery as he tries to do too much, too soon and too fast. These too fast activities often result in longer periods of complete bed rest, much to Oliver's dismay.

Oliver hates being stuck in the hospital with nothing to do. Kyle brings him some books and magazines from home, but Oliver can only stand to read so much. TV is an option, but like reading Oliver can only tolerate it in small doses. There of course is always sleep. Sleep is becomes one of his favorite past times during his stay in the hospital. This usually means he is up most of the night. This does have its advantages, as Kyle routinely spends the night with Oliver either in Oliver's bed or on the nearby sofa. Oliver loves watching Kyle sleep and hearing the small snores that escape from Kyle as he is sleeping.

* * *

Oliver opens his eyes to the morning sun peaking through the hospital room window. He hears Kyle's familiar snores nearby. He looks over to see Kyle asleep on the sofa. Oliver does not remember Kyle coming into the room last night. Oliver thinks to himself that Kyle probably had to work a late shift and came to the room immediately following.

Oliver smiles to himself as he watches Kyle sleep on the sofa in his white lab coat and green scrubs. This vision is definitely a perk to dating a future doctor. Oliver often fantasizes about Kyle playing his doctor ever since Kyle told him was going to medical school. These fantasies always end up with Kyle eventually coming out of the lab coat and scrubs so Oliver could thank the doctor properly for the physical he received. A smile forms on Oliver's face as he fantasizes about the doctor scenario again.

"What're ya' thinkin' about, Officer Fish?" asks Kyle after opening his eyes. He notes that Oliver seems lost in deep thought.

Oliver does not hear Kyle say these words as he is too deep into the fantasy. Oliver's mind is most definitely preoccupied with his fantasy at the moment.

Kyle looks over at Oliver from the sofa. "Oliver! Callin' ,Oliver Fish! Snap out of it."

Oliver still does not respond.

Kyle climbs off of the sofa and walks over to the bed. He stands next to the bed and waves his hand in front of Oliver's face. "Hello. Earth to Oliver. Are ya' in there?"

Kyle's hand waves finally catch Oliver's attention.

"Hey." Oliver says shaking his head to help himself snap out of the fantasy thought process.

Kyle smiles. "Good mornin'. Havin' some serious and deep thoughts already this mornin'?"

Oliver suddenly realizes that he's been fantasizing about this super hot guy who now stands in front of him. Oliver becomes embarrassed and his face turns a slight shade of pink. "Sorry about that."

Kyle continues to smile. "So what has ya' so deep in thought, Mr. Fish?" Kyle sits down on the bed beside Oliver.

Oliver still feels embarrassed. "You!"

"Me? What about me?"

Oliver blushes again and his face turns a deeper shade of red. "I'd rather not say."

"Why is your face so red, Oliver?" Kyle smiles and looks directly into Oliver's eyes.

"I'm feeling a little hot this morning," says Oliver with a nervous cautiousness.

"Do ya' have a fever?" asks Kyle. Kyle places his hand on Oliver's forehead to check his temperature. "Nope. Ya' feel normal."

Oliver's face becomes contorted in a nervous and mischievous grin. "I'm not sure your checking the right area for that temperature, Dr. Lewis."

Kyle picks up on Oliver's point and looks from Oliver's face to the area in the bed under the sheets below Oliver's waist and then back to Oliver's face. "I see, Mr. Fish. How are we goin' to take care of your sudden problem there?"

"I really hope you have some advice doctor. Ever since I saw some hot guy in a lab coat and some scrubs on a sofa here in this very room my mind has been racing with unimaginable thoughts and then this happened." Oliver points with his hand to the problem area.

"Hmmm. A very interestin' problem, Officer Fish. I'm not sure I've seen a case like this before. I'll need to do some closer inspection to identify the cause of the issue. Are ya' sure you're up for this? Ya' did just have major surgery." Kyle smiles devilishly.

Oliver smiles. "I really think this problem needs some immediate attention. Surgery or no surgery."

Kyle for a moment debates in his mind if he should do what he is thinking and then moves his right hand below the sheet, lifts Oliver's hospital gown up and grabs Oliver's manhood.

Kyle's touch sends shockwaves through Oliver's body. Oliver's breathing quickens in pace.

Kyle continues to smile. "I do see some heated activity in this area. We need to try and relieve some of the tension." Kyle completely wraps his hand around Oliver's manhood and starts moving his hand in an up and down motion.

Oliver closes his eyes and lets out a soft moan.

Kyle watches Oliver's face as he continues to work on Oliver. Kyle loves this playful, a little nervous and non-prudish side of Oliver. This Oliver drives him all kinds of crazy.

"It appears sir that we may need to also perform some mouth to mouth activity to ensure that you continue to breath in a normal fashion." Kyle bends down and places his lips over Oliver's lips. The two get lost in some very passionate kissing. Oliver can feel Kyle's tongue inside his mouth and moans again in pleasure. Kyle's hand continues to work its magic and the kissing intensifies.

The hospital room door then opens and Oliver's mom enters the room. "Good morning, Oliver." Oliver and Kyle freeze. Barbara instantly takes in the view in front of her, the kissing and the other activity below the sheets. Kyle quickly moves his hand out from under the sheets and lifts his head up from Oliver's face. Oliver and Kyle look over at Barbara who looks as if she is in a mixture of shock, surprise and displeasure based on her facial expression. "I'll come back later, Oliver." Barbara turns and walks back out of the room.

Kyle jumps up from the bed. "Mrs. Fish, please stop."

"Mom wait," says Oliver.

Barbara is already out the door.

Within seconds Oliver and Kyle are both taken back in time to a very similar incident that occurred during parents weekend of their senior year of college.

* * *

_**Senior Year of College - Parents Weekend**_

It is the Friday night before the start of the Parent's Weekend activities at LU, which starts tomorrow morning with a pancake breakfast to welcome the parents to the university.

Kyle and Oliver are in Kyle's room laying beside each other on the bed holding hands. The bed linens are pulled down to their waists with their bare chests exposed. Beer bottles lay around on the floor and the two nightstands that flank the bed.

Oliver turns his head and looks over at Kyle. "I can't believe parent's weekend is already here."

Kyle looks at the ceiling but hears every word Oliver says. "Time does seem to be flyin' by this year."

"I'm going to miss you this weekend even though its only a couple of days."

Kyle is visibly agitated. "It doesn't have to be that way, Oliver. We can still see each other. We have discussed this before."

Oliver senses Kyle's sudden change in mood. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I can't take the chance with my parents in town. I want you to meet them and I will introduce them to you, but I think we should hold off on the extra curricular activities until they are well on their way out of Llanview."

Kyle continues to stare at the ceiling as his frustration grows. "Fine, Fish. I'm not goin' to have this conversation agin. It always ends in the same way. You hidin' with your parents and me left wantin' to be with ya', but unable to even see ya' until the parents are gone."

Oliver props himself up on his side so that he can look down into Kyle's face. "You' ll still see me. We'll be at some of the same parents weekend functions."

"It's not the same, Fish. It'll not be like it normally is between us."

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I know this situation isn't perfect, but……"

Kyle continues to look up at the ceiling much to Oliver's dismay and places a finger over Oliver's mouth. "Lets not talk anymore. We know nothin' is goin' to change. Ya' still can't accept us or who ya' are."

Oliver rolls back on his back and also stares at the ceiling. His anger grows. He hates these moments of time with Kyle. Kyle always seems so disappointed in him when these conversations occur. Oliver then gets mad at himself. Why can he not be the person Kyle wants him to be? Then the fear of his parents finding out sets in again and everything comes back into focus. It has to be this way. Oliver wonders to himself why Kyle has not moved on with another guy who is more open and comfortable with being a boyfriend, let alone having a boyfriend.

Kyle rolls over and blows out the candles on the nightstand next to the bed. "Lets get some sleep. I want this weekend to be over already." Kyle returns to laying on his back and stares at the ceiling again.

Oliver grimaces. Kyle always gets a final dig in to make his point.

Oliver then rolls onto his side and touches Kyle's chest with his hand. "We don't have to go to sleep just yet. We could….."

Kyle rolls over on his side away from Oliver. "Sleep, Fish. We need to sleep."

Oliver sighs and lays back down on his back and stares at the ceiling.

Both guys feel the tension in the room as their minds race with thoughts. Oliver wonders why Kyle is so understanding about his situation sometimes and then the complete opposite on other occasions. Kyle wonders why he is so taken with this closeted guy laying next to him in bed. Would Oliver ever change? More importantly if Oliver can't change, Kyle wonders to himself if he can handle the current structure of their relationship going forward.

Finally about a half hour later, but what seems like hours to both Oliver and Kyle, they drift off into sleep.

* * *

On Sunday morning of parent's weekend Kyle is sitting at his desk doing some reading for his Monday morning class.. He glances out the window of his room. Oliver pops into his mind. He misses him more than he thought possible. It seems strange to Kyle to be alone, after all he spends almost every night with Oliver. This routine has been happening since their freshman year of college. Yes, Oliver and him had spent nights apart, but not apart and in the same building. Knowing Oliver was right down the hall last night drives Kyle crazy. He could barely get any sleep with the hope that Oliver would come knocking on his door. But the knock never came.

Kyle's cell phone vibrates on the desk nearby. He picks up the phone. It is a text from Oliver. "Parents are on their way out. Can't wait to see you." Kyle's spirits are immediately lifted. He races over to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans to slip on over his boxers. He also changes out of his current t-shirt and puts on a new one from the closet. He then slips on some shoes and takes a quick glance in the mirror to ensure that he looks okay. Kyle opens his room door and looks down the hall. He sees Oliver saying good-bye to his parents. Oliver hugs his Mom and Dad. Oliver's parents then turn and head down the hall where they will have to pass Kyle.

They see Kyle standing in the door as they pass.

"It was nice to meet you, Kyle. Oliver is lucky to have found such a good friend," says Barbara as she passes by. George simply nods his head in agreement with Barbara's comments. The two continue to head down the hall and turn towards the steps. As soon as they are out of sight Kyle closes his door and walks down the hall to Oliver's room. Kyle knocks on the door.

Oliver opens the door and sees Kyle. A smile comes across Oliver's face. "Hey."

Kyle smiles. "Is Wes here?"

Oliver shakes his head no. "He's out with his parents. He probably won't be back until later tonight."

With those words Kyle barges in closing the door behind him. He grabs Oliver around the waist and brings him into an embrace. No words are spoken between the two as the mouths come together. The intensity of the kisses send shocks of excitement through their bodies. They can feel how much they want each other through their clothing. Oliver pulls off Kyle's t-shirt. Kyle returns the favor in between more kisses. Kyle kicks off his shoes. Oliver grabs Kyle by the front of his jeans and leads him over to the bed as they continue to kiss. As they stand next to the bed still kissing Oliver unfastens and unzips Kyle's pants. Kyle removes the pants as fast as possible. They roll around the bed in only their boxer shorts, kissing and grinding with each other. Then the door to Oliver's room opens.

Barbara enters the room. "Oliver honey, I forgot my gloves. I got all the way downstairs." Barbara sees the activity on the bed and quickly turns away.

Kyle and Oliver immediately jump up out of the bed realizing they had forgot to lock the door.

Oliver looks over to Barbara. "Mom, I….."

Kyle panics seeing the look on Oliver's face.

Oliver is practically in tears.

Kyle looks over at Oliver. 'I'm going to give you some space so you can talk."

Oliver does not respond and continues to look over at his Mom.

Kyle grabs his shirt, jeans and shoes (he would soon get back to is room and realize that one of his shoes is missing), quickly gets dressed and races toward the door. As he passes Mrs. Fish he says. "I'm sorry ya' had to find out this way. I truly am."

Barbara does not respond and continues to look away from both Kyle and Oliver.

Kyle exits the room closing the door behind him.

Barbara still can't bring herself to look at Oliver.

"Mom. Let me explain. Please. This isn't what you think."

Barbara slowly walks over and grabs her gloves off of Oliver's desk and turns back towards the door. She grabs the doorknob with her hand.

"Mom, please. Lets talk about this."

Barbara is still in shock and does not look back at Oliver. "I'll call you in a few days."

She opens the door and walks out closing the door behind her.

Oliver's head is spinning. He can't believe his Mom just walked in on him with Kyle. The disappointment on her face was like a knife being driven through his heart. Oliver does not know what to do next. He simply stands in the same spot he landed in after getting out of bed and watching the look of horror on his Mom's face.

* * *

A few hours later, Oliver stands outside of Kyle's room door. He knocks. A few seconds later Kyle comes to the door.

"Hey, Oliver. Are ya' okay? How's your Mom? Come on in."

Oliver doesn't move. "I can't come in Kyle."

The tone in Oliver's voice is different than normal. It sends the inside of Kyle's stomach into a whirlwind of fear and discomfort. Kyle knows what Oliver is going to say next and tries to stop him.

"Oliver, please don't do this. We can talk about it. We'll figure it out together."

Oliver wants to run into Kyle's arms and forget the events of the morning, but after seeing the look on his Mom's face he knows being with Kyle is a huge mistake. His Mom's face would be permanently be engraved in his thoughts. He could not bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. "We can't see each other anymore."

"Oliver, don't. Don't ya' dare say that. What about the last three and half years. You're just going to throw all that away? I need ya'. Please. Don't do this to us." Panic rises in Kyle's voice as he gets these words out.

"There is no us, Kyle. There never was."

"I don't believe that, Oliver. You don't know what you're sayin'."

Oliver begins to lose his courage to say what he came to say. He digs deep and continues.

"Kyle. You need to move on. This, us, whatever we've been doing. It disgusts me. It hit me in the face today as I stood there watching my Mom. This is not who I am."

"This is you, Oliver. When are ya' goin' to accept it?"

"There's nothing to accept. Please don't talk to me ever again. Please stay away from me. I don't want to see you anymore."

Kyle begins to get angry. "We live in the same house, Oliver. We're goin' to continue to see each other around. Ya' can't avoid me."

Oliver responds with a stone cold look on his face. "You disgust me, Kyle. I see that now. I don't know why it took so long for me to see that."

Oliver's words hurt Kyle with a type of hurt he has never felt before. This is not Oliver. He wants his Oliver back.

"Ya' can't turn off your feelins and push me away by sayin' nasty things, Oliver. You're in my heart. Just like I'm in yours."

Oliver sighs in frustration. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I don't want this. I don't want us. I don't want you. Please just stay the hell away from me."

Oliver turns to walk away. Kyle grabs his arm.

"Oliver."

Oliver pulls his arm out of Kyle's grip, looks back and says, "Don't ever call me that again."

Oliver walks away.

Kyle's anger builds and he slams the door shut.

Kyle leans his head against the door and then pounds his fist into the door three or four times. As he hits the door some of the skin breaks over his knuckles and begin to bleed.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Kyle hesitates to look over at Oliver. He fears he may see the same look he saw on Oliver's face that fateful day back in college.

Oliver can't believe that this is happening again. His Mom's face looked almost identical to what he saw back in college.

Kyle tries hard to not let his nerves get the better of him. Oliver is out now. It is different than when they were in college. Then why is he feeling so hopeless? Even though he had tried to put the past hurt behind him a twinge of those painful times still resides inside of him.

Oliver begins to laugh. A slow laugh that grows louder over time.

Kyle looks over at Oliver puzzled. "Why are ya' laughin'?"

Oliver in between laughs responds. "Come on, Kyle. This is kind of funny. I mean what are the odds that my Mom would walk in on us again." He continues to laugh.

Kyle smiles and walks over to the bed and sits next to Oliver. He glances into his face, but does not see the same shame he saw in Oliver back in college. "I guess so. So this doesn't freak ya' out?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing to have your Mom walk in when your boyfriend is helping you out with something down south. " Oliver smiles up at Kyle and the periodic laughs continue.

Oliver's laughs are contagious and soon the two are laughing together.

Kyle becomes more serious. "Are ya' sure you're okay?"

Oliver grabs Kyle's hand and squeezes it. He looks up into Kyle's eyes. "This isn't college. I'm not that person anymore. I want to be with you in every way, You know that."

Kyle smiles in relief. He bends down and kisses Oliver. The two get lost for few minutes in each other until Kyle breaks away. He stands and says. "Ya' made my day today, Oliver Fish. Thank you for not pushing me away this time."

Oliver cringes as he reflects on his treatment of Kyle after the incident back in college. Wow he said some really hurtful things. He was damn lucky that Kyle could forgive him now. "Thank you."

"For what?" asks Kyle.

"For being the stronger person. For helping me to stop denying what I feel and for simply being you. For being the man who makes my heart jump every time I think of him."

Kyle smiles and runs his hand across Oliver's cheek. "I need to get home. I need to study before my shift starts again later this afternoon. Will ya' be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Will I see you later?"

"I'll stop by before my shift starts."

Oliver smiles. "A kiss or two for the road."

Kyle sits backs down on the bed and brings his mouth to Oliver's again.

There is a knock at the door. The kissing stops, but Kyle remains seated on the bed.

"Come in," says Oliver.

Zach peeks around the door with his head before coming into the room. "Hey, Oliver. Up for a visit?" Zach then notices Kyle sitting on the bed. "Oh you have company. I can come back later if you like."

"Its okay, Zach. Come on in. Kyle is getting ready to leave."

As Zach enters the room Kyle stands.

"Zach Stafford, this is Kyle Lewis, my boyfriend."

Kyle looks over at Oliver with surprise and amazement on his face.

Oliver notices Kyle's expression. "What?"

Kyle. "Nothin'. You're full of surprises today." Kyle is impressed. His Oliver just said he was his boyfriend to a work colleague. Wow!

Zach stretches out his hand to shakes Kyle's hand. "Its nice to meet you."

Kyle recollecting that he probably should wash his hands. "Hold that thought."

Kyle runs over to the bathroom and proceeds to wash his hands.

Zach looks over to Oliver. "What's that about?"

Oliver shrugs his shoulders knowing the reason, but not wanting to discuss it. Oliver is begging Kyle with his mind to hurry up.

Kyle walks out of the bathroom and over to Zach extending his hand. "Sorry about that. Ya' can't be too careful with all the H1N1 stuff going around."

Zach shakes Kyle's hand. Kyle is impressed with the firm grip.

"Very nice to meet ya', Zach. Oliver says your new to Llanview."

"Yes and on my first day of work I go and get your boyfriend shot. "

"Oliver, the hero. What can I say."

Zach smiles. "Well he's my hero. I'm very appreciative of what he did for me."

Oliver is embarrassed. "Its no big deal, Zach. I was just helping out a colleague. You would have done the same for me if the tables had been turned."

Zach still stands next to Kyle and looks over at Oliver. "Yes I would, but I still owe you my gratitude."

Kyle notices Oliver's embarrassment and tries to intervene by changing the course of the conversation. "Well guys. I need to be off. I'll catch up with ya' later, Oliver. It's nice to meet ya', Zach." Kyle starts to walk towards the door.

Oliver clears his throat and says. "Excuse me. Are you forgetting something?"

Kyle turns and looks back at Oliver puzzled. "What?"

Oliver smiles. "Are you not going to kiss your boyfriend goodbye?"

Kyle walks over to Oliver with a half smile on his face. He bends down and whispers. "What have you done with Oliver Fish?"

Oliver smiles back. "It's the new Oliver. Oliver 2.0 at your service."

Kyle laughs. "You're too much today." He kisses Oliver and Oliver returns the kiss.

Zach watches the kiss, but genuinely does not seem bothered by it.

Kyle breaks away. "Okay, I really have t' go now." Kyle runs his hand across Oliver face. "I'll see ya' later. Again Zach, it's nice to meet ya'." Kyle exits the room.

Zach sits in the chair next to Oliver's bed. Oliver lifts the bed using the lift adjustment control so that he is sitting up more.

"You guys seems happy."

Oliver is still a bit uncomfortable talking to a stranger, let alone another cop that he works with, about Kyle. He's unsure how to respond, but forces himself to spit out some words. "Finally. It's a long story. We have a lot to work on. The past, thanks mostly to me, was not very kind to us. But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about my personal life or my boyfriend."

Zach shrugs his shoulders. "I don't mind. Maybe someday you can tell me about it."

Oliver is slightly shocked by this response. "You would want to listen? Knowing one of your fellow cops is gay doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the least. My motto is whatever makes you happy."

"I appreciate that, Zach. Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything, Fish. You saved my life."

Oliver is embarrassed again. "Stop saying that. I was hoping I could ask you to not say anything else to the other people at work about me being gay. I need to come out on my own terms."

"My lips are sealed, Fish. Don't worry. I'm not in the business of outing people. It's not my style."

Oliver is really impressed with Zach's words. "Thank you. I appreciate that!"

Zach stands. "Anytime, man. Listen I need to go. Bad guys are calling this cop to duty. I just wanted to stop by and say thanks again and maybe I can take you to lunch or dinner some time to show my appreciation."

"You don't have to do that, Zach. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Zach smiles. "I insist and I'll not take no for an answer. You can even invite Kyle if you like."

"Okay I'm not going to argue with you."

Zach lays his hand on Oliver's arm. "Seriously, man. I really am thankful for what you did for me."

Oliver smiles as Zach's hand lingers on his arm. "You're going to give me a big head or something with all this praise. Get going. The cop shop is calling."

Zach continues to let his hand rest on Oliver's arm. There is a moment of quiet tension between the two guys. Zach feels some electricity in his body as his hand touches Oliver's arm. The lingering hand perplexes Oliver, but he ultimately figures Zach is just saying thank you yet again.

Zach then seems to come out of a trance and removes his hand. "Okay, I'll catch up with you later, Fish. Getting out of here soon?"

Oliver smiles. "Maybe tomorrow if all goes well."

"Good for you and you'll hopefully be home before Thanksgiving."

"That's the plan."

Zach is at the door with it slightly open and looks back at Oliver. "Catch you later, man."

"Later, Zach."

As Zach walks out the door Nick comes around the corner not really paying attention to where he is going. The two literally bump into one another.

Nick finally looks up and sees Zach in front of him. "Sorry! I should pay more attention to where I'm going."

"No problem, Mr. Chavez."

Nick is impressed that Zach remembers his name. "You can call me Nick. Mr. Chavez is what the kids call me when I substitute teach."

Zach nods his head. "Nick, it is then. It's nice to see you again."

Nick cringes with desire inside. "Likewise. You don't need to rush off on my account."

"I'm not. I'm on duty in half an hour." Zach looks back at Oliver. "Fish."

Oliver waves.

Zach turns back to face Nick. "Goodbye, Nick."

Nick gets lost in Zach's blue eyes yet again. Nick seems to freeze as he stares into Zach's eyes.

A sly smile forms on Zach's face as he realizes Nick is lost in his eyes. "Nick, I really need to go now!"

These words snap Nick out of his trance. "Sorry. Right." Nick steps out of the door so Zach can pass. Zach continues to smile at Nick and leaves the room. Nick then enters Oliver's room.

Oliver sees Nick and is puzzled by his appearance. "Kyle isn't here Nick."

Nick comes over to Oliver and sits in the chair previously occupied by Zach. "I came to see you, Oliver."

"Really? What about?" asks Oliver a little perplexed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Nick. Now what's the real reason you're here?"

Nick hesitates. "Kyle is the reason. I need to know that you're not going to hurt him Oliver."

Oliver is not sure why, but when Nick says these words he suddenly feels mad and angry. "It's not my intention to hurt him, Nick."

"Was it your intention to hurt him college?"

Oliver is troubled by the direction of the conversation. "Things were different then. I'm not the same person."

Nick stands and paces on the side of the bed where the chair sits. "Just saying you're 'out and proud' does not make you a different person, Oliver. Are you going to be able to kiss Kyle in public, hold his hand in public, invite him to the Llanview PD Christmas party and introduce him as your boyfriend? Kyle wants that type of relationship you know."

"I don't need you to tell me what Kyle wants or needs, Nick. He can speak for himself."

"You're right. Kyle can speak for himself. But even though it may seem impossible in the short time we were together, I have very real feelings for Kyle. I still care for him immensely. I can't stand by and do nothing if there is even a slim possibility that you're going to hurt him again."

"I appreciate that you care for Kyle. I wanted to even thank you for being with him when I was shot and sticking by his side. It meant a lot to him."

"I would do anything for Kyle."

Oliver's tension mounts. "As would I. I would give my life for him."

Nick fires back. "You wouldn't have said that just a little over a month ago."

"I beg to differ with you, Nick. I like to think that I would say that even being as conflicted as I was. I beat myself up everyday for the way I treated Kyle. He didn't deserve any of that. I made some big errors in judgment out of fear. Luckily, Kyle has been able to put the past behind him. He's forgiven me."

Nick sternly asks. "Can you be the man he needs you to be, Oliver? Are you sure you're ready for a real relationship with him? This is not college anymore. You're adults now. Do you even know how to make him happy? Do you know what makes him tick? Do you know why he gets into some crazy situations sometimes? Look I don't mean to be a downer. I hope it works out for you guys. I really do, but if there is any doubt in your mind I'm begging you to deal with it now or back out before you hurt him again. He doesn't deserve to be treated poorly by you yet again. He didn't deserve it the first time."

"Are you done, Nick? I'm tired and need to get some rest."

Nick stops pacing and stands by the bed. "I'm sorry if I hit a nerve, Oliver. I think you need to ask yourself some of these questions. Kyle is way too special to be just be tossed away when your fear gets in the way."

"Why can't you trust in Kyle? He's willing to put himself out there again and give me a chance."

"I trust, Kyle. I simply don't trust you. I know first hand the very real pain you caused him."

Oliver looks away from Nick. "Please leave. I think you've made your point."

"I guess your right. Think about what I said. If there is even one little doubt about being with Kyle or accepting yourself, please back away now. Let him have some true happiness."

"With you right, Nick?"

"With whoever makes him happy, Oliver. I'll see you around."

Nick exits the room.

* * *

For the next few hours Oliver repeats the conversation with Nick over and over in his head. His starts to doubt himself and his ability to make Kyle happy. The fear and doubt quickly gain control over Oliver's thoughts. Oliver finally drifts off to sleep. His last thought being that he could not risk hurting Kyle again. Maybe Nick had a point. Maybe he could not be the man that Kyle needed.

* * *

Later that afternoon before the start of his shift at the hospital Kyle stops by to visit Oliver.

Kyle smiles as he walks into the room. 'Hey you!"

Oliver looks up and Kyle sees the fear back in control all over Oliver's face.

"We need to talk, Kyle," says Oliver.

The smile fades from Kyle's face.

Kyle shakes his head in a back and forth motion as he looks over to Oliver. "Not again, Oliver. I'm not going to let ya' do this."

Oliver looks away from Kyle. "I'm not sure this is going……"

Kyle walks to the other side of the bed to look Oliver in the eyes. "No, Fish. This isn't happenin' again." Kyle pleads with his eyes for Oliver to talk to him as the anger begins to churn inside.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Preview**

_**A Kish Family Thanksgiving**_

Thanksgiving 2009 is celebrated.


	9. Chapter 9: A Kish Family Thanksgiving

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 9: A Kish Family Thanksgiving**_

Kyle continues to look into Oliver's eyes. Kyle is pleading silently with Oliver to talk. Oliver tries to look away, but is entranced by Kyle's eyes.

Kyle sits on the hospital bed next to Oliver. He keeps his eyes locked on Oliver. He then grabs Oliver's hand with his own hand.

"What's goin' on? What's goin' through that head of yours?"

Oliver again tries to look way. Kyle grabs Oliver's face with his other hand and pulls Oliver's face back to his. "Look at me, Oliver."

"I'm not sure I can be who you want or need me to be," says Oliver struggling to get the words out.

"Where's this comin' from? What happened between the time I left this morning and now?"

"I just think you will be happier with someone else. Someone who is more out and more gay."

Kyle chuckles. "More out and more gay. Did you really just say that?"

Oliver becomes irritated with Kyle's chuckle. "You know what I mean, Kyle. Don't you want someone who knows and accepts himself completely? Don't you need someone who can comfortably and without any hesitation hold your hand in public? Or even kiss you in public? I don't know if I can do any of that. I want to, but you deserve to have someone who knows he can. You deserve someone better than me."

Oliver's last words hit a nerve inside Kyle. He stands, crosses his arms and heads over to the room window staring outside. "Fish. Don't you tell me what is best for me. I am a grown man and can make my own decisions. Why do ya' insist on bein' so hard on yourself?"

"I'm only thinking about you. I want you to be happy."

Kyle turns to face Oliver, but remains by the window. "This isn't about me. This is about you. Why can't ya' believe in yourself? Why can't ya' see how great ya' are?"

"I'm anything but great. Look at how I've treated you since college. You should hate me for the way I treated you."

Kyle's anger builds. "Stop tryin' to put thoughts into my head. Stop tellin' me how I should feel. I don't hate ya' and ya' know that. I have forgiven you. I understand where ya' were at then. It doesn't excuse the behavior or make the hurt feel any less real, but I'm ready to put the past behind us. You need to do the same."

"Its not that easy, Kyle."

"It is if ya' want it bad enough. Do ya' want this, Oliver? Just days ago you were pleadin' with me to give ya' another chance. I'm givin' ya' that chance. Are ya' really goin' to screw it up again? Do I mean nothin' to ya'?"

Oliver leans his head back against the pillow and briefly closes his eyes. Oliver then opens his eyes and looks over to Kyle. "You're my world, Kyle."

Kyle raises his arms and shakes them at Oliver. 'Then stop this insanity. Quit tryin' to derail us before we even get started agin. Lets see where things go. Don't push me away again. Did your mother say somethin'? Did you talk with or see your father? Where's this coming from? "

"This is all me. No one else."

"I don't believe ya', Fish. I know ya' pretty damn well. Someone has put these thoughts in your head. They're playin' on your vulnerability. Who was it, Fish?"

Oliver looks away from Kyle. "There's no one. I already said this is all me."

Kyle knows Oliver is not telling him the truth. Oliver not being able to look at him as he says his last words give it away.

Kyle is firm in his stance. "I'll figure out who it is, Oliver. "

Kyle's beeper then goes off. Kyle looks at it.

"They need me in the ER."

Kyle walks over to stand by Oliver next to the bed. "This discussion isn't over. I'll find out who's been messing with your head and when I do."

Oliver continues to look away. "There is no one, Kyle. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Fine, Fish. You're so damn frustratin' sometimes, but that's part of the reason I am so drawn to ya'."

Kyle bends down and brings his lips to Oliver's lips. Oliver melts in his kiss. The previous discussion is temporarily forgotten as the kiss deepens in intensity. The two pull away from each other and Kyle walks to the door.

Kyle grabs the door handle and looks back at Oliver. "Ya' made me a promise, Oliver. Ya' said we would talk through things and ya' would let me help ya' with things as we move forward. You're not goin' to push me away again. I won't let you. I'll hold ya' to your promise. I'm not goin' to give up on us as easily as you gave up on us back in college. I want this too bad. I want you. I know ya' want us too. I'll be back later to check on ya'."

Kyle exits the room.

Oliver lets Kyle's words soak in. 'I'm not goin' to give up on us as easily as you gave up on us back in college. I want us too bad. I want you. I know ya' want us too.'

"You're right, Kyle. I do want us to work. I only hope I can be what you want me to be."

* * *

The next afternoon Cris and Layla sit at the kitchen bar making a grocery list for the upcoming Thanksgiving meal.

"Can you think of anything else we need?" asks Layla.

Cris surveys the list. "I think this should do it."

Layla stands and grabs her purse off the counter. "Great. Your Mom and I are going to the store to pick this stuff up. It might take a while. Going the day before Thanksgiving is probably not the best idea. The store will be super crazy."

Cris stands and smiles. "Well you guys have fun."

"You don't want to join us?"

Cris smiles. "Well I love spending as much time with you as possible, but Kyle is supposed to bring Fish home sometime this afternoon. Kyle's shift does not end until 10PM so he asked if we could keep an eye on Fish while he goes back to work."

Layla smiles. "Ok. You're a good guy Cristian Vega."

"Don't let that get out. I have an image to protect," says Cris.

Layla smiles and approaches Cris.

The two kiss.

Layla breaks off the kiss and heads toward the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Layla opens the door and sees Oliver and Kyle.

"Hey guys."

Cristian comes up behind Layla. "Hey. You should have called we could have met you downstairs."

"Thanks Cris, but Oliver doesn't want any special treatment. He's not exactly the best patient," says Kyle.

Oliver slowly makes his way into the apartment. He is still in a lot of discomfort from the two surgeries. He carefully sits down on the sofa.

"Very funny, Kyle. It's good to be home. Are you heading out, Layla?" Oliver notices the purse over her arm.

"I'm meeting Carlotta to get the groceries for our Thanksgiving feast tomorrow. Do you need anything before I go, Fish?"

"I'm good. Enjoy the shopping trip," says Oliver.

Layla kisses Cris goodbye.

Kyle and Oliver smile at each other as they watch the kiss between their friends.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Layla exits the apartment.

Kyle walks over to Oliver and stands in front of him. "I need to get back to the hospital. Are ya' goin' to be okay?"

"Layla has me watching some laundry. I'm going to check on it. I'll be back in a few." Cris heads to the laundry room.

Oliver looks up at Kyle. "I wish you could stay. I already miss you."

"I'll come back after my shift if you want me to."

Oliver continues to look up at Kyle. He grabs Kyle's hand. "I would love that."

"Great. I'll see ya' later tonight then. Ya' need to take it easy today. You'll probably be more tired than ya' realize." Kyle bends down and gives Oliver a kiss.

Kyle turns and tries to walk toward the door, but Oliver will not relinquish hold of his hand.

Kyle turns backs and notes a look of concern on Oliver's face.

Kyle sits down on his knees in front of Oliver. "Oliver?" Kyle places his hands on Oliver's knees.

"Are we okay? I feel like such an idiot for yesterday. I wish I could more confident in myself and in us."

"Hey. In time ya' will be. Ya' just came out. Give yourself a break. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I don't want to let you down, Kyle."

Kyle places both of his hands on Oliver's face. "Listen to me. I'm still here. Ya' through a curve ball at us yesterday, but I'm still here. I'm not goin' away. You're in my heart, Oliver Fish. Ya' always have been. Ya' have some flaws. Who doesn't? You're still adjustin' to the new you. Some roads bumps along the way are to be expected."

Oliver sheepishly smiles. "You're so great, Kyle. Why did I push you away for so long?"

"Stop worryin' about the past. I told ya' before every thing happens for a reason. The past is the past. We'll ultimately be stronger because of the past."

Oliver's smile grows. "You're so confident in yourself, in us. I wish I could tap into that and stop being such a drama queen."

Kyle pulls Oliver's face to his and places a kiss on his mouth. He then lets out a big smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You silly."

Oliver with one of his famous scrunch faces. "What?"

"The Oliver I knew a few months ago would never call himself a drama queen. That's progress."

Oliver lets out a laugh. "I guess your right. That's kind of funny. Are you sure you can handle a drama queen named Oliver?"

Kyle continues to smile. "I can handle it. Ya' know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm with the most beautiful man I've ever known."

Oliver's face goes red with embarrassment. "Stop it."

"Ya' okay now? I hate to run off. I would love to stay, but I need to get back to the hospital."

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

"For what?" asks Kyle.

"For being you."

Kyle smiles and brings Oliver back into a kiss. They get lost in each other for a few minutes.

Cris then enters the room. "Hey guys."

Kyle and Oliver break away from the kissing, Kyle stands and they look over at Cris.

"Sorry guys. I'll come back."

"Its okay, Cris. I need to be goin' anyway."

"I always seem to walk in at the wrong moments. It all started back in the alley a few months back. Maybe I am secretly jealous of you, Kyle."

Kyle and Oliver laugh.

"That's it, Cris. You're jealous of me being with Kyle. You want me for yourself," says Oliver.

Cris, continuing to go along with the banter, walks over and sits next to Oliver on the couch. "Oh my, I see the truth now. I want you for myself, Fish. You need to let Kyle go and give us a shot."

Kyle joins in on the fun. "Do we need to take this outside, Vega? I'll fight for my man. Of course you have some extra muscle on me, but I think I could take you."

Cris stands. "Lets go. The truth is liberating. I need Oliver for myself."

Oliver shakes his head and laughs. "You're hilarious, Cristian Vega."

"I know, right. You guys are so lucky to have me on your side."

Kyle and Oliver look at each other and agree. "We're indeed very lucky to have a good friend like you. We appreciate ya' bein' a part of our lives," says Kyle.

"Lets not get all mushy. I do have an image to protect," says an embarrassed Cris.

Kyle walks to the door. "I really do need to get going."

Cris looks over to Oliver. "Did you give it to him?"

Oliver looks over at Cris. "Not yet."

Kyle with his hand on the doorknob turns and looks back at Cris and Oliver. "Give me what?"

Oliver slowly stands and makes his way over to the bookcase. He picks up a key off the shelf net to the door. "This is for you." Oliver hands the key to Kyle.

"What's this?" asks Kyle.

"Its a key to the apartment."

Kyle is not sure what to make of the gesture, "Are ya' sure?"

"I'm not asking you to move in or anything, Kyle. I just thought it made sense as I hope you'll be spending more time here in the future."

Kyle looks over to Cris. "Are you and Layla cool with this?"

Cris shakes his head yes. "We support the idea."

Kyle smiles at Oliver. "Okay. I accept the offer."

Oliver smiles and goes over to Kyle. He kisses Kyle again and brings him into a hug. "I'm so happy you're here with me. Thank you."

"I don't want to be anywhere else," says Kyle

Cris continues to joke around. "Hands off my guy, Lewis. We can still take this outside. Oh and by the way we plan on eating about 2PM tomorrow."

Kyle and Oliver pull apart from the hug.

Kyle opens the door. "2PM sounds great. I'll see ya' tomorrow Cris." Kyle looks back to Oliver. "I'll see you later tonight."

"I can't wait," says Oliver.

Kyle exits the apartment and closes the door behind him.

Cris walks to the kitchen. "So are you okay? You seemed a little tense when you guys came home."

Oliver walks slowly over to the breakfast bar and has a seat in one of the bar stools.

"Oh, Mr. Unsure Oliver almost blew it yesterday."

Cris looks at Oliver from across the bar. "What happened?"

"I had a another self-doubt episode. I'm so unsure of being an out and gay Oliver. I let those fears get the better of me and tried to tell Kyle he deserved better.'

"Fish man. He loves you. He'll help you through all that."

"I know. Kyle's great. He's awesome in fact. He said he wasn't going anywhere, but my doubts seem to take control sometimes."

"What brought all this on?"

"Nick."

"Kyle's ex?"

"Yeah. He stopped by the hospital and just asked me if I was ready to be the man Kyle wanted or needed me to be."

"He had no right to do that."

"I don't think he meant anything by it. He still cares about Kyle."

"Bull, Fish. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew where to hit you at and he used it."

"Its only because he cares for Kyle. It's natural that he is hurting. I'm not upset with him."

"Why the hell not? He played on your insecurities. Fine, he is hurting. I still don't get that as I do not think him and Kyle were together all that long, but that doesn't give him the right to disrespect you like that. Did you tell Kyle about the visit?"

"No. No way. I'm not telling Kyle. He kept trying to say yesterday that someone put these thoughts in my head, but I told him it was all me."

"Why did you do that? He has the right to know what his ex is up to. Trying to undermine your relationship with Kyle is not cool."

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble between Kyle and Nick. Nick was great with Kyle when I was first shot and taken to the hospital. It's important to Kyle that they remain friends. I don't want to come between them."

Cris leans on the breakfast bar with his hands. "You should tell Kyle. I think him and Nick still need to have some closure. This may help with that."

"I can't. I don't want to come off as the jealous type."

"I think Nick will come off as the jealous type."

"I'm not telling Kyle about the visit Cris. I just want to forget it happened."

Cris notices the increased stress in Oliver's face and tries to lighten the mood. "I see what I need to do now."

Oliver scrunches his face again. "What?"

"I need to pay this Nick character a visit. No one messes with my boys."

"Your boys?"

"Sure. You guys are part of the Cristian Vega team now. No one messes with a Vega."

Oliver laughs. "I appreciate the sentiment Cris, but I think we'll leave the Nick issue alone. Kyle is really special. Nick sees that too and only wants to make sure Kyle is going to be okay."

"What about you? You deserve to be okay, what he did yesterday is so not cool."

"It came from a good place."

Cris shakes his head. "You're not going to change your mind on this, are you? You're too nice, Oliver Fish. I would go and set that guy straight and I would tell Kyle exactly what happened."

Oliver delicately stands. "Its all good. Listen I'm going to get some rest. I'm a bit tired. Do you need anything from me before I crash a bit."

Cris laughs. "No. You're the one who just got home from the hospital. Go. Gets some sleep. Layla and I will check on you later."

Oliver walks towards the bedroom. 'Thanks for being such a good pal. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Fish. Anytime."

Oliver exits to the bedroom.

Cris walks over to the sofa, has a seat and flips on the TV.

* * *

Oliver wakes up from his sleep. He initially forgets that he is back home. At first he thinks he is still in the hospital. When his eyes come into focus he looks around and realizes he is at home. He looks over at the clock, which displays 3;07AM. Oliver thinks to himself. 'Wow! Have I really been a sleep that long?'

He looks next to him in bed hoping to see Kyle, but the bed is empty.

Oliver's self doubt takes over again. 'Kyle didn't come back. Kyle's more upset with him than he let on.'

Oliver misses him. He had become so accustomed to Kyle being with him every night at the hospital that it now seems strange to even be home, yet alone . Oliver knows he needs to adjust again in terms of being apart from Kyle on some occasions. After all, they could not spend every waking hour together, even though Oliver wishes they could be.

An exhausted Kyle then enters the bedroom trying to be quiet and not make a lot of noise.

Oliver switches on the light. "Hey you."

Kyle smiles. "Hey I didn't mean to wake ya'. Sorry I'm late. Did ya' get my text? I had to work over. I got out of work around 2 and then went by my place to grab some clothes and bathroom stuff for tomorrow. I figured I'd just get ready here so we could spend the day together."

Oliver looks over at his phone on the nightstand and sees the message light flashing on his phone. The self-doubt is instantly erased.

Kyle heads toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Oliver feels at peace knowing Kyle is now here with him.

Kyle exits the bathroom. He only wears his boxers now having taken off the scrubs he was previously wearing.

Oliver looks over at Kyle and admires the skinny, muscular man in front of him. "You're so hot, Kyle Lewis."

Kyle gets into bed and faces Oliver (laying on his side). "Thanks. How ya' feelin'?"

"A little sore, but doing okay. You have to be exhausted. Lets get some sleep."

Kyle drifts into sleep pretty quickly. Oliver smiles and is content knowing that a sleeping Kyle is right next to him. He switches off the light, but continues to watch Kyle sleep once his eyes adjust to the darkness. Kyle begins to slightly snore. Oliver smiles. All is right with the world.

* * *

The next day Kyle wakes up from his sleep. He looks over at the clock, which now reads 12:20PM. He looks over to the other side of the bed where he sees a piece of paper with a note on it.

_Happy Thanksgiving! I can't wait to spend this day with you. I am thankful to have you here with me. Love. Oliver._

Kyle smiles at the note and heads toward the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

About 40 minutes later Kyle enters the living room area of the apartment, He feels rested and refreshed after his shower.

Cris and Oliver are both wearing aprons as they work together in the kitchen preparing the Thanksgiving meal. Layla is sits at the breakfast bar in one of the stools supervising the kitchen activities.

Kyle approaches and has a seat next to Layla. "Good mornin', everyone. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Well good morning," says Oliver. "We almost thought you were going to sleep through the entire day."

"I was really tired I guess, but I'm good now. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Layla looks over to Kyle. "Trust me. They have it all under control. You and I should just stay out of the kitchen. I tried to be helpful a little earlier and was just in the way."

Cris looks at Layla and Kyle from across the bar. "That's because I cannot concentrate on the cooking when you're standing next to me."

Everyone smiles at Cris's comment.

"I hope its okay, but I invited one more person to join us today," says Kyle.

Oliver curious. "Who?"

Kyle stands and walks over to Oliver. He gently grabs the apron with his hands. "That's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see. Are ya' feelin' okay? You're not doin' too much are ya'?"

"I'm good. I feel a lot better today. So who is it? This surprise guest."

Kyle smiles and walks back over to the bar stool next to Layla. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"That brings our total guest count up to 7 today," says Layla. "You guys better not let us down on the food."

Cris and Oliver laugh.

"No chance of that happening. Right Fish?" Cris looks at Fish.

"The food will be great! Promise," says Oliver.

Kyle continues to look at Cris and Oliver. "I must say you two are very hot in those aprons."

"I know right. I was just thinking the same thing," says Layla.

Kyle and Layla smile at each other. Cris and Oliver are embarrassed.

"Can you guys set up the tables and chairs from the other room? We can temporarily move the sofa and coffee table out and set up the tables in the living room." Cris grabs some tablecloths from above the refrigerator and hands them to Kyle. "These will go on the tables once they are set up."

Layla stands. "Lets go, Kyle. We can do this."

Layla and Kyle go to get the tables and chairs from the other room and begin the set up process.

Cris and Oliver continue to work in the kitchen.

"Are you ready for some football?" asks Oliver.

"Am I ever," says Cristian.

There is a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," says Layla.

Layla opens the door and there stands John McBain.

"Hey, John," says Layla.

"Hey. Happy Thanksgiving. I hope I'm not interrupting. I was hoping I could chat with Fish for a second."

Layla motions John in. "Come on in. Oliver, you have a visitor."

Oliver looks up and sees John. "Hey, John. Just a second." Oliver washes his hands, dries them off with a towel and heads over to John.

"Happy Thanksgiving, John. This is a surprise. Is it a case you need my help on?"

"No work today, Fish. I brought you guys this bottle of wine and wanted to make sure your doing okay." John hands Fish the wine.

"Thanks, John. This is very nice of you. I'm doing okay."

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the hospital, but I've been out of town with work. You did a great thing Oliver, saving Zach's life."

"I was just doing my job, John. I can't wait to get back to work."

"When do you think that'll be?"

"Probably a few weeks per Dr. Evans."

"Good deal. I need you back at the station. You're a critical part of the team."

Oliver is not great at accepting compliments and digs deep inside to get the next few words out. "Thanks, John. I appreciate that. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks. Marty and I have our own plans, but I appreciate the offer."

"Sure. Listen there's someone I want you to meet."

Kyle looks up from setting the tables up.

"Kyle, can you come over here?" asks Oliver.

Kyle walks over to John and Oliver.

"John, this is Kyle Lewis. Kyle, this is my boss, John McBain."

John extends his hand to Kyle for a shake. Kyle takes John's hand and they shake.

"Its nice to meet you, Kyle."

"Likewise, John."

"Kyle is my boyfriend, John."

Kyle looks at Oliver in amazement. He never gets tired of hearing Oliver call him his boyfriend.

"I've seen you around before Kyle. Right?"

"Probably in the police station a while back. Things were a bit crazy then, but are back on track now. I have Oliver to keep me in check now."

"I thought so. Well its nice to meet you. I really should be going now. Marty will be wondering what happened to me."

"Thanks for stopping by John. I appreciate it. And thanks for the wine."

"Sure. No problem. Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

Everyone replies. "Happy Thanksgiving."

John exits the apartment.

Kyle looks at Oliver. "That was really nice of him to stop by."

"John's great. I look up to him a lot. He has always treated me very fair."

"Kyle, are you going to help me finish the tables?" asks Layla.

"Oliver, back to the kitchen. We have more work to do," says Cris.

Kyle and Oliver smile at each other and head back to their respective tasks.

Kyle and Layla finish setting up the table and chairs.

Oliver and Cris continue the food preparation.

Within minutes there is another knock on the door.

Layla once again opens the door.

"Hi, Carlotta."

"Hey, Layla." The two hug. The hug disbands.

"Wow, it smells great in here. I'm starving. When do we eat?"

Cris walks from the kitchen to the living room. "Hey, Mommy. Happy Thanksgiving."

Carlotta hugs her son. "Hey, handsome. Need any help in the kitchen?"

Cris knows better than to say no. "Sure. I can always use help. Let me introduce you around. That's Oliver, as you know, helping me out in the kitchen."

Oliver looks up. "Hey, Mrs. Vega!"

"Hi, Oliver. It's good to see you. Please call me Carlotta. How're you feeling?"

"Carlotta it is then. I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it. We were all very worried about you."

"Thanks for that." Oliver returns to his activities in the kitchen.

"And this is Kyle Lewis, Mommy. He's Oliver's boyfriend."

Kyle walks over to Cris and Carlotta. "Its nice to meet you, Mrs. Vega." Kyle extends his hand and the two shake

"No need to be so formal. You may call me Carlotta also."

Kyle smiles. "Thanks, Carlotta. I appreciate that."

"Ok off to the kitchen we go Mommy."

Carlotta and Cris head into the kitchen with Oliver.

Kyle and Layla return to the bar stools.

The five of them laugh, talk and cut up with each other. It is a happy time.

A few minutes later there is another knock on the door.

Kyle stands ordering Layla to sit with his hand. "I'll get it this time. You stay seated and continue supervisin' the cookin'."

Kyle walks to the door and opens it. Roxy is standing outside.

"Hey, handsome."

"Roxy! What are you doing here?"

"Having a Thanksgiving meal with my guys."

"I didn't know you were coming."

Oliver walks from the kitchen to the door.

"Hey, Roxy. Come on in."

Roxy enters the apartment. Kyle closes the door behind her.

"Can I hug you, Fish?" asks Roxy.

Oliver smiles. "Sure. Just watch the shoulder. You know gun shot wound and all." Oliver points to his left shoulder.

The two hug. Roxy is very delicate to ensure she does not hurt him. "It's great to see ya' out of the hospital. Thanks for invitin' me over today. It means a lot."

Kyle looks at Fish. "You did this?"

Oliver blushes. "I wanted to surprise you. I know how close you guys are."

Kyle brings Oliver into a hug. "Thank you so much. This means a lot."

'You're welcome. I need to get back to the kitchen. It's close to eating time."

Oliver heads back to the kitchen.

Roxy and Kyle hug.

"Thank you for being here, Rox. My family is all here now."

"Anytime, pal. Any news on the Fish thanksgiving surprise?"

Kyle looks at his watch. "Only time will tell. Keep your fingers crossed. Lets go into the kitchen and say hi to everyone else."

Roxy and Kyle head to the kitchen. There is more talking, laughing and fun.

Cris finishes carving the turkey and brings the turkey on a serving platter over to the breakfast bar with the rest of the food. "Ok I think we're ready. Everyone can grab a plate and serve themselves and then grab a seat over at the table."

"Everything looks wonderful and smells great," says Carlotta.

"I agree, Carlotta. Cris and Oliver did a great job, " says Layla.

"I mimic those comments," says Roxy.

Roxy looks to Kyle. Kyle glances at his watch. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Someone start filling their plates already," says Cris.

Layla and Carlotta start filling their plates.

Then there is another knock at the door.

Kyle looks to Oliver. "Why don't you get the door, Oliver?"

"What are you up to Kyle?" asks Oliver suspiciously.

"Just get the door."

Oliver heads toward the door. Everyone except Roxy looks at Kyle with 'a what is going on' look. Kyle smiles and looks back to the door.

Oliver opens the door.

"Hey, Oliver."

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could spend Thanksgiving with my son."

Oliver grabs his Mom and hugs her feeling a slight twinge of pain in his shoulder in the process. "I'm so glad you're here. This means so much to me."

Barbara welcomes her son into her arms.

The two tear up.

Kyle walks over to them and places his hand on Oliver's other shoulder. "Hey guys, lets eat. We don't want the food to get cold."

Barbara and Oliver release from the embrace and enter the apartment. "Everyone, this is my Mom."

Roxy walks over to Barbara and wraps her arms around her. "Lets get ya' some food. My name is Roxy or Rox for short. We're super happy that ya' are here. I know Fish is uber exited that you could make it."

Barbara smiles at Roxy's comment.

Oliver stands frozen by the door watching the scene unfold. His Mom introduces herself to Carlottta and says hi to Cris and Layla. Tears form in Oliver's eyes. Kyle stands next to Oliver. Oliver grabs Kyle's hand. He squeezes Kyle's hand and looks over to him.

Oliver mouths the following works, but does not say them out load. "Thank you."

Kyle smiles and wraps his arms around Oliver's waist. "She loves ya', Oliver. She needs some time to git used to us. This is a big step for her."

Oliver brings Kyle into his arms. This guy was so good to him even after all the crap he had put him through.

Everyone is now seated at the table with full plates of food.

Roxy is sits at the head of the table. Layla, Cris and Carlotta sit to the left of her. On her right is Kyle, Oliver and Barbara.

"Lets join hands please and pray," says Cris.

"Thanks for the food we are about to share and most importantly thanks for allowing us all to be together as a family. Amen."

"Amen" says everyone almost in unison.

"That was beautiful, Cris. Short and to the point," says Layla.

Cris smiles at Layla. "Thanks. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Everyone laughs at Cris' child like comment.

They eat, laugh, talk and simply enjoy being together.

* * *

A half-hour later and after several helpings of food by all the guests, Kyle stands.

Everyone looks over at Kyle.

"I thought we could go around the table and say what we're thankful for before we start clearing the dishes and putting the leftovers away. Roxy, could you start us off?"

Kyle sits.

"Should I stand?" asks Roxy.

"Its up to you."

"I'll stand. I like the attention." Roxy pauses to gather her words.

"I'm thankful for my family, for my kids and especially for the health of my grandson, Shane. I almost lost him this year, but thankfully he's fine now. I'm thankful for all of you letting me be here today. You guys rock! And most importantly I want to thank you. Kyle." Roxy looks over at Kyle. "It's super nice to have someone I can relate to on so many levels and who can handle all my craziness. You're the gravy, pal. I'm beyond excited that we got past our differences and are now able to be great friends. I think you're the best. And ya' better treat Tuna right. Or I might just have to take him away from ya'. Thanks again everyone. It means a lot to be here." Roxy sits.

Layla stands. "I'm thankful to have all you here with me today and to be a part of such a special group of people. Oliver, I love you to death. Kyle, you're so great with him. Mrs. Fish, I'm so excited that you could be here today. I know it means the world to Oliver. And Cris, thank you for being at my side and for sharing this day with me. I'm not sure what is ahead for us, but I can't wait to find out." Layla sits.

Cris stands. "Ok, I'm not a man of many words, but I'm thankful to have my Mommy here and for her to have a chance to get to know my girlfriend (I love hearing that) Layla better. I'm super glad you're in my life, Layla. I love you. I'm also thankful for my good friends, Fish and Kyle. I love all you guys so much, but don't let that get out or my masculinity could be questioned and we wouldn't want that."

Everyone smiles as Cris sits down.

Carlotta stands. "I'm thankful that my son has found someone to love. Layla, I think you're the best and if you can put up with a Vega boy you're a very strong woman! Most importantly I'm thankful for all the love in this room today. It warms my heart to be here and I can't thank you enough for letting me be included." Carlotta sits.

Cristian grabs her hand. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Cristian."

Barbara then stands. "I want to thank Kyle for standing by my Oliver when he was fighting for his life. I was foolish in the past. I didn't understand how Oliver could want to be with Kyle or another man in general. But my eyes were finally opened as I sat in the hospital waiting area with Kyle. Kyle loves Oliver and Oliver loves Kyle. I was too blinded in the past to see how deep this love is. I'm sorry for that. I truly am. I'm sorry that I am partly responsible for keeping you guys apart these last few years. I hope you can forgive me and be patient with me as we move forward. I want to be part of your life. You're my son. I just want you to be happy. I love you, son."

Tears form in Barbara and Oliver's eyes as she sits back down. Oliver places his hand on his Mom's shoulder and squeezes her shoulder.

Kyle then stands to give Oliver a few minutes to recover from the tears. "I'm thankful that all of ya' knocked some sense into me a few weeks back. I love this man sitting next to me with all my heart. I was too blind to see it for a while. I want to thank ya' all for welcoming me into your lives and sharin' Oliver with me."

Kyle looks over to Oliver. "I want to thank you for givin' us another chance. For lettin' me back in and for acceptin' who you are. I want to thank you for being you. Ya' are my soul, Oliver Fish. There's no escapin' ya'. But the good news is I don't want to anymore. I love you and can't wait to build a life with ya'."

Kyle bends down and kisses Oliver in front of the group. Kyle sits. Oliver slowly stands. His shoulder is throbbing in pain, but the day's happy activities overshadow the pain. "I want to say how blessed I am to have all of you in my life. I was so lost the last few years and months. I tried to be what everyone wanted me to be, instead of being who I wanted to be. In the process I hurt a lot of people sitting at this very table. I apologize for that. I know Layla I don't need to keep apologizing. " Layla smiles at Oliver. "I'm thankful my Mom could find her way here today. I'm thankful that she's willing to try and accept me for who I am. I'm thankful that she recognizes how much Kyle means to me. I only hope my Dad can come forward like this at some point. I miss him so much, but having you here Mom really helps. Thanks again." Oliver looks down to Kyle on his left. "And you. I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. You knew who I am long before I did and you were okay with the true Oliver. You still are. I am not the most comfortable gay guy in the world, but here you still sit at my side. And having you at my side during my recent hospital vacation meant the world to me. Although, I just want to clarify, I don't want any more vacations in the hospital. Hawaii would be good next time. To know that you are on my side and that you will be there when I need you is the best feeling ever. I don't feel so alone anymore. I don't feel like a shell of myself like I did just a few weeks back. I look forward to being this better Oliver. Thanks for sticking by me even when I hurt you so bad in the past. I still can't believe some of the hurtful things I said to you. You're simply the best and I can't wait to build a life with you."

Kyle stands and hugs Oliver. Oliver suddenly feels really tired and places the majority of his weight on Kyle.

"Do you need to rest for a bit Oliver?" asks Kyle still embracing Oliver.

Oliver. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm really tired all of the sudden."

"Its okay, everyone will understand. Lets say goodbye and I'll help ya' get settled in bed. Ok?"

The two break away from the hug.

"Everyone, Oliver needs to take a break and get some rest. The activities of the day have zapped his energy."

Oliver continues to lean on Kyle for support.

Roxy hugs Oliver. "Take care of yourself. I hope we get to see each other soon."

"Take care, Oliver. Feel better soon," says Carlotta patting him on the back.

Barbara walks over to Oliver. "Is there anything I can do for you son? Anything at all."

"You already have, Mom. You being here is the best. Thanks,"

Barbara kisses Oliver on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, son. Let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thanks, Mom."

Kyle leads Oliver to the bedroom.

* * *

Later that evening Oliver wakes up from a very deep sleep.

Kyle sits next to him on the bed reading a magazine.

"Hey. What time is it?" asks Oliver.

"Its almost 10."

"AM or PM?" asks Oliver.

"PM, Oliver."

"I slept that long?" asks Oliver.

"Its all good. I think ya' needed the rest. You're still recuperatin', remember."

Oliver looks up at Kyle. "I'm glad your still here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I'm just happy you're here."

Kyle puts the magazine down and grabs a box off of the nightstand. "I have a surprise for you."

Oliver slowly sits up still feeling a bit tired from the long sleep. "What is it?"

Kyle hands Oliver the box. "Open it and see."

Oliver opens the box and sees two neck chains with two rings (similar to weddings rings) on the chains.

Kyle grabs one of the chains and places it around Oliver's neck. "That looks great on you. These are the rings that I want us to someday give each other when we've decided that we're ready to take the next step in our relationship. I hope you don't mind me picking them out."

Oliver grabs the other chain and ring out of the box. "Not at all. They're beautiful and what a sweet gesture." Oliver places the other chain and ring around Kyle's neck.

"Whenever ya' feel any doubt about us, Oliver, I want ya' to look at and feel that ring around your neck. Think about how much we love each other. Think about how that love will be enough as we go forward buildin' our lives together. When ya' look at that I want ya' to know that I'm with ya' and that I'm not going anywhere again. We're connected. These rings will serve as a reminder of that. Well unless you kick me to the curb."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not letting go of you this time. I already made that mistake once. I'll not repeat it."

"Good to hear, Oliver. Good to hear. Hey do ya' want some pumpkin pie now?"

"That sounds great. I'm starving already even after all that food earlier."

Kyle smiles. "I'll be right back then."

Oliver climbs out of bed and walks over to the mirror. He looks closely at the necklace through the reflection in the mirror. Was this for real? Did Kyle just commit to a future with him? He smiles to himself as he looks at the chain and ring around his neck.

Kyle returns with a tray and two slices of pie. He sets the tray down on a nearby dresser.

Oliver smiles as Kyle approaches from behind. They stare at their reflections in the mirror.

"This has been the best day ever. Thank you, Kyle."

"Thank you, Oliver. Can we eat some pie now? I'm starvin' too."

Oliver smiles, turns and faces Kyle. He places his hand around Kyle's neck. "Pie can wait. Oliver needs to taste some Kyle right now." Oliver kisses Kyle. "That's so much better than pie." Kyle smiles and the two start passionately kissing.

* * *

_**Chapter 10 Preview**_

Barbara visits Oliver and they discuss George.

Cris tells Kyle about Nick's visit to Oliver

Kyle tracks Nick down.

Oliver confides in Zach.


	10. Chapter 10: Oliver is Off Limits

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10: Oliver Is Off Limits**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kyle is awake before the sun even rises the next morning. He quietly makes his way into the bathroom trying not to wake Oliver who is sound asleep in bed. He showers, puts on his scrubs and decides to write Oliver a note. He sits down at the desk in Oliver's room, turns on the small lamp on the desk and grabs a piece of paper out of the desk drawer. He grabs a nearby pen that sits on the desk and begins to write. He looks over his shoulder periodically to ensure Oliver is still sleeping. Oliver, however, seems to be in a very deep sleep.

_**Hey you,**_

_**I didn't want to wake you, but I had to leave early to get to the hospital. Thanks for yesterday! It was a very special day. One I will remember for a long time. I'm glad you're back in my life and look forward to many more special times ahead.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kyle**_

_**P.S. I'll drop by tonight to check on you. Do not over do it. Give your body some time to heal. Doctor's orders. **_

Kyle takes the piece of paper and lays it on the pillow next to Oliver in bed. He then turns off the desk lamp and heads out of the bedroom. He tries very hard to remain quiet the entire time.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Cris eating at the breakfast bar. Cris is not wearing a shirt. Kyle chuckles to himself. Oliver had told him Cris generally was shirtless in the apartment and he should keep his eyes open for a nice view.

"Hey, Cris," says Kyle. Kyle makes his way into the kitchen and stands on the other side of the breakfast bar to ensure he gets to see the entire view of Cris' exposed chest. Kyle thinks to himself that Layla is one lucky girl. "I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"Hey, man. I couldn't sleep. I think it might be all the food from yesterday. I'm going to head to the gym in a few and get in a workout. It'll take me days to work off all the food."

"I hear ya'. Holidays are rough in terms of food overload!."

"Hey, there's some coffee in the pot over there if you want some. The mugs are in the cabinet above the sink. Fish said mornings are a little rough for you."

Kyle smiles and heads over to get a mug and a cup of coffee from the pot. "So, Oliver's been sharin' all my secrets, huh?"

"A few here and there. He pretty much has only one thing on the brain these days. Kyle this. Kyle that. Kyle this. Kyle that. Layla and I told him that we're going to starting charging him a $1 each time he says your name. We'll be rich in no time."

Kyle laughs and has a seat at the breakfast bar next to Cris. He takes a sip of the coffee.

"So, how's Fish doing? He looked really tired last night after dinner."

"He's getting' some much needed rest. He's sound asleep He slept through most of the night actually. It probably helps that he is sleepin' in his own bed instead of the hospital bed."

"Well and of course it probably helps that he has a certain soon to be doctor sleeping next to him in that bed."

Kyle smiles and then becomes serious. "Maybe a little. I hope ya' don't mind me stayin' over. I don't want to make you and Layla uncomfortable in anyway."

"Not at all man. That's why we told Oliver that it was okay to give you the key." Cris stands, grabs his plate and walks it over to the sink. He grabs the coffee put and refills his mug. "More coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks," says Kyle.

Cris pours Kyle more coffee, puts the pot back on the counter and returns to his seat.

Cris looks over at Kyle. "So how are you guys doing? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. Things are good, I think. A bit tense with all the shootin' stuff and Oliver's parents, but if things weren't a bit challengin' it wouldn't be worth fightin' for."

"Where do you guys go from here?"

"Try and get to know one another again. Maybe go on some dates. It's goin' to be a little tough with our crazy schedules, but we're prepared. As much as you can be anyway. I still worry about Oliver sometimes. Just a few days ago he's tryin' to push me away again. Sayin' somethin' like he couldn't be who I wanted him to be. That I deserved someone better. His insecurities sometimes get the best of him."

"Especially when someone tries to push him into having those thoughts."

"Ya' knew about this?" asks a quizzical Kyle.

"Fish talked with me. Lets just say someone planted those seeds of doubt into his head."

"I thought as much. I asked him to tell me who it was, but he said it wasn't important. Did he tell you who it was?"

"He did," says a now uncomfortable Cris. "He doesn't want you to know. He said he understood why this individual said the things that were said."

"It still doesn't make it right. Oliver is bound to have some insecurities with us. I mean he is openly gay now and in a relationship all in a matter of weeks. Can ya' tell me who got to Oliver?"

Cris stands and walks the coffee cup over to the sink. "I really shouldn't, Kyle. Fish, would not be pleased. He was pretty firm in that you should not be told."

"Please, Cris. Maybe I can head this person off before they strike again."

Cris hesitates. "Ok. Look. Fish won't be happy that I told you, but I wouldn't want someone to do this to Layla, and us. It was your ex."

"Nick?" asks Kyle.

"How many exes do you have, Lewis?" asks Cris.

"It all makes sense now. I should have figured it was Nick. We still really haven't been able to talk about everything that happened between us. We started, but then I got the call about Oliver's shootin'. I need to pay Nick a visit today and clear the air," says Kyle as he feels his anger grow inside.

"Good. I think you should put a line in the sand with this guy so to speak."

"I think you're right. Nick has some explainin' to do." Kyle ponders the upcoming conversation in his head.

Kyle stands and takes his mug over to the sink. "Thanks, man. I appreciate you tellin' me. I appreciate ya' lookin' after Oliver also. He's lucky to have you and Layla as friends."

"We like the guy. He kind of grows on you after a while."

Kyle smiles. "Tell me about it. Listen I need to get to the hospital. I'll catch ya' around. Thanks for the coffee, chat and information."

"Sure. Don't mention it."

Kyle exits the apartment.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver wakes up and sees the note on the pillow next to him. He reads the note and smiles. Each day when he wakes up he half expects Kyle being back in life to be a dream. He then grabs the chain around his neck just to verify that the note is not a dream. He then looks over and sees some of Kyle's belongings on a nearby chair. It excites him to see Kyle's stuff in his room. Oliver feels like a kid with a schoolyard crush. Anything and everything Kyle, is all he has on his mind. He smiles and slowly gets out of bed. He grabs Kyle's shirt from the nearby chair and sniffs at it. Kyle's scent makes him weak on the knees. Kyle's smell was toxic to his balance. He lays the shirt back on the chair and heads to the bathroom, just as there is a knock on the door. He hopes Cris will get the door, but four or five knocks later the guest is still knocking.

Oliver walks into the living room. "Just a second."

Oliver opens the door. "Mom. Hi."

"I didn't wake you did I? Sorry."

"No. no. Its okay. I've been up for a few minutes. Come on in." Oliver motions Barbara in.

Barbara enters the apartment.

Oliver closes the door.

"You look a lot better this morning. I was worried about you yesterday after dinner," says Barbara.

Oliver points to the sofa. "Lets have a seat. I feel a lot better actually."

The two sit on the sofa.

"I wanted to talk before I head back home to Iowa. I need to check on your father and make sure things are okay. He still isn't returning my phone calls."

"I'm sorry about that, Mom."

"It's not your fault that he won't pick up the phone or that he's being a stubborn ass right now."

"But, it's my fault that you guys got into the fight. I never wanted to choose between Kyle and you guys, but Dad didn't really give me a choice."

"I know. Are you going to be okay if I head out today?"

"Mom. Before you go can we talk? I still don't feel like we have talked through everything. There's still a lot I need to say and ask you."

"Ok, Oliver. Lets talk. I don't want to feel like I'm in the dark with you anymore. Where do we start?"

"Can we start with Dad? Do you think he'll come around at some point?"

Barbara responds with a concerned look on her face. "I wouldn't count on him to change his opinion. You know your father. He's pretty set in his ways."

"So I'm just supposed to go through life without a father. I have looked up to him my entire life and now he's going to just push me away."

"Hopefully in time he'll come around, but I have no way of knowing when or if that'll ever happen.'

Oliver stands. "I'm scared, Mom. You guys have been my rock for so long and now it feels like I don't have either of you. At least your letting me see you, unlike Dad."

Barbara stands and walks over to face Oliver. "I can see what your saying, but maybe this is for the best right now. You can explore and determine who Oliver is without us or especially your Dad interfering."

"I want you guys in my life."

"And I'll be in your life as much as possible Oliver, but I think your Dad (as sad as it is for me to say this right now) is a lost cause. Focus on being happy. Focus on yourself, learn to be comfortable with yourself and lean on Kyle. He cares for you so much."

"I'm sometimes not sure I can be what Kyle needs."

"What do you mean?" asks Barbara.

Oliver paces around the living area. "Kyle is so comfortable with himself, with being gay. I don't know how to be gay. I know that probably sounds silly."

"I think you're over thinking this Oliver. You just need to be you. Being gay is just a part of who you are. Kyle wants you Oliver. Don't let your mind think he deserves better. Your perfect just the way you are."

"Kyle says that too Mom, but I just doubt my ability to be in a relationship with him. I wish I didn't, but these thoughts just linger in my mind. I want to be more experienced with relationships, with being gay and being with Kyle. I don't ever want to let him down again. I've done way too much of that already. How he can even stand to be in the same room with me after some of the things I have done and said to him is a miracle. How do I get past these feelings? I'm sorry, if this is too much for you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Barbara grabs Oliver by the hand and they sit back down on the sofa. "I'm glad you're sharing your feelings with me. I've missed this so much. That experience you want will come in time. You need to be patient."

"Patience is the last thing on my mind Mom. I just can't get over this feeling that I'm going to screw things up again, just like I did when you caught me and Kyle back in college."

"I didn't handle that very well, Oliver. We should have talked about what I was feeling, but instead I just stormed out and didn't even give us a chance to discuss what happened."

"I hurt Kyle so much that day. Every time I looked at him after that all I could see was that look of disappointment in your face. I never wanted to disappoint you or Dad."

"Kyle has forgiven you. Right? Trust in him. Trust that you can make things work. Don't let this self-doubt interfere Oliver. Your happiness will depend on your ability to suppress this doubt. In time it will go away naturally."

"What were you really thinking that day Mom when you walked in on Kyle and I?" asks Oliver.

Barbara sighs. "Its hard to put into words. I was shocked and yes disappointed. I beat myself up inside. I felt like I had some responsibility in making you this way. Maybe I was to nurturing, to close with you. I don't know. I blamed myself. I also thought your father would blame me. I bet even as we speak he is already thinking I did this . Like I did something wrong when we were raising you. Then all I could think about was my religious beliefs and how what I is a sin. I didn't and still don't want my son to go to hell. I didn't know why you would choose to put yourself in such a situation. I was lost. I didn't know what to think or what to do. So I ran and never brought the subject up again, until you brought it up when we visited back in August."

"What's changed now?" asks Oliver.

"I almost lost you. I thought the last memory my son will have of me is kicking me out of his life when your Dad was being such an jackass back in the hospital. Pardon my language. I don't ever want you to forget that I love you. I love you more than life itself Oliver. Please don't forget that."

Oliver brings his Mom into a hug.

Barbara still wants to say more and pulls away from the hug to look at Oliver in the face again. "And then I saw the pain that Kyle was in when we thought we may lose you. Only someone with true feelings of love could have that much pain in his eyes. I think that's when it all clicked for me Oliver. I think that's when I knew this was not a choice for you and that it was about love." Barbara pauses. "And when you kicked us out of your room."

Oliver grimaces at the memory,

Barbara notes the face. "It's okay, son. That's when I knew you loved Kyle and that's when it soaked in. That you would sacrifice us for Kyle was heartbreaking, but also eye opening. You were in so much pain, but you defended the person you love. Everyone in that room that day cares a lot about you. You have a good support system here. That gives me some peace of mind as I head back to Iowa."

"They're all so great! I'm thankful for them all. Well maybe with the exception of Kyle's ex, Nick."

"So Nick is Kyle's ex?" asks Barbara.

"Nick has been dating Kyle the past few months. When I pushed Kyle away one to many times Nick was conveniently there. Nick is everything I'm not Mom. He scares me to tell you the truth. He's the type of guy Kyle needs. He's out and proud. He knows and accepts who he is. He wouldn't hesitate to kiss Kyle in public or even hold his hand in public. I'm still not sure I can do any of that. It's all so overwhelming to me sometimes, but I wouldn't trade the happiness I feel inside for anything. Its like I'm alive for the first time in years, or my entire life. It's such a relief to not be lying to myself anymore."

Barbara smiles.

"I can't believe this Mom."

"Believe what, honey?"

"You and I talking about all of this. I've been wanting to do this for so long. Its great to get it all out."

"Well, be patient with me son. I'm still adjusting to all of this, but I want you to know that I'm here. That I care and that nothing you could ever do would make me love you any less."

Oliver gets one of his squinty eye looks. "Even if I murdered someone?"

"Oliver, you're being silly. You're a cop. Why would you murder anyone?"

Oliver laughs. "Ok, you got me. I was just teasing you."

Barbara gets more serious. "Listen. I know it'll take some time for you to believe in me again. I would doubt my sincerity too after everything that has happened. Please know that I'm here for you."

"Will this put a strain on you and Dad? I mean he 's not going to like you still having a relationship with me. In fact I think he might forbid you from ever talking or seeing me again."

Barbara stands and crosses her arms. "He probably will. But it doesn't matter. I'll not let him dictate who is in my life. I love him so much Oliver, as I know, but if he wants to give up all of our years together and destroy our family in the process then that is his decision. I'll not push you out of my life for him."

"Thanks, Mom." Oliver smiles from the sofa.

Barbara turns as Oliver speaks these words. "Ok, so back to this Nick guy. If Nick was the guy Kyle wants, he wouldn't be with you. You have nothing to worry about. You need to talk with Kyle and tell him your concerns. Tell him exactly what you told me. He'll understand and help you through this."

Oliver stands. "Mom. I can't tell Kyle about this. I don't want to come between Nick and him anymore than I already have. Nick cares about him. Kyle wants to be his friend."

"Kyle's friendship with Nick is his issue. You need to look out for yourself. Tell Kyle exactly what you feel. If I can give you any advice on relationships, it's to always be honest with your feelings and your significant other. Don't be ashamed of how you feel. Burying feelings or hiding from conversations will only bring more pain and heartache down the road. Trust me."

"I still can't believe how awesome this is Mom. I'm so impressed with you today. Its almost like you're a different person."

"Not different, just smarter. Smarter in realizing that my son is important to me and I want him to be happy. "

The two hug again.

As they hug Oliver asks one more question. "Ok, since we on a roll with this talk, do I need to apologize for what you walked in on the other day in the hospital?"

The two release from the hug. Barbara is slightly embarrassed as she recalls what she walked in on. "I should have knocked first. It's all on me."

"Well all the same. If I could take it back I would. I don't want to scare you away again now that we're making some progress."

"Its okay. I just need to learn how to knock. You're an adult now! Well listen I need to be going. I rented a car to get back home."

"You're driving?"

"Yes. I needed some time to think and ponder before facing your Dad."

"If you need me for anything Mom, please don't hesitate to call me. Don't let Dad be to rough on you."

"Thanks, son. I appreciate that. Take care of yourself. Don't over do it."

Oliver smiles. "You and Kyle sound the same. Don't over do it. I'm not that fragile."

"Well you were shot and had two major surgeries. You need to take your time. Recovery is important."

"I appreciate the concern, Mom."

The two hug again. Barbara walks to the door and opens it. She looks back at her son.

"I love you, Oliver. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too, Mom. Have a safe drive home. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks," says Barbara. She smiles one more time at Oliver and walks out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

Oliver heads toward the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He is starving even though this perplexes him after all the food intake from yesterday.

As he opens the refrigerator, there is another knock at the door.

Oliver walks back to the door and opens it. 'Did you forget something Mom?"

Zach is standing on the other side of the door.

"Zach. Sorry. I thought you were my Mom. She just left. I thought she might have forgotten something."

'Sorry to disappoint you," says Zach.

"Oh no, I'm not disappointed. I am surprised. What are you doing here? In street clothes no less. Are you off duty today?"

"I got the late shift today. So I thought I would stop by, see how you're doing and bring you some breakfast (egg, cheese and bacon biscuit with OJ)." Zach holds up a white bag in one hand a container of OJ in the other.

Oliver looks perplexed and his face shows it. "Come on in."

Zach enters, spots the breakfast bar and heads over to the kitchen. Oliver follows and sits on one of the bar stools.

"So, how did you know I like egg, bacon and cheese biscuits? How do you know where I live?"

"I have a source at the station."

Then it hits Oliver. "Layla. She's full of information." Oliver opens the OJ and takes the biscuit out of the bag.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I just wanted to see how you're doing. I'm glad you're out of the hospital."

Oliver takes a bite of the biscuit, chews and then swallows. "I appreciate that. I'm super glad to be out of the hospital. I was going crazy there." There is a pause as Oliver takes a drink of the OJ. "I'm feeling okay. Yesterday was long with the Thanksgiving festivities, but it I had the best night of sleep last night. I feel really rested."

Zach has a seat next to Oliver in the other barstool. "Glad to hear it. If I say so myself you look good today, well rested. There's more color in your face." Zach smiles at Oliver.

Oliver looks back at Zach and hesitantly smiles. "So really, Zach. You don't owe me anything. You don't have to be friendly with me or nice to me just because I took that bullet."

"Its not all that, Fish. I just don't know a lot of people in Llanview and you seem like a really cool guy. Someone I would like to be friends with."

Oliver is slightly embarrassed. "Thanks for the compliment, Zach. So you

don't know anyone here in Llanview?"

"Not a soul. The guys at the station. Layla. You. Kyle. Nick Chavez."

Oliver is surprised. "You know Nick?"

'Not really. We just met. We met outside your hospital room actually. He seems like a nice guy."

"I guess," says Oliver with some hesitation. He takes another bite of the sandwich and a swig of the OJ.

Zach is now curious. "So you have some issues with Nick?"

"I guess you could say that. He's Kyle's ex."

"I heard that."

"How did you hear that?"

"Nick told me when we met."

"Wow! So it sounds like you and Nick had a pretty deep conversation?" Oliver takes a final bite of the biscuit and finishes off the OJ.

Not really. "I just asked him who the guy in bed with you was. He said it was his ex Kyle."

Oliver becomes frustrated. "So Nick outs me to another cop. Great!"

Zach laughs. "Kyle was laying on the bed with you. Nick didn't do it on purpose. It just came out. I told you Fish it doesn't matter. I'm cool with you being gay."

"Can I ask you a question?" asks Oliver.

Zach smiles. "Shoot."

"Are you gay?"

Zach looks away before answering. "I don't want to talk about me Fish. I came here to see you."

Oliver notices Zach's discomfort. "Sorry, Zach. I didn't mean anything by it. Its just a lot of people say they have this gay radar thing. I seem to be missing that ability. I didn't even know Kyle was gay until he told me back in college. It was kind of shocking at first. I really didn't mean to offend you. You don't give off a gay vibe or anything."

Zach regains his composure. "It's just hard for me to open up with people. I don't know why, but it's always been a challenge for me, That's why I work out so much to try and compensate for my lack of personality. In time I'll share more with you. If we become friends."

Oliver feels bad that he obviously hit on a sore spot and changes the subject. "So if you don't know anyone here, what did you do for Thanksgiving yesterday?"

Zach laughs. "Lets see I watched some football and had one of those frozen turkey dinners in my room at the Angel Square hotel."

"Angel Square hotel. That's were Kyle's place is."

"Good deal. It'll be like we're neighbors. I'm sure you'll be visiting him from time to time there. Maybe spending some nights there?"

Oliver smiles. "It's a possibility."

Zach worries. "Was that a stupid thing to say? Am I freaking you out. I told you I'm not good with this socializing thing."

Oliver pats Zach on the back. "Its all good. Don't worry about it. Sorry you had to spend the day alone yesterday. If I had known I could have invited you over here."

"Oh. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not good with crowds. Especially people I don't know. So tell me more about your issues with Nick."

Oliver stands to throw away the bag and OJ container. He tosses them in the trash under the sink and then washes his hand. "You really don't want to hear about all that. It's no big deal. I don't want to give you a bad impression of him. It wouldn't be fair."

"I'm asking. Tell me what happened," says Zach.

"Do you want anything to drink?"" asks Oliver.

"Do you have a bottled water?" asks Zach.

"Sure." Oliver opens the fridge, grabs a bottled water and sits it on the counter in front of Zach. Oliver then sets down again next to Zach.

"Well. Do you remember when you left my hospital room the other day and ran into Nick?"

"Sure. I thought it was odd that he was visiting you knowing Kyle wasn't there."

"Exactly. I thought the same thing. But he came in and gave me this lecture about how I better not hurt Kyle. Then he started asking all these questions about whether or not I would be able to kiss or hold hands in public with Kyle. It freaked me out. I've only been out for a few months now. I'm still adjusting to it all. I want to be all those things with Kyle, but I need to do it at my pace. Nick was basically saying that if I couldn't get there quickly that it would hurt Kyle and I should just walk away."

"And open the door for Nick to get Kyle back," says Zach.

"Again, you and I seem to be on the same page. That's exactly what I thought, but Nick wouldn't come right out and say that."

"That shocks me, Fish. I wouldn't imagine Nick doing something like that."

"It get worse. I let all those words of Nicks get into my head and I almost broke it off with Kyle again. Now you know one of my issues. I'm so insecure sometimes with all this."

"You just need time. It wasn't fair of Nick to do that. He should know how tough it is to come out and adjust to all that."

"Well I don't blame Nick really. He loves Kyle and was trying to protect him. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes," says Oliver.

"It still doesn't matter, Fish. It seems very calculated from what you tell me. Nick knew what he was doing."

"Who knows. I know he was there for Kyle when I was shot. Kyle wants to be his friend. I don't want to interfere with that."

"So you haven't told Kyle this happened?" asks Zach.

"No. I don't want to create anymore issues between Nick and me."

Zach stands. "You need to tell Kyle. You and Nick will always have issues until his feelings for Kyle change."

Oliver stands and walks towards the living room. "Your not the first person to tell me that. My roommate Cris said the same thing."

Zach follows Oliver into the living room grabbing the water bottle from the counter. "Your roommate Cris is right. You need to tell Kyle. Nick needs to know that what he did is not right."

Just then Cris enters the apartment returning form the gym. He is all hot and sweaty.

"Hey, Fish," says Cris.

"Hey, Vega."

"Who's the visitor?" ask Cris and he looks over to Zach.

"Cris this is Zach Stafford. Zach this is Cris Vega, my roommate I mentioned to you earlier. Zach and I work together. He was at the burglary shooting with me"

Cris extends his hand to Zach. "So this is the guy you took a bullet for?" The guys shake.

Oliver is embarrassed. "Yes, but its not big deal."

"My ass, Fish. You almost died."

"Exactly Cris. I just dropped by to say thank you again and to check in on Fish."

"Well its nice to meet you Zach. Any friend of Fish's is a friend of mine."

Zach smiles. "Thanks man. I appreciate that. You work out a lot?"

"As much as possible. Have to keep the muscles active."

"Me too. Maybe we could work out together sometime?"

"Sure. I could always use a spotter."

"Great. We'll try to coordinate schedules sometime," says Zach.

As Zach and Cris stand next to each other Oliver looks at the two very muscular guys standing in front of him. He smiles to himself as he debates as to which guy has the bigger arms. Zach for sure, but Cris was definitely not all that far behind.

"Earth to Oliver," says Cris.

"What? Sorry," says Oliver.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Zach.

Oliver smiles. "Thanks for the breakfast Zach. I appreciate it. I need to go and lay down. My head is hurting a bit."

"Ok cool, Fish. Let me know when you and Kyle are up for that dinner I promised you," says Zach.

"You don't have to do that Zach."

"I do and we will. Just let me know. I'll catch up with you later. Nice to meet you Cris." Zach exits the apartment.

Cris heads to the kitchen and grabs some water from the refrigerator. "He seems like a nice guy."

"I guess so," says Oliver. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. Catch you later."

"You okay?"

"Just a little tired. Nothing a nap won't cure," says Oliver.

Oliver heads to his bedroom and Cris continues to drink the water.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kyle heads to Rodi's for his lunch break. He thinks about checking on Oliver, but knows he would not be able to tear himself away in order to get back to the hospital on time. Oliver for some reason has this magical talent to make Kyle lose all track of time.

When he walks in he immediately spots Nick and Amelia at a corner table. He decides that there is no time like the present to talk with Nick.

He walks over to the table.

Nick and Amelia both look at him as he approaches the table.

"We need to talk, Nick," says Kyle as he approaches the table.

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of lunch with Amelia. We're discussing some LLGA business."

"I don't think this can't wait. Can we talk alone?"

Amelia stands. "I'll give you guys a few minutes."

Nick stands. "No, Amelia. You stay and finish your lunch. Kyle and I will step out front."

Amelia sits back down and continues eating. Kyle and Nick head outside the front entrance.

"What is it, Kyle? I'm in the middle of something."

Kyle tries to keep his anger in check, but is fighting a losing battle. "Do ya' want to fill me in on your visit to Oliver in the hospital?"

Nick looks away. "There's nothing to tell. I needed to have a talk with Oliver and I did."

"Really. What did ya' say to him?" asks Kyle.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I am askin' you Nick. What were you thinkin' when you went there? What did you want to accomplish?" asks Kyle getting more agitated with Nick's standoffish attitude.

"I needed to get some things off my chest that's all," says Nick.

"So you're not goin' to tell me what you said to him?"

"Seems like you already have some idea. What, did Oliver come running and crying to you? That big, old and nasty Nick said some mean things."

"Stop with the attitude. I thought we were going to be adults about this."

Nick turns his anger building. "Adults. I tell you that I love you and ask you to marry me. You agreed by the way."

"I remember," says a tense Kyle.

"Then the next day you run back to Oliver. The guy that caused you so much pain and heartache. I care about you, Kyle. I can't just turn my feelings off."

"I'm not askin' ya' too, but ya' have no right to say anything to Oliver. He had nothin' to do with this, with us."

"Wrong, Kyle. He had everything to do with us. He was always there and even when he wasn't he was in your head. We never had a chance. So don't tell me this has nothing to do with him. It has everything to do with him."

"Oliver had nothin' to do with the decisions I made Nick. If you're angry, I git that and even understand it, but you have no right to take this out on Oliver. If you need to take your frustration out on anyone it should be me. He's off limits. Do ya' understand me?"

"So this is how it's going to be Kyle? I can't even have a conversation with Oliver without him running to you and playing the poor Oliver card."

"Stop, Nick. Oliver isn't the problem. You are. You attacked him."

"It wasn't anything like that Kyle."

"You attacked him with your words, Nick. Everything I shared with you in confidence about my issues or concerns with Oliver you threw back at his face. You brought all of his doubt back to the surface with those words."

"I'm sorry Oliver can't handle reality Kyle. He needs to grow up."

"Nick. Just stop. Stop attackin' him. Look. I know you're upset with me and ya' have every right to be, but I'm warnin' ya' to keep Oliver out of it."

Nick shakes his head in disbelief. "Or what Kyle?"

"Or I'll no longer be part of your life."

"You would do that?" asks a surprised Nick.

"If ya' keep attackin' my boyfriend you bet I will. Look. I totally understand that what I did was wrong and unfair to ya'. I was lyin' to you and myself suffered the consequences. I feel really bad about that and I'll do what I can to make it up to ya', but I will not let Oliver be manipulated. He doesn't deserve that. You surprise me with your attitude. You know he just came out. He's still adjustin' to all that and ya' basically tell him he's never goin' to be the type of man I want. Ya' know nothin' about him Nick. Ya' didn't when we were dating and ya' don't now. Please just leave him alone. I want you in my life. Maybe not the same way you do, but I value the friendship we have. I don't want to lose that."

"So you don't have any doubts about Oliver?" asks Nick.

"Sure I do, but I love him. I can't change how my heart feels, Nick. I'm scared. I'm scared some of his old fears may come back and he may run again. But if he does it needs to be on his terms not because my ex planted the seed in his head."

"If it wasn't an issue it wouldn't have gotten to him. Obviously, I hit a nerve. You should be concerned."

Kyle snaps. "I'm done with this. Stay away from Oliver, Nick Chavez. He's off limits to you and your concerns, no mater how valid those concerns may be. Do ya' think makin' Oliver run away will make me run back to ya'? I wouldn't hurt you twice Nick. My heart belongs to Oliver. I love him. I don't love you. Do you get that?"

Tears build in Nick's eyes. "Wow you know how to drive the nail in don't you?"

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm bein' an ass. I just don't know how else to get through to you."

"Just go, Kyle. We're done here."

Kyle hesitates to leave. He turns Nick around by placing his hands on Nick's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know ya' don't want to hear that, but I never wanted to see ya' hurt like this. Never."

Nick tries to fight the tears. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go."

Kyle thinks about going, but something tells him to stay. He brings Nick into a hug. "Ya' have every right to hate me. Let me have it. Tell me off."

"That's not my style," says Nick.

Before Kyle realizes what is happening Nick brings his mouth to Kyle's and kisses him.

* * *

_**Chapter 11 Preview**_

Kyle and Nick continue their conversation and someone observes the kiss.

Zach lets Nick have it for his visit to Oliver.

Zach and Nick share a kiss.

Oliver surprises Kyle.


	11. Ch 11: Magical Love, Overwhelming Love

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 11: Magical Love, Overwhelming Love**_

_**

* * *

**_

For a split second while kissing Kyle again Nick gets lost in the electric shock waves flowing through his body. Kyle has such an impact on him. Words can not describe the way he feels about Kyle regardless of the short time they had been involved.

On the flip side Kyle is in shock. What is Nick doing? Thoughts of Oliver fill his head. Oliver is the only man he wants to be kissing.

Kyle breaks off the kiss and pushes Nick away. "What was that?"

"I want you back. Didn't you feel the connection in that kiss? We belong together. We can have a great life together. Please. I need you."

Kyle's frustration builds. "I'm not the guy for you, Nick. There's someone else out there. It'll happen."

Nick cuts Kyle off. "I wish I had never met you."

"Come on, Nick. Don't say that."

"Why not? I wouldn't be feeling like such an idiot right now. Falling in love with someone so fast only to have my feelings trampled on once again. But that's my way. Fall fast. Get hurt. The story of my life."

"Everything happens for a reason. It's the way life works. We grow and learn from our decisions and choices."

Nick looks away from Kyle. "I don't need the everything happens for a reason spiel."

"Well excuse me for givin' a damn. I want the best for ya', Nick. Whatever ya' think of me, ya' need to know that."

"So you do care?"

"Of course. I feel so bad for the way I treated ya'. I've told you several times I never wanted to hurt you. I want you to be happy. Like Oliver..."

Nick cuts Kyle off. "Please don't say that name in front of me. He's the last person I want to think about. He stole you away from me."

"Nick, look at me. Turn around!"

Nick reluctantly turns and looks at Kyle.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but in reality ya' never had me. Oliver always had my heart and soul."

Nick cringes hearing Oliver's name again.

"Please stop saying his name."

"Look the point is I did a bad thing. I used you. It was unintentional and I regret it, but I can't change it now. Ya' deserve someone who can give all of himself to you. That's never going to be me."

"So there's no chance at all. I meant that little to you."

"Ya' know that's not true. This doesn't even sound like the Nick I know. What's really going on?"

"Maybe this is the real Nick. I'm that unlucky guy who is always destined to be alone. One of those one in a million people who always chooses the wrong guy. Maybe my destiny is to always be successful at everything except love."

"I don't believe that and deep down I doubt ya' buy into that either. Ya' have to stop beatin' yourself up. This is all on me. I'm the one to blame in this situation. Not you."

"I wish I could blame you. I wish I could let you have it, but whenever I'm with you all I want to do is feel your arms around me. How do I get past that?"

"Time will change all that. Ya' just have to patient."

"There's the problem. I'm not patient in the love arena. That's why I'm in this mess now and feel like crap. I just want to hide. It's hard seeing you everyday., but I can't escape you. We travel in many of the same circles and lets face it, this town isn't all that big. I won't even get into how hard it is to see your cop boyfriend. I want to lash into him every time I see him. He has what I want. He has you. I have nothing."

"So where do we go from here? Is it too much for me to ask for us to be friends?"

"I'm not sure, Kyle. I hurt so much right now. I don't know how I want to answer that question."

"Fair enough. Listen I need to get back to the hospital. I meant what I said earlier, Nick. Stay away from Oliver. He' s still recovering from the shooting and doesn't need any added pressure. If ya' need to lash out at anyone it should be me. Will ya' be okay?"

"Do I have a choice? I'll be fine. Please go. Get back to your happy life. Don't worry about me."

Kyle doesn't want to leave things like this, but he is unsure what else he can say. "If ya' want to ever talk more you know how to reach me. Again I feel really bad about how everything played out. I hope someday we can get past all this and be a part of each other's lives. I want ya' in my life. As a friend. You're important to me regardless if ya' believe that or not. Our next step is really up to you."

Nick does not respond. Kyle pats him on the arm. "I'll catch ya' around." Kyle walks off to head back to the hospital.

Nick leans against the wall outside Rodi's as Amelia comes out the entrance door.

"You okay?" asks Amelia.

Nick forces a smile. "I'll survive I always do."

"Do you want to talk?"

"I'm kind of talked out. Can I just catch up with you later?"

"Sure, pal. I need to get over to Dorian's. Ring me up later."

"Sure thing. Thanks."

Amelia brings Nick into a hug.

Breaking the hug, Amelia says. "I'll talk to you later." She then departs.

Nick leans back against the wall trying to regain control of his emotions. He closes his eyes to temporarily shut out every thing around him.

Zach walks up and sees Nick. "Well hello, Mr. Chavez. Just the guy I was hoping to run into."

Nick sighs and opens his eyes. As soon as he sees those beautiful blue eyes looking at him he immediately relaxes. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I was hoping we could have a chat."

"Chat about what?"

"Your tactics?"

Nick puzzled. "What?"

"I heard about a little visit you made to Fish in the hospital. Totally not cool. And then I see you kissing his boyfriend a little earlier. Again not cool."

Nick's anger builds. "What I do is none of your business."

"It becomes my business when you hurt someone that I consider a friend."

Nick looks away from Zach. "Great, another Oliver supporter. That guy is so damn lucky. Do people just look at him and feel the need to protect him?"

"Fish is a good guy."

"Whatever. I don't care what kind of guy that cop is. I'm so tired of hearing about him. He makes my stomach turn. I wish I had half the support he always gets."

"Maybe your attitude pushes people away."

"You know nothing about me."

"Really. So I don't see a very insecure man standing in front of me right now. Because he was dumped by a guy he really liked."

"It was more than like. I love him. And yes it hurts to be dumped."

"So that gives you the right to feed on someone else insecurities?"

"I did it for Kyle. You have a lot of balls man. Talking to me like you know me when you just arrived in town a week or so ago. You know nothing about any of this."

"I know I wouldn't appreciate being told I can't handle being with my boyfriend. That I'm not the man he needs me to be."

"I told Oliver the truth. There's nothing wrong with that. Obviously it bothered him or I wouldn't be getting attacked by his groupies."

"You're really in deep. Kyle really got to you."

"I don't want to talk with you about this. I don't even know you."

"True and if you pull anymore stunts with Oliver and Kyle you may never get the chance to know me."

"Your assuming I want to get to know you."

Zach smiles. Nick melts. "I know what your eyes tell me every time you look at me."

"A little to-self confident are we?"

"I just know the signs."

"I only want Kyle."

"Really. You want a guy who's totally not into you. That's kind of sad."

Zach hits a nerve with Nick. "I'm done with this conversation and you. Get lost."

Nick heads back into Rodi's and heads into the men's restroom. Zach follows. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

After entering the restroom Nick turns to face Zach who is standing against the door. "Excuse me. Maybe you didn't catch what I said. You need to get out of my sight."

Zach smiles at Nick. "Why's that?"

"I'm done with all you Oliver worshipper's today."

"I said my peace on the hospital visit. Totally not cool as I said. It better not happen again."

"Or what? Why do you care about that cop so much?"

"He saved my life. I owe him."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. I'm now also competing with a hero."

Zach shakes his hand no. "You're not getting this, Nick. You're not competing with anyone. Kyle is 100% into Fish. You don't have a shot. Wake up."

Nick doesn't respond as the words hit him in the face. He knows Zach is right, but he simply isn't ready to admit that to himself yet. "Can you leave now. I need to be by myself."

"Is that really what you want?"

Nick is puzzled again. Zach seems to have this effect on him. "What does that mean? You're quite a mystery Mr. Stafford."

Zach responds in a flirting tone. "Do you like the mysterious types?"

Nick smiles and looks into Zach's eyes. "That always gets me into trouble. Kyle has a mysterious vibe about him and look where that got me."

"All of us are not like, Kyle. Maybe you need to open yourself up to some other possibilities."

"So are you saying that you want to go out with me?"

"I'm not looking for anything serious right now. My life is kind of a mess."

Intrigued by the man standing in front of him Nick takes a chance. "So what's your story Zach Stafford? Who is Zach Stafford?"

"I don't think this is the appropriate venue for that conversation." Zach points with his hands around the men's restroom.

Nick laughs. "You're probably right. So when are you taking me out?"

"Who said I want to take you out? I'm only here to tell you to back off of Fish and Kyle for that matter."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore. Can't we move on with the conversation?"

Zach smiles. "Absolutely.' Zach approaches Nick and grabs him around the waist.

'What are you doing?"

Zach does not respond. He backs up against the door and places his lips on Nicks. The two kiss. A very deep and passionate kiss.

Nick loses himself in Zach's embrace and kiss. Kyle for just a few seconds becomes a distant memory.

Zach's reaction is slightly different. As he kisses Nick his mind pictures Oliver standing in his arms. His lips are touching Oliver's and Oliver is returning the kiss completely. Oliver drives him crazy wild inside. He can't get enough of Oliver. He then opens his eyes and sees Nick beside him. He immediately breaks off the kiss. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to go. I'll catch you around."

Zach turns to leave but Nick holds the door closed with his hand. "You kiss me like that and now you're going to run away. You have some explaining to do."

Zach turns and pushes Nick away from the door. "I don't have to explain anything. That kiss didn't mean a thing. I'm not, Kyle."

"You're a piece of work."

A bewildered Zach responds. "You don't know the half of it. I'm sorry. I've got to go." Zach barges out of the restroom.

Nick remains in the restroom puzzled by the events that just took place.

* * *

Later that afternoon Roxy is working behind the desk at the Angel Square hotel when Oliver comes in carrying a grocery sack. Noticing some distress in his face as he carries the bag she races over to him grabbing the grocery sack out of his hand.

"What in the world, Fishy? Tryin' to land back in the hospital. Get over to the couch now."

Oliver does not argue and slowly works his way over to the couch and has a seat. Laying the grocery sack on the counter Roxy then has a seat on the couch also.

"So what are you doin' silly man?"

Oliver sighs. "I want to surprise Kyle when he gets home."

"He'll be surprised all right. Ya' should not have pushed yourself so much. Ya' look like a zombie in trainin'. Ya' could pass out at any moment."

Oliver shuts his eyes to try and stop the internal pain he feels from the walk to the store and trip over to the hotel. Smiling at Roxy he uses that Oliver puppy dog charm. "I appreciate the concern, but do you think you could help me out by letting me into Kyle's room."

"Well I'm a sucker for love. Ya' have to promise me one thing?"

Oliver smiles. "What's that?"

"As soon as I get ya' in that room I want ya' to take a load off and get some rest. Ya' look awful."

"Well thanks for the compliment, Roxy. I always like being told that I look awful."

"Ya' know what I mean, Fishy. I'll let ya' in. Ya' get some sleep until Kyle comes home."

"Deal. I appreciate this."

Roxy stands putting her hand out for Oliver. He grabs her hand and gingerly stands.

"Ya' sure you can make it up the steps?"

"I can do anything to see Kyle. I miss him. I saw him a lot in the hospital. Now that I'm home I'm having some serious Kyle withdrawal. It hurts just thinking about him."

"Oh kiddo. You have it bad for this guy. I hope he knows how lucky he is."

"I'm the lucky one after all the crap I pulled on Kyle over the years. I'm thankful he's giving me another shot."

"He loves ya', pal. He can't hide that. Let's get ya' upstairs so ya' can rest up for your man to come home."

"Thanks, Rox. You're totally awesome. I love ya'."

Roxy smiles. "I love you guys, too. And I'm a little envious. I would die to have the kind of love you guys have for each other. "

"It'll happen. Look at me. Mr. closeted a few months back and now getting back on the saddle with my true love."

"You guys are an inspiration."

Roxy and Oliver smile at each other. They slowly head up the steps as Oliver feels more pain with each step.

* * *

Later that night Kyle enters the entrance to the hotel and spots Roxy behind the counter.

"Hey, Rox!" Roxy notes a look of concern on Kyle's face.

"Hey you. What's goin' on? Somethin' botherin' you."

"I went by Oliver's and he wasn't there. I told him to take things easy. He just left the hospital and he's already out and about. He baffles me."

"I'm sure he's fine. Did ya' try calling him?"

"I left him like five messages in the last hour. He never answered. That's not like him. He always has his phoned glued to his hip. I even called Layla and Cris. They didn't know where he is either. Somethin's wrong. This isn't like him."

Roxy recalls that she had forced Oliver to turn off the ringer on his phone when she took him upstairs so he could get some much needed sleep.

Roxy comes around the desk. "I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you go upstairs and take a load off. Get some rest. I'm sure you'll hear from him very soon."

Kyle is not convinced or reassured by Roxy's comments. "I'll catch you later, Rox."

Roxy brings him into a hug. "It's all goin' to be okay, pal. Trust me. Fishy is fine."

Kyle lets out a half smile and heads upstairs to his room.

He unlocks the door and heads into the room. Instantly he sees his Oliver sleeping on the bed. Relief spreads throughout his body.

Kyle walks over to the bed and sits next to Oliver on the bed.

He bends down and lightly kisses Oliver on the lips.

Oliver stirs. Seeing Kyle he smiles.

"Hey," says Oliver in a very groggy voice.

"Hey yourself, Mr. Ya' have some explainin' to do. You're supposed to be takin' things slow and easy. I'm pretty positive hikin' is not takin' it easy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Oliver smiles with one of his now famous scrunch faces that Kyle so adores. "I missed you! I just wanted to surprise you. I have strawberries and chocolate."

"So a little chocolate and I'm supposed to forgive ya' for scarin' the crap out of me."

"How did I scare the crap out of you?"

"I went by your place and ya' were gone. I called ya' like five times on the cell tryin' to make sure ya' were ok."

Groggily Oliver smiles again. "I'm okay, but I must admit the trip over was a bit rough. That's why Roxy let me in. She ordered me to get some rest and turn off the ringer on the cell. I'm sorry I freaked you out."

"Its okay. It was sweet of ya' to want to surprise me. I just need ya' to take it easy. I don't ever want to see ya' back in the hospital again."

"You mean I can't ever visit you there? How's that going to work? I'll not be able to keep myself away."

"Ya' know what I mean. I don't want to see ya' there as a patient."

Oliver smiles. "Oh that. Trust me I don't want to be a patient there either. No offense."

Kyle smiles at his Oliver. "None taken. So do ya' want to dig into the strawberries and chocolate?"

"Can we do that later? I just want you to lay with me. I need to feel you beside me. Is that ok?"

"You're the patient. So you're needs are my top priority." Kyle walks over to the right side of the bed and lays next to Oliver trying to stay as far away from the surgery impact point as possible (on Oliver's left side). He grabs Oliver hand and intertwines his fingers with Oliver's as they lay on the bed.

Oliver is comforted to feel the breath of his lover next to him. He quickly fades back to sleep. Kyle turns and faces Oliver. He watches him sleep while rubbing his hand over Oliver's hand.

* * *

Several hours later Oliver wakes up and doesn't feel Kyle breathing next to him. For some reason this saddens and disappoints him to no end. He opens his eyes and looks around, but Kyle is nowhere in the room.

Standing rather slowly Oliver walks over to the bathroom to see if Kyle is there. Kyle is not anywhere in the room.

He looks around to see if a note is laying somewhere, but again there is nothing.

He sits down on the bed puzzled and worried.

At this moment Kyle walks into the room. "Hey your up."

"Was that payback?"

"What are ya' talkin' about?"

"I woke up and you weren't here. It freaked me out."

"I took the strawberries and chocolate down to Rox. I didn't want the strawberries to go bad."

"I'm sorry, Kyle."

"Sorry for what?" asks a puzzled Kyle.

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to share those strawberries with you. Instead I just sleep. Some surprise and some boyfriend." Nick's comments from the hospital come barreling back into Oliver's head.

Kyle sits down on the bed next to Oliver. Picking up Oliver's hand he places a kiss on it. "Seeing you is surprise enough. We have plenty of time for surprises. It's all okay."

"It doesn't feel okay."

Kyle turns to face Oliver. Turning Oliver's face towards his with his hand Kyle smiles. "What's goin' on with you? Something's not right."

Emotions overcome Oliver and he starts crying.

Kyle is concerned. "Hey! Its ok. Why are ya' cryin'?"

Oliver continues to cry and hesitates before responding.

"You'll think I'm silly if I tell you," says Oliver in between tears that continue to fall.

"I could never think you're silly. Just tell me. We have an agreement. Remember? We're going to talk to each other about everything.. Right?"

"You have to be sick of me all ready. I'm just like that college Oliver without the booze."

"Stop with the silliness. Tell me what's goin' on in that head of yours. Ya' can tell me anything. Ya' know that."

"I'm…." Oliver hesitates again. Kyle smiles to reassure Oliver that it's okay.

"Come on, Oliver. Let me help. I'm here. I'm not goin' away."

"I'm so scared that this is all going to come to an end. All I want to do is spend every waking hour, minute and second with you. When you're not around I feel so alone, sad. All I can think about is you. Where is he? What's he doing? When will I see him again? I'm not explaining this well. When you're not around its like a piece of me is missing. I can't stand being away from you. Its like I'm not whole. Stupid right?"

Kyle grabs Oliver's hand. "That's love, Oliver. There's nothin' stupid about it."

"I feel so silly saying this, but it literally hurts when you're not around. Its like I'm going to jump out of my skin. I'm not sure how to deal with this. I feel so happy, but miserable and sad at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

With a reassuring smile and a squeeze of Oliver's hand Kyle responds. "I feel the same way, Oliver. I know exactly how ya' feel."

"Well you're not crying like a little baby over it."

"Listen. This is all new to ya'. You've opened up with yourself about how ya' feel. You've finally let those feelings in. I'm very thankful for that. You've let me in, but ya' need to process those feelings and it all can be overwhelming at first. It's a normal process."

"It's normal to feel so hopeless and lost when your boyfriend isn't around."

"Love's a powerful thing. You're figuring that out finally. You've opened yourself up to it. It'll take time, but it'll all come into to focus."

Oliver looks away from Kyle. "I don't like feeling this way. It feels like I have no control over myself."

"You don't want to love me?"

"Now who's being silly, Kyle? I love you with my whole being. I just wasn't expecting how this would feel when I opened myself up to it, to loving you."

"And that, my Oliver, is what's so great about love. Its so powerful, magical, life altering and scary. But good things, no great things, come from that love. I promise you that we're going to be great. I want things to speed along too. Trust me. I wish we could spend every wakin' hour together, but it doesn't work that way. It gets easier with time. We're still new. Give yourself some time to process and adjust to it all, buddy."

Oliver smiles. "You have to think that I'm over the top silly now. A grown man spouting off and crying about not being able to control his feelings."

"I only know that I love ya'. I appreciate you being honest with me and tryin' to tell me how you feel. It means a lot."

"You're so amazing. I don't deserve you."

Kyle with a serious look. "I need you to do me a favor?"

"What?" asks Oliver.

"Quit beating yourself up about the past. Lets focus on the here and now. Lets focus on us. Deal?" Kyle feels an Oliver face scrunch coming on.

Oliver's face does indeed scrunch. "I promise to try."

"That's all I ask." Kyle pulls Oliver's face over to his and they begin to kiss.

The kisses get more and more passionate as the two guys get lost in each other.

Trying to catch his breath Oliver begins to kiss that all too familiar spot under Kyle's ear. "Make love to me, Kyle. Please. I need you."

Oliver brings Kyle's mouth back to his.

The passionate kissing resumes and Oliver begins to life Kyle's shirt. Kyle grabs Oliver's hands and pulls away from the kissing.

"Hey stop."

"Please Kyle. Don't ask me to stop. I need to feel you."

"I can't do this, Oliver. As much as every part of my body is saying to do it I just can't. Sorry."

"What did I do?"

Kyle chuckles. "Ya' just had major surgery. That's what ya' did. I want our first time back together to be extra special. I don't want to have to worry about hurtin' you. Your shoulder is still very tender."

Oliver pulls him back into a kiss. Kyle can't resist his mouth.

A few minutes later Kyle breaks away again and moves off the bed. "Ok. Seriously we have to stop. I won't be able to control myself."

Oliver pouts. "Ok. We can stop. Can I stay here tonight?"

Kyle sighs knowing Oliver will not like his answer. Walking over he places his hands on Oliver's cheeks. "As much as I would like that. I need to ask for a rain check."

These words hit Oliver hard. A pit forms in his stomach. They had been together every night since the shooting. Why all of the sudden are things changing?

Kyle notices Oliver's self-doubting demeanor. "Look. I need to study. I can't concentrate with ya' here. Especially now. All I want to do is feel every part of your body next to mine. But I have to study. I'm way behind right now. Do ya' understand?"

Oliver stands putting on a brave front. "It's ok. I understand." Oliver kisses Kyle on the mouth again. Kyle returns the kiss.

"I'll catch you later then," says Oliver breaking away from the kiss and heading to the door.

"Are ya' ok, Oliver? Do ya' need me to take ya' home?" asks Kyle.

Oliver smiles. "Thanks. You need to study. I made it over here. I can make it back home. I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

"Call me when you get home so I know you made it."

Opening the door Oliver looks back at Kyle one more time. He half smiles. "Sure thing. Night."

Oliver leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Outside in the hallway Oliver feels beaten down. How can he get through the night without Kyle? He honestly is not sure he can. In his mind this is going to be the longest night ever. The feelings he expressed to Kyle earlier swirl inside of him rushing to his head with a fierce force. His head begins to pound with pain.

"I can't do this. I can't deal with these feelings all night long. I just can't."

Oliver walks towards the stairs. Another shockwave of pain hits his head. He closes his eyes to block out the pain. A few seconds later he opens his eyes and a single tear falls onto his cheek.

* * *

_**Chapter 12 Preview**_

Oliver revisits a favorite past time.

Zach comes to the rescue.

Nick makes an observation and shares it with Kyle.

Kyle and Oliver come clean with each other.


	12. Chapter 12: Oliver Revisits the Bottle

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12: Oliver Revisits The Bottle**_

* * *

Three hours after Oliver leaves Kyle's place, Kyle sits at his desk with two very large textbooks open trying to focus on his studies.

His cell phone sits on the corner of the desk. As hard as he tries to focus on the medical terminology in front of him, his eyes keep darting over to the cell phone. It's as if he is trying to will the phone to ring with his eyes, but the phone remains quiet. Oliver should have called him by now. Kyle's concern for Oliver continues to grow as the phone remains silent.

"Damn, Oliver," says Kyle as he reaches for the phone for the what seems like the one hundredth time, but in reality he had only picked it up five times. He calls Oliver's cell again and leaves another message. "Hey. It's me again. Where are you? Call me. I don't care how late it is."

In between his second and third call to Oliver, Kyle even phones Cris and Layla to see if they know what is going on. Unfortunately they are just as clueless about Oliver's whereabouts.

Now six calls and six voice mails later there was still no contact from Oliver.

Kyle slams the phone back down on the corner of the desk. "Where the hell are ya'?"

* * *

Across town at Rodi's, Oliver sits at the bar staring at his eighth shot of tequila. He is feeling no pain. His cell phone sits on the bar in front of him. The message light on the phone flashes repeatedly, but goes unnoticed by Oliver. He downs the eighth shot.

He lifts the shot glass and motions to Schulyer. "Hit me again."

"You sure, man? Maybe you've had enough."

"Oh come on dude. Don't cut me off yet. I'm just starting to feel good. Do you know how awesome this feels. Its kind of like I can turn off all my feelings…all my thoughts…I like feeling this way. It's total coolness." Oliver stammers getting the words out and smiles at Schuyler.

Schuyler reluctantly grabs another shot glass, pours the tequila and removes the prior shot glass from the bar. "This is it, man. Last one."

Oliver pouts. "No. It can't be. I want more. I told you. I like feeling nothing. It refreshes me." Oliver downs the shot. "One more, please. Who's it gonna hurt?" Oliver then realizes he needs to take a pit stop. "Hold that thought. I need to…" Oliver then places one leg on the floor as he turns the bar stool around. He places the other foot on the floor and tries to stand. As he places pressure on his legs the room begins to spin, his legs feel wobbly and before he knows it he is laying flat on the floor.

Schuyler rushes around the bar. "You ok?"

Oliver bursts out laughing. He laughs harder than he has in months.

Schuyler grabs Oliver by the arm. "Lets get you up. You're obviously feeling no pain." Oliver continues to laugh. Oliver slowly stands on his feet, but is unable to maintain his balance. He starts to wobble again and Schuyler grabs him by both arms to steady himself. "I'm kind of thinking that you need to sit back down. Maybe some coffee will help." Schuyler turns Oliver back towards the bar stool and sits him back down.

"Man, I don't want any coffee. Give me one of these." Oliver lifts the shot glass and puts it directly in front of Schuyler's face. Schuyler grabs the shot glass and heads back around to the other side of the bar. Oliver spins around in the bar stool to face Schuyler. As he turns the room spins. He grabs the ledge of the bar with both hands. "Whew. Some ride. The room is moving really fast."

Schuyler can't help but to chuckle and smile. "I bet it is."

"Do you know something?" asks Oliver.

"What?"

"I'm gay."

"Really?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"About what?"

"About me liking men. Does it creep you out?"

Schuyler begins cleaning up around the bar in front of Oliver as the conversation continues. "Not at all. Why would it?"

"I don't really know, man. I'm new at all this stuff. Not sure I'm really all that good at it, you know."

"New at what?"

"Being gay, man. Duh. What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Okay. So you just realized your gay."

Oliver rests his head in his hands and he places his elbows on the bar. "Yeah, I just came out. But you know I've been gay since forever. Denial. What a bitch. It almost cost me." Oliver eyes drift off as he thinks of Kyle. "Cost me the one person I have ever loved."

Schuyler picks up Oliver's cell phone and points it towards Oliver's face. "Maybe you should call that love of your life to help you get home."

Oliver quickly stands, waving his hands in a no fashion. "No. I can't call. He is way busy." Oliver quickly grabs the bar ledge again to maintain his balance. "Can I pleeeeeeeease have another drink? I need it."

"Sorry, man. You're officially cut off. You need to call someone to help you home."

Oliver pouts again. "Don't you like me?"

"It has nothing with whether I like you or not. Trust me you'll thank me at some point for cutting you off when I did."

Nick then enters the bar. He immediately spots Oliver at the bar. Nick first thinks about leaving, but then decides maybe it would be in his best interest to find out what Oliver is up to. Nick heads over to Oliver and stands behind him.

Oliver to Schuyler. "Pal, friend. One for the road?"

"No. You're finished."

Oliver suddenly remembers the need to make a pit stop. He holds his right hand up. "Wait. Just think about it. I have to take a leak."

Oliver spins himself around again. He begins to wobble and walks right into Nick who is standing directly behind him. He stumbles backwards as he hits Nick. "So…sor…sorry, dude."

Nick grabs him by the arms to steady him. "Oliver. What's going on with you?"

Oliver recognizes the face in front of him, but struggles to ascertain exactly who the man is and how they know each other. "I know you."

"Yes, Oliver. You know me."

"You visited me in the hospital. Made me feel real shitty. Real bad. Like I wasn't good enough for Kyle."

Nick feels a twinge of guilt when he hears Oliver's words. "Hey, it wasn't my finest hour. So what has you so wasted?"

"I'm not wasted. I'm just happy. Happy and feelings free." Oliver smiles as he says the words.

"Why does a happy man need to drink himself into oblivion?"

Oliver breaks out of Nick's grasp and turns back to Schuyler. "Ok, dude. This jerk is bothering me. More tequila."

Schuyler simply shakes his head no and smiles.

"Fine. I'll just go to another bar. Good night Mr. no fun scrooge." Oliver starts to walk away form the bar, stumbling as he goes. Nick grabs him by the arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asks Nick.

"Do you see that hot guy at the bar?"

Nick looks over at Schuyler. "You mean the bartender?"

Oliver drunkenly laughs. "Some bartender. He won't let me drink. Wants to give me crappy coffee. How's that gonna help?" Then a drunken light bulb goes of in Oliver's head. "Hey."

Nick looks worried as Oliver has a mischievous smile on his face. Nick hesitantly asks. "What."

"You were an ass to me. You owe me. Get me a drink." Oliver then whispers in Nicks ear. "Shhh. Don't let scrooge boy know it's for me. Pretend it's for you. I'll go hide in the bathroom." Oliver turns and falls to the floor again. He sits on the floor and pounds his fist into the floor. "Why? Hey you." Oliver looks up at Schuyler behind the bar.

"Yes?" asks Schuyler as he looks down at Oliver.

"What's your name?"

"You can just call me Sky."

Oliver's eyes get real big. "Sky. Like clouds and stuff."

Sky chuckles again. 'Yep. Just like the clouds and stuff."

"So cool. I wish my name was cool. Do you know my name?"

"Oliver, right?"

"Call me Fish. Everyone else calls me that."

"Nice to meet you, Fish."

"So what's with the floors here?"

"What do you mean?" asks Schuyler.

"There slick. I keep falling on my ass."

"I don't think that's the floor. I think that's all you."

Nick walks over to Oliver and holds out his hand. "Come on, Oliver. Grab my hand."

"No. I can do it myself."

Oliver tries to stand again, but literally just takes a circle on all fours and plops down again. "Whoa. Stop making the room go round."

"Take my hand, Oliver," says Nick.

"No. I don't want your help. I can do it myself."

Nick looks over at Schuyler. "Can you get us some coffee and some fries. I think a little grease may be helpful."

Schuyler. "Sure. I'll have them out in a few minutes."

Schuyler heads into the kitchen.

Oliver crosses his arms and legs and sits on the floor. A pouting look comes across his face. "I don't want any stinking coffee. What happened to our plan?"

"What plan?" asks Nick as he turns to face Oliver.

"My drink. Your way of saying you're sorry for that awful visit."

"You'll thank me for the coffee later. Now come on." Nick grabs Oliver by the arms and stands him up. Oliver is like dead weight as he stands leaning on Nick.

"Lets go sit at this table over here." Nick starts to walk Oliver over to a nearby table.

Oliver suddenly stops. "Wait."

"What?"

"I need to go to the little boys room. Bad."

"Can you make it on your own?"

"Sure."

Nick hesitates but lets go of Oliver's arm. "Ok. I'll be right here when you get back."

Oliver half smiles. He is really not sure that he wants Nick around when he gets back, All his mind can focus on is more drinks. He wants to forget about all the feelings churning inside of him.

Oliver looks over at the bar. Schuyler is still in the kitchen. The bar is unmanned. A perfect opportunity for Oliver to grab another drink. But Nick is watching his every move. He has to distract Nick somehow. But how? His mind tries very hard to put into place a plan, but his mind is not so clear at the present.

"You know. Coffee. Yea. Coffee. I need lots….and….lots. Can you check with Sky man while I take care of some business?"

"A smart decision, Oliver. I'll be right back. You sure you'll be ok?"

Oliver shakes his head yes.

Nick heads towards the kitchen ducking his head through the door.

Zach enters the bar and grill. He surveys the small crowd in the bar.

Oliver quickly stumbles his way behind the bar grabbing the bottle of tequila that Schuyler still had on the back counter. Amazingly he does this quickly and fast as Nick talks to Schuyler in the kitchen. He then stumbles to the bathroom with the tequila bottle in hand. Running into some chairs and a few walls along the way he protects the bottle as if it is a newborn baby. He keeps the bottle close to his chest so no one can see it. He does not notice that Zach is watching the entire scene unfold.

Nick finishes talking with Schuyler about the coffee and sits down at the table he pointed out to Oliver just a few seconds ago. Zach heads over to the table where Nick is sitting.

"Hey."

Nick looks up at Zach and after their last run in is less than thrilled to see him. "What do you want?"

Schuyler enters from the kitchen and brings over the coffee plate of fries. "Here you go! Where's our friend?" Schuyler looks around for Oliver.

"He is visiting the men's room," says Nick.

"You sure he'll be okay? He's not very steady right now."

"I think he is staring to snap out of it. He asked me to check on where the coffee is."

"Ok. I'll be at the bar if you need anything else."

"Thanks, man," says Nick.

Schuyler walks behind the bar.

Zach sits at the table with Nick.

"I didn't say you could sit down," says an agitated Nick.

"I didn't ask. What's going on with Fish?"

"How should I know?"

"Um. You're here with him."

"I just ran into him. That's all. He's wasted."

"I can see that. Why?"

Nick gets irritated with Zach's interrogation. "I don't know. Its not like we're the best of friends."

"Exactly my point. Why is his boyfriend's ex here with him?"

"Look. I don't owe you an explanation. I came in for a late night snack and ran into Oliver. He seemed pretty messed up so I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Really?" asks a skeptical Zach.

"What gives you the right to pass judgment on me? I'm not a bad person regardless of what you think. I don't want anything bad to happen to Oliver."

"Excuse me for not believing that you have his best interest at heart. After the stunts you pulled in recent days can you even doubt why I think this is strange."

"You can just leave, Zach. I don't need or want you here. Some might question why you're so interested in Oliver?"

These words hit Zach in the face and for a few seconds he is at a loss for a reply.

"What're you talking about?"

"You barely know Oliver, yet you seem to always be smack dab in the middle of all his business."

"I already explained that. I'm grateful. The man saved my life."

"Gratitude is one thing, but maybe it's more for you than that."

"You're being ridiculous. I don't like what you're implying."

"Seems like I hit a nerve."

"You're a piece of work Nick Chavez."

"I'm just vocalizing what I see."

Zach pulls his chair close to Nick. "Really. So I kiss you this afternoon and now I have some hidden feelings for Fish."

Nick tries to scoot his chair away from Zach a bit, but Zach grabs the chair with his hand preventing any movement. "If the shoe fits, Zach."

"You're the one who doesn't get it, Nick."

Zach pulls Nick's chair closer and brings his lips to Nick's lips. Nick immediately melts in the kiss. This guy, who he barely knows, has a way of just making Nick swoon with excitement.

Nick pushes him away. "What is that?"

"Um. I think that would be a kiss."

"A little presumptuous are we?"

"You liked it."

Nick tries to hide the fact that he actually did like it with little success. "I don't want anything to do with you. I only want Kyle."

Zach inches from Nick's face and still not releasing his grip on Nick's chair. "Kyle is off limits. He has a boyfriend."

"I'm not so sure of that. Seems like trouble in paradise to me. Oliver here drunk. Kyle not around. Maybe some trouble."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"If I can get Kyle back, why not?"

"Are you that desperate?"

Nick is offended by Zach's question. "Would you just leave me alone? I don't need or want you here. You know nothing about me."

"Seems to me that you want to be with a guy who can't love you back. His heart belongs to Fish."

"Why are you such a damn expert?"

"Let's just say I've been in you're position. Quite recently in fact."

"No offense man, but we're not friends. I barely know you."

"Would you stop. I'm not going to compete with the memory of Kyle."

"Who says you'll even have the chance to compete."

"This gives me hope." Zach brings Nick closer, grabs his neck with his hands and brings Nick's lips to his again.

Nick melts again in the kiss. He hates to admit it, but this guys had some strange power over him.

The kiss continues for a few minutes when they hear Schuyler clearing his throat very close by. "Excuse me guys for interrupting,, but I think we need to check on Fish. He's been in there for quite a while now."

Nick stands. "I'll see what's going on?"

Zach stands. "No. I'll go. Why don't you call Kyle? Let him know what's going on? I think Fish needs him."

Zach heads towards the bathroom. Nick grabs his phone and places a call to Kyle.

In the restroom, Oliver sits on the counter sucking down the bottle of tequila trying to stop those dreaded feelings from returning. For some reason the tequila seems to be losing its power. All he can think about is how much he misses Kyle and why did it hurt so much to be away from him. He should be happy. They are together now after so many years. He didn't know how to process the conflicting feelings of happiness, want and need. Kyle must think he is a complete idiot, whining on about missing him. Some man. Oliver's dad flashes in his mind. All he can here is his Dad saying. "Be a man. Men, especially cops, don't display emotions or feelings. Don't be a sissy." Oliver chugs more of the tequila.

Zach enters the restroom and sees a drinking Oliver. He walks over to the counter.

"Hey, Fish."

"I know you."

"Yes."

"We work together."

Zach smiles. 'That's right, pal. Why are you hiding out in here? Where did you get that bottle?"

Oliver smiles and uses his finger to point Zach closer. Whispering Oliver says. "Come closer. Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, man."

Oliver continues to whisper. "I took it from Sky's bar."

"Whose Sky?"

"The dude behind the bar. You're kinda slow for a cop."

"Its late man. I'm just tired. You ready to get out of here."

Oliver stands and continues to clutch the bottle in his hand. He wobbles. Zach grabs his arm to ensure he does not fall. "I like it here. Quiet. Peaceful. Just me and my friend." Oliver lifts the bottle to show Zach his friend.

"I think you need to say goodbye to your friend. He'll not be your friend in the morning."

"Don't hurt his feelings, dude. He's sensitive." Oliver brings the bottle to his chest rubbing it gently with his hand to comfort it.

"Ok." Zach looks at the bottle. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"He says thanks. That means a lot." Oliver takes another chug.

'We need to get you home."

Oliver pouts and turns away from Zach. "No. I don't wanna go. K man isn't there."

"You mean, Kyle?"

Oliver turns to face Zach. "Shhh. Don't say that name. We can't bother him. He's a med student you know."

"No. I didn't know that."

"Yeah he is. A fine one at that, but he needs to study. We can't bother him."

"So that's what all this is about. You're upset that you can't be with him."

Oliver looks away. "Not exactly."

"Why don't you try to explain it to me?"

"No. I'm a man. I'm not weak. Feelings and icky emotions suck. They make me weak."

"You're far from weak my friend."

"You know nothing about me."

Zach shakes his head in a yes fashion. "True, but a weak man wouldn't have taken a bullet for me. A weak man wouldn't have saved my life."

"Would you please stop with all that? I was just doing my job."

"So, I'm not allowed to be grateful?"

"I don't deserve gratitude. I'm a weak soul."

Zach grabs the bottle from Oliver.

"Hey. Give it back."

Zach pours the remaining tequila down the sink, holding Oliver back with his other hand.

"Its time to go, Fish."

Fish pouts. "Why did you do that? You killed my friend."

"Lets go, Fish." Zach walks Oliver out of the restroom and back into the bar. Oliver stumbles, but thanks to Zach's firm grip on his arm manages to stay upright.

Zach leads Oliver over to the table where Nick sits. "Drink some coffee, Fish."

Oliver continues to pout. "No. I don't want any. You killed my friend. Coffee is evil."

Zach to Nick. "Keep an eye on him. I'll settle up with the bar and then we need to get him home. Did you make that call?"

"He's on the way," says Nick.

"Who?" asks Oliver.

"You'll see soon enough, Oliver," says Nick.

Zach heads to the bar. "Hey man how much does our friend there owe you? Be sure to add in this bottle he took from behind the bar." Zach lays the bottle on the bar in front of Schuyler.

"He's really messed up," says Schuyler.

"Yep. The alcohol and pain meds are probably not a good combination."

"Oh crap. I didn't know he was on medication."

"How would you? He was shot in the chest several days back. Hence the pain meds."

"The tab in 97 dollars, including the bottle.."

Zach pulls out $120 dollars out of his wallet. "Keep the change."

"You guy's going to be okay getting him home."

"Yea. Thanks. His boyfriend is on the way. That should help."

Schuyler starts to restock the bar as Zach returns to the table and sits with Nick and Oliver.

Zach to Oliver. "You should drink some coffee." He pushes the cup closer to Oliver.

"No. I just want to be by myself."

"Not an option," says Nick.

"Why do you all care anyway? I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"You can barely walk or stand, Oliver" says Nick.

"Says who?" asks a defiant Oliver.

"Says me," says Kyle now standing behind Oliver.

Oliver does not turn his head, but looks nervously from Nick to Zach. "You called the K-man. Why? He needs to study. I hate you guys."

"Lets get ya' home, buddy," says Kyle placing his hands on Oliver shoulders gently. Oliver screams inside as Kyle's hands send electrical shockwaves through his body.

Oliver slowly lifts his head to look up into Kyle's face. "I'm sorry, K-man. I didn't want to bother you. I'm fine. You should go study."

"I'll study later. Don't worry about it. Lets get ya' home."

Zach stands, followed by Nick.

"Do you need our help. Kyle?" asks Nick.

Kyle shakes his head no. "I got this. I've have a small bit of experience with a drinking Oliver."

"A drink. YES! Sounds awesome.. More tequila."

"No more drinks for ya', buddy. We're goin' home." Kyle looks to Nick and Zach. "Thanks guys. I appreciate the help and the call. Thanks for lookin' out for him."

"Sure thing," says Zach patting Kyle on the back. "You sure you don't need our help? I took care of the tab."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. We can settle up later."

"Ok. Thanks again man."

"Later, Fish."

"Bye, man." Oliver lifts his hand and waves not looking at Zach, but starting forward at the wall.

Zach exits.

Nick to Kyle. "You sure? I can help you get him home."

"Thanks Nick, but I'll manage. Have a good night and again thanks for the call."

"Sure thing. See you around."

Nick exits.

Kyle to Oliver. "Ok. Let's get ya' home."

Oliver stands balancing himself on Kyle. "If we have to." Oliver, even in his drunken stupor, knows not to argue with Kyle. He chuckles to himself as he wonder if his subconscious knew Kyle would be the one to rescue him tonight, just like those hundreds if not thousands of times in college.

The two make their way out of the bar as Schuyler continues to restock the bar.

* * *

Kyle and Oliver make their way into Oliver's bedroom. Kyle leads Oliver to the bed. Oliver sits. Kyle removes Oliver's shoes, his socks, unbuttons Oliver's shirt and pulls it off. Kyle studies the scar on Oliver's chest. The doctor in him can't help it. It seems to be healing nicely. Oliver then stands as Kyle unfastens and unzips his jeans. Kyle pulls them down to Oliver's knees. Oliver sits on the bed again, lifting his feet as Kyle pulls the jeans completely off. No words are spoken as this ritual is not uncommon. Oliver begins to cry.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me," says Oliver in between tears. "We just got back together and I'm already fucking it all up."

Kyle sits next to Oliver on the bed and wraps his arm around Oliver's back. "We don't have to talk about this now. Ya' need to get some rest."

"You hate me. You're going to break up with me. I just know it."

"Oliver, ya' need to get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm goin' to get some water and some aspirin from the kitchen. Be right back."

Kyle exits the room.

Oliver pulls back the covers and gets underneath them.

Kyle returns. "Here take these." Kyle holds two aspirins in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Oliver slowly sits up and takes the aspirin and water from Kyle. He pops the aspirin in his mouth and downs the glass of water. He hands the glass back to Kyle. Kyle sits the glass on the nightstand.

Kyle returns to the bed and sits by Oliver. Oliver continues to cry. "I'm such a fool. An idiot. I'm so stupid sometimes. You deserve better."

"Stop. Try to sleep," says Kyle.

"Let me have it, Kyle. Lay into me. Yell at me. Tell me how weak and stupid I am."

This part of Oliver's drunken stupors always saddened Kyle and this time was no exception. The alcohol brought out the best in Oliver and the worst. The best being that Oliver was always more comfortable with himself and them being together. The worst being the amount of self-pity Oliver felt. Kyle hated his Oliver being so down on himself. It pained Kyle to hear Oliver talk like this. And then like clockwork they are back in college and Kyle knows the next steps before they even start.

Oliver looks up at Kyle. His face full of leftover tears. "Make love to me, Kyle. Please. I need to be with you. I want you so bad. My entire body aches for you. Please."

"We can't. I need to get home and get some shuteye before my shift at the hospital tomorrow. Ya' need to sleep also. Tomorrow is goin' to be a rough day for ya' I'm afraid."

"I don't care about tomorrow. I care about now. I care about you. I want you, Kyle. I really need you."

Kyle stands, but Oliver grabs his hands. "Please, Kyle. Stay with me."

Kyle breaks free of Oliver's hands. "You ok? I really need to go, but I need to know you're good."

Oliver knows better than to plead with Kyle anymore. Once Kyle's mind was made up there usually was no changing it. "I'm fine."

Kyle bends over and places a kiss on Oliver's mouth. After the kiss he heads towards the door. "I'll see ya' tomorrow. I love ya'."

Oliver half smiles and feels ashamed of himself. "I love you, too. I hope that's enough. I don't want to lose you."

"Tomorrow, Oliver. We'll talk tomorrow."

Kyle exits the room and closes the door behind him.

Oliver, in between tears, waits to hear the apartment door close. When he hears the lock click he grabs the glass on the nearby nightstand. He hurls the glass at his bedroom door. It shatters into pieces. The tears continue to flow.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. "Fish, its Cris. Layla is here, too. Everything ok?"

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to wake you. Please go back to sleep."

"Do you need to talk?"

"I appreciate that, but I need to be alone. Plus there's glass all over the floor by the door. I need to clean t it up. I owe you a new glass, Layla. Sorry. Go back to bed. Sorry again."

"We're here if you need us, man," says Cris.

"Thanks guys," says Oliver.

Cris and Layla return to bed.

"What an idiot, Oliver. If you lose Kyle now you have no one to blame but yourself." Oliver pounds his fist against his chest. Pain shoots through his chest and scar. This pain provides some temporary relief from the thoughts racing through his head.

* * *

The next morning Kyle is exiting Coffee Land with his morning shot of petro when he runs into Nick outside the main entrance.

"Morning, Kyle."

"Hey Nick. Sorry. I can't really talk I'm runnin' late."

"How's Oliver?"

"Sleepin' it off."

"So what's going on with him?"

"Look, Nick. I'm late. I don't think this is any of your business."

"I'm just worried about you Kyle."

"I'm fine," says an agitated Kyle.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Nick. I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Just one thing," says Nick blocking Kyle's exit.

"What?" asks a frustrated Kyle.

"Are you sure Oliver can handle you guys being together? It seems to me he's headed down an all too familiar path."

"Ya' don't know anything about it, Nick. Just stop."

"Fair enough. I'm just concerned about you. I'm here if you need me."

'Thanks." Kyle walks around and away from Nick. Kyle doesn't want to admit to himself that Nick's words hit a nerve.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kyle grabs a quick bite of lunch in the hospital cafeteria when Oliver enters. Oliver spots Kyle and heads over to the table where Kyle sits.

"Hey," says Oliver nervously.

"Hey. How ya' feellin'? Ya look like crap."

"Uh thanks, I guess. I feel horrible."

"I bet. Ya' certainly tied a big one on last night."

"Yea. It was stupid. I'm paying for that bad decision."

There is a pause in the conversation.

"Can we talk?" asks a very nervous Oliver.

Kyle stands and grabs his tray. "Sorry, Fish. This'll have to wait. I have to get back to work. I'll catch up with ya' later."

Kyle walks away leaving Oliver sitting at the table.

Oliver feels as if Kyle just slapped him in the face He just called him Fish. Definitely a sign of a very angry Kyle.

* * *

Later that night after his shift ends at the hospital Kyle returns home to his place.

He is exhausted and just wants to crash and get some sleep.

When he enters the room he sees Oliver sitting in the chair by the bed.

"I'm too tired for this, Fish. Please go. It's been a super long day and I need to get some sleep. I'm goin' to have to talk to Roxy about always letting ya' in all the time."

"So I can give you a key to my place, but I'm not welcome here?"

"That's not what I'm sayin'. Please leave."

Oliver stands and walks over to Kyle. "No. Not until we clear the air. We need to talk this out."

"Talk what out, Fish? The fact that last night you were that guy back in college. The guy that would drink and drink just to be with me. I don't want that guy back. I can't be with that guy."

"Please it wasn't like that."

'Seems exactly the same to me."

Kyle throws his bag on the chair. He removes his coat. He is wearing his green scrubs underneath.

Oliver can't help but to notice how hot Kyle looks and lets out a smile.

"What are ya' smilin' at?"

"Have I ever told you how hot you are in those scrubs."

"No way, Fish. No way in hell are you talkin' your way out of this one. Last night hurt. It brought back all that pain that I felt from when you walked away from me in college. You would rather rely on a bottle of sin, than rely on me. Your boyfriend. The person ya' say ya' love."

"I do love you, Kyle. With all my being."

"Last night says somethin' different."

Oliver walks over to Kyle and places his hands on Kyle's shoulders. "Let me explain. Please."

Kyle pulls away and walks to the other side of the room. "I don't want to hear it, Fish. It's always the same. "

Oliver turns to face Kyle. "Please don't call me Fish. It breaks my heart when you do."

"I'll call you what I want. Please go now."

Oliver shrugs his shoulder walks over to the bed and sits down. "No!"

"I'll call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Really? I am the cops. Did you forget that? You're going to listen to what I have to say."

"I don't have to do anything. I won't. I want ya' to go. Go now."

"Nope. I'm not leaving until you have a seat and hear me out."

"You're a stubborn ass sometimes. Ya know that?"

"I kind of think we share that in common. Wouldn't you say?"

"Why won't ya' just go? I'm so tired."

Oliver can sense Kyle's defenses weakening.

"Maybe because you don't really want me to go."

"Ya' don't know what I want."

"I know you more than you think, Kyle Lewis. Now come over here and sit down on the bed with me."

Kyle reluctantly heads over to the bed and sits next to Oliver.

"Good. Now turn and face me."

"I think this is good enough. Now talk if ya' want to talk."

"I'm in control here, Kyle. Turn and face me."

Kyle tries to avoid facing Oliver at all cost. If he looks into those blue eyes he knows he will lose his resolve. Oliver's eyes always cast a spell over him.

Oliver places his hands on Kyle's face and turns him towards him. "Look at me."

Kyle looks and it is to late. His resolve begins to melt.

"Why do ya' do this to me?"

Oliver is perplexed. "Do what? We're just going to talk."

Kyle fights inside to keep he resolve and position. "Then talk. Lets get this over with."

Oliver removes his hands from Kyle's face. "Ok. Fair enough. First of all I'm sorry about last night."

Kyle is dumbfounded. Oliver never apologizes for his drunken escapades. Kyle says 'no' inside his head. He is not going to get back in that easily.

"Honestly, last night I was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with me, being out and with us. It was so hard leaving here last night. All I wanted to do is be with you. I know that's selfish. You have more in your life than just me. I felt like I was second best. I don't know where I fit. Where I fit in your life."

"That's ridiculous," says Kyle.

"Maybe to you, but it was very real to me. My head started pounding as all these thoughts swirled in my head. I just wanted it to stop. I didn't want to feel anything."

"Just like college. You didn't want to feel anything when we were getting it on all those times."

"That's so not true. I wanted everything that happened between us. It was awesome and beyond words. College was simply about my parents and my inability to admit who I was. The alcohol blocked all that out, but not you. Never you. I loved you then, just like I love you now. That has never changed. Don't you ever think that our times together had no meaning."

"So. You're just goin' to run to the bottle every time you're a little overwhelmed or out of sorts. Doesn't seem like a healthy coping mechanism to me."

"Why can't you just give me a break? I fucked up. Sorry. It won't happen again."

"That's hilarious. You can't guarantee that."

"No. I guess your right, but if that's what it takes to hang onto you then I'll do it. I'm not going to let you go again."

"Ya should've thought about that last night as you were drowning in tequila. I can't go back to college. I can't be wonderin' when the other shoe is goin' to drop. When you're goin' to just leave me again."

"Would you stop this. I'm not that person anymore. You know that."

"Oh really. I don't believe ya'."

Oliver begins to feel anger inside. "So now I have to be perfect. I can't ever slip up or make any mistakes. I'm human, Kyle. That's not very realistic."

"Ya' have to learn from your mistakes. Last night makes me doubt that you've learned anything from those college days."

"I don't know what else to say. I swear to you that I'm not that same person. This is the Oliver Fish that wants to be with the man he loves. Nothing else matters, nothing."

Kyle melts a little more inside, but doesn't want to let his resolve go. "Why didn't ya' come back and talk to me last night. Why didn't ya' let me walk ya' home?"

"You had to study. I don't want to interfere with your dreams. You've talked about medical school since I first met you. I don't want to interfere with that."

"Ya' agreed that we would talk with each other about things. Last night you turned to the bottle."

"Ok, point taken. I can't change the past. I can be different going forward. Do you want the truth?"

"So now you're willin' to share?"

Oliver stands and shakes his hands in frustration. "I've been sharing. You've just decided not to listen. I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared of disappointing you. I'm scared of not being the person you need me to be. Your friend Nick came to see me in the hospital. He filled my heads with all those doubts again. He said I needed to ask myself if I could be the man you really needed me to be. I'm still the son of George Fish. I still battle with that Oliver versus the Oliver I want to be. And that Oliver is a part of me still whether I like it or not. Sometimes he gets the upper hand."

"That's when ya' come to me. Rely on me. Let me help ya'."

"I hear that Kyle, but its hard. I want to be strong. I want to be a man for you. I want to be who you need me to be."

"I love ya' just the way ya' are. You have nothing to prove to me."

Oliver turns to face Kyle again. "Don't I? Don't I have to prove that I am capable of being an out gay man and comfortable with you as my boyfriend. According to Nick, I do. He basically thinks I'm not what you want."

"Nick doesn't speak for me. I make my own decisions."

"Well he didn't get those ideas out of thin air. He got those ideas from his time with you. He's everything I'm not. He's out. He's proud. He's not fearful to hold hands in public or even kiss. He's the type guy you've always wanted. He should be the man in your life. Your boyfriend. Not me."

"But he's not you. He's not the guy I want. I only want you. I can't stand how ya' are so unsure of yourself. You're perfect. You're everything I need and want. Why can't ya' see that. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"Because I'm an idiot who tries to ruin every good thing in my life. The only thing Kyle I know how to do well is being a cop, everything else gets twisted in my geeky, techie and slightly nerdy mind. Its so frustrating, but it's the cards I've been dealt in life."

"Those qualities are what make ya' so special. They make you who ya' are. There's nothin' wrong with ya'. I get that its all overwhelmin' sometimes. I feel that way, too. I get so scared thinkin' about how deep I feel for ya', how strong my love is for ya'. Sometimes I think it's so unhealthy, so overpowerin', so consumin' that I can barely catch my breath. Ya' do that to me, Oliver. Not Nick, you."

Oliver smiles.

"What?" asks Kyle.

"You just called me, Oliver."

"So what?"

"It means you're not quite so mad at me anymore."

"I can't every really stay mad you. No matter how hard I try. It's impossible."

Oliver sits next to Kyle on the bed again. "So can we get past this?"

"I hope so." Kyle smiles at Oliver.

Oliver smiles back and begins to move his mouth in for a kiss.

Kyle holds his hands up. "Wait. There's somethin' I have to tell ya'."

"What?" asks a puzzled Oliver.

Kyle hesitates, but knows he has to share this information with Oliver. "It's about Nick."

"What about him?"

"He kissed me today."

Olive feels a punch in his gut again. "He what?"

"He kissed me."

Oliver stands and frustration is clearly visible on his face. "That son-of-a-bitch. What is his problem? Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"He says he still loves me."

Oliver turns and pleads to Kyle with his eyes. "And you?"

"I only have eyes for one man. His initials are OF, not NC."

Oliver smiles. He pulls Kyle off the bed and brings him into his arms.

"I love you, K-man."

"Me too," says Kyle.

The embrace continues. The tension from earlier continues to dwindle and they find comfort in each other arms.

In his mind Oliver envisions a visit to Nick. A visit where he tells Nick to back off. Kyle is his. Now and forever.

* * *

_**Chapter 13 Preview**_

Kyle is surprised by an invite he receives from Oliver.

Oliver makes a very public announcement.

The first time since college.

The Kish family partakes in some first times of their own.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Hero

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 13: A New Hero**_

The next afternoon Oliver sits on the sofa in his apartment flipping through the hundreds of channels on the television. After a few more minutes he flips off the television. In his mind he thinks what a waste of money cable television is. You spend all this money for hundreds of channels and most of the time there is absolutely nothing on.

Walking over to the window Oliver peers outside watching the first snowfall of the season. The crystal white snow covers everything outside making the outside world seem so tranquil and peaceful. As Oliver watches the snowfall, his mind drifts to Kyle. Thoughts of Kyle consume him, He wonders what Kyle is doing at this very second. He knows he is working a shift at the hospital, but wonders if Kyle is on break, treating a patient or thinking of him. Did Kyle think of him as much as he thought about Kyle? He certainly hopes so.

Oliver sighs. This day seems to be dragging ever so slowly. This was typical of most of his days now. Dr. Evans still had not released him to go back to work and this was driving him crazy mad. He could only look at the apartment walls for so long. Being a cop completes him. At present Oliver feels like he has lost a piece of himself. He is beside himself with boredom. He misses the action of the police station. Oliver sighs again.

Walking over to the kitchen bar, Oliver grabs his cell phone. He sends a text to Kyle.

_**Hey K-man! Thinking about you. Wish you were here with me. Can't wait to see you. Love, O.**_

He lays the phone back down and returns to the window to watch the snow. He tries hard to forget the cell phone on the counter, but anxiously awaits for Kyle's reply.

A few seconds later Layla enters the apartment.

Oliver turns to face the door as she enters.

"Hey, Fish. What's going on?"

Oliver sighs and throws his hands up in the air. "Absolutely nothing. That's the problem."

Layla walks to the kitchen bar and drops her purse on it. "Is someone a little stir crazy?"

Oliver turns back to the window to watch the snow. "Can you blame me? I love our place, but after a while the walls seem really confining."

Layla walks over to Oliver and pats him on the shoulders with her hands. "It won't be that much longer. You look stronger everyday. I bet your back at the cop shop in no time."

Oliver turns and smiles. 'So, I have you saying cop shop now too?"

"It has a nice ring to it." Layla turns and walks back to the kitchen grabbing a bottled water from the refrigerator. Oliver follows. Layla hands Oliver a water also. "Here you go."

"Thanks, pal!"

"So are you going to see Kyle tonight?"

"He's supposed to come by after his shift ends around 10. Its our night to stay here. We kind of have this thing where we alternate where we stay."

Oliver and Layla walk over and sit on the sofa.

"You guys should just move in together."

Oliver nervously laughs. "Oh no. We're not ready for that."

"You love the guy right?"

"More than anything. But we haven't even had a first date yet." Oliver's face turns a slight red. "Plus we haven't even had sex. Since college I mean."

"Oliver Fish! You're blushing."

"It's strange talking like this. Talking about my boyfriend with my ex-girlfriend. Even though I lied to you when we were dating, you're so awesomely cool with everything. With me. With Kyle. You're a great friend, Layla."

Layla drinks more water. "I know a good guy when I see one."

"Thanks for that."

"Sure. So no sex. When's that going to happen?"

"Well I'm still recovering. Kyle doesn't want to hurt me so we're taking things slow."

"Something tells me that you would be just fine. A few gunshots can't stop the Fish man from jumping Kyle's bones." Layla smiles.

Oliver smiles, blushes, takes another drink and stands. "So…what about you and Cris?"

"What about it?"

"Well have you guys sealed the deal yet so to speak?"

"Not yet, but the time will come. I can't wait to feel his hotness pressed against me."

"Layla Williamson! You're a little spitfire aren't you?"

"You would know, Fish. We slept together, remember. If I recall correctly you're a wild one yourself. I bet Kyle loves wild Oliver!"

Oliver finishes off his water to cool down from the heat building in his face from all his blushing. He heads to the kitchen and places the water bottle in the recycling container under the sink. Layla stands and walks to the kitchen bar. She leans on the bar and looks at Oliver as he turns around to face her.

"Well?" asks Layla.

"Well what?"

"Come on, Fish. Does Kyle like the wild Oliver?"

"He had no complaints in college. I might still have some tricks up my sleeve!"

Layla grins. "I bet you do. Kyle's a lucky guy."

"Cris is a lucky guy too."

"Yea. Their both lucky to have the awesomeness that is us in their lives."

The two share a laugh.

"So not to change the subject, but what happened the other night. The night you broke one of my kitchen glasses."

Oliver walks over to sit in a barstool at the counter. Layla sits also.

"Oh that. Well let's just say that insecure Oliver made an escape and enjoyed some fine tequila. Way too much tequila and Kyle was not happy with the Fish."

"So what brought the drinking on?"

"It will sound stupid, but it was Kyle withdrawal. Since I was shot we were together every night and then Kyle needed a break to catch up on his studies. I freaked out. It's like I can't get enough of him. All I want to do is be with him all the time. Ridiculous right?"

"Not at all. You're in love. Love fills the heart, but the mind has its own way, its own path."

"Kyle hated that I got drunk. Said it reminded him of our times together in college. He said he wasn't going to go back there. I thought I may have blown it before we even got started again."

"But everything's ok now, right?"

"We talked it out, but I don't want to disappoint him again. I need to be stronger for us."

"We all make mistakes, Fish. Kyle knows that. You can't be perfect. You can only be yourself.."

"That's the scary part. Myself is sometimes a mess."

Layla stands placing her hand on Oliver's back. "You'll be fine. Don't beat yourself up to much. You deserve to be happy. Both of you guys."

"Thanks. So will Cris be home soon?"

"Nope. He's working at Capricorn tonight. Won't be home until late. How about we order some pizza and watch a movie until the guys get home."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. You pick out a movie. A real tearjerker sounds good. I'll order the pizza." Layla grabs her cell phone from her purse and brings out an envelope. "Oh I almost forgot. Here's your invitation and RSVP form for the Llanview PD holiday party. Your going to bring Kyle right?"

Oliver opens the envelope and looks at the RSVP card. The card includes his name, a space for a guest's name and then selection boxes for whether or not they want chicken or beef for their entrees. "I don't think I'm going to go."

"You have to go. It's my first one of these things. I need my BFF to show me the ropes."

"Its just a dinner, Layla. You'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not accepting no for an answer, Fish. You're coming and you're going to invite that super hot boyfriend of yours. End of discussion."

"Layla, I'm not sure it's a good idea. I'm still recovering….."

Layla holds her hand up in a stop motion. "Stop right there. You're doing great and the event is still a week away. You're bouncing back rather quickly."

"I'm pretty sure you're not a doctor, Layla."

"You may be right, but I know someone who will soon be a doctor. I'll just ask him."

"No!" says Oliver. "I don't want Kyle to know about this."

"Why is that?" asks Layla.

Oliver hesitates, puts his head down and walks back over to the window.

Concerned with the look on Oliver's face Layla follows him and stands beside him at the window. They both look forward out the window watching the flakes fall.

"Tell me what's going on. Why don't you want Kyle to know about the department shin dig?"

"I just don't. Can we please change the subject?"

"No. Something's bothering you. You nearly bit my head off when I mentioned talking to Kyle."

"I." Oliver pauses and hesitates. "I'm not sure I'm ready to go that public. I mean do I have to shout to the world that I'm gay and tell everyone that Kyle is my boyfriend? I've told the important people in my life. Isn't that enough?"

"So your not ready to tell the world that Kyle is your man?"

"You know on some level that's exactly what I want to do, but then I think about some of those people we work with and it freaks me out. I have to work with them everyday. What if things get uncomfortable? You know some of those people will not be very accepting. Some could be down right hateful."

"Why do you care? You've been telling Kyle for weeks now that your ready go public. When are you going to start walking the talk?"

"It's not that simple. I mean it freaks me out. I get nauseous thinking about it."

"I get that, but you've come this far. Why not go all the way? Tell the world! Forget the haters. They may or may not change their views in time, but I don't want to see you hiding anymore. You did that for months, years even. You were miserable. Give yourself a chance to truly enjoy being with the man you love. Show Kyle you're ready for all that comes with being with him."

"I'm not sure I can go there yet."

"I don't mean to be blunt, but I'm pretty sure you told Kyle you were ready to go there. So step up, Fish. Ask your man to the party. Show him off to your co-workers. Show him your word is good. Stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding."

"Really? From my vantage point I think that's exactly what you're doing. If you don't ask Kyle tonight, the next time I see him I will mention the holiday party. You guys are going to be there. You guys need this."

"So, I don't have a choice?"

Layla looks over to Oliver and smiles. "Pretty much not, but I'm only doing this because I love you. This is important. You need to muster the courage up to stop hiding. The world can handle it. And for those few people who can't….well….its their loss. They would be damn lucky to have Oliver Fish in their life. Trust me I know this from experience."

Oliver turns to face Layla and hugs her. "You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Williamson."

"There was no bargain. Its always my way or the highway. You should know that by now." They hug for another minute or so. "Okay I'm calling in the pizza order. Go pick out the movie."

Oliver heads to the bookcase by the door in the living room to view the movie titles on the shelf.

Layla dials the pizza place on her cell.

* * *

A large pizza, some beers and two tearjerker movies later Oliver sits on the sofa. Layla lays across the sofa with her head on his lap. Their faces are full of wetness from the tears.

"Wow! That movie get's me every time," says Oliver.

"I know right? I've seen it hundreds of times and the effect is always the same. So powerful."

They then hear a key in the door. The knob turns, the door opens and Kyle enters the apartment. He looks over to the sofa and smiles. He closes the door behind him. "You guys are too much!"

"What?" asks Layla and Oliver in unison.

Kyle lays his bag down in the chair by the door. "This is like….what…the third or fourth time I've come home to find you guys sitting on the sofa and crying."

Layla sits up. "We just enjoy good movies. That's all. Plus the men in our lives seem to always be working at night. What's that all about?" Layla picks up the plates and pizza box and heads into the kitchen.

Kyle walks over to Oliver. "Hey, Mr. Fish! How ya' doin?"

"Mr. Lewis." Oliver smiles. "I can't complain."

Kyle bends down and brings Oliver in for a kiss. Kyle loves the feel of Oliver's stubble against his chin. Sitting down on the sofa Kyle holds Oliver's hand. "What a day! Super busy at the hospital. I'm exhausted. I think I'm goin' to take a shower and get ready for bed. You ready to turn in?" Kyle smiles one of his devilish smiles at Oliver.

"Sleep sounds good."

Kyle stands, brings Oliver into another kiss. This time Kyle lets his tongue slip into Oliver's mouth. He then pulls away. "I didn't say anything about sleep. Come to bed and you'll find out what I mean.. Kyle needs some Oliver attention."

Oliver gets excited with anticipation. The kiss sends waves of electrical currents through his body. And the nauseous returns. His nerves always surfaced when he thought about being physical with Kyle. He so wants to meet Kyle's expectation and not disappoint him.

Kyle heads back to the bedroom. He looks over to the kitchen. "Night, Layla!"

Layla looks around. "Night, Kyle. It's good to see you."

Kyle goes to the bedroom.

Oliver stands, picks up the empty beer bottles and carries them to the kitchen. He throws the bottles in the recycling bin under the counter. "You need anything else from me?"

"No my friend. Go be with your man. I'm fine."

"When's Cris gonna be home?"

"Not for a few more hours. I think I'm going to turn in myself and do a little reading."

"Ok. Thanks for tonight! I had a good time."

"Me too, Fish. Now don't forget you have something to ask Kyle tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight! If not I will barge into your bedroom myself tomorrow morning and tell Kyle."

"Ok fine. I'll ask."

"Good man! Have a good night!"

"You too."

Oliver exits to his bedroom.

Layla washes her hands, dries them and then flips off the kitchen lights. She leaves a small lamp on in the living room for Cris. She heads into her bedroom for the night.

* * *

Oliver enters his bedroom. The bathroom door is open and he can hear the shower water still running. As he closes the bedroom door the shower water turns off. He walks over to the bathroom.

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom kind of nervous, but really wanting to see all of Kyle, Oliver takes a chance. "Hey. Do you need some help drying off?"

Kyle smiles hearings Oliver's voice. "The towels on the…."

Oliver sees the towel on the counter and grabs it instantly. "I've got it."

Oliver goes over and plants himself directly in front of the shower door. Kyle open the shower door.

Oliver gets quite an eyeful. Oliver gets lost staring at Kyle's glistening wet body.

Kyle smiles knowing he has this effect on Oliver.

"You're too damn hot, Kyle Lewis," says Oliver very slowly as he runs his eyes up and down Kyle's completely naked body. "I can't believe I deprived myself of all this." Oliver motions his hands up and down in front of Kyle's body. "For all those years. What a damn fool I was."

"Everything happens for a reason, remember. No regrets. You'll appreciate this smoking body even more now." Kyle smiles and steps out of the shower onto the rug.

Oliver unfolds the towel and starts drying Kyle's body. He starts with Kyle's hair and face. Works his way down to his chest pausing just a bit to long at Kyle's nipples. Oliver then bends down to dry off Kyle's legs front and back. He tries to avoid looking directly in front of him, but he secretly can't wait to see what Kyle is packing again. Oliver had many foggy, but fond memories of the waist region of Kyle's body. After drying Kyle's legs Oliver hesitates, but lifts the towel to dry the area in between Kyle's legs. Oliver dries Kyle's cock, but looks away with his eyes.

Kyle notes Oliver looking away and is amused. "You don't have to look away! Its not goin' to bite."

Oliver looks up at Kyle and gets lost in that beautiful smile. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're together now. We're going to see all of each other on lots of occasions from now on."

Oliver smiles and lets the towel drop to the floor. "Oops." Oliver then caches a view of Kyle that he so missed from the college days. "Wow. Still impressive, Mr. Lewis."

"No complaints then officer?" asks a grinning Kyle. Kyle is truly turned on by this getting reacquainted time with Oliver. His excitement is no longer hidden.

Oliver is almost speechless, red in the face and trying to catch his breath. "No way. You're one fine specimen of a man. I'm so lucky to have you back. I don't ever want to screw things up again."

Oliver stands and wraps the towel around Kyle's back to dry off his back. After drying Kyle's back Oliver pulls Kyle against his body by pulling him forward with both ends of the towel.

No words are spoken as Oliver begins kissing the man he loves. Oliver grabs Kyle from the back maintaining hold of the towel and pulls him as close to his body as possible. Both guys can feel the excitement growing between them. They continue to kiss as Oliver leads Kyle out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He faces Kyle's back to the bed and lets the towel drop to the floor. He lightly pushes Kyle back on the bed. Oliver looks upon his boyfriend laying on his bed completely exposed. He can't believe that he is lucky enough to have this awesome guy in front of him. Oliver lays down next to Kyle, cradling his body over Kyle's, and begins to kiss him again.

After a few minutes Oliver starts to kiss Kyle's neck so he can catch his breath after the intense mouth kisses. "I want you, Kyle. Make love to me."

"Ok. We have to stop. Get up."

Oliver stops kissing Kyle and looks down into his face. "What?"

"We have to stop. Get up, Oliver. I need to get some clothes on."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing that's the problem. We're getting to worked up and Layla is right across the hall."

Oliver does not move off of Kyle's body. "We had lots of practice being quiet in college."

Kyle laughs. "Right, Oliver. Do you remember being quiet?"

"Sure I do."

"Well I remember the opposite and I was the sober one. Ya' tend to get a little loud during the physical activities. I like hearin' those hot moans comin' from ya'."

Oliver is immediately embarrassed. "Can't we just try to be quiet? She won't hear us."

Kyle pushes Oliver over and gets up from the bed. He grabs a pair of boxers from a nearby chair and throws them on.

Oliver lays on the bed staring at the ceiling his hands laying across his chest.

Kyle then sits next to Oliver on the bed. He lays his hand over Oliver's hands. "Ya' okay?"

Oliver continues to stare at the ceiling. "I want you so bad and at the same time I'm so nervous. I want everything to be perfect. I don't want to screw it up. Are you sure I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Listen to me. You're great. This was great, but I don't want to have to be worryin' about someone hearin' us when we reconnect again. I want us to be carefree and worry free. I want to be able to focus on you. Only you, not a sleeping roommate next door. Do ya' get that?"

"Am I moving to fast? We said take things slow. Is that it?"

"Oliver, stop. You're fine. We're fine. I want the first time since college to be super special. That's all." Kyle bends down and kisses Oliver.

Oliver melts under the kiss.

"Ya' ready to get some sleep?" asks Kyle breaking off the kiss.

Oliver sighs. "If we have to. I could think of some more exciting ways to pass the time."

"All in good time. All in good time." Kyle stands. "Now get up. Lets brush our teeth and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Oliver sits up on the bed and grabs Kyle by the hand before he starts to head back into the bathroom. "I need to ask you something?"

"Fire away," says Kyle looking down into Oliver's eyes.

"How do you feel about work holiday parties?"

"I love the holidays and this year I get to be with you. An awesome gift for Kyle this year."

Oliver smiles, but remains nervous about getting his question out. "You're going to give me a big head, Lewis."

Kyle smiles. "That's the plan. So what's going on?"

Oliver swallows, takes a deep breath and then pops the question. "Will you do me the honor of being my date to the Llanview PD holiday party?" Oliver sighs in relief now that the question is out there, but secretly hopes Kyle will say no or at the very least say he has to work that night.

"You're asking me to a work function on a date? Really? Wow. I'm impressed Oliver Fish. When is it?"

"A week from now. If you have to work I understand."

"Well I do, but this is big. I'll switch shifts with somebody. I can't believe Oliver Fish is askin' me out on a very public date. You sure about this?"

Oliver tries to seem sure, while his nerves get the better of him inside. He wants to put forth a confident image to Kyle on this issue. "Positive. I want the department to know my guy."

Kyle smiles, shaking his head in disbelief. He places both hands on Oliver's cheeks and kisses his forehead. He then looks back down into Oliver's face. "You're amazing. I hope ya' know that. It means a lot Oliver that you're willin' to take this step."

Oliver smiles.

Kyle pulls him up off the bed and brings him into a hug.

"I'm so excited," says Kyle.

Oliver's face shows excitement, nervousness and a little bit of panic as he continues to hug his boyfriend.

* * *

A week later Oliver and Kyle stand outside the entrance to the banquet hall rented for the evening by the Llanview police department for their annual holiday party. Oliver's nerves are in full force. He hasn't been able to eat anything all day. He secretly even hoped that Kyle would not be able to find someone to switch shifts with, but this was not to be the case.

As they stand looking at the door Kyle grabs Oliver's hand. "Ya' sure about this? If you're not ready we don't have to."

Oliver does not want to disappoint Kyle and is working double time to mask his nervousness. But the more he tries to cover the nerves, the more Kyle can sense that something is wrong. Kyle knows him way to well.

"No. I want this. I want to be comfortable going out with you in public. I want you to know I'm ready for this."

"This is an awfully big way to do it. We could have a simple date out in public first."

"I appreciate that, but we're going to do this. You ready to go in?" Oliver musters up enough courage to get the words out.

"Absolutely. Lead the way."

Oliver grabs the door and holds it open for Kyle. Kyle enters the banquet hall foyer followed by Oliver.

Layla immediately spots them from across the room. "Fish. Kyle. Over here." She waves them over to where her and Cris are standing.

"Hey guys," says Oliver. "How's it going?"

"Great. I feel so out of place all dressed up like this," says Cris.

"Cris, you look awesome. Its just for a little while. Hang in there." Layla looks over to Kyle and Oliver who are wearing suits of their own. "You guys look great too. Wow! Hot smoking duo right here."

"Thanks," says Kyle. "Ya' look beautiful as always, Layla."

"Well thank you, kind sir. I appreciate that. See Cris that's how you compliment a beautiful lady."

"Thanks, Kyle. Way to show a guy up," says Cris.

"Sorry man, just speakin' the truth. That dress is very flattering on her."

"I know right. She's looks amazing tonight."

Layla looks over at Cris. "And you couldn't tell me that when you first saw me tonight?"

"What? I'm telling you now. "

Layla shakes her head in fun frustration. "Typical guy response, Vega. Forget it." Layla looks over to Kyle and Oliver. "You guys ready to find a table?"

"Sure," says Kyle.

Oliver is so ready to find a table. The entire time he stands by Cris, Layla and Kyle he is fearful to look around. He imagines all kinds of stares and whispering going on around him and behind his back. He is positive all eyes are on him and Kyle. He follows Cris, and Layla into the banquet hall with Kyle at his side. He walks behind Cris and Layla without looking at a single person they walk past. Kyle tries to grab Oliver's hand as they walk, but Oliver jerks it away.

"What's that about?" asks an angered Kyle.

"I'm sorry. I can't, Kyle."

"Do ya' want to just go? I thought this may be too much for ya'. It's fine. We don't have to do this. I knew this was too good to be true."

Kyle's last words sting. So much for not disappointing his guy. Why couldn't he be confident like Kyle.

"I'm goin' to go," says Kyle. "I'll see ya' later." Kyle turns to walk back towards the entrance.

Oliver panics. He doesn't want Kyle to leave, but he doesn't know if he can go through with the evening.

Layla observes the interaction between Kyle and Oliver. As Kyle walks to leave Layla approaches Fish. "Stop him, Fish. You'll regret it if you don't. Are you willing to lose him again after all the time you wasted?"

Oliver does not say a word and runs after Kyle. Oliver runs in front of Kyle blocking his path. "Wait. Please."

"Why should I, Fish? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of tryin' to figure out which Oliver Fish is goin' to show up. I thought ya' were past the closeted stuff. Obviously I was wrong."

"It's not an overnight process, Kyle. I'm working on it. Please be patient."

"Do not ask me to be patient, Fish. I've been nothin' but patient with you for years. I'm tired. I want someone who wants to be with me."

"I do want to be with you. You know that."

"Then prove it. Take my hand and walk with me to the table." Kyle extends his hand.

Oliver hesitates. He surveys the room.

Kyle notes this. "Forget about everyone else. Focus on me, on us. Let me help ya' with this. I'm here. Please don't push me away again. Let me help ya' this time."

Oliver looks into Kyle's eyes and the fear subsides.

Oliver takes Kyle's hand and they walk over to the table where Cris and Layla are sitting. They grab the two seats to the right of Layla. They continue to hold hands.

Bo, Nora, Clint, John, Marty, Jessica and Brody are seated at the table with Cris and Layla. One open chair remains at the table to the right of Oliver.

Zach approaches the table and stands behind Oliver and Kyle. He places one hand on Oliver's shoulder and another on Kyle's shoulder. "Hey guys. How's it going? Do you have room for one more?"

Oliver and Kyle turn to look at Zach.

"Hey, Zach. Is it just you?" asks Oliver.

"I'm afraid so. It's one of the hazards of just moving to town and not knowing anyone."

"It just so happens we have an open seat right next to Kyle."

"Great. I appreciate it. Otherwise I would probably be sitting in the back all by myself." Zach eagerly has a seat in between Kyle and Brody.

Bo then speaks to the table guests. "Now that we have a full table, lets go around and do introductions. Why don't you start us off Layla. Then Cris and so forth. We'll end with Fish."

Layla starts the introductions. "I'm Layla Williamson. As some of you know I'm John's assistant. It's a challenging job. Anyone who knows John can vouch that he is a difficult man to read." John looks at Layla with a what me face. "Just kidding boss. I love my job and its great working with you all."

As Cris introduces himself to the group Oliver's mind starts to race. How is Kyle going to introduce himself? So much for staying under the radar. So much for the table offering some protection. Oliver begins to fidget in nervous anticipation. Kyle notes Oliver's behavior and places his hand on Oliver's knee under the table. Kyle squeezes Oliver's knee and then turns to whisper in his ear. "It's fine. Just introductions. You can do this. I have faith in you." Oliver half smiles. He wishes he had as much faith in himself as Kyle had in him.

The introductions continue with Bo, Nora, Clint, Jessica and Brody.

Zach then stands. "I'm Zach Stafford. New to Llanview. I come from the great state of Colorado originally. I've only been in town a couple of weeks and on my very first day on the job I go and get myself shot. Thanks to the guy two seats to my left…." Zach looks over at Oliver and smiles. "I'm able to be standing here tonight enjoying what I hope is a great evening with all you great folks. Thanks for the save, Fish. Thanks to you all for including me."

Zach sits back down and Kyle stands. He hesitates for a minute. He didn't want to make Oliver uncomfortable, but on some level he felt Oliver needed a push to continue the journey out of the closet. Kyle looks to Oliver and smiles. "I'm Kyle Lewis. I'm here with Oliver or as all you call him Fish. Oliver and I have known each other since college and recently found our way back into each other's lives. I'm so proud that he decided to include me tonight. It's great to meet all of you!" Kyle sits.

Oliver stands. He recollects coming out to Layla, Cris and John. He then channels the courage to tell the table exactly who Kyle is. Oliver moves to stand behind Kyle and places his hands on Kyle's shoulders. "I'm Oliver Fish as many of you already know. I miss all of you guys so much and can't wait to get back to work. As you know I decided to help this big lug." Oliver temporarily moves his right hand from Kyle's shoulder, pats Zach on the shoulder and then returns his hand to Kyle's shoulder. "And somehow I ended up with a few bullets in my chest. All in a good days work I guess. In the spirit of full disclosure with all of you and mostly with myself I want to expand on Kyle's introduction." Oliver pauses as he finds the strength inside to continue.

Kyle feels as if all eyes at the table are on him. He's not much into being in the spotlight, unless its Oliver's spotlight.

"Kyle is my boyfriend. We met in college and fell in love. I then broke his heart by playing a multi-year hiding game and just recently decided to come clean with myself. I'm gay and I'm in love with this awesome man who is here with me tonight."

Oliver lets out a huge sigh, but looks straight ahead. He fears to look around the table and see the reactions of the other guests.

Kyle is proud of Oliver and beams with pride. He places his hand over Oliver's on his shoulder.

"I guess that's it for me." Oliver sits back down.

"Wow, Fish. I like this new you.," says Layla leaning over and patting Oliver on the back. Cris smiles over at Oliver also.

Oliver pans the table anticipating some disapproving looks, but is surprised to not find any. Oliver then looks over to Kyle. Kyle smiles back at him.

"Thank you, " says Kyle. "That really meant a lot. Ya' called me your boyfriend in front of all these people you work with. Impressive, Oliver."

Oliver smiles and blushes. He reaches down grabbing Kyle's hand. The feel of Kyle's skin calms him. Kyle is giddy with joy and Oliver can sense this in all of Kyle's movements and expressions. Oliver is pleased to see Kyle so relaxed and beaming with happiness.

Small talk continues around the table for the next hour or so as dinner is served.

Bo stands behind the podium on a stage at the front of the banquet room. "Now for our final recognition of service award for 2009. I would now like to bring our Chief of Detectives, John McBain, back to the stage. He will be doing the honors of introducing our next award recipient."

The crowd cheers and claps. John stands and walks up to the stage. He shakes Bo's hand and turns to face the audience. Bo stands to the side of the podium as John begins to speak.

"Our last award of the night is to recognize an individual who loves serving our community. I'm not very good with praise or big long sentences, but I'm going to try and give this person a huge shout out. Being a cop is everything to this person. This person is always eager to help with any case, no matter how small or how big. Words can't express how thankful I am to have this person as a part of our team. Dedication should be this individual's middle name. Our Officer of the Year award goes to." John pauses to build up the excitement. "Oliver Fish."

Oliver freezes as he hears his name called. The crowd cheers and claps.

Oliver slowly stands. The audience claps louder. Kyle stands and pats him on the back. 'Way to go, buddy. I'm so proud of ya'."

Without even thinking Oliver brings Kyle into his arms. He whispers in Kyle's ear. "I'm glad you're here with me tonight."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Oliver. You're my guy."

Oliver releases Kyle from the hug and starts to walk towards the stage. He takes two or three steps and then suddenly has the urge to show his man just how grateful he is. Oliver returns to Kyle and brings him into a super hot and passionate kiss, tongue action and all. The guests at Oliver and Kyle's table clap louder and cheer them on. The entire room is now focused on Oliver. The kiss then stops even though the guys do not want it to end.

Kyle smiles. 'What are ya' doin'? Do you know what ya' just did? Ya' kissed me in front of a hundred or so people."

Oliver smiles and starts to walk towards the stage. "I guess I did. I kinda liked it. I'll have to do it again sometime soon." Oliver turns back to Kyle.

Kyle points to the stage with his hand. "Stage, Officer. Go accept your award."

As Oliver makes his way to the stage he is beyond excited and beaming with joy.

And then some words hit Oliver like a slap in the face. "Freak. We're working with some homo. Watch yourself in the bathroom boys." Oliver's fears rise to the surface again. He legs become like weights as he continues to make his way up on the stage ever so slowly.

Once on stage Oliver shakes Bo's hand and then John's hand.

"Thanks John. This means a lot. I appreciate your faith in me." The fear continues to grow and bubble inside as the word freak repeats in his head over and over.

"Ignore them, Fish. This is your night, enjoy it. Don't let stupid and ignorant people ruin it," says John.

"You heard them?"

"I would say quite a few people heard them."

Oliver's insides churn more than ever. How could he look out into the audience now? They probably all thought he was a freak. Oliver walks to the podium. He looks out into the crowd and instantly spots the table with the guy who called him a freak. Oliver is unable to speak. He quickly looks away and down at the podium.

Kyle can see the pain and fear on Oliver's face. He stands. "Oliver. Look at me," shouts Kyle from the table. "It's okay. Ignore them. I've got your back."

"Sit down freak number two. No one's asking you. Maybe you should run up there and hold lover boy's hand. He looks like he may cry. He probably should cry because of the disgusting person he is."

Kyle starts to walk away from the table. He wants to teach the jackass with the smartass comments a lesson. Nothing a few fists in the face won't take care of.

Cris stands blocking Kyle's path knowing exactly what Kyle is thinking. "Not smart man. You're in a room full of cops. Just chill out and sit back down."

John walks off the stage and over to the table where the freak comment guy sits. "Either shut up or get the hell out. He's a fellow cop. We treat each other with respect."

"I'm not respecting any homo."

"Then just keep your mouth shut."

"Why should I?"

"Because I out rank you and insubordination can be a bitch."

"Fine. Whatever."

John turns to look at Oliver. "Go ahead Fish. Say a few words."

Oliver just wants to run and hide, but he looks out to Kyle and sees Cris trying to hold him back.

Oliver begin to speak. "All I know is being a cop. My Dad's a cop. He's the reason I wanted to be a cop in the first place. He used to be my hero. Used to be being the operative phrase. Not anymore. He, like our friend over here, can't accept who I am. I lived in fear, in hiding and in pain for years because of the fear of losing his approval. Finally I realized I didn't need his approval. He isn't half the man I thought he was. In my opinion, Tim." Oliver turns to face the man who seconds earlier called him a freak. "You're not much of a man either. You're sad and full of hate. Why are you so frightened of me being gay? Think I'm going to rub off on you or something. Not probable. I don't go after someone so ugly on the inside.. That's all I have to say to you. I'm now done with you, just like I'm done with my father." Oliver pauses. Kyle continues to look at the stage concerned, but Cris continues to hold his arm just to be safe.

"I want to thank everyone who made this award a reality. I love my job, so much it doesn't even feel like a job. I want to make this city a safe place to live in for everyone. That's all I want. So thanks again to all of you who helped me and worked with me over the past year. We're a team and thank you for making me feel like I'm a part of that team." Oliver pauses and looks over to John. "Thanks to you John for always having my back. I appreciate it man."

John nods recognizing Oliver's comments.

"Now I want to introduce you to my current hero. This is someone who accepts me for who I am. Someone who I put through hell, but years later is now at my side. Someone I admire and look up to. My boyfriend. Kyle, please come up here."

Cris releases hold of Kyle's arm. Kyle is amazed at Oliver. He just came out in front almost the entire Llanview PD and called him his boyfriend in front of the crowd. Of course this was putting Kyle back in the spotlight as the entire room watches him walk towards the stage.

Kyle reaches the stage and walks toward the podium. Oliver grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. "This man who stands beside me now is my hero. He never gave up on me even when I had given up on myself. This man is the love of my life. To clarify this is about love regardless of what people like my Dad think. I used to be a hater of gays, a hater of myself, but no more. I want to be with the person I love and I want the world and all of you to know him and how much I love him."

Oliver turns to Kyle. "I love you, Kyle Lewis. With all my being. Thanks for being with me and sharing your life with me."

A tear forms in Kyle's eye. Oliver brings his man into a hug. The majority of the crowd cheers and claps standing in the process. Of course there are other Tim like people in the audience.

Layla smiles at Cris. They kiss.

Zach looks up at the stage and is even more entranced by the man that is Oliver Fish.

Oliver and Kyle continue to hug. In this moment it is like they are the only two in the room. Its as if the crowd simply vanishes into thin air.

Kyle whispers to Oliver. "I can't believe ya' just did that. I'm so proud of you. That took lot's of courage."

"I couldn't have done it without you. You give me the strength to accept myself and be who I want to be."

"You're amazing, Oliver."

Kyle swells inside with pride and desire for his man.

* * *

Later that night there is a knock on Nick's apartment door.

Nick answers the door and Zach is standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" asks Nick.

"Can I come in?"

"Its kind of late, Zach. I'm heading to bed."

Zach smiles. "That's perfect." He walks in the apartment door as Nick steps aside to let him in.

Zach closes and locks the door behind him.

"What are you…?"

Zach puts a finger up to Nick's mouth. "Shhh. No more talking tonight."

Zach grabs Nick and turns him so that his back is against the apartment door.

Zach brings Nick into a passionate kiss. Nick tries to resist at first but within seconds gives in to Zach.

Zach is so intense he literally rips open Nick's button down white shirt. The buttons fly everywhere. Zach peels off the shirt as he continues to kiss Nick.

Nick tries to grab Zach's shirt and remove it, but Zach grabs his hands and holds them above Nick's head.

Zach stops kissing Nick for a few seconds and looks into his eyes. "Are you ready for me, Nick Chavez?"

Nick is so out of breath he can't even respond.

Zach smiles. "I thought so."

The intense kissing resumes.

* * *

Layla sits on the couch in the living room when Cris enters the room wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Layla looks over and smiles.

Cris notices the smile. "What?"

"You're not bashful in the least are you?"

"Bashful about what?"

Shaking her head and letting out a slight laugh, Layla stands. "Nothing. It just your always walking around with your shirt off."

"That's a problem for you?" asks Cris with a quizzical look on his face.

"Not at all. The view is acceptable. You know. Nothing special really." Layla laughs inside knowing a Cris reaction is coming. She walks into the kitchen to grab a bottled water from the refrigerator.

"Wow. Bash a guy's ego. I work hard on this package."

Layla smiles. "Really. I guess it's in the eye of the beholder. It's not really doing anything for me." She returns to the sofa and sits down.

"Well I'll just go put a shirt on since your not interested in the view."

"Don't do that on my account. I could care less either way really."

"Is that so?" asks Cris making a hurtful facial expression.

Layla turns serious. "Can I ask you something?"

Cris notices the shift in tone and goes to have a seat on the sofa with his girlfriend. "Shoot. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. I guess I was thinking about what Oliver said tonight. Does everyone have a hero? "

"I think that depends on the person really."

"Do you? Is there a hero in your life? Is there someone you look up to?"

"Only me," replies Cris with a smile.

"I'm being serious, Cris. Work with me here."

"Ok, sorry. " Cris pauses to think and gather his response. "I think there are different degrees of heroes. I mean Oliver seems to put a great deal of emphasis on them, but I'm more independent than he is. I've always looked up to Antonio. But I wouldn't call him a hero. Just someone I admire."

"So its all about how independent you are?" asks a serious Layla.

"Not sure really. That's just my opinion. What's this about?" Cristian becomes concerned.

"I just don't think I have ever had a hero. Not my parents or even Evangeline. Vang and I always seemed to be competing for who could get the most attention. She always did of course. I just wonder.." Layla pauses.

Cris grabs Layla's hand and kisses it. "What?"

"Do you think if I had a hero my life things would have been different. I mean would I have better luck with careers, with men or just life in general?"

"Wow. You're really serious about this?"

"Oliver's speech just got me thinking. That's all."

Cris gets down on his knees in front of Layla. He holds her hands and looks up into her face. "Look. Fish had heroes his entire life and I don't think he would say his life is perfect. I think life is what you make of it. So you made some wrong decisions. Who hasn't? We all do from time to time. Some more than others."

"I seem to take the prize for most foolish decisions in one's life."

"You're to hard on yourself. We all do things trying to be happy. That's all. It's a search. A process. Not everyone handles it in the same way."

"I guess," says a still serious Layla.

Cris tries hard to change the mood of his girlfriend. "You know I could be your hero if you want?"

Layla smiles and Cris is grateful that his remark snapped her out of the seriousness. "Heroes are more than just nice bodies."

"I thought you didn't think my body was all that impressive. Change of tune?" Cris smiles up at her.

"Not at all. I'm just saying a hero has to have a beautiful soul also."

Cris stands and hits his chest with his right fist right over his heart. "Ouch. Stab a knife in my heart. Now I don't have a beautiful soul."

"I'm not sure I know that yet." Layla smiles.

"We live together. How can you not know?" asks a baffled Cristian.

"Maybe I need to see if Cristian the boyfriend can measure up to Cristian the roommate and friend."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Aren't they one in the same?"

"We'll see. Relationships change people. Sometimes not in a good way."

Cris goes over to Layla and picks her up in his arms. "What are we going to do with you, Layla Williamson?" He spins her around in his arms.

"Maybe you could let me explore your just acceptable body."

"What do you have in mind?"

Layla brings her lips to Cris's. The two kiss.

Layla then whispers in Cristian's ear. "Take me to bed. I think I need to explore all that your body has to offer!."

Cris smiles and starts walking to the bedroom. "I'm not going to pass this opportunity up." He pauses in the hall outside the bedrooms.

"Which room? Yours or mine?"

"Mine for sure. You're kind of a slob. Heroes are not slobs either, Vega. You're going to have to work on that if you want to be my hero."

"That's a tough request."

Layla smiles. "Would you stop talking please. Take me into that bedroom." She points to her room. "Make me feel some Cristian fireworks."

The two start kissing. Cris continues to hold Layla in his arms and walks into the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot Soon they're laying on the bed, Cris on top of Layla. They kiss and Cris starts to remove Layla's shirt. Her bra comes off shortly after and she can feel Cris's hot chest against hers! Cris starts kissing her ears, her neck, her forehead, her mouth again and the begins to work his way down further.

* * *

Oliver and Kyle enter Kyle's room at the Angel Square Hotel. They both have their ties loosened, the suit jackets are off and swung across their shoulders as they enter.

Oliver throws his jacket on the desk chair and walks over to the bed. He turns around to face the desk with his back to bed. He lifts his arms and simply falls backwards onto the bed keeping his arms stretched over his head. "Ok tell me again. Tonight actually happened. I announced in front of the entire police force that you're my boyfriend. We kissed in front of them and I told them you're the love of my life."

Kyle smiles, walks over to the bed and looks down at Oliver. "I still can't believe that was you tonight. Especially after the rough way the night started. I didn't think ya' could handle us bein' there together as a couple. You're so beautiful, Oliver. Tonight you were the Oliver I always needed ya' to be back in college. Tonight you stood up for us, for me. I've never loved ya' more than I love ya' at this very moment."

Oliver smiles as he takes in Kyle's words.

"I'm still on such an adrenaline rush. I was scared out of my mind, but as all those words were pouring out a huge wave of relief came over me. Its like I stepped out of the closet for the first time and told the world who I really am. I can't describe how elated I feel, but still panicked at the same time."

Kyle sits on edge of the bed and faces Oliver. "What do ya' mean?"

"I work with those people. I'm going to have to face them again when I go back to work. I'm not sure I can."

Kyle lays down next to Oliver and places his head on Oliver's chest. "The Oliver I saw tonight can handle anything they throw at him. I'm so proud of you. Words cannot express the feelings I felt inside as I walked up to the stage tonight to stand next to the man that I love. Wow! You really have come a long way since college."

"I was a stupid kid in college. Full of fear. Full of pain. Always drinking to allow myself to feel good about us. I was so unfair to you. It pains me to think how I treated you back then. Please don't doubt that my feelings were genuine back then even though I wasn't the best at expressing myself."

"I never doubted your feelings, Oliver. My fear was always about you bailing on us, on me."

"Which is exactly what I did when my Mom caught us."

"As I always say, everything happens for a reason. I don't think we could be here today if we had not gone through the good times, the pain, the hurt and the joy from college and the last few years." Kyle sits up and leans on his arm facing Oliver on the bed. Kyle looks into Oliver's eyes and no more words are spoken.

Kyle stands up and holds his hands out for Oliver. Oliver grabs his hands and Kyle pulls him off the bed. The two stand facing each other. Kyle removes Oliver's loosened tie. Oliver does the same to Kyle. Kyle then unbuttons Oliver's shirt and pulls the shirt off. He then pull's Oliver's t-shirt over his head and off. Kyle runs his hand across Oliver's chest. He closes his eyes in anticipation of what's to come.

Oliver pulls Kyle closer and returns the favor. He unbuttons Kyle's shirt, pulls it off and removes Kyle's t-shirt. Oliver's next move surprises Kyle. Oliver sits down on the bed and pulls Kyle over to him by grabbing Kyle's belt. Oliver sees the outline of Kyle's excitement through Kyle's pants. Oliver unzips Kyle's pants and lets his hand go inside. When Oliver squeezes Kyle with his hand, Kyle shivers in excitement. Oliver begins rubbing in an up and down motion. Kyle closes his eyes and cranes his head up in the air. Oliver stands continuing to rub Kyle in an up and down motion. He begins kissing Kyle on the neck and in that special spot right under Kyle's ear lobe. Oliver then brings his mouth to Kyle's. As they kiss Kyle tries to let his hand do some exploring, but Oliver holds him back. Oliver wants the first part of their evening to be about Kyle. He wants to make his man feel real good.

They continue to kiss. Oliver removes Kyle's belt as they kiss and unfastens his pants. The pants fall to the floor. The kissing stops. Kyle steps back to remove his shoes, socks and pants. Oliver sits on the bed. Kyle stands in front of Oliver wearing only his boxers. Oliver pulls Kyle forward bringing him in between his legs. Oliver buries his face into Kyle's chest taking in every scent that Kyle Lewis has to offer. Kyle's smell is always an intense turn on for Oliver, but nothing as intense as tonight. The smell sends chills through Oliver's body and he grows harder in excitement. Oliver then begins to kiss Kyle's chest and lets his mouth find his way to Kyle's nipple. He flashes on how much Kyle enjoyed the nipple activities in college. Oliver's mouth and tongue go to work as Kyle moans in pleasure. As Oliver continues to explore Kyle's chest, his hands work to free Kyle of the boxer shorts. They come down and Kyle steps out of them. For a few seconds Oliver stops all physical activity. He simply looks at Kyle in complete awe. This beautiful man is truly here with him. The pace of their breathing continues to intensify.

Oliver returns to exploring Kyle's chest and grabs Kyle with his hand and begins the slow rubbing motion again. Oliver's excitement grows as he feels Kyle's pulsating and throbbing nakedness against his hand. Oliver occasionally looks up to see Kyle's facial expression. He hopes to see Kyle enjoying the experience and Kyle does not disappoint. Oliver's kisses continue to get lower and lower until he cannot stand it any longer. He needs to taste Kyle's excitement and his mouth finds its prize. The intensity of the experience almost sends Oliver into sensory overload. He has waited so long for something to feel so natural and right. Kyle continues to moan with pleasure as Oliver's mouth works its magic. This continues for a while until Kyle pulls away not wanting to get to excited too fast.

Kyle then pulls Oliver off the bed and unfastens his belt. He unzips and unfastens Oliver's pants and then pulls the pants and boxers down with his hands exposing all of Oliver to him. Oliver takes a few seconds to remove the shoes, socks and in the way clothing. He comes back to Kyle and brings him into his arms. The two simply hold each other in their nakedness. They begin to kiss. They walk back to the bed kissing. They fall onto the bed, Kyle on top of Oliver. The kissing continues as the heat in their bodies builds. Kyle begins to explore Oliver with his mouth. He buries his head in between Oliver's pecs. He loves the feel of Oliver's chest hair on his face. This drives Kyle all kinds of crazy. After catching his breath Kyle's resumes his mouth exploring activities. As Kyle's mouth explores Oliver's chest area Kyle can feel the intensity of Oliver's heart beating. This excitement he hears in Oliver turns him on even more. His kisses continue and steadily become lower and lower on Oliver's body. Kyle teases Oliver with his tongue before letting his mouth go to work. Oliver moans in pleasure. This goes on for a while until Kyle can no longer tolerate the wait. Oliver feels such intense feelings as Kyle explores him that he moans even louder. As Kyle continues to work his magic Oliver's excitement builds. He stops Kyle after a few minutes pulling him up. Oliver holds his hand up asking Kyle to wait for a few minutes with his eyes. Kyle knows what this means. Oliver is trying to contain his excitement and not let the excitement release to fast. Kyle smiles thinking about the fact that he still has such a powerful effect on his Oliver.

Oliver rolls over to the nightstand and opens the drawer. He pulls out a condom and a some lubricant. He hands the items to Kyle. Their eyes lock and do all the talking. No words are spoken as Kyle wonders if Oliver is sure. Oliver's eyes answer. He needs to feel Kyle in that very intimate way again. Oliver rolls to his side. Kyle opens and places the condom on. He navigates his way around the lubricant. Kyle moves closer to Oliver. Oliver tenses up in anticipation. Within a few minutes Oliver's feels some pain, but it is overshadowed by the excitement inside of him. He feels Kyle inside of him. The feelings are even more intense than he ever remembers from college. Oliver figures this must be because of the absence of alcohol. The sensations with each thrust of Kyle's body against his make Oliver moan in excitement. He moves his hand behind Kyle to help increase the closeness of each thrust. Oliver does not want this to ever end. The connection he feels with Kyle at this time is beyond words.

Kyle soon flips Oliver onto his back to change positions. He wants to see his lover's face with each thrust. The rhythm and the movement resume. Their bodies connecting to each other like two jigsaw puzzle pieces meant to be together. The fit is perfect so to speak. As the movements and moans from both guys intensify, Oliver begins to feel a rush inside. Within seconds he feels a release so powerful that the wind is knocked out of him. He grabs Kyle around the waist with his hands for support. With each release the pleasure intensifies. Kyle begins to feel his own excitement build as he watches Oliver's face. A few thrusts later, he removes the condom and releases his excitement all over Oliver's chest. As the release continues he looks down Into Oliver's eyes. At this moment everything is perfect. Love is staring back at him,. a pure and unconditional love.

* * *

_**Chapter 14 Preview**_

Zach frustrates Nick.

Layla has an all to real dream.

Oliver gets good news.

Kyle becomes distant after the Kish night of lovemaking.


	14. Chapter 14: Fear and Denial

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 14: Fear and Denial**_

As the sun rises the next morning Kyle lays awake in bed facing a sleeping Oliver. He is unable to sleep due to the adrenaline rush he continues to feel from last night's activities. The awesomeness of last night could not even be put into words. Being with Oliver again after so many years was surreal. His body continues to smolder with heat and excitement as his mind drifts to flashbacks of the intimacy shared between him and this super hot guy laying next to him in bed.

Oliver is sleeping with a smile on his face. His mind is racing with dreams of Kyle. His dreams are repeating last night over and over. His body rages with excitement as he recollects being so close and so intimate with the guy that has his heart and soul.

Kyle reaches over and runs his hand over Oliver's exposed chest.

Oliver feels a jolt of electricity from the touch and stirs from his sleep. He looks over at Kyle.

Kyle does not realize that Oliver is awake. He is in a trance watching his hand move over his Oliver's chest.

Oliver places his hand over Kyle's. "Morning."

Kyle stirs out of his trance. "Hey! Sorry I didn't mean to wake ya'."

Their eyes meet. Kyle bends down to bring his lips to Oliver's. The two kiss as Oliver pulls Kyle on top of him. He wants to feel his man against his body. The passion continues to smolder as their bodies react to the fireworks exploding inside of them.

Kyle breaks away from the kiss to catch his breath. "We…..have…to stop."

Oliver does not speak, but brings Kyle's lips back to his. They get lost in each other again.

Kyle's alarm clock then goes off in all its loud glory. As they kiss Kyle tries to reach the clock on the nearby nightstand but it is just out of reach. He breaks from the kiss and rolls over off of Oliver to turn off the alarm. As he rolls over the sheet covering his lower body shifts down exposing his nakedness. "Sorry. I have a shift at the hospital today."

Oliver smiles watching an exposed Kyle's backside. "Don't be sorry. This view is beyond words."

Kyle looks over at Oliver whose eyes are dazed as they watch Kyle's exposed buttocks. Kyle chuckles. "Ya' like?"

"Oliver likes." Oliver rolls over to lay beside Kyle. Kyle can feel exactly how much Oliver likes the view. Oliver begins kissing the back of Kyle's neck moving from one side to the other.

Kyle closes his eyes as each Oliver kiss makes his insides boil with desire. "Oliver. I've got to get ready for work. Maybe we can pick this up later tonight."

Oliver places a few more kisses on Kyle's neck and then lightly nibbles on the bottom of Kyle's ear lobe. Oliver does the ear lobe nibble to drive his man crazy.

Kyle gasps. "No fair Oliver Fish! Ya' know I can't resist ya' when ya' do that."

Oliver smiles to himself and rolls back over on his back. He looks over at Kyle as Kyle rolls on his side facing Oliver. "I know."

"Ya' doin' ok?" asks Kyle with a more serious look on his face.

Oliver looks over at his man. "I'm better than ok. You're so awesome, so special and so beautiful. Last night was beyond words. I've never felt so connected to someone before. Not even when we were in college."

"The side effects of being sober no doubt."

"Wow. You should've told me how intense this can be without the alcohol. I can't believe I waited all these years. I feel so alive. I feel closer to you than I ever have. Is that possible?"

Kyle smiles as he brings his hand to Oliver's cheek. "Anything's possible. Ya' just have to be open it. Last night was great. You were great."

Oliver scrunches his face. "Really?"

"Would I lie to ya'?"

Oliver becomes more serious. "Seriously. Was last night okay? I don't want to disappoint you. I don't have a lot of experience with guys. You're the only one I've ever been with. Did I do ok?"

Kyle laughs. "You were perfect. You are perfect."

Oliver smiles but is not convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Oliver. We spent the entire night makin' love. Over and over again. Isn't that enough evidence that it was perfect?"

"I want you to be happy, Kyle."

"I'm happy, Oliver. You make me happy. I love ya'. Last night was seriously one of the best nights of my life. I've never felt so connected to anyone. Trust me. You're quite the machine in bed. Ya' know all the right buttons to push."

Oliver blushes. "Do you really have to go? We could continue to push buttons."

Kyle smiles and gives Oliver a quick kiss. He then stands exposing his naked body completely to Oliver. "As much as I want to stay and feel your hotness next to me, the hospital calls. Plus some time apart will make us want each other even more. The anticipation will make our next time super special, although I doubt ya' will be able to top last night."

Oliver smiles surveying all of Kyle's body. "I still have some moves to show you."

"Oh really," says Kyle smiling. "Beyond last night's moves?"

Oliver sits up on the bed and wraps his arms around Kyle. He pulls Kyle close and looks up into his eyes seductively. "Oh yeah."

Before Kyle realizes what is happening Oliver spins him around and lays him down on the bed. Oliver then climbs on top of Kyle.

"Oliver I need to get ready for work."

"I know." Oliver smiles. He then kisses Kyle. They feel their excitement rising as their bodies connect. Then abruptly Oliver stands and surveys Kyle laying on the bed.

Kyle sits up puzzled. "Why did ya' stop?"

"You have to work. I wanted to leave you something to think about. Seems like it did the trick." Oliver looks down at Kyle's obvious excitement.

"You're just goin' to leave me in this condition?"

"At least I know you still want me after last night! I'll see you in the shower. Come on." Oliver walks into the bathroom out of sight.

Kyle smiles, stands, shakes his head and body in an effort to let out his excitement. "Whew" He lets out a big breath and walks into the bathroom out of sight..

* * *

Nick remains asleep in bed.

Zach stands nearby sliding on his jeans. Zach tries really hard not to wake Nick. He then pulls his sweatshirt on. Zach then delicately sits back down on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. As he sits he looks over his shoulder to ensure that Nick is not disturbed.

Nick continues to sleep.

Zach then slowly stands, grabs his jacket off the floor nearby and heads towards the bedroom door. The door creaks as Zach opens it.

Nick stirs and turns to see Zach almost out the door. Nick sits up in bed.

"Hey. Are you really going to walk out and not say anything?"

Zach stares out the open door and sighs in frustration before turning to look at Nick. "Sorry. I need to get to work. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Don't you think we should talk?"

Zach remains by the door, but turns to face Nick. "About what?"

Nick looks at Zach skeptically. "Are you serious? We slept together last night. We should at least discuss what that means."

"Why does it have to mean anything?" asks a stern and serious Zach.

Nick is at a loss of words for a few seconds. "So we have great sex and it means nothing?"

"Hey man, last night was awesome. I appreciate it, but lets not make a big deal about it."

"You're a piece of work."

"I really have to go. I'll catch you later." Zach exits the room and closes the door behind him.

Nick in frustration jumps out of bed and runs out of the room wearing no clothes. "Zach, wait. I think we need to talk. Don't go," says Nick as he enters the living room.

Zach opens the apartment door. Amelia stands outside. "Later Nick. Thanks for last night." Zach then looks at Amelia. "Excuse me."

Amelia backs out of the way to let Zach pass. Zach is gone within seconds.

Nick races to the door forgetting that he has no clothes on for a second. Amelia blocks his path. Nick looks over her shoulder for Zach, but Zach is nowhere in sight.

"Why did you let him leave?" asks Nick looking right at Amelia.

"Why don't you go put some clothes on. I love you and all, but this view does nothing for me." Amelia smiles.

It then hits Nick that he has absolutely nothing on. "Sorry. I'll be right back, " says an embarrassed Nick. Nick runs back into the bedroom.

Amelia enters the apartment closing the door behind her. She heads over to the kitchen to begin making some coffee.

Nick soon enters the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Sorry, Amelia. I didn't realize my state of dress. I was trying to stop him from leaving."

"Who is he? I didn't know you were dating again. In fact I thought you were still hung up on Kyle." Amelia finishes loading the coffee part and begins the brew cycle.

Nick sits at the small dinette table in the corner.

Amelia joins him.

Nick remains quiet.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"We're not dating. We met in the hospital when Oliver was shot. Oliver saved his life."

"You just met and yet its rather obvious what happened here last night."

'So what? We're adults and had some hot sex."

"Are you going to date him?"

"I don't know. Didn't you notice him running out of here? He wasn't even going to say goodbye."

"Well I hope the sex was good at least."

"Oh. The sex was great. He knows how to work it."

"So what about Kyle?"

"What about him?"

"Um." Amelia looks surprised at Nick's response. "You love the guy."

Nick shrugs and stands. "Well he's confused right now. Its all about Oliver. Oliver has him in a trance. I'm not even a blip on his radar at present."

"Oliver is his first love. That's a hard thing to overcome Nick. Even for someone with all your talents and great qualities. Maybe you should just move on."

"I'm not giving up. I'm not going to stop living either. You can't tell me you would not of had sex with that super hot guy that just walked out of here."

"Yea. I can honestly say he does nothing for me," says Amelia standing to walk over and check on the coffee.

"Sorry. I forgot. You're 100% lesbian."

"Ha ha, Chavez. I find some men attractive, just not him. He looks like trouble to me. You should stay clear."

Nick shrugs. "I'm not so sure. What's wrong with having some fun as Kyle works on deciding to come back to me?"

"I know you, Nick." Amelia quickly pours two cups of coffee even though the pot is not finished filling. "You're not the type to just have fun. You'll fall for that guy if you continue to see him." Amelia carries the coffee mugs over to the table and has a seat again. She takes a drink. "Fun is not your style. You're searching for love. Fun is not love."

"I already know who I love. He just doesn't realize how much he loves me yet. So in the meantime Zach can attend to my needs." Nick sits down again at the table and takes a sip of the coffee.

Amelia looks at Nick with a what are you thinking look.

"What?" asks Nick.

"Maybe you need to just start fresh. Forget Kyle. Forget Zach. Put yourself back out there. I want you to find that special someone who wants nothing but to be with you."

"I know who I want, Amelia."

"I think you're setting yourself up for a fall."

Nick downs the rest of his coffee. "I can't help who I love. Kyle has my heart. He did from the first time I saw him in the gym. Regardless of what people think or how short of a time I've known him."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but none of this is going to end well. You'll get hurt in the long run friend."

Nick shakes his head no. "I can't give up on Kyle. He's too special. I need him."

"Zach?" asks Amelia.

"Zach's a super nice diversion. That's all."

"Really? Yet you didn't want him to leave after your night of fun. See. You can't do fun Nick."

Nick is quiet as deep down he knows Amelia is right. His heart would always win out over his mind. His desire for love was too strong.

* * *

Oliver sits on Kyle's bed fully clothed as Kyle exits the bathroom wearing his scrubs and white coat.

"Wow. Are you trying to kill me?" asks Oliver.

Kyle smiles. 'What?"

"You're so hot in those scrubs and that white coat."

"Well thanks. You're too kind."

"I'm simply speaking the truth," says Oliver smiling at Kyle.

"So what's goin' on with ya' today?" asks Kyle trying to change the subject.

"Well. I guess I'll go home until my appointment with Dr. Evans later this afternoon."

"A follow up visit?"

"Yep. I hope he's going to clear me to go back to work. I can't stand looking at the apartment walls any longer."

"Don't ya' think it's a little soon to be goin' back to work?"

Oliver stands and shrugs. "Not really. I feel great. Last night should have convinced you of that."

"I still think it's too early. Ya' need to take some more time and let your body completely get back to normal."

"I'm fine. I feel great. I have a good feeling that Dr. Evans will clear me to work again."

Kyle drifts off from the conversation. He recalls the hospital scene in which Oliver's heart stopped beating after his first surgery. A fear rises inside of him so strong and powerful it feels as if he is being held under water against his will unable to breathe.

Oliver notes Kyle's mood shift and walks over to him. He places his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Hey. Why so serious?"

Kyle does not respond immediately as the memory of Oliver dying runs through his head continuously now.

"Kyle?" Oliver turns Kyle to face him. "What's bothering you? Tell me." Oliver has his hands on Kyle's elbows as he tries to get him to look into his eyes.

Kyle cannot look Oliver in the face and looks away. He then breaks free of Oliver's grasp and starts to head to the door. "I have t' go. I can't be late."

Oliver turns around with a worried look on his face and grabs Kyle by the arm as Kyle opens the room door.

"Hey. Wait a minute. I know you, Kyle. Something's wrong. Tell me. You can't leave like this."

Kyle does not look back at Oliver. He closes his eyes trying to shut out the memory from the hospital. "I'm going. Goodbye." Kyle pulls away and closes the door behind him.

Oliver stands inside the room stunned. Everything about last night and this morning was great, and then poof it wasn't. His self doubt creeps back in as he wonders what he did wrong. He sits down on the bed in disbelief.

* * *

Layla continues to sleep after her night of passion with Cristian. She is alone in the bed as Cristian had to leave early to help his Mom at the café.

Layla begins to toss and turn as a dream takes over her peaceful sleep.

In the dream her and Cristian are in her bed making love. Cristian is on top of her kissing her neck. Layla has her legs wrapped around Cris trying to get him as close as possible. As the intensity of the lovemaking continues there is a knock at the door. Cris and Layla freeze.

"Shhh. Maybe they'll go away," whispers Cris to Layla.

For a few seconds it is quiet. Cris begins kissing Layla again. Then there is another knock at the door.

The pair sighs and Cris rolls over on his back in bed.

"Go away, Oliver. We're busy right now," says an agitated Layla.

The only response is another knock.

Layla sits up ensuring the covers are around her not to reveal anything. "Come in, Oliver. This better be good, " says Layla.

Cris sits up. He looks over at Layla in frustration

Layla shrugs. "Something has to be wrong."

The door opens slowly.

Evangeline stands in the doorway.

Layla is devastated. She did not want Evangeline to find out about her and Cris like this. She can't speak as she continues to take in the fact that her previously comatose sister is now stands right in front of her.

Cris is speechless. He tries to put his arm around Layla to show her some comfort, but Layla pushes him away.

"Vang, what are you doing here? When did you come out of the coma. You and Mom should have called me."

Evangeline takes in the bed scene in front of her. "I wanted to surprise my baby sister. In hindsight, I probably should have called."

There is an awkward silence as no one knows what to say.

Layla stands grabbing a blanket to cover her naked body. "Let us get dressed and we can talk."

Evangeline shakes her head in a no fashion. "Don't bother. I shouldn't have come. I should have known you'd go after my leftovers once I was out of the way."

"Wait a minute," says Cris.

Layla holds up her hand in a stop motion.

Cris stops.

"You don't know anything about this Vang," says an upset Layla.

"I know enough. I'm not blind. You've always wanted to be like me and have everything that I did. I'm not surprised to see you in bed with him."

"I tried to ignore my feelings because of you, but I love him. Please try to understand."

Evangeline laughs. "This isn't love baby sister. This is you still wanting to be me. When are you going to grow up?"

"Evangeline you need to stop. Layla doesn't deserve this from you."

"I have nothing to say to you, Vega. I came here because when I first woke up all I could think about was you. Obviously I'm the last thing on your mind."

"That's not true and you know it."

'Whatever. You two disgust me. I hope your happy together. I'm out of here."

Evangeline turns to leave.

Layla runs trying to not trip over the blanket covering her and grabs Evangeline by the arm. "Please, Vang. Lets talk. I can explain."

Evangeline turns her head to look at Layla. "I don't need an explanation. I have eyes and I've seen enough."

"Please."

"Goodbye, Layla. Please kindly let go of my arm."

Layla lets go as requested.

Evangeline walks away and out of the apartment.

Layla falls to the floor on her knees and buries her face in her hands.

Cris remains on the bed in shock.

Back in the non-dream world Layla jolts out of her sleep and sits up burying her face in her hands just like in the dream.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Oliver gets the good news he is hoping for from Dr. Evans. Beginning next week he can return to work with the caveat that he is only on desk duty for a few weeks. Oliver thinks desk duty is better than staring at his apartment walls any longer. But truth be told the only thing on Oliver's mind is Kyle. Oliver can't stop thinking about how things were left between them this morning. He tried to call Kyle several times during the morning, but only received voice mail. As he turns the corner he sees Kyle standing at a nearby nurse's station.

He reluctantly and slowly approaches Kyle. Before he reaches his boyfriend he pauses, not sure how to approach the situation.

Kyle turns around and comes face to face with Oliver. He looks away. "I'm busy, Fish."

"I knew it. You're pissed at me. What did I do? Or are you going to keep me guessing?" says a frustrated Oliver whose voice grows louder in volume.

Roxy enters the area during the end of Oliver's words. She senses the tension between the guys and is instantly concerned. She maneuvers her way closer to hear the conversation.

"As I said. I'm busy. I can't do this now."

Kyle begins to walk past Oliver, but Oliver grabs his arm.

They freeze in motion as they stand side by side. "Please talk to me. I can't stand this. I need to know what's going on."

Kyle debates about opening up, but continues to close himself off. "Sorry, Fish. I have patients to see."

"So you're going to walk away?"

"I don't have a choice. The hospital doesn't stop just because we're together now."

"So we're still together then?" asks Oliver.

"I don't have time for insecure Oliver right now."

The words sting Oliver and he releases hold of Kyle's arm. Kyle walks away as Oliver remains frozen in the same spot. The look on his face is full of hurt and confusion.

As Kyle walks past Roxy she takes off after him. She runs around in front of Kyle. "What the hell, Lewis?"

"Hey, Roxy. What's goin' on?"

"What happened over there? Fishy looks sad."

"Its nothing," says Kyle as he sighs.

"Bull."

"Look, Rox. I'll tell ya' what I just said to Fish. I don't have time for this. I have patients to see."

"Wrong answer." Roxy grabs Kyle and turns him around so Oliver is in his field of vision. "Look at him. He's hurt. How can ya' stand to see him like that?"

Kyle looks away from Oliver yet again. Each time he sees his face, the hospital scene replays in his head and the fear of losing him rises again inside. He hates the fact that Oliver's job requires him to be in danger on a regular basis. He just got him back and on any day he could lose him in seconds. He doesn't know how to deal so he pushes Oliver away. He hates hurting his guy, but Oliver needs him to be strong. He knows he is anything but at the present.

Roxy grabs the side of Kyle's head and points his head back up and towards Oliver. "Look at him. He needs you."

"He doesn't need this Kyle. He needs the strong Kyle."

Roxy releases hold of Kyle head and goes to stand in front of him. "Tell me what's goin' on here. Talk to him. Tell him what ya' feel."

"I can't. He can't handle me being insecure."

"I don't think you're givin' Fishy enough credit. He's a cop. He survived being shot. He's strong."

"No, Roxy. I'm not goin' to dump my crap on him."

"He's your boyfriend. Ya' don't get to make that decision."

"Look, Rox. I know ya' mean well, but I can't. I'll see you later."

Kyle walks away.

"Kyle wait," says Roxy in frustration. She turns to look at Oliver who now sits in a chair near the nurse's station.

She walks over and sits next to Oliver. "Hey, pal."

Oliver half smiles and continues to look forward. "Hey, Rox."

"Ya' okay?"

"No. Not really. I somehow pissed Kyle off and he won't talk to me. We had a perfect night and then I go and ruin everything this morning. The sad thing is I don't even know what I did."

"Maybe its not you, pal. Maybe it's all Kyle."

"Not likely, Rox. I'm always the root cause of our problems. Kyle's always the strong one. He's perfect."

"You're to cute, Fishy. No one is perfect, not even our hot med student. Quit putting the weight of the problems on your shoulders. There are two parties in the relationship. You're not to blame for everything."

"It seems obvious. He won't even look at me or talk to me for more than a few seconds."

"Look. Don't give him a choice. He has to go home at some point. Ya' should be there when he does. Don't let him leave until he opens up and tells ya' what's goin' on. He can't resist that smile of yours, those blue eyes and your other body parts." Roxy smiles.

Oliver is embarrassed and scrunches his face again. "Ya' think?"

Roxy stands and pulls Oliver up out of his chair. "Let's go. I'll let ya' in his room."

Oliver brings Roxy into a hug. The hug surprises her. "Thanks, Rox. I can see why Kyle loves ya' so much."

She pats him on the back and steps back out of the hug. "You're welcome, Fish man. Of course your man loves me. How can he resist all of this?" Roxy strikes a silly pose.

This brings a big smile to Oliver's face.

* * *

Oliver sits in Kyle's room in the dark waiting for Kyle to come home. He sits in the desk chair that he earlier moved closer to the door. His plan is to stand and block the door immediately so that Kyle does not try to bolt away.

A few minutes later Oliver hears the key turn in the door lock. His heart races as his nerves start to get the better of him.

Kyle opens the door and flips on the light switch. The room is illuminated. Oliver quickly stands behind the door so he can block it as soon as Kyle closes the door. Kyle closes the door and heads over to the desk. Oliver takes his planned position.

Kyle notes the desk chair missing and looks around in search of the chair. As he does so he sees Oliver standing by the door.

"I knew you'd be here."

"Is it ok?" asks a nervous Oliver.

"Well I was hopin' for some alone time. Can we just catch up tomorrow?"

The disappointment that overtakes Oliver as Kyle's words sink in kicks his nervousness into over drive. Oliver digs deep to get some words out, trying with all his might to squelch the nervousness.

"I'm not leaving."

"Excuse me? This is my place. I need some space. Please go."

"So now I'm smothering you. Is that it?"

"Maybe right at this second that's exactly what your doin'"

"Ok, Kyle. I'm tired of this. Something is wrong with you and you need to spill it. You're pissing me off." The steam starts to build inside Oliver as the nervousness starts to be overtaken by shear agitation. "Look at me damn it." Oliver is tired of Kyle looking away every time their in a room together.

Kyle does look. He looks right into Oliver's face. His eyes connect with those beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend. Kyle notes the angry Oliver standing in front of him. He smiles and lets out a chuckle.

"Stop laughing, Lewis. This is serious." Oliver gives Kyle a what the crap kind of look. "One minute you want me to go and now you're laughing at me."

"Sorry, Oliver. Its just you're kind of cute when you're angry."

"So, now its Oliver and not Fish. I have to get angry to help you calm down. I hate it when you call me Fish."

"I remember a few months back ya' told me not to call you Oliver ever again."

"So now you're going to throw the past in my face. Yes. I was stupid. I was a coward. We've been down this path already. I don't want to go backwards. Can't we just let the past be the past?"

Kyle sits on the bed in exhaustion. "Please. Lets talk tomorrow. I'm beat."

"So we're sleeping apart tonight?" Oliver asks the question but knows the answer will not be to his liking.

"I think its good that we have some time apart."

"Well I don't. You're trying to avoid me and I'm not going to let you do it."

Kyle lays back on the bed in frustration. "Please, Oliver. Just go!"

Oliver remains standing at the door. His nervousness is telling him to run, but his heart wants to be with man he loves. "No. You want me to go? Make me?"

Kyle continues to stare at the ceiling. "Oh no. I'm not fallin' for that trick. As soon as I come over there you'll pin me down."

Oliver smiles seductively. "That could be fun."

"Not in the mood, Oliver. I need to be alone."

"Would you stop this insanity. What the hell is wrong with you? Spill it, Lewis. What did I fuck up this time?"

It pains Kyle to hear Oliver be down on himself. This was all Kyle's issue. This had nothing to do with Oliver, but words refused to escape his mouth.

"Fine, Kyle. I'll stand here all night if that's what it's going to take. I'm not leaving until you open up and spill the beans."

Kyle chuckles to himself and smiles. Spill the beans. Oliver's word choices sometimes baffled him, but added to the overall hotness of his bear cub man.

"This is all me, Oliver. It's my issue and I need to work it out."

"I thought we were going to work things out together. Didn't we promise to talk openly with each other."

"True, but I don't think ya' can judge me on that. Remember your little drinkin' party a few nights back."

"Again, Kyle. That's the past. I already apologized. Stop trying to make me angry. Tell me what your problem is." Oliver's anger continues to grow.

Kyle continues to look up at the ceiling and does not say a word.

"Now, Lewis!" says Oliver in a very stern, strong and firm voice.

Kyle sits up. "Calm down. No need to yell."

"Yelling seems to be the only way to get your attention. You're at least sitting up now and looking over at me."

Kyle stands, "I'm goin' to take a shower."

"Fine run off to the shower. I'll be here when you get back."

"Please don't be. I need a break tonight." Kyle's words sting Oliver inside once again. A pit forms in his stomach.

"Your choice," says a rather cold sounding Kyle.

"Ok, Kyle. Enough. Sit your ass down on the bed and tell me what's going on. Let me help you."

Kyle does as he is told and heads back over to the bed and sits down. He sighs in frustration. He panics inside. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry to say this , but I think you've already done that today. So go ahead throw a little more hurt at me. I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"I'm." Kyle hesitates about coming clean not only to Oliver, but letting his internal fears gain control again. "scared."

"What? I could barely hear you."

Kyle stands as his anger builds. "Fine. Ya' want to know? I'm freakin' scared! I'm scared of you dyin' on me."

"You're not going to lose me, Kyle. I'm right here."

"You're here now, but you can't guarantee that always. I've lost everyone I have ever cared about in my life. My Mom, Rebecca and my wonderful distant father. You're a cop. You put yourself in danger almost everyday. When ya' said you were goin' back to work it hit me. I freaked out and all day all I've been thinkin' about is when ya' almost died in the hospital. I just got ya' back. I don't know what I would do if I lost ya' again. Its like you complete me and it pains me to think that ya' may not be here one day. I know ya' love your job, but it scares the crap out of me."

Oliver walks over and sits in front of Kyle on his knees.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like this."

"I didn't either, until this morning." Kyle pauses to look into Oliver's eyes. "Seeing you in that hospital bed was bad enough, but when your heart stopped beatin' I felt like my life was ending."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want to let ya' down."

"You could never do that."

"I'm human, Oliver. Face the facts. That's what people do. They let each other down. Just look at my entire family."

Oliver makes a realization. "And then there's me. I let you down for years and wow did I ever let you down in college at the end."

"I knew where it was comin' from Oliver. You were scared."

"It still doesn't take away all the pain I caused you. Sorry."

"It's in the past right?"

Oliver is now more serious. "I guess. So how can we get through this? I want to be a cop and I want you in my life. Please don't make me choose." Oliver nervously awaits Kyle's reply.

"I would never do that."

Oliver grabs Kyle's hand. "Listen. I fought my way back to you in the hospital. I'll always fight to come back home to you. You're that important to me. You're part of my soul Kyle Lewis."

Kyle is touched by Oliver's words. "You're so damn sweet."

"I mean every word. My job is dangerous, but being a cop is all I know. I'm good at it. I want to be good at being your boyfriend too, but you have to start talking to me about what your feeling and what's processing through that head of yours. You don't always have to be the strong one. I want and need to be there for you. Don't ever shut me out like today again. It hurt. It hurt a lot."

Kyle is moved by Oliver's puppy dogface looking up at him.

"Sorry. I 'm so used to handlin' everything on my own. It's hard lettin' someone in again."

Oliver stands as his knees begin to ache. He stretches his legs and then sits on the bed next to Kyle.. He kicks off his shoes. "Kick your shoes off."

Kyle follows the instructions and kicks off his shoes. Oliver lays back on the bed. He opens his arm and motions Kyle into an embrace. Kyle lays his head on Oliver's chest. Oliver holds Kyle tight. Kyle is calmed by the beat of Oliver's heart.

Oliver kisses Kyle on the forehead and brings him into a tighter embrace.

* * *

_**Chapter 15 Preview**_

Kish celebrates Christmas.

Someone receives a visit from Santa.

Nick brings a peace offering.


	15. Chapter 15: A Kish Christmas  2009

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 15: A Kish Christmas - 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Christmas Eve Morning**_

Kyle and Oliver are asleep in bed at Kyle's place. Their heads are resting on the same pillow as Kyle is laying on his left side facing the bathroom door. Oliver has his arms around Kyle. Their bodies are nestled together in a spooning position.

There is a knock at the door.

Kyle and Oliver move slightly, but do not wake out of their sleep.

There is another knock at the door.

"Wake up sleeping beauties. Rudolph has some Christmas Eve goodies for you too lovebirds," says Roxy from outside the door.

Kyle stirs hearing Roxy's voice. He tries to get up to go to the door, but Oliver refuses to open his eyes or let his man out of his arms. "One second, Rox," says Kyle. He continues to try and maneuver his way out of Oliver's arms. Oliver moans in protest as Kyle continues his pursuit.

Kyle turns to whisper in Oliver's ear. "I'll be right back. Promise."

Oliver moans again without opening his eyes and rolls over.

Kyle stands wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid boxers and walks over to the door. He turns the lock and opens the door.

As he opens the door he gets a complete visual of Roxy and smiles as she comes into focus. Roxy is wearing a pair of antlers and has a Rudolph nose on. She holds a breakfast tray in her arms. The tray contains some coffee, juice, several lemon blueberry muffins (Kyle's favorite as Roxy recently found out from Oliver), and various types of bagels and different flavors of cream cheese.

Roxy gets a look at the bare chested man in front of her. "Wow. Tryin' to give a lady a heart attack on Christmas Eve mornin'?"

"Rox, its barely 7am. Why are ya' up and about so early?"

"Oh, Christmas excites me and I wanted to bring my two favorite guys, next to my grandson and son of course, some mornin' treats."

Kyle smiles. "That's really sweet Rox, but we're not even up and ready yet."

Roxy lifts the tray up in front of Kyle. "Never to early to get Christmas started. Can I bring this in and sit it on the desk? It's getting' a little heavy."

Kyle moves out of the way motioning her in with his hand. She smiles as she passes him and lays the tray on the desk. "Don't close the door yet," says Roxy as Kyle begins to shut the door. "I've got another surprise for my guys." Roxy turns to view a sleeping Oliver in bed. The covers are pulled down to his waist exposing his chest.

Roxy lets out a deep sigh and walks over to Kyle wrapping her arm around his shoulder and turning him to face the bed. "You're one very lucky person, Mr. Lewis. That's one very hot cop in your bed."

Kyle smiles. "I know right? Guess what?"

"What" asks Roxy? She smiles at Kyle.

"He's all mine."

Roxy gets a pouty look on her face. "So you're not gonna share some of that cop hotness with me? I'm hurt. I thought we were friends."

"It's kind of drafty with the door open, Rox."

Roxy releases her arm from Kyle's shoulder and runs to the hallway out of sight.

She returns a few seconds later with a miniature decorated Christmas tree. She closes the door behind her. "It's not much, but I figured this room could use a little holiday cheer." Roxy places the tree on the corner of the desk.

Kyle grabs a t-shirt from a nearby chair and puts it on. He then sits on the bed.

Feeling Kyle sit on the bed Oliver grumbles rolls on his right side and throws the covers over his head.

Roxy and Kyle chuckle at Oliver.

"Thanks, Rox. This means a lot. I really appreciate all you've done for me and for us."

Roxy walks over and sits next to Kyle on the bed. As Roxy sits Oliver grumbles again. Roxy pats Kyle on the knee. "I'm a sucker for hot med students and cops." They smile at each other. "You're welcome pal."

Oliver groans removing the covers and sitting up. "Can't a guy sleep around here?"

"Well good mornin'," says Roxy surveying Oliver's chest with her eyes.

Oliver notes the look from Roxy and immediately gets embarrassed. He lifts the cover back up covering his chest.

"Don't be bashful, Fish. If you've got it flaunt it. That's my motto."

Oliver does not know what to say and continues to clutch the covers.

"Look, Ollie. Roxy brought us breakfast and a tree for the place."

Oliver looks over at the desk and sees all of Roxy's goodies. He smiles at his sitting bed partners.

"Thanks, Roxy. This is awesome," says Oliver.

Roxy stands and walks over to the other side of the bed. "Merry Christmas cop man!" Roxy bends down and gives Oliver a hug. Oliver accepts the hug while still clutching at the covers. She then breaks away. "Well, I'll give ya' guys some privacy. Enjoy the breakfast and the tree. I love ya' guys!"

Roxy heads to the door. Kyle stands. "Rox, wait."

Roxy turns as Kyle makes his way over to her. No words are spoken, but Kyle says thank you again with his eyes. Roxy opens her arms and the two hug.

"Roxy, what are your plans for today?" asks Oliver from the bed as Kyle and Roxy continue to hug.

Kyle and Roxy turn to face Oliver who is still in the bed.

"Oh, I'm just going to make some special eggnog and watch some Christmas movies. It's kind of my own personal tradition."

"Why don't you come on over to my place for Christmas Eve dinner."

"That's ok. I don't want to interfere with your guy's plans."

Oliver stands throwing on a T-shirt wearing a pair of white athletic boxer shorts. He walks over and stands in front of Roxy. "Nonsense. We would love for you to join us. You're part of our family."

Roxy tears up a bit, but tries to put on a front to cover how much Oliver's words mean to her.

Kyle smiles at Oliver.

"Ok. When you put it that way. I'll be there with bells on or at least my antlers and red nose." Roxy brings Oliver into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," says Oliver.

Roxy pulls away from Oliver and turns to smile at Kyle. "Ok then. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Why don't you come by around five? Bring some of that special eggnog," says Kyle.

"Deal." Roxy walks to the door, grabs the knob and turns to face the guys who are now holding hands as they watch her leave. "Thanks ya' both for letting me be part of your day. It means a lot!"

The guys smile.

Roxy exits the apartment.

Kyle turns and wraps his arms around Oliver. "That was really sweet."

"I know she's an important part of your life. She should be included in our Christmas activities. I can't believe we have the entire day together. When was the last time that happened?"

"It's been so long that honestly I don't even remember. Have I told ya' how much I love ya' lately?"

"I never get tired of hearing it."

Kyle pulls Oliver into a kiss.

* * *

As Roxy walks down the hall she runs into Nick heading to Kyle's room holding a tray of homemade holiday treats. Nick tries to pass her, but Roxy blocks his path as he tries to go around her.

"Where do ya' think your goin'?"

"I have something for Kyle." Nick lifts the tray to show Roxy the gift.

"Ya' have a lot of nerve."

Nick rolls his eyes. "I'm only bringing a friend a gift."

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister. Some friend you are. I heard about some of your recent antics. Kyle and Fish need ya' to go away for a while and give them some space."

"That's exactly why I'm here."

"What does that mean?" asks a skeptical Roxy.

"Look. I care a lot about Kyle. Because of that I did some stupid things, but that's why I wanted to bring him this piece offering gift."

"Seems to me ya' owe them both an apology or peace offering gift, including Fish."

"That's my plan. Are they both here?"

"Yes, Nick. They're both here, but they don't need you botherin' them today. They need some alone time right now. They're havin' some hot fun right now." Roxy says the last sentence on purpose to ensure the words sting as Nick thinks of Kyle and Oliver together.

The words do the trick as images of Kyle and Oliver together surface in Nick's head. This frustrates Nick and a swell of anger begins to build. Nick tries to walk around the other side of Roxy, but she again blocks his path.

"They wouldn't mind me dropping this off. Please get out of my way."

"No. This is my establishment and I'm askin' ya' to leave." Roxy grabs the tray from Nick. "I'll see that they get this. I'll be catching up with them a little later."

Nick grabs the tray. "No thanks. The peace offering needs to come from me. I'll just catch them some other time. You can't always keep them from me." Nick turns to walk away.

Roxy grabs his arm and Nick turns his head to look at her. "Listen to me. Ya' mess with my guys anymore and you'll have to deal with me."

"Please let go of my arm," says Nick glaring at Roxy.

Roxy releases Nick's arm. "Gladly. Have a nice day."

Nicks walks back towards the exit fuming that Roxy interfered with his plan to see Kyle.

* * *

Back in Kyle's room, Oliver sits at the desk chair enjoying some juice and a bagel. Kyle sits across his lap enjoying some coffee and a lemon blueberry muffin.

"This was super nice of Roxy," says Oliver as he swallows his last bite of a bagel.

"She's pretty awesome. I can't wait for ya' to get to know her more. She reminds me of my mother in lots of ways."

"You finished with breakfast?" asks Oliver.

Kyle takes a final sip of his coffee. "Sure. Ready to get goin'?"

"Not quite yet. Stand up."

Kyle stands.

Oliver then stands, grabs Kyle's hand and leads him over to the bed.

They sit down on the foot of the bed. Oliver turns to face Kyle grabbing Kyle's hands with his own. Kyle also turns to face Oliver.

"So talk to me, Lewis."

"About what" asks a puzzled Kyle?

"I know what today is Kyle. Are you doing okay?"

Kyle pauses before responding. "I'm fine. I miss her, but havin' you here with me helps and means a lot."

Oliver squeezes Kyle's hands. "I'm here if you want or need to talk."

Kyle smiles at his boyfriend. "I know. Thanks. So what's on the agenda for today?"

Oliver looks into Kyle's eyes. "You're not trying to change the subject to avoid talking about it are you?"

"I'm not. Promise," says Kyle.

"Ok then." Oliver stands up. "Pen and paper?"

Kyle points over to the desk. "Top desk drawer."

Oliver walks to the desk and pulls paper and a pen out of the drawer. He grabs a magazine from the top of the desk and heads back to the bed. "So are you up for a visit to the supermarket?"

'I'll go anywhere as long as you're at my side."

"Good deal. So what's on our menu for tonight?"

"I'm not the one ya' want to talk to about the menu Ollie, but I'm your guy if ya' need a taste tester."

"Really. So you don't want anything specific. I can pick everything?"

"The food choice is all yours. Well sort of. I only have three requests for dinner."

"Ok. Shoot."

Kyle smirks. "You mean we didn't do enough of that last night?"

Oliver blushes. "Stop. We have to be serious about dinner. I want it to be perfect. We need to plan the menu, get to the store which will be mobbed today and get back to my place to cook it all before Roxy gets there."

Kyle stands and looks down into Oliver's face putting his hands on his Oliver's cheeks. "It'll be great! I know it."

Oliver looks into Kyle's eyes and smiles. They kiss. The kiss intensifies as Oliver tries to pull Kyle into bed. Kyle breaks away, walks back to the desk and has a seat in the chair turning it to face Oliver who still sits on the bed.

Kyle smiles mischievously. "Sorry, officer. We have grocery shopping to do."

Oliver is breathless from the kiss. "Right. So three requests huh?"

"Yea. First I want to get the stuff for orange sherbet punch. My Mom used to make that every year for us at Christmas. It wouldn't be the same without it."

Oliver lists the ingredients for the punch on the grocery list. "Next."

"Pecan pie made from scratch."

"From scratch?" asks Oliver.

Kyle smiles. "It's the only way I'll eat it. Ya' up for it?"

"Everything is made from scratch at some point."

"Ya' know what I mean, Ollie."

"Ok, Mr. from scratch man! So do you have a recipe for it?"

Kyle gets lost in a distant thought and does not reply.

"Kyle?" asks Oliver.

Kyle still does not answer as he stares off into space.

Oliver stands and walks over to Kyle. He waves his hands in front of Kyle's face. "Hello. Anyone awake in there?"

The waving hand catches Kyle's attention. "Sorry. What did ya' say?"

"Do you have a recipe for the pecan pie?"

"Sorry. I'm not sure what happened to all of Mom's recipes."

"It's okay. I can call my Mom and get hers." Noting Kyle's seriousness Oliver places his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "You sure your okay?"

Kyle is still lost in thought but coming back to the task at hand. "It's hard, but I'm okay. Thanks." Kyle places his hand on top of Oliver's hands that still rests on Kyle's shoulders.

"Third request?" asks Oliver as he moves and sits back on the bed.

"You."

"Me?" asks Oliver.

"Yep. You. I want ya' at my side all day, all night and tomorrow until we each have to go to work."

"I wish we didn't have to work tomorrow."

"I know, but that's part of bein' the low men on the totem poll so to speak."

Oliver smiles. He writes a few more items on the list and throws it on the bed. He walks over to Kyle and holds out his hand. "True. You're a wise man, Mr. Lewis. You have yourself a deal. Lets get in the shower."

Kyle takes Oliver's hand. Oliver leads him into the bathroom. Oliver turns on the shower water and waits a few minutes for the water to warm. He then turns back to Kyle, backs him against the bathroom door, pulls off his shirt and boxers. Oliver removes his t-shirt and boxers also. He grabs Kyle and leads him into the shower. The two begin kissing as the hot water steams up the shower glass.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kyle and Oliver are on the bread isle of the supermarket picking out some rolls for dinner.

Oliver grabs a package of rolls and puts them into the cart. "That's the last thing on our list. Ready to go."

"Ya' sure about that?" asks a quizzical Kyle.

"I think so," says a puzzled Oliver. Oliver begins to survey the list compared to the items in the cart.

Kyle walks around from the front of the cart and grabs the list out of Oliver's hands.

"Hey. I was double checking that."

"Ollie. You've been through this list like twenty times. Trust me. We have everything we need. Lets get out of here." Kyle wads up the list and throws it in a nearby trashcan.

"You're right. Sorry. I'm nervous about tonight. I want it to be special for Roxy and us."

"I told ya' it will be fine. Calm down." Kyle places a kiss on Oliver's cheek. Out of habit Oliver looks around to see if anyone notices the kiss. He still struggles with the public displays of affection, but being together with Kyle helps ease many of those previous fears and concerns.

"Ok. Lets go pay for this stuff."

Kyle returns to the back of the cart and begins pushing it down the isle. Oliver follows. As Kyle turns left at the end of the isle to head to the registers he runs into another shopping cart.

"Sorry," says Kyle.

"Hey guys," says Zach. "Holiday shopping? Its kind of nutty busy in here today."

"Hey Zach. Yep, it seems the entire world waited until the last minute this year," says Oliver. "Including us obviously. We have the entire day free for the first time in what seems like forever."

"Good for you guys! That's awesome. How are you, Kyle?"

"Doin ok," says Kyle in a polite but not overly friendly tone. Something about Zach always rubs him the wrong way. He just can't put his finger on exactly what makes him feel this way.

"So are you heading out of town for the holidays?" asks Oliver.

"Oh no. Being a rookie on the force, I don't really have a lot of vacation time yet. Not enough to go somewhere anyway. I'm scheduled to work tomorrow, so today I thought I would celebrate Christmas in my own way." Zach grabs a frozen boxed turkey dinner out of the cart and displays it for Kyle and Oliver. "My specialty! Frozen boxed dinners."

Oliver instantly feels bad for Zach having to be alone at Christmas and thinks about asking him over, but he wants to make sure its okay with Kyle first. Kyle knows what Oliver is thinking before he is even asks. Kyle knows Oliver's mannerisms too well.

"Listen Zach. We're fixing a big meal tonight. Why don't ya' join us. There's more than enough food and we would hate to see ya' spend Christmas alone," says Kyle.

Oliver smiles at Kyle and says thank you with his eyes.

"Thanks Kyle, but I don't want to put you guys out. Plus it's your first free time together in a long time. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You won't be a third wheel. Our friend Roxy will also be there. Please join us," says Oliver.

Zach hesitates.

"Come on, Zach. Say yes! We won't take no for an answer," says Kyle secretly hoping that Zach will continue to decline the invitation.

"If you guys are positive. I don't want to put anyone out."

"Not at all. Listen we need to get home and start preparing. My place around 5 o'clock ok?"

"Sure, Fish. I appreciate this guys. I really do."

"Don't worry about it. We'll see you later," says Kyle even though he is less than excited about the upcoming Zach visit.

"Do I need to bring anything?" asks Zach.

Kyle begins to push the cart towards the registers and Oliver follows.

"Simply bring yourself," says Oliver.

Zach continues on through the store.

Kyle and Oliver reach the checkout and are fourth in line.

"You okay with him coming?"

"I guess. I know first hand how it sucks to be alone over the holidays, but to be frank there is somethin' goin' on with that guy. Somethin' seems off."

"Like?" asks Oliver.

"Not sure. Please keep your eyes open, Oliver."

"Ok K man! Thanks again for inviting him. I really appreciate it.'

"No problem. The more the merrier right?"

"Right," says Oliver smiling at his man.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kyle sits at the breakfast bar as Oliver places a casserole dish into the oven. Oliver then turns to face Kyle. "Okay. That's it until about 10 minutes before we eat. Then we have to put the rolls in. Then when we eat dinner I'll put the pie in the oven."

Kyle smiles at Oliver.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Ya' seem to really enjoy cookin'."

"You know. I actually do."

"I didn't know that about you. In know ya' cooked some for us in college, but you've been quite impressive in the kitchen today."

"Well thank you, sir. I can't believe you've sat at that bar for the last hour watching me get everything together."

"I like watchin' ya'!"

"I'm glad. I like having you around."

Kyle stands and walks around the to the other side of the bar and wraps his arms around Oliver.

"So you're not ready to get rid of me yet then?" asks Kyle.

"Not going to happen, Lewis. You're stuck with a boyfriend who cooks I'm afraid."

"Oh, so I can expect many home prepared meals in the future."

"Well only if you're a good boy."

"Ya' know I just had a thought. I should be bad. With all your cookin' my waistline is bound to grow."

Oliver smiles and slightly blushes. "We need to find some creative ways to work off all the good cooking."

"Any suggestions, officer?"

"Maybe." Oliver brings Kyle into a kiss and brings Kyle' body close to his. Their excitement grows. Oliver then pulls away. "I hate to say this, but I think we need to put those activities on hold for now. We have guests arriving shortly."

"Your call. I think we have enough time though. What do ya' say?" Kyle looks at Oliver seductively.

"I don't want to rush it. Once I start I'm afraid I won't be able to stop for days."

Kyle chuckles. "Ok, your loss. So what else do we need to do before the guests arrive?" Kyle walks over to the tree. "Cris and Layla did an awesome job with the tree. It's beautiful. Where are they anyway?"

Oliver walks over, stands behind Kyle and brings him into a hug. "They went to Layla's Mom's for the holiday. Something is bothering Layla, but I can't get her to tell me what's going on. I hope Cris can get it out of her."

"I hope their okay," says Kyle.

"Me too. Wait right here I have a surprise for you."

Oliver walks back to his bedroom and returns with a bag in his hand. He walks over to Kyle who continues to take in the tree and all its ornaments. "Open it." Oliver hands the bag to Kyle.

Kyle looks in the bag to see the contents. "Ya' kept these?"

"I did. Every paper garland we made in college for the holidays is in that bag. I know they hold even extra meaning for you now that Rebecca is gone. Let's put them on the tree."

"This is awesome, Oliver. Thank you so much for this."

"And." Oliver walks over to the kitchen and grabs another bag off the counter. "I have supplies for this year's paper garland. I thought after dinner maybe we could all work on the 2009 garland. It has to be extra long to make up for all those years we missed because of me." Oliver walks the bag over to the sofa table. He then returns to Kyle.

"Thank you so much. Losing Rebecca is still fresh in my mind. Especially at the holidays. These garlands help me remember some of the good times with her. You're the best, Oliver."

"Don't let that get out ok. I need to protect my take no prisoners cop persona you know."

Kyle chuckles. "Take no prisoners persona? You? Really?"

"Hey. I'm quite assertive when in uniform."

"Maybe you'll have to demonstrate that take no prisoners attitude and assertiveness to me later tonight."

"Maybe, but like I said earlier. You have to be a good boy first."

There is a knock at the apartment door.

Kyle walks to the door and opens it. Roxy stands on the other side still wearing her antlers and Rudolph nose. She is holding a grocery sack in here arms.

"Too early?" asks Roxy.

"Not at all. You're right on time, come on in," says Kyle.

Roxy enters and heads to the breakfast bar. Oliver follows her as Kyle closes the door. Roxy lays her bag down on the bar.

"Let me help you with your coat Roxy," says Oliver.

"Why thank you, handsome!"

Oliver helps Roxy out of her coat. Oliver then goes to hang the coat in a hallway closet.

Kyle walks over and stands beside Roxy.

"What's in the bag?" asks Kyle.

"It's all the ingredients for my special eggnog." Roxy begins pulling items out of the bag.

Oliver returns hearing the last of Roxy's words. "Special eggnog. I can't wait."

"Cool. I'll whip us up a batch right now."

Roxy and Oliver begin to make the special eggnog in the kitchen.

Kyle returns to the tree and begins hanging the paper garlands from the college years.

Zach stands outside Oliver's apartment door getting ready to knock when he hears a voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Zach does not turn to look back as he recognizes the voice.

"I was invited over."

Nick approaches Zach.

Zach turns to face the guy he has been avoiding.

"What are you doing here, Nick? Surely they didn't invite you over for the holiday get together. Especially after that crap you pulled."

Nick is hurt a bit by not being invited by Kyle to the holiday event, but gains more confidence to continue with his peace offering plan.

"I come bearing apologies and a peace offering for Kyle and Oliver."

"Really? I don't buy it. This is all part of some plan to be close to Kyle."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I simply made some holiday candy and cookies. I thought I would bring some over and say sorry for my recent actions."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that story. Sounds like you've got yourself believing it."

"You don't have the right to judge me, Zach Stafford. We slept together one night. That doesn't make you an expert in all that is Nick Chavez. You barely know me."

"I know what I see. You're pining after Kyle."

Nick turns to face the door. "You can believe what you want. It doesn't matter. I don't owe you any explanations for my actions. I'm simply here to apologize for my behavior."

Zach turns and points to the door with his hand. "Go for it. Knock."

Nick knocks on the door.

The door opens and Roxy stands in front of Nick.

Nick cringes inside upon seeing Roxy.

"You have a lot of nerve boy. I see our little chat today didn't help jog that brain of yours into the right direction."

"Is Kyle here?" asks Nick in a firm voice. He stares away from Roxy's face in an effort to avoid backing out of his plan.

"Not for you. You need to leave." Roxy looks over at Zach. "You must be Zach. Come on in. We've been expecting you." Roxy lets Zach pass, but quickly blocks the door to prevent Nick from entering.

Nick can overhear the pleasantries exchanged between Zach, Oliver and Kyle. His frustration and anger grows. He should be in that room with Kyle, not Zach.

"Have a nice day, Nick," says Roxy as she begins to close the apartment door.

Nick puts his foot out to block the door from closing.

Roxy opens the door again. "Excuse me. You need to go."

"Not until I speak with Kyle."

Roxy looks back into the apartment and has a thought. "Oliver, can you come to the door for a second? Someone wants to see you." Roxy turns and smiles at Nick.

"Clever. Fine, I'll talk with Oliver."

Oliver appears behind Roxy and sees Nick in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Look I know I am the last person you probably want to see."

"That's a bit of an understatement, Nick."

"I want to apologize to you both for my recent actions. I brought homemade holiday candy as a peace offering."

Kyle finishes putting on the last piece of garland and walks to the door wondering why it continues to be open. He rounds the corner of the door and sees Nick. "Nick."

"Hey Kyle. I wanted to apologize to both you and Oliver for my recent bad decisions in terms of our relationship."

"This really isn't a good time. We're in the middle of somethin'."

"Please, Kyle. Let me do this. I tried to do this earlier, but your landlady here wouldn't let me near your room."

"I was tryin' to help ya' out Kyle. I'll let you guys take this from here. I'm goin' to grab some more special eggnog." Roxy heads to the kitchen.

"You need to go, Nick," says Oliver in a firm voice. "I don't want you here."

"You have every right to not want to see me Oliver. I messed up where both of you guys are concerned. I truly am sorry. Please accept this tray of holiday goodies as a peace offering. I made an error in judgment, but I would really like it if we could all be friends."

Kyle remains speechless.

"Friends. Now I know you've lost it. You want to be friends after kissing my boyfriend and saying all those negative things to me. Get real."

Nick decides he needs to change tactics. Oliver is a bit more challenging than he thought he would be.

"Kyle, please. I know we are over, but we were also friends. How can I make this up to you, to you both?"

Kyle looks to Oliver and then to Nick. He takes the plate of goodies from Nick. "Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"Kyle. No!" says Oliver. "Don't let him ruin this day."

Kyle turns to Oliver. "Please, Oliver. He's tryin' to make amends. We can't avoid him. This town is not all that large. Can't we give him a chance? If he pulls anything ya' can kick him out on his ass with all your cop force."

Oliver can't believe Kyle is asking him to do this. Further he just wants to ring Nick's neck.

"You know. It's Christmas. Come on in, Nick. You can even stay for dinner if you like. There's more than enough food."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate this."

Oliver and Kyle move out of the doorway and Nick enters. Nick smiles to himself as he passes Oliver and Kyle.

Kyle closes the door. "Thank you."

"This doesn't change anything, Kyle. I still don't trust him, but in the spirit of the holidays I will let Nick's Kish destruction actions stay in the past, for tonight anyway."

Kyle smiles and kisses Oliver.

Nick cringes inside as he watches the kiss.

Kyle walks over to the tree where Roxy and Zach are talking.

Oliver walks into the kitchen where Nick is removing the plastic wrap form the goodies tray.

Nick begins to walk over to the others, but Oliver grabs him by the arm.

"You and I will discuss your actions in more detail at a later time when appropriate. I'm not letting you off the hook just because you made some sweets. Nothing is that easy. And just so we're clear. Kyle is off limits to you now and forever. We are together now and that is not going to change. Got it?"

Nick plays along. "Sure," he says in a defeated tone.

"Good. Now let's eat. I'll get you a chair.

Oliver walks off.

"We'll see about Kyle being off limits, Oliver. We'll just see," whispers Nick to himself.

* * *

The evening proceeds with dinner, lots of Roxy's special eggnog, the 2009 paper garland creation session and concludes with the group hanging the garland on the tree.

Tensions are indeed present, but everyone puts them to rest for the celebration of the holiday. Well, except Roxy, who keeps letting Nick have it throughout the remainder of the evening. "I'll be watchin' ya', Chavez. No more funny business with my boys."

* * *

Later that night Oliver and Kyle sit on the sofa relaxing after everyone is gone.

"You know tonight was a lot of fun. Even with our guest additions," says Oliver.

"Even Nick?"

"Well, he's not my favorite person, but the evening was a success I think."

"Ya' did an awesome job, Ollie. The food was fabulous and the pecan pie was to die for. My Mom would have been proud."

"I wish I could've met her."

"I wish she could've met you, too. She would love you. Well love ya' now. She would've given ya' hell for the way ya' treated me in recent years."

"I would have deserved it. I accept that. You miss her don't you?"

"More than anything. I still can't believe I lost her on this very day two years ago."

"What happened, Kyle?"

"My parents were driving home from a Christmas Eve party and were hit head on by drunk driver. Mom died instantly. Dad was in the hospital for months."

"Oh, Kyle. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. " Oliver pauses as he recollects getting drunk recently. "I'm such an idiot."

"What are ya' talkin' about?"

"That night I got crazy drunk. It had to bring back these bad memories."

"I never forget her death. It's with me everyday."

Oliver grabs Kyle's hand and squeezes it.

"What about your Dad?"

"I don't have a Dad anymore."

"I thought you said he was in the hospital for months. He made it through the accident right?"

"He might as well not have. I lost my Dad that night too. He's never been the same since Mom's death. Rebecca and I were all alone after that fateful night."

Kyle gets lost in his memories of his family.

The two sit quietly for a few minutes.

"You ready for bed?" asks Oliver.

Kyle shakes his head yes.

They stand and head towards Oliver's bedroom. Oliver clicks off the light as they head out of the living room.

* * *

_**Christmas Day**_

The next morning Kyle is asleep in bed. He hears a noise from the other room. He grumbles, refuses to open his eyes and rolls over feeling for Oliver. However, Oliver is not in bed.

He hears the noise again from the other room. He slowly opens his eyes. The noise from the other rooms continues. He slowly makes his way out of bed and heads to the other room.

"Ollie. What are ya' doin'?"

He walks into the living room and sees the source of the jingle bell noise. Santa stands in the living room with the bells and a bag of gifts swung over his shoulder.

"Ho, ho, ho," says Oliver in a very deep voice.

Kyle smiles. "Hey, Santa."

"Well hello young man. Have you been a good boy this year?"

Kyle sits on the sofa. "Well to be honest Santa the first part of the year was a little rough in terms of the good versus bad spectrum. I'm sure I leaned a little to much on the bad side than I should have."

"Hmmm. That poses a problem young man. I'm not sure who to give these gifts in this bag to now."

"If I promise to be good from now on can I still have the gifts?"

"Well I'm not sure it works like that."

"Santa can't make an exception for Kyle?"

"I'm afraid not. See you around, Kyle. Better luck next year."

Santa begins to walk towards the door of the apartment. "I really miss having a chimney."

Kyle jumps up and runs over to Santa. He gets down on his knees and grabs a hold of Santa's pants. "Please Santa. I promise. I've turned over a new leaf. Please."

Santa pauses. "Well since you look so cute right now, maybe I can make an exception."

Kyle jumps up. "Yipee". Kyle jumps up on Santa wrapping his legs around Santa. "Thank you."

Santa carries Kyle over to the sofa and sits him down.

Kyle smiles. "Where did ya' get that Santa outfit, Ollie?"

"Its Santa to you Mr."

"Sorry, Santa. Where did ya' get that outfit?"

"Well I borrowed it from the kind folks at the police station. Those kind folks use it at their annual Christmas for the Kids charity benefit."

"Freeze right there!" Kyle jumps up and runs into the bedroom returning with his cell phone. He flips open the phone and turns on the camera. "I have to have proof that I had a visit from Santa. Roxy won't believe this."

Kyle snaps several pictures.

Kyle then sits back down on the sofa and lays the phone on the sofa table. "Gifts now. Please?"

Oliver chuckles.

He sits the bag down and removes the Santa beard from his face. "This thing itches like crazy." Oliver then removes the hat, Santa jacket, the shoes and pants. Oliver is wearing the boxers and t-shirt he slept in last night underneath.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Being silly. Sorry if the Santa thing was kind of lame."

"I loved it. Come here and sit by me."

Oliver sits on the sofa facing Kyle.

"Good mornin' handsome. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," replies Oliver to Kyle.

They share a good morning kiss.

Oliver breaks away and reaches into the gift bag.

Oliver hands Kyle gift number one.

Kyle is very eager and rips off the wrapping paper within seconds. He opens the lid to the box and simply stares down.

"Ya' kept this?"

"It's the first thing I bought for you. It holds a special place in my heart."

"I thought for sure ya' would have trashed it as soon as ya' left college and never looked back on us."

"Just the opposite actually. I kept it right in my room, hoping one day I would have enough courage to return to you."

Kyle smiles as he pulls a stuffed Snoopy out of the box. "I loved it when I first got it and I love it even more now. Thank you."

Oliver smiles. "Your welcome."

Kyle kisses Oliver on the cheek and returns to looking at the stuffed Snoopy.

"Gift two!" Oliver hands Kyle a second package. Kyle again eagerly tears away the wrapping paper.

Kyle smiles. "The 'Twilight" movie on DVD. Awesome. I love this movie."

"I know," says Oliver. "Are you a team Edward member or a team Jacob member?"

"What do ya' think?"

"Hmmm. Team Jacob."

"I thought ya' knew me better than that."

"I'm just yanking your chain. I know you're an Edward man. I myself am on team Jacob."

"He's only 17, Ollie. A little young."

"I know. Don't tell anyone. I'll deny it if asked."

They smile at each other.

"Gift three." Oliver hands Kyle the last box.

Kyle rips open the package and opens the box. "Wow. Ya' didn't."

"I did. You like it."

"Oliver this is the best stethoscope on the market. It had to cost you a fortune."

"So you like?"

"I love it!"

Oliver smiles. "That's all that matters then."

"This is way too much."

"Not for the guy I love. You deserve it."

"Thank you. I love you."

Kyle hugs Oliver as tightly as possible. Kyle then breaks away from the hug. "Your turn."

Kyle goes over to the tree, grabs the first box and hands it to Oliver.

Oliver tears into the wrapping paper and opens the box.

Oliver busts out laughing. "You didn't."

"I did." Kyle laughs.

Oliver pulls a Christmas sweater out of the box and holds it up to display the entire design. "My Mom would be proud of you."

"Truth be told she helped me out with it."

"Its great! We need to go out so I can wear it."

"I think you can just wear it around the apartment. No need to share such beauty with the public."

Kyle hands Oliver another gift. Oliver rips into it.

"The new Star Trek movie. Awesome. This is great."

"Ya' like it?"

"You know I'm a huge Star Trek fan, I saw this movie four times in the theater."

"That doesn't surprise me for some reason."

"What can I say? Chris Pine is super hot!"

"I hope he's not as hot me," says Kyle smiling.

"No one can compare to you, K-man. No one is even close!"

"Good to know."

"Gift three now." Kyle hands Oliver the next package.

Oliver opens the small gift box.

"A key? Is this what I think it is?"

Kyle sits for a brief second and looks into Oliver's face. "That key is to our other place. It's about time ya' make yourself at home there too. I even cleared out some drawer and closet space for ya'."

"I love it, Kyle. Thank you so much for giving me another chance."

Kyle smiles and hands him another gift. "Final one." Kyle is giddy with anticipation.

Oliver opens the box and simply stares.

"You remember when we took that picture?" asks Oliver.

"How could I ever forget. It's the first picture we ever took together. I had it enlarged and placed in that frame."

"Its awesome, Kyle. So sweet. You still had the original photo?"

"Be right back." Kyle runs into the bedroom and brings back his wallet. He pulls the tattered photo out for Oliver to view. "I keep this in my wallet all the time."

Oliver smiles, stands and brings Kyle into a hug. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." Oliver goes back to the bedroom and grabs his wallet also. He returns to the living room and they both sit on the sofa. He opens his wallet and pulls out a copy of the same photo Kyle had enlarged.

"No way. Ya' have a copy in your wallet also?"

"Yep. I look at the picture daily. I'm so thankful we found each other again. I can't even put into words how much that means."

The two hug again and begin kissing. Oliver then lays long ways on the sofa, motioning Kyle to do the same. Oliver embraces Kyle.

"This is the best Christmas ever."

"I agree handsome!"

They lay in silence for a few minutes just basking in their togetherness.

"I love you, Kyle. I can't wait until we can put these rings on each others finger."

Oliver grabs hold of the commitment ring around Kyle's neck. "This ring will look so awesome on you."

"And on you," says Kyle.

The two lay in silence for a bit.

"Ollie?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the best gift you gave me this year?"

"The stethoscope?"

"No. That's a super awesome gift, but the best gift you gave me this year is you."

"Me?"

"You comin' back to me. Thanks for simply bein' you and givin' us a shot. I never stopped lovin' ya'. Never."

Oliver brings Kyle into a tighter embrace. He closes his eyes and listens to the breathing of his boyfriend.

Kyle does the same.

They soon fall asleep in each other's arms, each with a smile on their face.

* * *

_**Chapter 16 Preview**_

Oliver tells Nick what he really thinks.

Layla and Cris debate the future.

Oliver is assigned a new partner.

Kyle and Schuyler meet in a new setting.


	16. Chapter 16: New Partners

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 16: New Partners**_

Oliver arrives at the Angel Square hotel at 2AM Saturday morning after working his ten-hour Christmas Day shift. He is eager to see Kyle. Memories of their time together over the past few days flood his mind. He is excited to use his key to Kyle's place for the first time. He still has moments where he cannot believe that they are now a couple. The key and the ring around his neck provide comfort when he doubts their togetherness. The objects help with the uncertainty and fear that bubbles inside him on a routine basis. He hopes to use the key and find his guy in bed waiting for him. He desires and needs to feel his man next to him. He can never get enough of their private time together. He never wants their times together to end. He wishes for more hours in the day so him and Kyle can have millions of more special times together.

As Oliver enters the hotel lobby he spots Roxy sitting on the sofa. "Hey, Rox!" Oliver makes his way over to the sofa. He stands next to a sitting Roxy.

"Hey, Fish man. You're out and about late?"

"Yeah. My shift just ended. On my way to see Kyle."

"He's not home from work yet, but I can let ya' in if ya' like."

Oliver holds up the key for Roxy to see. "No need. Thanks for letting Kyle have an extra key. You're really awesome."

"No problem, pal. Kyle wants ya' to feel at home here, just like he feels at your place."

"He says he feels at home at my place?"

"Home for Kyle is where you are."

Oliver smiles at Roxy words. He sits down next to Roxy on the sofa. "So what about you? What has you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I spent the day with my grandson for Christmas. It was great. Adrenaline rush I guess. I wish I could spend every moment with him. He's so special."

"Special like you! He gets it naturally."

"Oh, Rex wouldn't like to hear ya' say that. I'm far from special in his eyes."

"He'll come around, Rox. Everything you've ever done you did out of love. Him and Natalie both will see that in time. They know you love them."

"What a sweet thing to say. If ya' weren't the boyfriend of my closest pal, I might just have to snag you up for myself."

Oliver smiles. "Not exactly sure you're my type, but thanks for the compliment."

"Once ya' have the likes of Roxy kid, nothin' and no-one else would matter. I could convert ya' back to the dark side."

"I think I like my Kyle side fine."

Roxy pats Oliver on the knee. "You're a lucky man, Fishy. Kyle is all that and a bag of chips."

"He is amazing isn't he? I still can't believe that he loves me sometimes. I did some horrible things to him."

"Love is special, right? It can help overcome obstacles that on the surface appear stronger than any super glue."

"So true. We need to find you someone Rox."

"Oh I think that ship is out to sea at present."

"You never know if you don't put yourself out there."

"Oh it takes a very special someone to put up with the likes of me. I'm not sure that mold of a man has been perfected yet."

"I'm just saying you never know. I wouldn't have thought a few months back that I would ever be with Kyle. Now look."

"Point taken, Fishy. Only time will tell. So not to change the subject, but what's up with that Chavez guy?"

Oliver gets a little animated. "I know right. Can you believe he showed up with that supposed peace offering on Christmas Eve. What was that?"

"That was a guy tryin' to be a home wrecker for sure. Ya' need to watch out for him."

"I know, but Kyle feels bad for the way he treated him and wants to be his friend."

"And Chavez will use that to his advantage."

Oliver stands and starts pacing in front of the sofa. "I know. He's so infuriating. I just want him to stay away from us, from Kyle. How do I make that happen?"

"Well beyond killing him…."

Oliver looks at Roxy with a 'I could never do that look'.

Roxy stands and walks over to Oliver. "Calm down, pal, I'm jokin'. I wouldn't wish death on anyone. Seriously. Well maybe Mitch Laurence."

Oliver looks at Roxy directly in the face. "Then what can I do?"

"Listen to me. Ya' believe in the love between you and Kyle. Nothing, not even a manipulative Nick, can come between that."

"But he'll try. I know it."

"That's a certainty. Maybe ya' just need to tell Nick that you're on to his shenanigans and it won't work."

"You think?"

"Stand up and show Nick that he's not goin' to walk all over ya'. Be strong for yourself and for Kyle. Tell him exactly where his place truly is. On the sidelines."

"You're right! I need to fight for my guy. Fight for us."

"That's the spirit, pal! Now why don't ya' get upstairs and wait for that hot man to come home."

"Good idea. Plus I have to be back at work at nine in the morning. Big meeting with the Chief."

"That doesn't sound good. Everything okay?"

"I hope so. Not really sure. You sure you're okay? I can sit with you for a while."

Roxy brings Oliver in to a hug. "Thanks Fishy, but that's okay. I'm a strong bird. I'll manage."

"Well if you need us we're only a phone call away or just up the stairs tonight."

"I appreciate that," says Roxy letting Oliver go from the hug. "Now get upstairs and get some rest. Or not if your man gets home soon."

Oliver blushes and smiles. He then heads up the steps.

Roxy sits back down on the sofa and thinks of Oliver's statement that they need to find someone for her. Deep down she hopes this can become reality at some point.

* * *

The next morning the alarm goes off at eight. Oliver opens his eyes and is disappointed to see Kyle's side of the bed empty. He grabs his cell off the nightstand and flips it open. He sees a text message from Kyle.

'Hey you. Stuck at hospital. Not sure when I'll be in. Miss ya.'

Oliver looks at the time stamp of the message. It reads 3:21AM.

Poor Kyle, thinks Oliver. He has to be tired. If he was still at the hospital now that will have been like a 17-hour shift.

Oliver's mind then turns to his nine o'clock meeting with John. He wonders what the meeting is about. He thinks for a second it could be about the Mitch Laurence case, but he is certain that he is up to date on all aspects of the case. Zach, Brody and Sara Watson were also asked by John to attend the meeting. Oliver looks at the clock, which now reads 8:10AM. He jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom.

As Oliver showers a very tired Kyle enters the room. He is beyond exhausted and simply wants to climb into bed, but when he hears the water running sleep becomes the last thing on his mind. He ventures over to the bathroom doorway and peers inside. They rarely closed the bathroom door when they showered after all it was only them in Kyle's room, unlike the roommate situation at Oliver's place. He smiles as he sees Oliver's silhouette through the shower door and hears Oliver singing to himself in the shower. He is quite surprised to hear that Oliver has an awesome singing voice. Maybe he would get a private concert someday in the shower or out. He chuckles to himself as Oliver continues to belt out the most recent Kelly Clarkson song, "Already Gone".

Oliver turns off the shower water, opens the shower door and tries to reach the bathroom towel with his eyes closed to prevent water from getting in his eyes.

Kyle moves forward, grabs the towel and holds it out for Oliver. "Here ya' go, handsome."

"Hey! You're finally home. How are you?" Oliver grabs the towel and dries his hair and face so that he can open his eyes and look at his hot boyfriend. He then opens his eyes and moves the towel around the other areas of his body.

"Super tired, but I'm really enjoyin' this view. Wow! Very nice."

Oliver smiles and blushes slightly, but Kyle can't see the blushing due to the heat and steam bouncing off the walls of the bathroom.

Oliver finishes drying himself off, hangs the towel back on the towel rack and walks over to Kyle.

He smiles as he grabs Kyle's face with his hands. "Good morning." Oliver brings Kyle into a kiss.

"Good morning to you," says Kyle as Oliver pulls away to continue to get ready.

"Ya' goin' somewhere?"

"Work. Nine o'clock meeting with the Chief."

"Anything serious?" asks Kyle.

Putting on deodorant, Oliver looks over at Kyle who's is leaning against the doorframe. "Not sure really. Could be something about a case. Hey. Where did you put my face and eye cream?"

Kyle smiles at his sometimes high-maintenance, but super hot cop boyfriend. "Top shelf of the cabinet by the sink there. It's your shelf now. Part of your Christmas present."

Oliver smiles, opens the cabinet and see his stuff neatly displayed on the top shelf. "Thanks. I like having my own shelf here. It helps me feel closer to you. Silly sounding, huh?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you're back in my life, Ollie. It's nice to see ya' so happy."

Oliver continues to get ready.

Kyle continues to watch him from the doorway.

As Oliver continues his bathroom routine, Kyle can only smile and soon chuckles.

Oliver hears a chuckle and looks over. Smiling he asks. "What?"

"Ya' crack me up. You have the same morning routine day after day. How do ya' remember to go through all those steps?"

"I don't know. It's what I do."

"You're beautiful the way ya' are."

Oliver smiles and walks over to Kyle. He places a kiss on Kyle's forehead. "Thanks, K man! You're sweet. Now can I pass by so I can get dressed."

Kyle smirks. "I'm not sure about that. I like havin' a naked cop in my bathroom and my bed for that matter."

"I bet and as much as I would love to crawl back into that bed knowing your going to be in it, I really need to get ready. Nine will be here before you know it."

"Ok. If I must." Kyle moves aside to let Oliver pass. Kyle admires Oliver's very nice ass as he walks over to the dresser in search of a pair of boxers. He slides them on and then heads over to the closet to get a clean uniform out. Oliver had moved about three of his seven uniforms over to Kyle's place. Kyle's place is practically his second home now.

Kyle continues to stand in the bathroom doorway watching Oliver get into his uniform.

As Oliver slips on the shirt to his uniform he looks over at Kyle. "So how do I look?"

"To hot to go out there and deal with bad guys. Ya' should stay in with someone who appreciates the view."

Oliver smiles, walks over to Kyle and holds out his hand. Kyle takes his hand. Oliver walks him over to the bed, removes his lab coat, removes his socks and shoes and then removes the scrubs. Kyle now stands in nothing but his boxers. Oliver pulls back the bed covers. "Get in."

Kyle follows Oliver's orders. Oliver places the covers over Kyle and sits beside him on the bed. "Get some rest. You have to be exhausted. We'll stay here tonight so you can rest up in your own bed. You off today?"

"I wish. I have to go back in around one this afternoon, but should be home around nine or ten tonight."

"Cool. I'll keep the bed warm for you."

Oliver bends down and brings Kyle into a passionate kiss.

Kyle grabs Oliver around the neck and will not relinquish hold.

Oliver tries to break away from the kiss, but Kyle will have no part of the lip and tongue action stopping. Oliver has to reach up and grab Kyle's arms with his hands.

"Sorry, but I really have to go."

Kyle gives up in defeat. "Ok. I wish ya' didn't have to go."

Standing Oliver looks down at Kyle grabbing Kyle's hand in the process and giving it a squeeze. "I know. We'll have tonight. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll set the alarm for around twelve fifteen."

Kyle closes his eyes. "Thanks, Ollie."

"Sure."

Kyle drifts quickly into sleep.

Oliver sets the alarm and exits the room.

* * *

Layla and Cris enter the apartment with their luggage. They set the luggage down on the living room floor.

Cris closes the apartment door.

Layla heads to the kitchen breakfast bar to lay down her purse. Cris has a seat on the sofa.

"I'm so glad to be home," says Cris.

Layla places her purse on the bar and sees a note from Oliver and Kyle.

"The guys left us a note," says Layla. She grabs the note and turns to face the living room. She reads the note out loud.

_**Layla and Cris,**_

_**Welcome home. We hope you had an awesome Christmas. We can't wait to hear all about it. We made some additions to the tree. We hope you like it. More on the paper garlands when we see each other in person. Isn't Christmas great? Talk soon,**_

_**Fish and Kyle.**_

Both Cris and Layla look over at the tree.

"The tree looks great. I like the garland additions," says Layla.

Cris stands and walks over to his girlfriend. "I guess. So where do we stand? You have barely said two words to me since we left your Mom's early this morning."

Uncomfortable with the question Layla turns to face the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

Cris grabs her and turns her back around to face him. "I mean Evangeline. You had that dream about her and now you've seen her again in person. Sadly still in the coma. Are we okay? Your quietness makes me think we're not."

"I'm tired, Cris. Let's talk later I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Layla Williamson. You're trying to avoid my question."

"Maybe."

"Why? It's a yes or no answer. We either are okay or we're not."

"It's not that simple, Cris. That dream was so real. Seeing her laying in that bed again added to the realness. "

"She would be okay with us. Trust me."

Layla breaks away from Cris's grasp and heads into the living area. She stands in front of a picture of Evangeline on the living room shelf.

"You don't know that Cris."

Frustrated, Cris goes over and stands behind Layla. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

Layla pulls away from his touch.

Cris sighs in frustration.

"Seems like you've already answered my question."

"I need some time. Please."

"Fine. I'm out of here. I need to see Mommy anyway. Will you be okay?"

Layla shakes her head yes. She admires Cristian's concern for her even though she knows she is letting him down in a big way right now. "Thanks."

Cris grabs the doorknob to leave, opens the door and stops. He looks back at Layla. "Layla, I'm not sure it even matters that I say this, but I love you. I feel so helpless right now. I can't compete with someone who can't speak for herself. I pray you don't shut us down before we even get started." Cris walks out of the apartment shutting the door behind him.

Layla grabs the picture of Evangeline off the shelf. She walks over to sits down on the sofa. She hugs the picture. "Oh, Vang. How would you really feel about this? I don't want to hurt you. Please tell me what to do." Layla quickly falls asleep. She continues to hold the picture of her sister. The dream from a few nights back returns. She begins to toss and turn as she hears Evangeline's words of disappointment again at finding Layla and Cris in bed together.

* * *

Oliver enters John's office at exactly nine without a second to spare. Brody, Zach and Sara are already there. John sits behind his desk. Bo stands in the corner. Oliver is surprised to see Bo in the room.

Oliver shrugs his shoulders and sits down in the open chair. "Sorry if I'm late."

"You're right on time, Fish," says John.

"So what's this all about?" asks Brody. "Some update on the big Laurence case?"

Bo moves toward the group. "This meeting is actually more administrative in nature."

The group looks puzzled.

"As you all know we have been pairing you up over the last month or so in an effort to assign you permanent partners. We've reached our decision. We think these pairings are in the best interest of the department," says John.

Zach crosses his fingers behind his back hoping that he is paired with Oliver. He isn't exactly sure why he feels this way, but for some reason he feels strongly that him and Oliver should be paired together.

Oliver, Brody and Sara could care less about the new assignments.

"Effective immediately the pairings will be as follows. Fish and Brody, Sara and Zach," says Bo.

Upon hearing these words Zach becomes angry. "No offense, but how was this decided?" asks Zach rather pointedly.

Sara feels like Zach just smacked her in he face.

"Strictly on talents, Stafford. You're a rookie, Sara isn't. You can learn a lot from her. Brody is good in combat situations. Fish is good with technical investigations. They can learn from each other. The goal with the pairings is to help you and Fish develop more field experience. You and Sara compliment one another skill wise, as do Fish and Brody," responds John.

"Well I guess I would like to register my official disagreement with this."

"It doesn't work that way son," says Bo to Zach.

"Fine. I have no say in the matter then?"

"Stafford, you and Watson will be a good team. You'll see," says John.

"Whatever. This is bull." Zach stands.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished." says John.

Zach heads to the door. "I know I'm a rookie, but my gut is telling me this is a mistake. Fish and I should be partners."

Zach storms out of the room.

Oliver lowers his head knowing that Zach continues to read to much into the fact that he jumped in front of him when bullets were flying the night of the burglary call.

Sara then stands. "I'll go see what's up, Chief."

"I already know guys," says Oliver.

They all look over at Oliver.

"Well spill it, Fish," says Bo.

Oliver chooses his words carefully as he does not want to embarrass Zach. Oliver is positive he is already beyond embarrassed for running out of the room.

"Ever since the shooting, Zach feels like he owes me for saving his life. I think this is his way of doubting that he will get the chance to return the favor. I mean I hope we're not shot again anytime soon, but he feels some gratitude for what I did. I think he simply feels as my partner he would have more of a chance to return the favor."

"I thought as much," says John. "That's another reason you and Stafford were not teamed up. That kind of thought process could get you both into serious trouble."

"I agree," says Bo. "I'll talk to Zach and tell him as such." Bo starts to leave.

Oliver stands. "Wait, Commissioner. If its okay with you. I would like to talk with Zach first. We've are kind of friends now. I think I may be able to get through to him."

Bo turns. "Ok Fish, but be sure to tell him I am not impressed with his behavior here today."

"Absolutely, sir. I can understand that." Oliver heads out of John's office.

John follows. "Hang on, Fish." John exits closing the door behind him.

Brody, Sara and Bo all look at each other. "Well. We're off to a good start here," says Bo.

"Yes, sir," Sara and Brody say in unison.

Outside John's office, Oliver turns to face John.

"What's going on?" asks a puzzled looking Oliver.

"You sure you know what's going on here, Fish?"

Oliver shrugs. "I think so. Zach and I have hung out some. He keeps telling me how grateful he is for me saving his life. He just needs to get past that. I can see where he might feel this way. He's new at all this. That's all."

"You sure, Fish? I wonder if more is going on here."

"Like what?"

"Maybe your new found supporter has some other feelings for you besides gratitude."

Oliver chuckles. "I doubt it, John. He knows about Kyle. He knew before my big announcement at the holiday party. He's totally cool with Kyle and me. I don't even get the gay vibe from him, but I must admit I'm not all that good at reading the signs." Oliver stops talking and recollects in his head the words John just said. He can't believe that a very stoic John McBain thinks Zach has the hots for him.

"Just watch out, Fish. I wouldn't say I'm an expert at the signs either, but something more than just gratitude is going on here. Trust me."

"Thanks, John. I'll keep that in mind. I'll go chat with him now."

Oliver turns and walks toward the locker room. John's words ring in his ears. Could Zach really have stronger feelings for him? Surely not.

A few minutes later Oliver enters the locker room and sees Zach sitting on the bench over by his locker in serious thought.

Oliver walks over and stands in front of Zach.

Zach does not look up.

"What's going on, Zach?"

"Please leave me be, Fish."

"Come on, man. We've been working together for a while now. You even joined us for Christmas dinner. Let me be your friend."

"I'm sure I just made an ass of myself in front of Bo and John."

"Lets not forget Brody and Sara," says Oliver chuckling.

Zach looks up at Oliver. "Not funny, man."

Oliver sits down and places his hand on Zach's back. "Sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood."

Zach's body goes stiff as soon as Oliver touches his back due to a feeling of electricity that roars to life in his veins upon the touch. Zach pulls away from the touch moving over to the right on the bench.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just a friendly gesture."

"Forget about it," says Zach.

"So what was all that in there? What's the big deal about being Sara's partner?"

"It has nothing to do with Sara. She's great. I just feel more connected to you. I think you have my back."

"Sara will have your back too. It's part of the partner cop code."

"I wish it was you and me. We work well together and I feel like we're connected. I feel like we're friends."

"I would say we are becoming friends. You've been great about the whole Kyle and me thing. Plus it doesn't seem to bother you that I'm gay."

"To each his own man. I've always said that."

"Think about it from John and Bo's perspective. Maybe since we are becoming friends it's not such a good idea for us to be partners."

"That's ridiculous, Fish. Partners need to trust one another and be connected. In my mind the stronger the connection the better. "

"I get what you're saying Zach, but you're not the boss here. Bo and John are. You were very disrespectful to them and Sara."

"I know. I'll apologize. I'm not off to a very good start here in Llanview it seems. Shot on day one and now getting testy with those in charge."

"I think they'll understand that this is all new for you. I made silly mistakes when I first started. I'm still around."

"You and John seem pretty tight sometimes."

"I guess so. He's reminds me of a younger version of my Dad, except that he's okay with the whole gay thing. Unlike my real Dad.."

"Sorry about that man. Parents can be so wrong about things sometimes."

"Sounds like you speak from experience. You close to your parents?"

Zach stands and looks away from Oliver. 'I can't talk about them Fish." Zach's tone is very charged with anger as he says these words to Oliver.

"Whoa. Okay. Sorry I asked. I was simply trying to get to know you better."

"Maybe someday. It's a long story. Sorry if I snapped."

"Hey. It's your business. Why don't you go and apologize to the group. I think it'll help patch things over."

"You're right. Maybe I'll see if Sara wants to grab some coffee."

"Sounds like a good start. She's pretty cool to work with."

"Can I tell you something Fish? Will you promise not to laugh?"

"Friends don't laugh at each other Zach. Well maybe in a joking manor. Shoot. I'm all ears."

Zach sits down again on the bench, but maintains a comfortable distance from Oliver.

"It's not easy for me to get to know people. I'm very closed off and private. It's hard for me to let people in. Hence my issues with Sara. It's nothing to do with her and all to do with me. I don't feel that way with you. I honestly feel closer to you than I've felt to anyone else in a long time. Maybe that's the 'you saved my life thing', but it's the way I feel. I don't want to lose that before it even starts. I bet you think I'm an idiot now."

"No. Why do you say that? We all have our crosses to bear. Mine was accepting the fact that I'm gay and in love with a hot med student who makes me go super crazy every time I even think about him."

Zach cringes a bit inside as Oliver talks about Kyle this way.

"Anyway. Back to you. You're human. You have struggles with intimacy and connections with people. So when you do feel connected you go for it pretty strong. As such you have reactions like this morning."

"Some guy huh? I sound like a girl with all these issues. Men are supposed to be stronger, aloof, and emotion free."

Oliver moves closer to Zach and places his hand on Zach's back again.

The electric shockwaves trigger again in Zach's veins, but he does not pull away this time.

"We wouldn't be friends if you were like that. I like a guy that can show his emotions and express himself. That's one of the things I love about Kyle so much. He knows what he wants and expresses it. A very attractive trait. Sorry man. I keep going back to Kyle. I just can't get him out of my head."

"You really have it bad for him. Don't you?"

Oliver removes his hand from Zach's back. Zach is internally disappointed with the hand removal.

"I can't imagine life without him. He's my world."

These words hit Zach hard, but he is unable to process exactly why.

Oliver stands. "Let's go make amends. You okay to do this?"

Zach sighs and stands. "Sure. Why not?"

Oliver motions Zach forward. "After you then friend."

Zach starts to walk but pauses directly in front of Oliver. He turns to face him. "Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I'm uber strange because of my people issues."

Oliver innocently pats Zach on the back again. "Not at all. Stop being silly. Now get out there and make things right."

"Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it."

The two leave the locker room.

As they enter the area outside of John's office Zach heads over to where John, Bo and Sara are all standing. He is relieved that they are all together so he can get through his apology once instead of three separate times.

Oliver walks over to a nearby desk where Brody sits, He sits on the corner of the desk. "Hey partner!"

"Fish." Brody looks over to Zach. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. I think it's simply a case of rookie jitters. So, are you cool with us being partners?"

"Absolutely. I'm looking forward to it."

"No issues with the gay thing?"

"Not unless you try to hit on me or something."

"No worries. You're not my type."

Brody laughs and smiles. "So I'm not good enough for you then?"

Oliver stands. "Not today anyway!" Oliver smiles at his new partner.

John walks past the desk. "Can I see you two in my office please?"

"Sure, boss," says Fish.

Brody and Oliver follow John into the office. Brody enters last closing the door behind him.

"I have a community relations project for you guys to handle this afternoon. The LGLA is holding a forum to try and improve the working relationship between them and the Llanview PD."

Oliver instantly recalls that Nick is the president of the LGLA.

"John, can't someone else do this? Don't you need us to assist on the Laurence case?" asks Oliver.

"I didn't assign you this because you're gay, Fish."

"I didn't say you did, but now that you mention it that is a little convenient. Some of the guys are already giving me crap. This will add to the fire."

Oliver is trying anything to get out of this. He is so sick of seeing and being around Nick Chavez.

"You can handle it, Fish," says Brody. "I'll have your back."

In his mind Oliver is like shut up Brody. You're not helping me get out of this Nick interaction.

"It's settled then. The meeting starts at two thirty at the LGLA center. You're to meet first with Nick Chavez at two to go over the agenda. Any questions?" John looks over at Brody and Fish.

"None, boss," says Brody.

"I guess not," says a less than thrilled Fish.

"Get out of here then and report back to me tomorrow on how the meeting goes."

Brody and Oliver exit the office as John opens the Mitch Laurence file sitting in front of him on his desk.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kyle arrives at the hospital for the start of his shift. He still feels tired, but is glad he was able to get a few hours sleep before coming back in.

For a second he wonders what Oliver is doing at this very moment. Sometimes he finds it hard to concentrate on anything other than Oliver. Oliver is like a force of nature taking over his thoughts most of the time. A drug of choice if you will.

Kyle begins his afternoon rounds. He stands outside a patient room reviewing a chart when Dr. Evans approaches.

"Hey, Kyle. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Kyle turns and is shocked to see Schuyler Joplin standing next to Dr. Evans in scrubs and a lab coat no less. "Dr. Evans."

"This is Schuyler….."

"I know who he is Dr. Evans."

"Good. No need for introductions then. Schuyler here is starting his medical school rotation with us today. I thought you could show him around and give him the lay of the land so to speak. Show him the ropes."

"There's no one else who can do that? I'm sure Schuyler here would prefer someone else."

Schuyler angrily looks at Kyle for bringing him into the discussion. He is trying hard to make a first good impression.

"I'm asking you, Kyle. I'm sure you can handle it. Thanks in advance." Dr. Evans walks away.

"Unbelievable."

'You're not my first choice either Lewis," says Sky finally speaking up.

"What is this Joplin? I thought you were a teacher or something. Well at least until you slept with a student."

Schuyler gets more frustrated. "I never slept with a student. You're facts are wrong."

"And yet, you're not teaching any longer. Go figure," says a pleased Kyle.

"You're not so perfect either. Creative lab results and all. I'm surprised they even let you back anywhere near this hospital."

Schuyler hits a nerve inside Kyle. "I guess we all have our issues."

"Guess so. So, Are we done playing catch up? I'm excited to get this new chapter in my life started even if I have to be around the likes of you."

"The likes of me, huh? Look who's talking, Joplin. I bet you won't last even a few days around here."

"We'll see about that. I want this real bad. I'm not going to let you screw up my chances."

"Fine. I'll give ya' the tour and get ya' started, but afterwards please stay clear of me and I'll stay clear of you. Somethin' about seeing your face really bothers me."

"Ha ha! Can we get this show on the road?"

"Sure. Follow me. I'm startin' rounds now. It's a good way to start learnin' the lay of the land."

"Awesome. I appreciate your kindness in helping me out here."

Kyle throws a fake smile Schuyler's way and enters the room in front of him.

Schuyler follows.

Kyle thinks to himself. I definitely should have remained in bed today. Now I have to spend time with this jerk. Ironically if Kyle could get past his differences with Schuyler he might actually realize they are a lot alike and share some commonalities.

* * *

Oliver goes to the LGLA offices, but a staff person informs him that the meeting has been moved to the hospital community room due to the large number of people expected to participate. The LGLA offices are relatively small and cannot hold a large group. Oliver heads over to the hospital. He is actually about thirty minutes early for the meeting. He leaves a message for Brody that the meeting has been moved to the hospital. Oliver arrives early to have some alone time with Nick before the meeting starts.

Oliver enters the community room and sees Nick setting up for the meeting.

Nick looks up as Oliver enters. "What are you doing here?"

"My partner and I were assigned as police department liaisons for this meeting. I thought I would get here a little early so we could have a chat."

"Great! Now I have to look at you once every two weeks. I'm busy right now, Oliver. The meeting is still thirty minutes or so away. Go away and come back later."

"Sorry pal, but we're going to talk."

"I'm not your pal."

"Clearly. If you were, then you wouldn't be trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"I'm past that now. I only want to be Kyle's friend. Remember the peace offering on Christmas Eve?"

"Oh yeah. A bunch of candy and cookies as a sign of peace. I didn't buy that story then and I still don't."

"I don't care what you think, Oliver," says Nick as he places agendas around the conference room table for the upcoming meeting.

"What did I ever do to you Nick? I've been nothing but nice and hospitable to you."

"You are so flippin' naïve. I have no clue what Kyle sees in you."

"Maybe you're the naïve one. Especially if you still think you have a shot with Kyle."

"How many times do I have to say it? I've moved on. Seems to me you're a little scared. Things not going so well with Kyle?"

"Things couldn't be better and you're not throwing this back on me. I let you get to me in the hospital. I won't make that mistake again."

"I only spoke the truth, Oliver. I think I brought up some very valid points. If it wasn't an issue it wouldn't have hit a nerve. Now would it?"

"Wow. You really don't like me at all."

"You mean nothing to me, Oliver. You're simply the guy who took away the man I love."

"See. Exactly. You still love him. You want him back and will do anything to get him back. I'm onto you Nick."

Nick laughs. "You're on to me? Really? All is fair in love and war, kiddo."

"Quit talking to me like I don't know how to be in a relationship or be with Kyle. I'm not a kid."

"Beg to differ. You're a kid when it comes to being in gay relationship and being with Kyle. That could be your downfall."

"Our love will get us through anything. I believe that with all my heart."

"See. That's exactly what I'm saying. Only a naïve kid would say something like that. Love isn't this powerful problem solving force. Love isn't always enough."

"I don't believe that. Love brought Kyle back to me."

"For now," says a cavalier Nick.

Oliver's anger begins to grow. "Stay away from Kyle. I mean it, Nick."

"I'll see Kyle as much as I want. Pal."

"I'm not going to sit around and let you derail us before we even get started."

"It won't be me who causes the derailment. I think you'll do that all on your own."

Oliver raises his voice. "Stay away from Kyle or else."

Nick voice rises also. "Or what Oliver? Going to beat me up? Not a very smart move for a cop."

Oliver wants to punch the smug man in the face, but tries to control himself.

"I've said all I'm going to say."

"Which is pretty much nothing in my opinion. Nothing has changed here. I will get Kyle back. You can count on it. Its simply a matter of time."

"Let it go, Nick. It's in your best interest."

Nick gets right in Oliver's face. "I'm so scared. Big bad cop man is threatening little ole me. Man up, Oliver. You should go ahead and just admit that you're not what Kyle needs."

Their voices continue to rise.

"Let me guess. You are?"

"Sure. I made Kyle very happy the last few months, over and over again if you get my drift. He needs a strong and out man like myself."

Oliver cringes as thoughts of Kyle and Nick having sex run through his head.

"Believe what you want. Kyle is with me now. That's not going to change."

The stare down between the two men continues.

"We'll see."

"This is useless. You're delusional."

"Think what you want. I don't care. Kyle will be mine again. You can count on that!"

"I'm done here. I said my peace. I'll be back for the meeting." Oliver turns towards the door.

Nick's voice rises to almost shouting levels. "Fine. Get out. Run away. Some things never change. Do you remember what you did to Kyle back in college? You'll never be man enough for him."

The rage inside Oliver ignites. He turns, grabs Nick by the shirt and throws him against a nearby wall knocking a picture off the wall in the process. The picture glass shatters. Oliver screams in Nick's face. "I should…."

"Go ahead. Beat me up a little. Let's see how you explain that to Kyle.

Oliver glares at Nick.

Nick smiles at how easy it is to get under Oliver's skin.

The door flings open and Kyle enters. "What the hell is goin' on in here?"

Nick loses his smile real fast. It's all part of his plan to make Oliver the bad guy in the situation.

Oliver, recognizing his lover's voice, continues to hold Nick against the wall unable to look back. He freezes in panic.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 Preview**_

Nick gets the upper hand much to Oliver's dismay.

Kyle and Oliver exchange some heated words.

Oliver and Cris commiserate.

Roxy plays Mom.

New Years Eve arrives.


	17. Chapter 17: Hurt Trumps Forgiveness

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17: Hurt Trumps Forgiveness**_

Nick pushes Oliver away. "Get off of me, Oliver. I don't know what your problem is."

Oliver's body moves backwards, but he still seems frozen in time not wanting to turn around and see Kyle's face.

Nick walks over and stands by Kyle. "Thank god you came in when you did. Who knows what he would have done to me."

Kyle looks over to Nick with an 'oh please' look. "So who's goin' to tell me what's happening here? Oliver?"

Oliver's mind is racing. How is he going to explain this to Kyle? He continues in a frozen state with his back to Kyle and Nick.

Nick speaks up. "I was here setting up for an LGLA meeting when Oliver barges in and says he doesn't buy my peace offering. He says he knows that I'm after you and I need to back off. I tried to tell him I really just want to be friends hence the peace offering, but he wouldn't buy it. Then he lunges at me telling me to stay away from you or else."

Nick's words wake Oliver from his trance. He turns to face the duo.

"That's not exactly the whole truth Nick. Now is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Oliver. You're the one with issues here. Not me."

"You're really a piece of work. You know that?" asks Oliver looking at Nick.

Kyle walks over in front of Oliver. "So you're speaking now? Tell me what's goin' on?"

Oliver hesitates. 'Some of what Nick said is true. I don't buy his little gift of peace. He's full of it. He wants you back Kyle. The peace offering was just another way for him to be close to you. I did tell him to stay away from you, from us."

"That's not your place, Oliver. Nick's my friend," says a frustrated Kyle.

Kyle's words anger Oliver. "Well what your friend didn't tell you is that after I said my peace I was leaving."

"It didn't look like you were leavin' to me. You had him pinned against the wall," says Kyle in response to Oliver's last statement.

"He provoked me, Kyle. He basically said I was running away from him just like I did with you back in college because I'm not man enough to be in a relationship with you. What were the exact words Nick?" Oliver looks over at Nick. Kyle turns his head to face Nick also. "Kyle needs a strong and out man."

Nick responds rather matter of fact like. "I never said that. Don't try to push your insecurities off on me, Oliver."

Oliver shakes his head in disbelief. "Just tell the truth, Nick. Quit playing games."

Nick gets defensive and walks over to Oliver pointing his finger at him as he speaks. "I'm not playing games Oliver. Quit putting this incident back on me. This is all you. You're insecure with yourself, with your relationship and you can't stand that Kyle and I are friends. Or even that we just a few weeks back were much more than friends. You're threatened by our friendship. Just admit it. You wish I wasn't in the picture."

"That's enough, Nick," say Kyle.

Nick looks at Kyle with a dumbfounded look. "So Oliver can say all those mean and inaccurate things about me, but when I try to defend myself you want me to shut up. Come on, Kyle. This is all Oliver. I just want to be your friend. I swear. But if you're going to take his side on everything now that you and him are together then maybe we're better off not being friends." Nick walks back toward the door.

"I didn't say that, Nick. I just asked you to stop because this conversation is not getting us anywhere," responds Kyle.

Nick turns to face Kyle. "You know what. I'm done here. You want Oliver. You can have him. I think I've been pretty cool with everything where you guys are concerned. I've bent over backwards to show how I want to be friends. Friends with you both, but that's not good enough for Oliver. So I'm done. I'm not going to be attacked every time I turn around by your psycho jealous boyfriend."

Oliver blows another fuse inside and lunges after Nick. "Psycho jealous boyfriend. You're an ass, Nick Chavez." Kyle stops him before he reaches Nick. He holds Oliver back. "Oh please. It's all an act. You're just mad that I'm calling you out on it and putting you on notice. What you did in the hospital and kissing Kyle outside of Rodi's. It's all part of your master plan to break us up. I'm not going to sit back and watch you do it. Kyle's to important to me."

Nick takes a cue form Oliver's words and begins to play the victim card again. "Ok. Yes I made some mistakes. I tried to apologize and make amends. I think you of all people would be a little more understanding of my situation, Oliver. I loved Kyle. We're together for months and then one day he tells me we're done. I can't turn those feelings off overnight. I wish it were that easy. I'm not like you. I can't just turn off or hide my feelings like they're a light switch or something."

"Ok enough. Both of you need to stop. This isn't gettin' us anywhere," says Kyle as he continues to hold Oliver back.

Oliver relaxes and backs off. He walks back toward the wall and then turns to face Kyle. Nick still stands a few feet away from Kyle. "Please Kyle. You have to believe me. I'm not some psycho jealous boyfriend. He's playing games. I can understand his hurt and pain. I really can and I feel bad for him." Oliver sees the doubt in Kyle's eyes and this stings him deep inside. "I do, but I can't just sit back and watch him manipulate you. That's what he is doing you know. Are you really going to take his word over mine?"

Kyle does not want to respond to Oliver's question and remains quiet. He turns sideways and looks back and forth between Oliver and Nick. Both Nick and Oliver panic in contemplation of Kyle's next words.

Before Kyle can say anything Oliver speaks out. "Amazing. I'm your boyfriend and you're going to believe him over me."

"I didn't say that, Oliver."

"No. You didn't have to Kyle. Your silence says it all. I may be new at all this relationship stuff, but I thought what we have is special. You know me. You know I don't make baseless accusations. I'm a cop for goodness sake. I know the facts when I see them."

Kyle turns to face Oliver. "Not always, pal. Especially when you, yourself, is involved. I know that from first hand personal experience."

Nick smiles in victory and looks to Oliver with an 'I told you so' look. The smile quickly goes away as Kyle notes Oliver's eyes move to Nick and turns to look.

"I thought we were past this, Kyle. I made some mistakes out of fear and being scared."

Nick sees an opportunity. "And that Oliver is my point. Yes you made mistakes and so have I. Can't you understand how this guy…." Nick places his hands on Kyle's shoulders, which angers Oliver even more. "…had a real deep impact on me. How I hurt inside because he's with you now. It pains me to see you guys together. I admit that, but I'm trying to get past it."

Oliver glares at Nick as Nick continues to touch his boyfriend. "I get that, Nick. I just wish you were being honest."

"Oliver. That's enough. Nick is not on trial here. Ya' don't know him. Ya' have no right to make judgments on his character or level of honesty."

Nick swells with giddiness inside as Kyle defends him.

Oliver chokes internally as he doesn't know ho to get through to Kyle.

"Great. So you're going to side with him on this. Over me?"

"It's not a competition. I love ya' Oliver, but Nick is a good friend."

Oliver feels dejected. "I thought you had more faith in me, Kyle. I'm not wrong about Nick. He's playing all the angles to get you back and to drive a rift between us."

"I do have faith in you. I just think this whole relationship thing is new to ya'. It can be overwhelming sometimes. That's all. Just take a step back and calm down. Emotions can get the best of us sometimes."

The hurt inside Oliver grows as Kyle drives the proverbial knife in even deeper with his words. "So I'm still not man enough to know how to handle being in a relationship. You sound like Nick now."

Kyle walks over to Oliver and reaches out for him, but Oliver pulls away. "You're just new to all this Oliver. That's all. It has nothin' to do with bein' a man. Trust me."

"That's what I want you to do Kyle. Trust me that I'm right about him." Oliver looks over and points at Nick. "Please."

"I can't do that, Oliver."

"Why not Kyle? Why! You've known me a lot longer than you've known the likes of him."

"Not really, Oliver. I only knew the parts that you chose to let me see."

"You have all of me now. Kyle, come on? Don't believe him over me?"

"I'm not takin' sides, Fish."

"No that's exactly what you're doing. You're picking him over me."

"It's not like that."

"Then tell me how it is Kyle. Because I feel like your hanging me out to dry here."

"And now ya' know how I felt all those years in college and over the last few months. Wanting you, all of ya' and bein' tossed aside like yesterday's trash each and every time."

"It wasn't always like that Kyle."

"No, it was worse, Oliver. I never really ever had ya'. Ya' were there with me, but not completely. Not the way I needed ya' to be. Yet ya' made me fall in love with ya' and then pulled the rug out from under me with no concern or thoughts of me at all."

"I thought you understood all that. I thought we were ready to move forward now. Why are you letting him do this? You trust him more than me. That's it isn't it?"

"Nick hasn't let me down, Oliver."

The words hit Oliver hard. Tears form in his eyes, but he tries desperately to hold them back not wanting to give Kyle or Nick the satisfaction.

"Fine. I'm done with this. I thought you were stronger than this, Kyle. I trusted that you could get past what I did. I was stupid. I was a fool. I acted out of fear and being scared of my world falling apart. I really thought you were okay with all this now. I thought you were ready to forgive me, but obviously I was wrong." Oliver heads to the door in an effort to hide the tears.

Nick steps out of the way.

Kyle turns to face Oliver. "Wait Oliver. Please. Don't leave like this. I love you."

Nick cringes at Kyle's words.

Oliver does not turn around and continues to stare at the door. "That's the sad part isn't it? We love each other so much. Words can't even describe how much I love you, but love can't change the past. I don't know what else I can do to put the past behind us. I'm ready to be with you heart and soul, but your not. For some reason your still clinging to that hurt. Even after I've committed myself to you again. Like you wanted me to all those years ago."

"I do love you, Oliver. More than anything."

"It doesn't matter though, Kyle. Does it? It'll never be enough."

"Please Oliver."

"It's me or him Kyle. Your choice."

"Don't ask me to do that."

Oliver turns to face Kyle as a tears drop from his cheeks. "You already gave me your answer." Oliver turns to Nick. "Congrats. Your manipulation paid off. I hope you're happy with yourself."

Oliver opens the door.

Kyle reaches for his arm. "Don't go like this. I need you. I can't lose you again. It'll kill me."

Oliver jerks his arm away from Kyle. "Sorry Kyle. I can't change the past. I can try to make up for it and regain your trust, but not if you're going to let Nick be a part of our lives. If he was truly your friend he would back off and give us the time we need. But something tells me he'll never do that. Right Nick? Congrats to you for a game well played. You had an advantage and you used it. I only wish I hadn't given you all the ammunition. Life is certainly cruel sometimes."

Oliver storms off as the tears flow more freely. The door closes behind him.

Kyle feels helpless and freezes in motion. What just happened? Did he really just let the love of his life walk out the door?

Nick slowly makes his way over to Kyle. He places one hand on his shoulder. "Kyle."

Kyle turns to face Nick.

Nick opens his arms and Kyle falls into them.

They continue to hug as the door flings open again.

Oliver stands in the doorway with his hand holding the door open. "I should have known." He shakes his head in disbelief.

Kyle breaks free and rushes over to Oliver. "Ya' came back."

"Yep. Love is a silly thing sometimes. I guess I just needed the truth to slap me in the face again."

"What are ya' talking about?"

"It didn't take him long to make his move did it?"

"Oliver. He was only supporting me as a friend."

"Yep. That's the current angle. Be your friend and when you're at your weakest make his move."

"It's not like that," says Nick.

Oliver looks right at him. "Shut up. I've heard all of you that I can stand." Oliver turns back to Kyle. "I can't believe you choose him over me. I thought we meant something. I guess you were wrong when you said those words in that alley a few months back."

"I did mean them, Oliver. You're everything to me."

"I wish I believed that. I wish I could erase the past like it never happened. I wish Nick had never come into the picture. But that's not reality. Is it? Take care of yourself." Oliver walks back out and the door shuts behind him. He leans against the door for support as the tears begin to flow again. Oliver closes his eyes trying to stop the pain.

Back inside the community room Kyle has a seat in nearby chair. His legs feel wobbly and unstable. He buries his face in his hands.

Out in the hall Schuyler approaches Oliver. "Hey man. How's it going?"

Oliver continues to stand against the door with his eyes closes fighting the tears, but they continue to fall across his cheeks. He does not respond to Schuyler.

Schuyler comes closer putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "You okay?"

Oliver slowly opens his eyes to see who is trying to comfort him. When he sees Schuyler's face he is immediately embarrassed. "Oh wow!"

Schuyler removes his hand and looks at Oliver. "Oh wow what?"

Oliver tries to dry his cheeks with his hand. "You must think I'm a real mess. I'm a crazy drunk one night and now crying baby in a hospital hallway."

"I make no judgments, man," says Schuyler. "I'm no one to talk."

Oliver moves away from the door and walks over to a nearby sitting area. He plops down in a seat and lets out a huge sigh.

Schuyler follows thinking Oliver looks like he needs somebody to talk to. He sits across from Oliver. "So tell me what's going on. It looks like you need to get some stuff off your chest."

"Look man. I appreciate you taking an interest, but you don't have to. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here and listen to me whine."

"Hey. I asked didn't I? So spill it. What's got you so upset? Did you get some bad news? You're not near any patient rooms though."

"No. It's nothing like that. I think I just lost my boyfriend."

"Why do you say that? Kyle being a jerk?"

Oliver does not appreciate Schuyler's comment.

Schuyler notes this from Oliver's look. "Sorry, man. Kyle's never been my favorite person. Now we even to work together."

"I thought you were a bartender at Rodi's."

"I am. It's my side gig as I finish medical school."

"You and Kyle share medical school in common then."

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

Oliver gives Schuyler another disapproving look.

"Sorry. I'll stop the Kyle bashing. So what did he do?"

"You really don't want to hear this man. I appreciate you asking though."

"Well I'm here if you need to get anything off your chest. Not that you remember much from your drinking night a while back, but I feel like we kind of know each other now."

"I was just a paying drunk customer," says a surprised Oliver.

Schuyler laughs. "Not really. You never paid me. That guy Zach did."

"Oh. So now I'm just a non-paying drunk customer. I'm a real piece of work."

"I guess you could look at it that way." Schuyler stands. "I'll leave you be then man. I hope everything is okay."

Schuyler begins to talk away.

"Wait," says Oliver looking over at Schuyler.

Schuyler turns back and sits back down again across from Oliver.

"There's this other guy. Nick. Him and Kyle dated for a while over the past few months while I was hiding in the closet. He still wants Kyle and manipulates things to get his way. I tried to tell Kyle, but he wouldn't hear it. He believes him over me."

"Isn't it funny how people often can't see what's staring them right in the face?"

"I know. And then it all gets turned back on me, much to Nick's delight of course. It was like I was on trial again for all my past mistakes. I thought Kyle had forgiven me, but it didn't seem like it in that room." Oliver pauses briefly. "It's like we can't get over what happened. Maybe you don't get over the past. Maybe you can't escape it or move on from it. I guess that's the lesson I'm supposed to learn. It's sad really when you think about it."

"I don't believe that. I don't think you do either. If we couldn't grow and move on from the past then I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. I would still be a miserable drug addict. So high all the time I didn't even know that life was passing me by."

"Oh man. I had no idea. I bet my issues seem so petty in comparison."

"Not at all. You feel hurt. You wanted support from the person you love. He didn't return that want or need. You need his support. That's really all we ever want. Is to feel supported, loved, and needed. Some of us, like wonderful me for instance, just do really stupid things in search of those needs."

"Look at you now. Medical school. Counseling me. Seems like you've turned things around."

"Yeah, thanks. It's a process. One day at a time as they say. Look I'm not a big fan of your boyfriend. I haven't been back since that day you pulled a gun on me."

Oliver recollects the incident in the Angel Square hotel lobby. "I almost forgot about that."

"Well anyway. You have to have faith man. If he loves you he'll come around. If not maybe it's not meant to be."

"I can't believe that. I've wanted Kyle since the first time I saw him. I just didn't know how to admit that to myself or tell him until recently anyway."

Meanwhile back inside the community room Kyle remains in the chair. Nick continues to set up for the meeting. Nick pauses to look over at Kyle.

"Kyle. I'm really sorry about all of this. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you erase the last hour or so?" asks Kyle as he looks up at Nick.

Nick doesn't respond not knowing what to say.

Kyle stands. "I didn't think so. I'll see you around."

Kyle walks to the door.

Nick rushes over to Kyle. "Wait."

Kyle turns to face Nick. "What?"

"Call me if you need anything. I'm here. I'm your friend. Don't forget that."

Kyle half smiles, but doesn't really want to be around or speak to Nick right now. The scene between him and Oliver repeats in his head over and over. The look on Oliver's face when he left the room in tears is tearing Kyle up inside. "I have to go."

Nick is left standing inside the room watching the door close behind Kyle. He smiles to himself thinking today's episode with Oliver might, just maybe, get him Kyle back.

Outside the community room door, Kyle spots Oliver and Schuyler. He makes his way over to them. "What's goin' on here?"

"I'm talking to Sky, Kyle. Not that it's any of your business," says an irritated Oliver.

"Please tell me you are not airing all of our dirty laundry to him."

"I needed someone to talk to. Sky has been great. He's a good listener."

"Great Oliver. Couldn't you find Cris or Layla? This guy…." Kyle looks over to Schuyler. "…is not my biggest fan ya' know."

Schuyler stands. "I'll go and leave you guys to talk."

Oliver stands to. "No, Sky. You stay. I have to go spend the next hour with Kyle's friend Nick. Imagine how great that's going to be."

"Sorry, man," says Schuyler sympathizing with Oliver.

"Thanks I appreciate that. Thanks for the chat. I'll see you around."

Oliver walks back toward the community room door.

Kyle blocks his path. "Please, Oliver. I'm sorry about what happened in there. Can't we go somewhere and talk."

Brody enters the area and walks over to Kyle and Oliver. "Hey guys." Brody looks at Kyle and extends his hand. "Kyle right? We met at the holiday party."

Kyle takes his hand and shakes it. "I remember. How's it goin'?"

"Not bad," says Brody releasing Kyle's hand. "You ready, Fish? Thanks for the call on the location change."

"No problem partner."

Kyle looks back to Oliver. "I didn't know you guys were partners. When did this happen?"

"Don't worry about it Kyle. I'm sure your mind is occupied with a certain friend."

"Would ya' stop, Oliver. I'm sorry."

Brody notes the tension in the air and tries to excuse himself. "I'll come back in a few minutes."

"No, Brody. Kyle and I are finished here. Let's go get this meeting over with." Oliver does not take his eyes off of Kyle as he says this. "Anything you need me to tell Nick?" asks Oliver in a very sarcastic voice.

Kyle shakes his head. "You're impossible right now. Ya' know that?"

Oliver shrugs. "Let's go, Brody."

Oliver walks around Kyle.

Brody follows and they enter the community room.

Schuyler walks up to Kyle. "Wow. He's really pissed at you. If I liked you even in the smallest way I might even feel sorry for you. But I don't really like you at all. Fish is lucky to be seeing your true colors. He'll be better off in the long run."

"Get out of my sight. I love him. Love is something you probably could never understand."

"Well I would know better than to side with my ex instead of the person I supposedly love?"

"This is none of your business. Don't ya' have patients to see or somethin'?"

"Look. Let me tell you what I see is going on here."

"I don't need advice from the likes of you."

"No your doing fine on your own. Aren't you? You're willing to give up a guy who loves you more than life itself. I would die to have someone love me the way he loves you. You're just being stupid."

Kyle turns and begins to walk away. Why does this jerk have any right to lecture him? "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Fine, Lewis. Go ahead, walk away. I was only trying to help."

Kyle turns angrily. "I don't need your stinkin' help. Worry about yourself and leave me be."

Schuyler holds up his hands. "Whatever, man."

They both then walk away, down opposite sides of the hall outside the community room.

* * *

Wednesday before New Year's Eve, Oliver comes home to his apartment after finishing a shift at the station. Cristian sits on the sofa watching some TV and drinking a beer.

"Hey!" says Oliver.

Cris smiles and looks up at Oliver. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Glad to be home. The last few days at work have seemed so long."

Cristian stands and heads toward the kitchen with his empty beer bottle. "You want a beer?" asks Cristian as he opens the refrigerator door to grab him another cold one. He lays his empty bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Sure. I'll be right back. I'm going to change."

Oliver exits the room to change.

Cristian grabs two beers, pops the caps on each one and returns to the sofa sitting the beers on the coffee table.

Oliver returns to the living room wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He sits next to Cristian and takes a swig of the beer in front of him.

"So is Kyle coming over tonight?" asks Cristian.

"Unlikely. I haven't spoken to him since the day after Christmas."

Cristian grabs the remote and clicks off the TV. "So talk, Fish. What's going on with you guys?"

"I'm kind of over talking about it Cristian. Let's just watch some TV and chill."

"Sounds serious."

"I guess. Kyle made a choice. I didn't agree."

"It's not like you guys to not talk or see each other for days," says Cristian taking another swig of beer.

"Oh he's called several million times, but I'm not ready to talk." Oliver wants to change the subject. "So where's Layla?"

"Nice. Trying to change the subject Fish?" asks Cristian with a I know what you are doing look.

"Maybe. I'm exhausted thinking about Kyle and his friend Nick Chavez."

"Oh so this involves the other guy."

"So Layla. Where is she?"

Cristian shrugs. "Who knows. She's been avoiding me since we got back from her Mom's."

Oliver lifts his beer. "To us. Two guys in love! It sucks doesn't it?"

Cristian tips Oliver's bottle with his. "To us. You can say that again."

Oliver smiles at Cristian.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Kyle sits on his bed with his cell phone in hand. He dials Oliver's number again. He lifts the phone to his ear. He doesn't expect Oliver to answer. He just wants to hear his voice. He misses him like crazy, but he still thinks Oliver was out of line about the entire Nick situation.

There is a knock at the door.

Kyle slowly stands and walks over to the door. He opens the door and Roxy barges in.

"Where's Fish?"

Kyle smiles and closes the door. "Not here. Why?"

"I wanted to see what you guys are doin' on New Year's Eve. I was kind of thinkin' for all of us lost souls we could throw a little shindig down in the hotel lobby. Ring the new year in together."

"I appreciate that Rox, but I'm not sure Oliver will be able to make it."

"Why's that?"

"We just haven't talked in a few days. I don't know what his plans are."

"So what did ya' do?"

"Why did I have to do somethin'? Maybe we just decided some time apart was good."

"Right. Time apart. I totally get that. The man ya' have pined over for months, for years. Ya' get him back and you're barely ever apart. Now all of the sudden ya' need time apart. I'm not buyin' what you're sellin'. So spill it. What did ya' do to drive Fishy away?"

Kyle walks over and sits on the bed. "I think I'm tired. Can we do this later? I had a long day at the hospital. I need some rest."

Roxy walks over and stands in front of Kyle who continues to sit on the bed. She grabs his face with her hand and looks down at him. "No. There will be no sleep for the likes of you until ya' tell me why Fish isn't curled up in this bed with ya' at this very second."

Kyle sighs knowing Roxy will not give up until he spills the beans.

She lets go of his face and sits beside him on the bed. She pats him on the knee with here hand. "So start talkin' Kyle man. I'm here to offer my superior wisdom to ya'."

Noting her very serious and sincere demeanor, Kyle chuckles and smiles at Roxy. He knows that she is not going to take no for an answer.

"So come on, Cris. Tell me what's going on with you and Layla. I need a distraction. I'm tired of dwelling on my issues all the time. Maybe I can help you guys."

"I doubt that Oliver unless you can communicate with someone in a coma."

The light bulb goes off in Oliver's head. "Evangeline. The infamous sister and your ex-lover."

Cristian stands and begins pacing the floor in front of the sofa with his beer bottle in hand. "Yea. Layla had a dream about Evangeline before Christmas. Evangeline caught us in bed together making love. Evangeline was very angry with Layla in the dream. Then we saw her at Layla's Mom's place over the holidays still lifeless in the coma. Ever since she's been distant."

"Maybe she simply needs time to process everything."

"I don't mean to be insensitive here Fish, but process what. Evangeline is in a coma. We can't just ask her if she's okay with us being together. There's nothing to process if you can't come to a conclusion. She could be in that coma for years, for the rest of her life. We don't know. Am I supposed to put my love on hold for Layla until that fateful days occurs when Evangeline does wake up?"

"That's rough man. I bet Layla is taking the dream very personally. Her and Evangeline have not always had the best relationship."

"I would say so, but she won't even talk to me about it. She just shuts herself off. She won't let me in. I love her and there is nothing I can do to help. It's so damn frustrating."

"I can try to talk to her if you like?"

"No. Thanks man. I appreciate that, but it won't help. Sadly I think Evangeline coming out of the coma is the only thing that will. I really don't think we're going to make it. I think Evangeline is too powerful of a force. Coma or no coma."

Cristian takes another drink of beer.

Oliver does the same.

"I caught Oliver attacking Nick at the hospital last weekend."

Roxy's face lights up. "Awesome. Go Fish! Mark your territory."

"I'm not a piece of property, Rox. Nick didn't deserve what Oliver did."

Roxy looks over at Kyle with a 'WTF' look. "So lets cut to the chase here. Ya' sided with Nick over Ollie."

"Nick is tryin' to be friends with Oliver and me. That's all."

Roxy stands and is getting quite animated. "That Nick guy is trouble Lewis with a capital T."

Kyle stands in frustration. "So you're on the Nick is a bad guy bandwagon also?"

"I could care less about slimy Nick. But I do care about you and Fish. You waited so long to get him back. Now ya' have him back and you're going to let this Nick guy, whatever his intentions are, destroy everything. I thought ya' loved the hot cop man?"

"I do love, Oliver. More than anything, but Nick is my friend and that's not goin' to change."

"So you're goin' to choose a friend over someone ya' love. Really? Ya' pined after Fishy for months, even years, and just like that ya' side with a guy you've known for what two or three months?"

"I was goin' to marry Nick."

"Let's be thankful that train wreck didn't happen."

"Nick isn't a bad guy. I hurt him."

"Is that what this is about?"

Kyle looks away.

"Look at me, Kyle." Kyle turns to face Roxy. "Are ya' siding with Nick out of some misplaced guilt or somethin'?"

Kyle looks at Roxy. "It's not like that. I want Nick to be happy. It's important to him that we remain friends. I'm doin' what I think is best."

"Even if it costs ya' Ollie?"

"Oliver will come around. I'm sure of it. Nick is the least of our issues."

"What does that mean?"

"Forget about it. Nothin'. Can we stop now? I have a headache. I need to lay down for a while."

"Not a chance. What other issues? What else did ya' do Kyle?"

* * *

"Your turn, Fish," says Cristian walking into the kitchen and grabbing another beer. "Ya' want another beer?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to go into my room and read a while." Oliver stands to go into his room.

Cristian pops the top to another beer and races back around to block Oliver's path.

"Oh no you don't. I told you my love life saga. Now its your turn."

"Please Cris. I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just pretend like we talked about it?" asks Oliver with a pouty face trying to get Cristian to let him go in his room.

"I don't pretend, Fish. Sorry. So what happened?"

Oliver sighs and sits back down on the sofa. "Nick Chavez happened."

Cristian sits down on the sofa also.

"Kyle's ex. Should have known."

"The guy wants Kyle back, but Kyle can't see it. Nick's manipulative. So I went to tell him I was on to his game. He denied it at first, but finally admitted it. Then he starts throwing some of my past mistakes in my face. I can't believe Kyle told him all that stuff about me, about us. I guess he needed someone to talk to though."

"Good for you. You put him on notice. You have every right to fight for the person you love."

Oliver stands and begins pacing like Cristian did a few minutes earlier.

"I snapped at something Nick said and threw him against a wall."

"Go, Fish. Show him you're serious."

"Well then as luck would have it Kyle comes in and witnesses the whole thing. Nick plays the 'I'm innocent card' and puts the entire thing back on me. Even throwing some of my past mistakes in my face again. I plead my case to Kyle, but he sides with Nick. After all we've been through he sides with Nick. I was so angry, but then I was simply hurt." Oliver stops talking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Kyle basically said he trusted Nick more than me. Nick's never let him down. Where I did many times."

"I thought you guys had worked through all that."

"Guess not. I'm not sure Kyle will ever truly be able to get past what I did."

"You didn't do it intentionally Fish. You were scared. He understands that."

"Not so sure. Anyway. I basically told him it was Nick or me."

"Wow! Ballsy, Fish."

"Not so much. He chose Nick."

"He said that?"

"Not exactly. His actions said everything I needed to know."

"Sorry man. That's rough."

"My own fault I guess."

"Don't say that man. You have to follow your gut. That's what you did. Kyle just isn't ready to see that side of Nick yet. In time he will."

"Nick isn't really my concern. I mean I know his game. I know what he wants. I can deal with that, but I'm not sure about Kyle. Maybe he can't be with me. Maybe I hurt him that bad."

Cristian stands and walks over to Oliver. "I don't believe that man. You guys will get through this. Trust me."

Oliver is not convinced and shrugs. "Who knows. Maybe. Maybe not."

"You need another beer. I'm not taking no for an answer." Cristian heads to the kitchen, grabs a bottle, pops the cap and walks back to Oliver handing him the beer. "Here."

Oliver takes the beer. "Thanks man."

"Anytime, Fish. At least we have each other," says Cristian smiling at his friend.

"True. Thanks for being my friend."

"Don't mention it." Cristian sits back down on the sofa. "You know. I'm kind of envious of your situation."

Oliver turns to face Cristian on the sofa. He takes another drink of his beer. "Why's that?"

"At least you can fight for what you want. You can tell Nick to back off and make Kyle see the light. I can't do anything with Evangeline. How do I compete with someone in a coma?"

"Whose side are you on Roxy? Mine or Oliver's?"

"I'm on no one's side kiddo. I'm on the side of love."

"That's sounds ridiculous."

"Laugh all ya' want, but its true. So what else happened?"

Kyle sits back down on the bed. "I was stupid. Oliver asked me to cut Nick loose. I couldn't and then I said I could trust Nick more than him."

Roxy rolls her eyes in disbelief. "What were ya' thinkin'?"

"I don't like ultimatums and before I knew it the words were comin' out. It's like my subconscious took over or somethin'. As soon as I said it I regretted it. It still didn't stop me from throwing some of Oliver's mistakes back in his face."

"You're a knucklehead, Lewis. I thought you were ready to put all that behind ya'. Fish must of felt like crap."

Kyle looks down in shame. "Ya' have no idea. The hurt and pain on his face is still embedded in my mind."

"Good. Maybe it'll teach ya' a lesson. Have ya' tried to talk to him since."

"He won't return my calls," says Kyle.

"Excuse me, but don't ya' have a key to the guy's place. Get yourself over there and grovel. Beg for forgiveness."

"So ya' think I was wrong in this situation. Oliver isn't responsible at all."

Roxy sits down and places her arm around Kyle. "Listen honey. I'm goin' to tell ya' how I see it, not that I was there and I probably don't have all the facts. Your Oliver was fightin' for ya'. He loves ya' and he saw a threat. Believe what ya' want to, but Nick is not the super nice guy you make him out to be. Ollie was simply tryin' to protect you and him from a force that wants nothin' else but to see ya' guys fail at makin' this work. Don't give Nick the satisfaction. He's probably laughin' to himself right now on how he succeeded in creatin' some friction between ya' guys. Go get your man back. Don't let that hot cop get away. Ya' waited to long to get him back to simply throw him to the curve."

"Maybe it's to late. What if I royally screwed up. I have a tendency to do self-destructive things sometimes. Ya' know that all to well."

"Listen my boy." Roxy squeezes Kyle close to her with the arm still wrapped around his shoulder. Kyle lays his head on her shoulder. "Go ask your man for forgiveness. He loves ya'. Ya' forgave him for his past issues. He'll do the same. I know this is killin' him, just like it's killin' you. I can look into your eyes and see how down ya' are. Go fix the situation."

"I'm not sure I can face him yet Rox. I was a complete jackass."

"Well take some advice from your crazy ole pal Roxy. Don't wait to long. The longer ya' wait the harder it'll be to ask for forgiveness. Time has a way of lettin' us avoid things that we should take care of. The longer we wait the easier it is to forget."

"Thanks for listenin'. I appreciate you a lot."

Roxy lets go of Kyle's shoulder. He lifts his head up and Roxy stands.

"I care about ya' kiddo and the Fish man too. Don't let pride or fear of apologizin' stop a good thing. Ya' guys belong together. Ya' know that."

Kyle half smiles, still uncertain on how he is going to face Oliver. He wants to race over to Oliver's at this very second and ask for forgiveness, but something inside seems to be stopping him.

Roxy heads toward the door. She grabs the knob and turns to look back at Kyle. "Don't let me down, Lewis. I want to be able to come up here in the mornin' and see my hot boys wakin' up together in that bed that you're sitting on. A few hot chest shots, does wonders for a girl. Especially when the guys are as beefy as you two."

Kyle laughs. "You're too much, Roxy."

"Keeping it real, pal. Oh and just a tidbit if ya' need to be reminded. Ollie's hot."

"I know that, Roxy."

"Making sure. I don't want the slick Nick getting' his claws back into ya'."

"Point taken," says Kyle.

"Good. Catch ya' on the flip side. Think about New Year's Eve. Love to have ya' guys there."

Roxy whirls out of the apartment.

Kyle grabs the stuffed Snoopy from Christmas. "Oh, Oliver. What have I done?"

* * *

On New Years Even around 10:45pm Oliver and Brody sit at the station completing paperwork before the end of their shift. They each sit at desks facing each other.

Brody looks up and over at Oliver. "So everything ok with you Fish?"

Oliver does not look up and continues to focus on the paperwork. "Sure. Just trying to get this done so we can get out of here."

"You haven't seemed like yourself for the last week or so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well to be honest you're here, but you're not. You seem to simply be going through the motions. Something wrong at home?"

"No. Everything's fine." Oliver still does not make eye contact with Brody.

"Really? If you need to talk I'm here."

Oliver sighs and looks over at Brody across the two desks.

"Hey. I appreciate that, but I'm kind of talked out. Kyle and I had a fight and we haven't spoken since last week in the hospital."

"I thought I walked in on something. Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can knock some sense into my stubborn boyfriend."

"I could give it a shot if you like. I probably don't want to do that in uniform though. That could be problematic. "

Oliver laughs at Brody. "Probably so. You need to go in disguise. We can't have him recognizing you."

"True. I should pull out some of my old combat attire."

"Maybe. Listen man. I appreciate the concern, but I think Kyle and I are done."

"You're not even going to try to fix things before midnight."

"Probably not. He's had a week to come and find me. He hasn't. I think he's telling me where I stand."

"Sorry man."

"It's life. I'm disappointed sure, but it won't be the first New Year's Eve I spent alone."

"Your welcome to join Jess and me over at Rodi's. We're going to grab a late dinner and see 2010 in."

Oliver stands, closing a folder and walking over to a set of nearby file cabinets. He opens the drawer and files the folder. "Thanks man, but I'll pass. I don't want to be a third wheel. You guys enjoy the evening. Anything I can help you with before I take off?"

"No thanks. I'm almost done here. Go ahead and go. Try to have a good night."

"A nice sofa and TV await my company."

Brody stands and walks over in front of Oliver. "Look, I know we don't really know each other all that well yet, but go talk to Kyle. I can see how much you want to. Take a chance. Maybe you'll be surprised."

"You think that's possible?"

"Anything's possible. But you have to put yourself out there first."

"We'll see." Oliver pats Brody on the shoulder. "Thanks. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you Fish."

Oliver exits the room.

Brody sits back down at the desk to complete his paperwork.

* * *

Nick enters the Angel Square Hotel lobby and manages to avoid letting Roxy see him as she is busy setting the place up for the New Years Eve festivities.

Upstairs Nick passes by apartment 16 on his way to Kyle's. The door opens and Zach appears in full uniform. He eyes Nick heading to Kyle's place and hangs back with the door open to observe the interaction.

Nick reaches Kyle's door and puts his hand up to the door when it flies open. Kyle has his coat in his hand and is heading out. He stops seeing Nick.

"What are ya' doin' here Nick?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I needed some time to think about last week. That's all. Now if ya' will excuse me I need to be goin'."

Nick blocks Kyle's exit. "Are we okay, Kyle? Do you want to come to Amelia's with me for New Year's Eve? I'm sure she wouldn't mind unless you have other plans."

"No real plans, but I'm goin' to pass on the invitation."

"So you and Oliver aren't seeing the new year in?"

Kyle does not answer.

Nick can tell by the look on Kyle's face that the answer is no. He is giddy inside.

"Come on, Kyle. I know how to read you. Don't spend the night alone. Come to the party with me."

"No, Nick."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"Stop acting like ya' know what's best for me. I do not want you here right now. Please go."

The words sting Nick deep. He can't believe Kyle is pushing him away. "What?"

"I can't look at ya' right now. You're the reason Oliver and I aren't together at this very moment. I just can't look at ya'."

"I didn't do anything, Kyle. Oliver attacked me."

"I don't care Nick. It doesn't matter. The guy I love with all my heart is not here. You're partly to blame for that. Just go. Please. I can't be around ya' right now."

"That hurts, Kyle. I've been nothing but a friend to you and this is how you treat me. I only came here because I was worried about you. Obviously Oliver's gotten to you. Fine. I know where your loyalties lie."

"My loyalties are with the people I care about."

"I thought you cared about me. You never did though."

"Believe what ya' want Nick. I don't have time for this. Ya' wouldn't still be in my life if I didn't care about ya'. But I can't concentrate on you right now. I have to focus on what I need and that is Oliver. I need to leave and set some things right."

Nick no longer hides his disappointment.

Zach continues to observe the scene from down the hall.

"Great. Oliver interferes with us again."

"Whatever, Nick. Like I said I don't have time for this. I have to find the guy that has my heart and soul. I need him to forgive me before the clock strikes midnight."

Nick hesitates. "Maybe it's not meant to be Kyle. Maybe Oliver isn't ready to be with you."

"I thought ya' supported us?"

"I do. You know that. I just hate to see you in so much pain."

"Then get out of my way."

Kyle pushes Nick back and slams the door shut. He takes off down the hall. "I'll catch ya' around, Nick."

Kyle is out of Nick's view in a matter of seconds.

Nick slowly heads back down the hall coming to the realization that he will never have Kyle the way he wants him. As he passes Zach's room, Zach opens the door noting the look on Nick's face.

"What are you doing to yourself?"

Nick stops and faces Zach. He feels like his insides are being ripped to shreds as the fact that Kyle does not want him takes over all feeling in his body.

Nick stands in a numb stance outside Zach's door. "What I always do. Fall in love with the wrong guy. It's my life. The broken record that it is."

Zach can't help but to feel bad for the guy in front of him. "Why don't you come in for a few minutes. I'll get you a drink. It'll take the edge off."

"No. It looks like you're on your way out. I'll be fine." Nick turns and starts slowly walking away.

Zach grabs his arm. "Stop. I'm not taking no for an answer. In this dazed state, you could end up hurting yourself. Come on. Get inside."

Nick lets Zach pull him inside the room. The door closes.

* * *

Downstairs Kyle runs into Roxy.

"Where are ya' running off to in such a hurry?" asks Roxy.

"I have to find Oliver."

"Ya' still haven't apologized to him. It's been days since we talked Kyle. What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Rox. I can't talk about it right now. I have to find him."

"Go. Find your guy," says Roxy stepping out of the way and pointing to the door with her arm.

Kyle rushes out of the lobby.

Roxy returns to the guests in the lobby.

A few minutes later Oliver rushes into the lobby. He catches sight of Roxy. He races over to her.

"Roxy."

Roxy turns to face the guy calling her name. "Fish man. What are ya' doin' here?"

"Looking for Kyle. Please tell me he's here somewhere. Please."

"Oh sweetie. Ya' just missed him. He ran off lookin' for you."

"Do you know where he was going?"

"He didn't say, but ya' just missed him. He can't be far."

"Thanks," says Oliver as he runs out the door.

* * *

Kyle uses his key to Oliver's place and lets himself in. The place is pitch dark. He runs to Oliver's bedroom to see if by chance he is there. He opens the door and is disappointed to see the room empty. He races back out of the apartment looking at his cell phone which now says 11:35pm.

* * *

As Kyle exits Oliver's building through the front entrance, Oliver enters through the side entrance. He races upstairs hoping Kyle is waiting for him inside the apartment. As soon as he turns the key and looks inside his spirits drop. There is no Kyle. He doesn't know where else to look. He could try the hospital, but Roxy said Kyle was looking for him. He wouldn't look for me there, thinks Oliver to himself. "Rodi's. Yeah. Maybe he went to Rodi's." Oliver rushes out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Oliver looks at his cell phone for the time as he slowly walks through Angel Square Park. The phone reads 11:53PM. He slowly makes his way over to a bench even though it is freezing cold and sits down. "Damn Kyle. Where are you?" He buries his face in his hands. Tears of frustration build inside and soon find release all over his face.

Approximately four minutes later Kyle is also strolling through the park. He is beating himself up inside for waiting until the last minute to make amends with the love of his life. Now in his mind they were doomed to start 2010 out alone. Kyle typically was not superstitious, but not being with Oliver at the stroke of midnight sent chills through his body. Or maybe that was just because it was so freezing cold outside tonight. And then he sees a person on a nearby bench. Could it be his Oliver?

His phone now reads 11:58PM. He runs to the front of the park bench. He hesitates behind the bench and then slowly makes his way around to the front of the bench keeping his fingers crossed that by some miracle it Oliver. As he turns the corner relief spreads through his body. He bends down and places his hands on Oliver's knees. Oliver jumps a bit as he removes his hands from his face. Seeing Kyle he instantly relaxes.

No words are exchanged. Kyle stands and holds his hand out for Oliver. Oliver takes his hand. Kyle pulls him off the bench. They look into each other's eyes and express their forgiveness. Kyle wipes away some of the tears from Oliver's cheeks.

Kyle looks at Oliver and without actually speaking moves his mouth to say. "I love ya', Oliver."

Oliver smiles and returns the words to Kyle in the same manner. "I love you, too."

Kyle smiles and tears of happiness well up inside Oliver. Within seconds the cheeks are wet again.

Kyle kisses away some tears from each cheek and brings Oliver's mouth to his.

Fireworks start to go off nearby as they continue to kiss.

Oliver and Kyle sit back down on the bench. Oliver wraps his arms around Kyle to keep him warm. They look up into the sky at the fireworks. Oliver's tears of happiness continue to flow. He looks over and realizes he is not alone in the tear production. Kyle blinks and tears fall down his face also. Oliver brings Kyle in closer to acknowledge that he understands how Kyle feels.

They continue to watch the fireworks in the sky thankful to have found each other before the clock struck midnight. Happy 2010.

* * *

_**Chapter 18 Preview**_

2010 kicks off with Just Kyle and Oliver.

Forgiveness is expressed in multiple ways.

A decision is reached about Nick and what role he will have in their future.

Kyle opens up like never before much to Oliver's amazement.


	18. Chapter 18: The Intimacy of Love

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 18: The Intimacy of Love**_

Oliver and Kyle continue to sit on the Angel Square park bench watching the fireworks. Oliver continues to embrace Kyle. The fireworks go on for 30 minutes. The large display of lights and popping noises ends at exactly 12:30AM on New Year's Day. After the fireworks stop they continue to sit on the bench watching the smoke filled sky.

Oliver finally breaks the silence barrier that has been in place since Kyle arrived at the park some 30 or so minutes ago. "Happy New Year, K man."

Kyle smiles hearing Oliver's voice. "Happy 2010, Oliver." Kyle tries to burrow closer to his Oliver as he is actually freezing to death.

Oliver notes the movement and makes a suggestion. "Why don't we go find someplace a little warmer?

Kyle jumps up shivering. "I thought you would never ask. I'm freezing my ass off."

Standing up from the bench Oliver smiles and grabs Kyle's hands. "How about your place?"

"Only if I'm going to have some Oliver companionship, if you get my drift," says Kyle with a mischievous and seductive grin on his face.

Oliver plays coy with Kyle. "Hmmm. Oliver might be preoccupied with other things, but I'm sure someone is available to assist you with those needs. Maybe Roxy is still up at that hopping party she's throwing."

Kyle forms a pout face or tries to. He wishes he could perfect the look, but his Oliver seems to have that look patented. "Not really what I had in mind, Officer Fish."

"Oh. Is that so? Well speak. What do you have in mind?" Oliver jumps into his play cop mode.

"I really think I need the company of a hot, handsome and super sexy cop tonight."

"Are you propositioning me Mr. Lewis?"

"Only if you want to be. Propositioned that is."

"I may just have to haul you downtown and teach you a lesson. It's not smart to proposition a cop you know."

Kyle moves forward and pulls Oliver into an embrace. "Even if said Officer is the hottest thing I've ever seen?"

"Now we're going to have to add assault to the charges."

"Do with me what you will, Officer."

"Oh I plan to, Mr. Lewis. You wait and see."

Kyle seductively looks up into Oliver's face. "Can I have a preview of what's to come? Please?"

Oliver pauses trying to think of a response. "I'm not so sure a preview is going to happen in the middle of Angel Square Park."

"I think we're the only ones silly enough to be out here freezing our asses off right now. In fact, I don't see another soul in sight. One kiss?"

"Now you're wanting me to add sexual assault to the charges, huh?"

"Throw the book at me sir. I deserve it."

"Oh yes, you do. Especially after this last week."

Oliver brings Kyle's mouth to his. The kiss is hard, passionate and intense. After all, they had lost an entire week of making out time.

As the kiss continues to grow in intensity, Kyle backs away to catch his breath. He leans his forehead against Oliver's chest. I'm a little warmer now."

"I think I know what you mean. Let's go. Oliver needs some Kyle attention. But I need to make a stop first."

"Lead the way," says Kyle.

Oliver grabs his hand and they head out of the park.

* * *

About half an hour later Kyle and Oliver are at the top of the stairs of the Angel Square hotel.

"That was close," says Kyle.

"And just why is it that we're trying to avoid our friend Roxy?"

They continue to walk down the hall. "I just want to be alone with ya' with no interruptions. I love Roxy, but if she saw us downstairs that would be the end of our alone time. She would corner us and force us to have some special New Year's juice."

Oliver holds up a cup. "I prefer my peppermint hot chocolate."

Kyle smiles at Oliver as they reach his room door. "I can't believe we had to stop for hot chocolate."

"What can I say? I like hot chocolate. And this peppermint hot chocolate is all kinds of awesome."

"Better than being alone here with me? I'm not sweet enough for ya'?" Kyle asks with another one of those seductive little smiles that drives Oliver all kinds of crazy.

Kyle unlocks the room door and they enter the apartment. Kyle closes the door after Oliver enters.

Oliver slips his coat off and lays it over the desk chair. "You're plenty sweet my friend. I bet you would taste extra sweet right now. Maybe I should investigate."

Kyle finishes his hot chocolate and throws the empty cup in a nearby trash container. He turns to face Oliver. "Well what are ya' waitin' for? Let the investigatin' begin."

Oliver lays his cup on the desk and brings Kyle into his arms. Their lips lock again. The kiss is again intense and passionate.

Oliver suddenly breaks away from the kiss. He walks over to the bed and sits down. "You going to take your coat off?"

"I'm still kind of freezing actually."

Oliver smiles. "I can think of a better way to heat you up."

"Oh really? What do ya' have in mind?"

Oliver stands and walks around the bed, running his hand over the covers. "Well let's see. We have a bed here. With some rather nice covers. Why don't you get in?"

Kyle being flirtatious. "I think I'm fine just like this. The coat is good. Warm in fact."

Oliver looks at Kyle with a 'we'll see about that' look.

He walks over behind Kyle and helps Kyle out of the coat. Oliver throws the coat over his own coat on the desk chair. Kyle shivers as the coat comes off and the heat hits his previously protected body. Oliver notes the shiver and brings his guy into his arms from behind, leaning his head on Kyle's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his chest. Kyle's body tingles as he feels Oliver's breath on his neck. Oliver begins to kiss Kyle's neck. He then nibbles on Kyle's ear lobes. Kyle shuts his eyes as Oliver continues to explore his neck and ear lobes. Spasms of excitement shoot through all of Kyle's body. Oliver whispers in his ear. "I want you, Kyle. I've missed you so much this past week." Oliver grabs Kyle's with his arms and pulls him against him. He wants Kyle to feel how much he wants him.

Kyle notes the hardness he feels from behind. "Wow, officer. Seems as if somethin' needs some attention," says Kyle in between some heavy breathing as Oliver continues to explore his neck.

Oliver then pulls Kyle's sweater off. He returns to kissing Kyle's neck and shoulders.

Kyle shivers again as the room heat penetrates the naked skin of his chest. All Kyle can think about at this moment is feeling Oliver's hairy chest against his own. He turns to face Oliver. He unbuckles Oliver's belt and unfastens his uniform pants, lowering the zipper. He then unbuttons Oliver's uniform shirt and pulls it off. He then pulls Oliver into him so he can feel the hairy chest against his own. They kiss as their chests collide. They walk slowly back towards the bed as they continue to kiss, Kyle leading the way. Kyle falls back onto the bed with Oliver on top of him. The kissing becomes more frenzied, mouth on mouth, mouths on necks, mouths on ears and back to mouth on mouth. Kyle grabs Oliver's ass with his hands and pushes Oliver into him. They both can feel the excitement of the other as they grind their bodies together. As Kyle pushes Oliver's hardness into his own, Oliver lets out a moan. This sound sends shockwaves through Kyle's body with the end result being a pulsating throb of a certain anatomy part pressed against Oliver's manhood. Oliver notes this sensation and forces his mouth to Kyle's with even more passion and force. Oliver continues to push his body against Kyle's wanting to feel the hardness of his very hot and excited boyfriend. Kyle lets out a moan. Shockwaves hit Oliver and Kyle gets to feel his man pulsate with excitement.

Oliver then pushes himself up off the bed. He stands over Kyle and grabs Kyle's belt. He unfastens the belt and throws it off to the side. His hands then unfasten and unzip Kyle's pants. He pulls off Kyle's shoes, socks and pulls the pants off, throwing them aside as he did with the belt. He stares down at his hot boyfriend. He then slips out of his own shoes, sock and pants. Kyle slides further up on the bed. Oliver crawls in and hovers over Kyle. He does not touch Kyle, but simply looks down into his eyes. Kyle grabs his man and tries to pull him back down on top of him, but Oliver resists, much to Kyle's dismay. Oliver then places a kiss on his lover's lips. This kisses continue down Kyle's neck, to each nipple and then straight down Kyle's chest until he reaches the band of Kyle's boxers. The taste and scent of Kyle makes Oliver harder and more excited. Oliver pulls down Kyle's boxers. Kyle kicks them completely off as Oliver stares down at Kyle's throbbing self. Oliver can't get over how much more intense being with Kyle is now. Now that the alcohol is not needed to get him through the experience. Oliver can't wait any longer. He wants to feel his boyfriend throb inside of his mouth. His mouth goes to work as Kyle moans in pleasure with each up and down motion. Kyle places his hands behind Oliver's head to help Oliver take him in deeper. This continues until Oliver can feel Kyle starting to tense up. He pulls up, grabbing Kyle's manhood with his hand. He strokes gently at first but quickly increases the rhythm. He can feel Kyle getting closer. The moans get louder. Kyle then erupts in excitement all over his own stomach and chest. Oliver watches Kyle's face in amazement. The intensity that shows on Kyle's face is beautiful beyond words. Just watching Kyle's face gets Oliver all kinds of excited. Oliver is surprised at himself. Did he really play a part in Kyle having such an amazing experience? Did he really have that kind of an effect on his guy? What a powerful, emotional, and out of this world experience. To be able to give someone that much pleasure. Oliver smiles as Kyle continues to moan softly.

Kyle opens his eyes to see Oliver staring down at him. "What are ya' lookin' at?"

"One of the most awesome things I've ever seen in my life."

"What's that?"

"The emotion on your face in the moment Kyle. It was so powerful and magical. So beyond anything I could imagine."

Kyle smiles up at his boyfriend. "That's all you, Ollie. That's the effect ya' have on me. You drive me completely crazy all the time."

Oliver rolls over on his back and lies next to Kyle, still in a bit of awe and shock because of the look on Kyle's face. "Wow. You take my breath away. In ways I never thought possible."

Kyle smiles. "Do ya' have enough breathin' left to go grab us a towel?"

Oliver snaps out of his dazed state at Kyle's question and jumps off the bed. He heads into the bathroom. He returns seconds later with a towel. He cleans off Kyle's stomach and chest followed by his own hand. Oliver then tosses the towel back into the bathroom.

Kyle climbs under the covers and Oliver does the same. Kyle turns to face Oliver in bed. "Thank you, Oliver. Thanks for givin' me another chance. I was a complete jackass last week. The things I said."

"It's over now. It's in the past. Let's not talk about it."

"We need to talk about it Oliver. I hurt you."

The memories of the hospital fight return in Oliver's head. "You did. It hurt a lot. But maybe I deserved it."

"No Oliver. You didn't deserve being treated like that. I'm an idiot for what I did."

"Idiot is putting it mildly. You were a complete ass. But I think it was just the universe's way of showing me what I must have made you feel like so often. Maybe I needed to feel that type of hurt to truly understand what I put you through and how I hurt you."

"Even if that is the case, I'm so sorry for treatin' ya' like that. For taking Nick's side over yours."

Oliver turns to face Kyle. "Well since you brought up the taboo subject of Nick, where do we go from here? I still think he's up to no good Kyle. I know he's your friend, but he wants you back. On some level you have to see or know that."

"I think I feel guilty where Nick is concerned Oliver. I hurt him. I hurt him bad. I know it's hard to believe that Nick could have fallen in love with me in such a short time."

Oliver interrupts. "That's not so hard to believe really. I felt that way the first time I saw you. I just didn't know how to explain or express it."

Kyle smiles. "You're too sweet. But look, I was in such denial about my feelings for you when I was with Nick. He asked me continuously if I was still hung up on you. I kept denying it, tryin' to push you so far down inside that I felt I could eventually grow to love Nick. With time I knew I could. So I accepted his proposal and then right afterward, I dumped him. So I can get it if he's a little bent out of shape. Ya' can't turn feelings of love off. I tried and failed with you. I'm sure Nick is having similar issues. It's only natural, I guess."

"I get all that. I truly do, but he's different with me than he is with you Kyle. I'm the guy that stole you away. He does still love you and he's deluded himself into thinking he can get you back. He knows about all my insecurities and my fears. He knows about our past together. He uses that to taunt me. Yet when he's around you, it's all about being friends with us both. He's happy for us. But he's not, Kyle. He wants nothing but to see us split up. He is counting the minutes until I screw up. I can't have him looking over my shoulder all the time. It's too much."

"What do ya' want me to do? I'll do anything, Oliver."

"I don't know Kyle. I respect your need to be his friend, but I simply can't be friends' with him right now. I'm new to all this. So where does that leave us?"

Kyle ponders Oliver's question.

Oliver waits patiently for Kyle's reply.

"I'll tell Nick I can't see him for a while. Time apart will be good for him. He can focus on other things in his life besides me and us."

Oliver looks surprised. "You would do that? You would tell him to back off and stay away for a while?"

"It won't be easy, but I need you to be okay with yourself and us. If that means Nick needs to go away for a while, so be it. You're important to me Oliver. I want you to be happy."

"Do you need me to be with you when you talk to him?"

"No. I appreciate your asking, but I think it's best if it comes from me alone."

"I get that. So can we stop talking about him now?"

"Nick who?"

Oliver smiles and looks over at his amazing boyfriend's eyes. "You are so beautiful Kyle. It's hard for me to believe that you're with me sometimes."

"I wish ya' didn't doubt yourself so much. You're amazing just the way you are."

"Maybe if you keep telling me that over and over, I'll eventually believe it."

"I'll tell you a hundred times a day if ya need me to."

"I think once or twice a day would be fine. A hundred may be overkill. We wouldn't want me to become self absorbed or anything."

Kyle chuckles. "I guess not." Kyle gets a serious look on his face. "So I know you forgive me, but I still feel so bad about what I said to you. I didn't have any right to say those things."

"You have every right Kyle. You've said it a lot. I hurt you. A real deep hurt and just like we were talking about love earlier. You can't always turn the hurt off. I'm sure just looking at me is a constant reminder. I wish I had been stronger for you, Kyle."

"You're stronger now and each day we're together helps me move forward."

"Then I have to believe each day will help me in the same way. I'm hungry."

"Hungry? It's 2AM Oliver."

"You know what sounds good?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Strawberry chocolate chip ice cream."

"How did I know ya' were goin' to say that?" asks Kyle with a quizzical look.

Oliver does one of his famous face scrunches. "You know me too well, I guess."

Kyle stands up and grabs his boxers off the floor, slipping them back on. He goes into the bathroom and starts washing his hands.

"Hey. Where did you go?" says Oliver from the other room. "I can't see you. I don't want you out of my sight tonight, boyfriend."

"I'll be right there Ollie. I'm washing my hands before I get ya' some of that ice cream ya' want."

Oliver gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom doorway so he can watch Kyle. Kyle continues to wash his hands. He looks into the mirror over the sink and sees the reflection of his completely naked boyfriend. He smiles, liking the view.

"What?" Oliver asks Kyle as Kyle continues to wash his hands.

Oliver walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Kyle so that the water can hit his hands too. "I just thought I would wash my hands, too." He smiles into the mirror.

Kyle grabs a nearby towel and starts drying his hands as Oliver washes his. He looks in the mirror at the reflection of Oliver. He can hardly catch his breath as he looks at the beauty of the man in the mirror with him.

Oliver clears his throat to get Kyle's attention. "Can I have the towel now?"

Kyle chuckles as he snaps out of his trance. He gives Oliver the towel and turns off the water.

Oliver dries his hands and throws the towel back on the nearby towel rack. He wraps his arms around the chest of Kyle bringing him into a hug. He looks forward in the mirror and his eyes catch Kyle's. "I love you so much," says Oliver as he continues to look at Kyle.

Kyle smiles. "I love you too. I don't ever get tired of sayin' it."

"And I never get tired of hearing you say it. I like how it rolls off your tongue."

Kyle smiles and Oliver returns a smile.

Oliver begins kissing Kyle on the back of his neck and the side of his neck. He gently bites at his earlobes from behind. Kyle closes his eyes as shockwaves rip through his body again.

"I thought you wanted ice cream?" asks Kyle.

Oliver in between kisses responds. "I do, or I did. I think I want more Kyle right now."

"Maybe Kyle's tired," says Kyle, joking with his Oliver.

"Oh really?" Oliver grabs Kyle's waist from the front and pulls Kyle back into him. Kyle can feel Oliver's excitement and instantly makes a mental note of his own excitement.

"Yep, really tired. I need to sleep."

Oliver pouts and shows one of his memorable scrunchy faces. "Ok. I'll just go back to bed."

Oliver begins to pull away, but Kyle puts his hand behind Oliver's neck and pulls him back so he can feel Oliver's continued excitement.

"I thought you needed sleep?" asks Oliver between continued kisses and earlobe bites.

Kyle does not respond and Oliver begins exploring Kyle's front side with his hands as he continues to kiss the man he loves.

Kyle softly moans as Oliver's fingertips glide over his nipples and make their way south, underneath the band of the boxers and, finally, to Kyle's cherry.

Kyle's moans intensify as Oliver's hand places pressure on his excitement. Kyle then turns around so he is facing his boyfriend. They kiss.

Catching his breath, Kyle breaks away from the kisses, leaving his hands on Oliver's naked waist. "Take me back to bed, Ollie. Make love to me." Kyle's eyes tell Oliver exactly what he wants. Oliver grabs his hands and leads him back into the bedroom. Standing beside the bed they continue to kiss. Oliver helps Kyle out of his boxers. They then fall onto the bed, Oliver on top of Kyle. They continue to explore each other's bodies with their mouths and tongues. Their excitement continues to build as both almost reach their explosion points periodically through their lovemaking session. Each time they are close, they pull away to hold out for the perfect moment.

Oliver now leans over Kyle's body. Kyle tells Oliver he is ready with his eyes. Oliver smiles, acknowledging the unspoken request of his K man. He reaches over to the nearby nightstand, pulling out a condom and some lubrication. Kyle watches as Oliver readies himself. The anticipation of what is to come drives Kyle all kinds of crazy. Oliver begins slowly first using his finger to explore the delicate area of his boyfriend. Kyle's moans become deeper as Oliver continues to penetrate with his finger. Kyle closes his eyes as he enjoys the sensations. Soon Oliver lifts Kyle's legs and Kyle feels something much larger penetrating him. Oliver is delicate and slow at first. Oliver maneuvers himself so he can find that sweet spot. Within a few minutes Kyle's moans deepen and Oliver knows he has succeeded in finding the spot. Oliver holds onto Kyle's legs as the intensity of his thrusts grows stronger. As Oliver continues making love to him, Kyle opens his eyes and looks up into his lover's face. The beauty, intimacy and emotion of Oliver's face sends Kyle into an orbit he has only experienced with his Oliver. The sensation is so overpowering and overwhelming that Kyle begins to feel activity surge in his own loins. He continues to stare into Oliver's face not wanting the sensation to end. Oliver continues to intensify his thrusts as he feels his own release growing inside. Without even touching himself Kyle begins his release all over his chest. The explosion totally comes from the beauty of his boyfriend who hovers over him. Oliver slows his thrusts as Kyle continues to release. Kyle grabs Oliver from behind and holds him so he can feel him deep inside. Oliver looks down at Kyle and watches the final part of Kyle's explosion. Oliver feels his own release coming and slowly pulls out. He quickly removes the condom and uses his hand to bring the release closer. Oliver feels the rush and looks down into the brown eyes he has wanted since that first fateful day in college when he met his pledge brother Lewis. Oliver shoots hard and fast all over Kyle's chest. Kyle watches the moment in complete awe and then the power of emotion takes control and tears begin to build in his eyes.

Kyle tries to hide the tears from Oliver by turning his head, but right before he turns his head tears dab his cheeks. Oliver looks down and notes the tears. He pulls himself up on the bed leaning his body over Kyle's in an effort to keep the linens clean. "Hey. You okay?'

Kyle looks away not wanting Oliver to see him cry. The tears continue to flow and he begins to sob.

"Kyle. Look at me." Oliver's concern builds.

Kyle does not respond.

Oliver bends his head towards the side of Kyle's head so that his mouth is next to Kyle's ear. "Please, Kyle. Tell me what's going on. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the moment."

Oliver's words hit Kyle. This had nothing to do with Oliver hurting him. He didn't want Oliver to think that. Kyle then slowly turns his head to face Oliver. He looks Oliver in the eyes and the tears continue to flow.

Oliver brings Kyle's head into his chest trying to comfort him. "Oh, Kyle. It's okay. I'm here. Let it out."

Kyle tightly grabs onto his lover and lets the tears flow.

A few minutes later Kyle gains a little composure. "Can you grab us another towel?" asks Kyle in between sobs that continue to arise from time to time.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Oliver stands and grabs two more towels in the bathroom. He cleans himself off in the bathroom with one and heads back into the bedroom with the other. He places the towel over Kyle's chest and stomach. Kyle grabs one end and Oliver the other and they begin the clean up process. Oliver thinks about how some people might find this action disgusting (he even used to feel that way in college), but he simply finds it amazing and special now. The towel then gets discarded on the bathroom floor like the others.

Oliver climbs back into bed, covering the lower half of his body up with the linens. Kyle also climbs under the covers. They then lay on their sides with their heads on the pillows facing each other. Their faces are mere inches apart. There is silence for a few minutes as they get lost in each other's eyes.

Oliver then delicately speaks. "So what's going on with you, K man? You okay? I'm worried."

"I don't want to freak you out Ollie."

"You couldn't. Talk to me."

"I don't want to scare you away."

"I'm done running Kyle. I need you to know that."

Kyle sighs. "That's not it Oliver."

"Please tell me, Kyle. Let me in."

Kyle sighs again. "Here goes. I'm goin' to freak you out. I just know I am."

Oliver doesn't verbally respond. He relays to Kyle through his eyes that everything will be okay.

"Sometimes I get scared of how much you mean to me. The emotion and connection I feel to you is so strong, overwhelming and overpowering at times. It's like you complete who I am. I've felt this way ever since I first laid eyes on you. That's why you leaving hurt so much. It's like I lost a piece of myself. Words just mess up what I'm trying to say. Words can't translate the raw emotion I felt when we were so intimate earlier. The intimacy and connection was so strong and mind blowing. It's like I was on sensory overload. I'll quit rambling. Does this make sense?"

Oliver does not respond immediately and drifts off into thought.

"See. I knew I would freak you out. This is too much for you. I knew it. I should have kept my mouth shut. You're not ready for something this deep."

Oliver focuses back on Kyle's eyes and speaks very softly. "I'm not freaking out Kyle. I'm simply processing what you said, and I get it. We complete each other. It's like we're two pieces of a puzzle that fit together."

Kyle looks at his man with surprise. "You do get it."

"Why are you so surprised by that?"

"I just need to have more faith. You're new at all this. Being gay, being in a relationship, truly being with me without the alcohol. I don't want to overwhelm you. I want to be strong for you."

Oliver touches Kyle's cheek with his right hand. "I don't need you to always be the strong one anymore, Kyle. That was the old, scared, and timid Oliver. You're looking at the new, improved model now. Is that why you didn't want me to see you cry?"

"I thought it would make me look weak. I've always thought you needed me to be the strong, together one."

"Maybe in the past yes. But now I just need you to be Kyle. I want to see all of Kyle, even the emotional Kyle. I can handle it. Trust me."

"I don't like wearing my feelings on my sleeve."

"I know. It's hard to read what you're thinking sometimes. Lucky for me, I've kind of become an expert at reading your eyes."

Kyle chuckles and smiles at Oliver.

"There's that smile I love so much." Oliver removes his hand and bends in to kiss Kyle on the forehead. "Listen. I want you to be your true self around me. Show me any and all emotions. Let me see everything that makes up the wonderful man that you are. Even queen out sometimes if you need to."

Kyle laughs out loud. "I don't think I'm the queen out type. You, on the other hand."

Oliver looks at Kyle with a 'not me look'. "I never queen out K man. I'm a cop. Cops don't queen out."

Kyle does not buy Oliver's statement. "Oh, really? Let's revisit some past events. Where should we start? There's so many to choose from." Kyle loves the agitation on Oliver's face.

Oliver gives up knowing he won't win this battle. "Ok. There's nothing wrong with a few queen out moments. I might have them occasionally, but look at how desirable I am."

Kyle laughs, breaking his continuous smile. "You're so cute in those moments. I'll let you keep the patent on them."

"Okay, fine, Mr. Lewis. You don't have to queen out or anything. I just want you to be able to express your emotions and feelings with me. That's all. Do we have a deal?"

"Thank you," says Kyle looking at Oliver with a very serious look.

"For what?" asks Oliver.

"For being you. You're absolutely amazing and beautiful."

Oliver blushes as it's often hard for him to take compliments.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Oliver leans in and delicately kisses his man. Kyle snuggles closer.

They lay together quietly for a while and Kyle soon falls asleep. He begins to lightly snore.

Oliver smiles to himself thinking about how amazing it feels to be with Kyle. Kyle rolls over returning his head to the pillow.

Oliver lays in bed staring at the ceiling, too wired for sleep. His mind is racing with memories and thoughts of their night together. He tries to sleep, but is unsuccessful. He then decides to raid the little refrigerator/freezer unit for the strawberry chocolate chip ice cream. As he opens the door he sees the ice cream and smiles. He likes how much Kyle knows about him. He grabs a nearby spoon, removes the seal on the ice cream pint and heads back to bed. Once in bed he lays the ice cream lid on the nearby nightstand and sticks his spoon into the creamy mixture. After he takes the first bite he smiles. Oh how he loves his ice cream. After a few more bites he begins to shiver, but he can't stop eating the tasty treat.

The shivering awakens Kyle from his slumber. He turns over and looks up at Oliver.

"Can't sleep?"

Oliver cringes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm too wired to sleep."

"And sugary ice cream is going to help how?"

"It calms me."

"Some breakfast, officer."

"I'm not always a traditionalist, you know. Ice cream for breakfast is creative."

"It's something all right."

"Ha ha, Kyle. Do you want some?"

"Sure." Kyle sits up in bed and Oliver dips the spoon into the ice cream. He then feeds the ice cream to Kyle. They continue to eat the ice cream. A bite for Oliver and then Oliver feeds Kyle a bite. Their smiles are like a permanent fixture on their faces.

They finish the ice cream. Oliver lays the container and spoon on the nearby nightstand.

They both lay down again with Oliver spooning Kyle. They are content in each other arms.

"You know what?" asks Oliver.

Kyle with his eyes closed as sleep begins to overtake his body again. "What?"

"I hope Roxy is around today."

"Why is that?"

"We need more towels."

They laugh at Oliver's remark and then snuggle closer together.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Preview**

Kyle talks with Nick.

Kyle meets his new neighbor.

Layla makes an announcement to the guys in her life.

Nick is rejected again.


	19. Chapter 19: The Oliver Fish Bandwagon

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19: The Oliver Fish Bandwagon**_

_**

* * *

**_

As the sun rises on the second full day of the New Year, Oliver and Kyle are asleep in Kyle's bed.

The alarm on Kyle's cell phone sounds. Oliver moans, turns on his side and pulls the covers over his head. Kyle stirs awake feeling Oliver's movement. He is disoriented for a few seconds until he realizes the phone alarm is chiming. He reaches over to the nightstand, grabs the phone and hits the snooze option. He lays the phone back down and lays back down on the bed. He turns to look at Oliver and smiles seeing the cocoon of covers at his side. He turns on his side to face Oliver. As he continues to smile he leans up and begins to pull the covers down so that he can see Oliver's face. He bends down and begins kissing Oliver's neck, ear and cheek. Oliver slowly starts to stir.

"Good mornin', handsome," whispers Kyle into Oliver's ear.

Oliver groans, clearly not wanting to leave his sleep zone.

Kyle chuckles. "Ya' need to wake up sleepy head. I'm afraid work is waitin' for the both of us."

Oliver groans again. "I don't want t' go. Let's stay in."

"As much as I would love that, I'm afraid our alone time is quickly comin' to an end."

Oliver rolls over onto his back. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Kyle who leans over him. "Hey."

"You goin' to make it? Maybe we should have left the room a few times over the past day and a half. Ya' know to remind us that the world is still out there."

"This time together has been all kinds of super, Kyle. I've missed you so much. It's like I can't get enough of you."

"That's just the newness of us. Wait until ten or fifteen years from now. When we're older and less handsome. You'll be runnin' for the hills then."

"Highly unlikely sir!."

"We'll see, I hear it's pretty common in most relationships. The flame kind of goes out at some point."

"Not for us," says a determined Oliver.

"Ya' sound really sure of that Oliver."

"I am. You know why?

"I bet you're goin' to tell me."

"Well there are several reasons actually. One being that you're the most beautiful person I've ever known. Two being that we are destined to be forever happy. Finally, the third reason is the best of all."

Kyle smiles and looks down into Oliver's face in anticipation of the third reason.

"I enjoy having sex with you. Way too much, for it to ever end."

Kyle rolls back over on to his back. "I see the truth now and it really hurts."

Oliver then turns to face Kyle. "What's that?"

"I'm only good for the sex. I guess I'm not surprised. I mean, I'm pretty talented in that department."

"You seem very confident in that statement."

"I recognize a good gift when I see it. You my dear sir are very lucky to be able to bask in the gift that is Kyle."

"Maybe you should show me some more of that gift, before I have to step outside of these walls into the big ole world again" Oliver brings his mouth to Kyle's and begins to kiss him. Kyle returns the kiss.

Suddenly the cell phone alarm chimes again.

Oliver rolls over on his back so that Kyle can deal with the alarm. "Oh world please go away. We're not ready for you yet."

Kyle chuckles at Oliver's comment and deals with the cell phone alarm issue. He then turns to face Oliver again. "So where were we?" Kyle smiles and then brings his lips to Oliver's mouth.

They get lost in each other for a few minutes and then Oliver abruptly sits up.

"What's goin' on?" asks Kyle.

"What time is it?"

Kyle maneuvers himself back to the cell phone. He flips it open to see the time. "Seven twenty."

Oliver springs out of bed. "Oh crap. I have to get in the shower."

Kyle returns the phone to the nightstand and turns to look at his completely naked boyfriend. "Ya' have time, Ollie. Get back in bed."

"I can't, Kyle. You know it takes me a minimum of an hour to get ready. Now I'm going to have to shorten my routine in half."

"Am I not worth the sacrifice?" asks an attempting to pout Kyle.

"That's silly. Of course you are. Only my day's go real bad if my routine is impacted."

"Ok. I see how it's goin' to be. Go. Get in the shower."

Oliver hesitates.

"What? Go. You don't want to scratch any crucial parts of the routine."

"You mad at me?"

"I'm pullin' your chain, Ollie. Go. It's fine."

Oliver still hesitates. Sometimes, because they are getting to know each other again, Oliver has difficulty telling if Kyle is joking or not.

Kyle gets out of bed, completely naked also, and walks over to his guy. He places his arms around Oliver's waist. "Ya' need my help? I'm more than willin' to assist you in any shower needs. I've been told I scrub a mean back."

Oliver smiles. "No sir!. I appreciate the offer, but I'm doubtful that much scrubbing would get done if I let you shower with me."

Kyle turns and grabs his boxers on a nearby chair and slips then on. "Your loss."

Kyle turns to face Oliver and notes his disappointment. "Get in the shower boy. You are goin' to be late if ya' continue standing there." Kyle turns Oliver around and playfully pushes him into the bathroom.

Kyle then opens the room door and grabs the newspaper from the hall floor. He closes the door and sits at the desk reading as the shower water starts to run in the bathroom.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Oliver opens the door to Kyle's room dressed in his work uniform. Oliver exits through the door and turns to face Kyle, who is still only in his boxer shorts. Kyle stands, moves to the doorway and smiles at his boyfriend.

"What are you smiling at Lewis?" asks Oliver.

"You amaze me. You crammed your entire one-hour morning ritual into 25 minutes. Impressive." Kyle smirks after he says the words.

Oliver smiles. "Ha ha. Super funny!"

Kyle shrugs his shoulders for effect. "I'm just givin' ya' a compliment, no need to get all bent out of shape."

"Who says I'm bent out of shape?"

"Your face. Gives ya' away every time."

Oliver smiles and moves closer to Kyle. He brings him into his arms and they start kissing.

As the kissing continues the door to room sixteen opens. Zach stands in the doorway eyeing the hallway activity happening right in front of him. He is silent for a few minutes and then clears his throat to get Kyle and Oliver's attention.

Oliver is startled and turns his head to face Zach. "Zach! What are you doing here?" Oliver blushes, but does not release his hold of Kyle.

"Hey, Oliver. Sorry to interrupt."

"I bet," says Kyle under his breath.

Zach catches that Kyle said something, but can't quite make it out. "What did you say Kyle?"

Kyle speaks up, but continues to look at Oliver. "Nothing man. So what are ya' doin' lurkin' about?"

Zach comes out into the hallway and closes he door to his room. He makes his way over to where Kyle and Oliver stand. "I not lurking guys," says Zach trying to laugh off Kyle's question but noting the tone in Kyle's voice. "I live here now. Moved in a few days back. It's clean and reasonably priced. I can't afford a lot on my rookie salary."

"Tell me about," says Oliver. "That's why I live with two other people."

"Roommates are not in the cards for me. I still don't know that many people here in Llanview. Besides you guys, I only know some folks from the station."

Oliver turns to stand by Kyle. He keeps his arm wrapped around Kyle's back.

Kyle crosses his arms across his exposed chest feeling a sudden chill.

Oliver brings him closer noting the chill.

"So, Zach. Ya' seem to be around a lot lately. It's like your stalkin' us or something," says Kyle with the same tone from earlier.

Zach laughs. "Not at all, only weird coincidences. We seem to travel in the same circles."

Kyle looks away as some anger builds up inside. He gets such a strong negative vibe off of the blue eyed, muscular hunk that now stands in front of him. "I bet. Coincidence. Sure thing."

Oliver looks over at Kyle noting the tone. "Kyle, what are you doing?"

Kyle looks at Oliver with a 'why are you asking me that' look. "I'm just gettin' to know my new neighbor. I mean we see him all the time and all over the place, but I still don't know a lot about him."

Zach interrupts. "I hope that changes soon. I really hope we can all hang out and become friends. You guys are like the only friends I have here."

"Well, I need to jet," says Oliver.

Kyle looks at Oliver and smiles. "Ya' need to jet? When did ya' start sayin' that?"

Oliver smiles. "You don't know all my secrets, K man."

Zach interrupts again. "You off to work Oliver?"

Kyle looks at Zach very irritated. "No, Zach. He's just wearin' his uniform for the hell of it."

Oliver is puzzled by Kyle's attitude. "You sure your okay?"

"I'm good. Ya' should get goin'. Duty calls, Officer Fish!"

"Yep, I should. I need to get to the station fast. Sorry to rush off, Zach. You on duty today?"

"Not today. I actually get a day off."

"Good for you, man."

Oliver turns to face Kyle. "See you tonight, at my place?"

Zach is disappointed that he will not get to see Oliver across the hall again later today.

"Sure thing. My shift is over at nine. Maybe we could grab a late dinner and then head back to your place."

"Sure. Text me the details on where and when." Oliver brings Kyle into a kiss.

Zach looks away. He does not like the scene in front of him. He can't stand to see Oliver with Kyle, but can't reconcile why he feels this way.

The kiss disbands and Oliver begins to walk away. As he passes Zach he pats him on this arm. "Later, man. Enjoy the day off."

As Oliver touches his arm Zach feels some electricity of excitement shoot through him. "Thanks. Have a good one."

Oliver heads down the hall out of sight.

Kyle still stands in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Zach feels uncomfortable as Kyle stares at him. "Well I guess I'll see you around man. Take it easy." Zach begins to head back to his room door.

Before he completely turns, Kyle grabs his arm.

"Hey. Can I ask ya' somethin'?" asks Kyle.

"I guess," says a hesitant Zach. Kyle's tone and demeanor continue to make him uncomfortable.

Kyle releases hold of Zach. "So what's with you? You straight, gay, bi?"

Zach acts offended by the question. "That's kind of personal man, plus I don't like labels."

"No need to get defensive. Ya' said ya' hoped we could become friends. I'm curious that's all. You have a girlfriend?"

"No, not here. I left my girl back in Colorado."

"I bet she misses you," says Kyle.

"Don't know, don't really care."

"So ya' left on bad terms?"

"Not really. We wanted different things in life." Zach then looks at the half clothed man standing in front of him. He wonders what Oliver sees in the guy standing in hallway.

"Any girlfriend prospects here?" asks Kyle.

"You're awfully inquisitive about my love life? What's with that? You interested or something?"

Kyle laughs. "Hardly. I have Oliver. He's my world."

Zach feels some jealousy and anger towards Kyle at this point, but again is not totally sure why he feels this way.

Silence ensues between the two guys.

Zach finally breaks the silence. "Well I need to get back inside. You should get some clothes on pal. You don't want to scare the neighbors with all your exposed flesh."

"I'm not sure we're pals, Zach. I still don't know you well enough."

Zach walks toward his room door and turns his head to look back at Kyle. "There's not much to know, Kyle. What you see is what you get. Later."

Zach enters his room and closes the door behind.

"That's the problem, Zach. I don't like what I see."

Kyle turns and enters his room. He also closes the door behind him.

* * *

Later that afternoon Nick enters the Angel Square hotel lobby and heads up the steps.

He walks up to Zach's door and knocks.

At first there is no answer.

Nick knocks again.

The door then opens.

Nick smiles as he sees Zach.

Zach does not return the smile.

"Hey. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Well, its not a good time. You can't just start popping by like this," says an agitated Zach.

"I wanted to say thank you for being there on New Years Eve. I really appreciate it."

"It's no big deal. I really need to go." Zach begins to close the door.

Nick puts his hand against the door preventing it from closing. "Wait."

Zach leaves the door partially closed, but looks through the opening at Nick. "What?"

"I was wondering if you would want to grab dinner sometime."

"I don't think so, man. Sorry. I'm really busy these days. Thanks anyway."

Zach begins to push the door closed again, but Nick's hand once again prevents the action.

"What's your problem?" asks an annoyed Nick. "You can sleep with me one day, ignore me the next, then be a pretty good friend offering comfort and now your pushing me away again. This hot and cold act is getting old really fast."

"You don't have to stick around if you don't like it," says Zach.

"Wow. So we can hang out and do things when it's convenient for you. Basically when it 's on your terms, but if I want something I'm out of luck. You're an ass."

"Take it or leave it. It doesn't matter to me. I am who I am. I need to go now. Have a good one. Later." Zach forces the door closed.

Nick stands in the hall dumbfounded for a few minutes. All he wanted to do was thank the guy for being so nice the other night.

Nick then turns to walk back down the hall.

Kyle walks toward his room at the same time.

Nick smiles. Kyle is less than thrilled to see Nick in his hallway.

Kyle approaches and stops in front of Nick. "Hey."

"Hey, Kyle. How's it going?"

"Fine. You can't keep showing up here unannounced Nick."

Nick shakes his head in disbelief. "Wow. That's the second time today someone has said those words to me. I must be trying to break a record or something."

"I told ya, Nick. I would see you around."

"It's been days, Kyle. Not even a phone call."

"Oliver and I wanted some time alone."

"So, everything okay with you guys now?"

"I think so. Listen. I need to talk to ya' for a few minutes. You have time to come inside?" asks Kyle uncomfortably as he knows what he promised Oliver, but this is still going to be difficult.

Nick notes Kyle discomfort. "I can't right now. I have some things to take care of." Nick starts to walk around Kyle and away.

Kyle grabs Nick's arm as he passes.

"This can't wait, Nick. Please come inside."

Nick has a sinking stomach feeling, but is also excited by Kyle's hand touching his arm. "Fine."

The two enter Kyle's room.

Kyle lays his keys on the desk.

Nick stands directly inside the door.

Kyle turns to face Nick. "You want to have a seat?" asks Kyle as he points to the bed.

"Kyle, what's going on? I don't like the vibe in this room right now."

Kyle sighs and turns to sit on the bed. "I don't know how to do this."

Nick getting more nervous. "Do what?"

Kyle sighs again and looks over at his ex. "I need to ask ya' a favor?" Kyle pauses and looks down to the floor.

The pressure inside Nick builds until he can no longer stand the discomfort. "Just say it, Kyle."

"I need ya' to stay clear of me and Oliver for a while." Kyle slowly looks up at Nick.

Nick fights showing any emotion, but anger builds inside. "You're tossing me to the curb then. Nice. I thought you wanted to still be friends?"

Kyle stands, walks over to Nick and lays his hand on Nick's arm. "I do, but.."

Nick pulls away from Kyle and walks over to the other side of the room. "This is all Oliver. Right? Because of his silly insecurities and false accusations."

"I think it's best," says Kyle. He sits back down on the bed clearly frustrated.

Nick continues to try to hide the anger and tears that build inside. "I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you, Kyle."

The words hurt as Kyle takes them in.

"Did I mean that little to you? You can just tell me to get lost that easily? I thought I meant something to you. I love you."

"Of course ya' mean somethin' to me. You were a part of my life for months. It's not easy asking ya' to do this."

"Then why are you doing it? You have a choice, Kyle. You don't have to do this. We can be friends."

Kyle shakes his head. "Not if I want a relationship with Oliver. I love him. I need to do this for him."

"Wow, so I was right. Oliver is behind this."

"It was my idea," says Kyle in a matter of fact tone.

So you love him sooooo much that you're willing to toss our friendship aside?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

Nick's emotions are all over the place. He's hurt, angry and disappointed all at the same time. "I wish I never had met you."

"Don't say that. Please. This is hard enough."

"Oh really. So I'm supposed to feel bad for you because this is so difficult? Boo hoo, Kyle. You have done nothing, but use me. Yet, I'm the stupid one. I keep trying to have some type of relationship with you."

"You're not stupid. Don't say that. Can't you understand that all of this is new to Oliver. He can't handle the pressure of my ex being around all the time. At least not for now. Maybe in time…"

"Stop talking, Kyle. I am so sick and tired of Oliver this, Oliver that. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. It's not like the guys a saint. Far form it, in fact. Don't you remember all the crap he put you through? Yet, it's still poor Oliver. "

"I've put the past behind me. Oliver made some bad decisions, but he's makin' up for them."

"He has you so brainwashed, Kyle."

"No, Nick. He has my heart. Always has, always will."

Nick heads to the door. "Fine. I'll stay the hell away from you and your insecure boyfriend. I'm done with you, Kyle. If you see me out, just stay the hell away from me. In fact if you see me, walk in the other direction."

Kyle stands. "Come on, Nick. It doesn't have to be like this. In time, Oliver will see you like I do. He'll see the wonderful person you are. Please. You're important to me."

Nick grabs the doorknob and looks back over his shoulder at Kyle. "Not important enough, I guess. Have a nice life, Kyle."

Nick tears out of the room. He slams the door shut as he leaves.

Inside, Kyle sighs and lays down across the bed.

Nick leans against the door in the hallway. Tears fall down his face.

Zach then opens the door to leave. He sees Nick and is concerned. He closes his room door and walks over to Nick. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nick looks up at him in disbelief. "What the fuck man? Pardon my language. Now your all concerned? Less than fifteen minutes ago, you basically said take a hike. Get out of my sight!"

"Look. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so rude. I was in the middle of something."

Nick's anger reaches a boiling point. "I don't care what your problem is. I'm done with you. Get lost." Nick pauses. "No, I'll go. I'm tired of seeing your face. I hope you rot in your own delusions. You're a complete ass."

Nick walks away and exits the hall.

Zach stands outside the door in a shocked state. Before he realizes what he is doing his hand is knocking on Kyle's door.

Kyle assumes Nick has returned and quickly opens the door. "Nick, I'm so glad." Kyle then looks up and sees Zach. "Not a good time, Zach."

"Someone is kind of cranky. What did you do to Nick?"

"That's none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong, pal. Nick's a friend and he left here in tears. Not cool."

"I'm not talkin' to you about this, Stafford. Let me also repeat, I'm not your pal." Kyle begins to shut the door, but Zach blocks the closure with his hand.

"Stay away from Nick. I mean it. He doesn't deserve the crap you're putting him through."

Kyle smiles. "Why are ya' so protective of someone you've only met once or twice?"

"I know nice guys when I see them."

"There are two sides to every story."

"Yep. I hear you. In this case my gut tells me that Nick is the wronged party."

Kyle's frustration builds. "I don't care what ya' think. Now get lost."

Zach removes his hand from the door. "Fine. I'm serious, Kyle. Stay away from Nick or else."

"Is that a threat?" asks Kyle.

Zach smiles. "Of course not. I'm a public servant. I'm simply out protecting the good guys."

"Whatever, this is none of your damn business," says Kyle. He slams the door shut.

Zach continues to smile and heads down the hall. He kind of likes the thrill of getting under Kyle's skin.

* * *

Later that evening, Layla stands outside the apartment that she shares with Cristian and Oliver. She is holding the doorknob, but can't bring herself to open the door. She secretly hopes that Cristian is not inside so she does not have to go through with her planned announcement, but she knows it will only delay the inevitable.

After a few more minutes she turns the knob and enters the apartment. She sees Oliver laying on the sofa still in uniform, but Cristian is not in sight. Inside she feels relief.

Oliver sits up as he hears the door open. "Hey you! How did I beat you home? We left at the same time."

Layla closes the door, smiles and lays her purse on the shelf next to the door. "I guess I'm just moving in slow motion today. We the only ones here?"

Oliver smiles. "He's in the bedroom. Why don't you go say hi. I know he's dying to see you."

Layla looks down and does not move from the spot she stands in next to the door.

Oliver notes something is wrong, stands and walks over to her. He touches her cheek with his hand and lifts her head up. "You okay? You seem down."

Layla digs deep down inside for courage. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Please ask Cris to come in here. There's something I need to talk with you guys about."

Oliver is still concerned about Layla's mood, but exits the room to get Cristian.

Layla does not move as her stomach begins to do somersaults.

A few minutes later, Oliver and Cristian enter the living room.

Layla looks up as the guys enter and forces a half smile.

Cristian walks over to her and places a kiss on her cheek. He looks into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Layla looks away. "Can you both have a seat, please?"

Cristian and Oliver sit on the sofa. Layla finally moves and sits on the coffee table facing the guys. She looks at Oliver who smiles back at her and then looks over to Cris. She can't bare to look at Cris knowing that what she is going to say is going to kill him. She sighs. "Listen. There's no easy way to say this." Layla sniffles as tears build in her eyes. "I've made a decision."

Cristian and Oliver look puzzled and concerned.

"I've decided." Layla pauses to catch her breath and to try to prevent her voice from cracking. "I'm going to Maryland."

"Layla, you don't have to tell me when you're going back to visit your family," says Oliver.

Cristian does not say anything. He simply looks over at the woman he loves. He knows there is more to this than just a visit.

Layla looks down again, not able to look at the guys. "It's not a visit, Oliver. I'm moving back to Maryland for good. I gave notice at work today and everything."

"What? Why? You can't do this. You guys just found each other." Oliver looks from Layla to Cristian. Layla continues to look down at the floor. Oliver can see anger build in Cristian's eyes. "Come on Cris, say something."

Silence looms. Oliver is beside himself. "Guys, please. We're family. I don't want us to split up. If something's going on you can work it out. Look at me and Kyle. A few months back things were bleak, but not now. Come on give the love you have for each other a chance."

"That's not possible, Oliver," whispers Layla.

Oliver continues to look back and forth between his two roommates. "Is someone going to tell me why? Come on. Somebody talk. This is crazy. Layla this is your home and we're part of your family. You can't just pick up and move."

Layla stands and heads into the kitchen.

Cristian continues to fume inside.

Oliver feels caught in the middle.

Layla stands in the kitchen with her back to the guys. "I've made my decision, Oliver. I'm not changing my mind."

Cristian stands and walks over to the door. He slams his fist into the wall next to the door. "Damn, Layla."

Layla jumps at the noise of Cristian's fist hitting the wall.

"I'm sorry, Cris. Really, I am."

"I can't believe you. You love me and you're just going to walk away. Leave your life here and everything. It's ridiculous." Cristian's anger continues to build.

Oliver stands by the sofa. "Let's everyone calm down and talk about this. You could cut the tension in here with a knife."

Layla continues to try and fight the tears in her eyes. She occasionally wipes her cheeks with her hands to dry her cheeks. "I don't have anything else to say."

"Nice, Layla. Just great! You don't have to leave Llanview. I'll move out. You don't have to uproot your entire life because of me."

"Cris, please. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Do you not care about me at all?" asks Cristian.

"You know I do."

"Then stay. Let's figure this out. Don't push me away."

"I can't be with you, Cris. I love you, more than you probably know, but I can't act on that love."

Oliver continues to look puzzled. "Does this have to do with your sister? Layla?"

"Perceptive, Oliver. She's running away because she doesn't think her sister will approve of us. The sad thing is we can't ask her with the coma and all. She's practically not a part of the living world."

Cristian's last words sting Layla deep inside. She turns to face him. "That's a mean thing to say, Cris. She's very much alive."

"Oh really. I don't mean to be inconsiderate. But can she talk, eat or dress herself? No. She can't. But give it up for Layla. She's going to put her entire life on hold. When are you going to let yourself be happy? We can be happy, Layla. I know we can, but not if you run away."

"I'm not running. I just need a fresh start."

Cristian walks over to her and puts his hands on her arm. "Look at me."

Layla continues to look down at the floor.

"Look at me, Layla," says Cristian more forcibly.

She looks up. "I'm sorry that you feel you have to do this. I love you, but obviously it's not enough." He gently kisses her on the lips.

Layla melts at the touch of Cristian's mouth against hers.

Cristian pulls away and heads to the door. He opens it.

"Cris, you can't leave," says Oliver.

Cristian turns and looks back at them both. "Sorry, Fish. I'm not going to stay around here and watch her pack." He looks over at Layla. "I hope Maryland is everything you want it to be." Cristian walks out. The door slams behind him.

Layla breaks down and falls to the floor. She lands on her knees.

Oliver rushes over to her, bends down on his knees and brings her into his arms.

Layla clutches to Oliver unable to control the tears any longer.

* * *

Nick enters Rodi's and has a seat at the bar.

Schuyler is on duty behind the bar. He approaches Nick and lays a coaster down in front of Nick on the bar. "What can I get ya'?"

"I don't care. Something real strong and keep them coming. I just want to stop feeling for a while."

Schuyler pours Nick a glass of whiskey and lays it on the coaster.

Nick downs the drink quickly. His face crinkles as the force of the whiskey takes hold of his mouth and throat.

"So what's got you so down, man?" asks Schuyler.

"I don't want to talk. I only want to sit here in peace and drink. Drink until all emotions are forgotten."

"That's only a temporary fix. You'll regret it later."

Nick points at the glass. "Hit me again, please. I'm tired of always doing the right thing and finishing last. Why can't I meet someone who really wants me. Maybe I'm too out there, too gay or something."

"Your gay?" asks Schuyler.

"Funny. Like you can't tell."

"I don't go around wondering if people are gay or not. I have my own life issues to deal with."

Schuyler pours Nick another glass. Within seconds the glass is empty.

"You're in the minority then."

"I like to think I'm part of the majority actually."

"What planet are you living in? You on drugs or something?"

Schuyler gets a little agitated. "I'm not that person anymore."

Nick raises his hands in the stop motion. "Wow, man. Sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve. I really just want to be by myself."

"Ok then." Schuyler pours Nick another glass. "My name's Sky, if you need anything."

Nick grabs the glass with his hand and looks down into the colors of the liquid shooting off the glass. "Thanks. I'm Nick."

Schuyler puts two and two together in his head from his first day on rotation at the hospital. "So, you're the friend of Kyle's. The one that stuck it to Oliver a few days back."

"No comment and please don't say that name in my presence."

"So it is you?"

"What if it is?"

"How could you do that? A few weeks back you were in this very bar acting like his friend and then you go after his guy."

"This is none of your business, barkeep."

"The name's Sky."

"Barkeep, Sky , whatever. Can you give me another drink and scatter away?" Nick downs the glass in front of him.

Schuyler fills the glass again and begins to walk away.

"Wait. Can I ask you something?"

Schuyler returns to standing in front of Nick.

"Why does everyone love Oliver so much? What does he have that I don't have?"

"I couldn't tell you man. He just gives off a good vibe. I like him, a lot actually."

"But why? Why is everyone always so happy to be on the I love Oliver Fish bandwagon"

"Maybe he seems sincere. What you see is what you get."

"So what about me? What kind of vibe do I give off?"

"Drink up man," says Schuyler pointing to the glass.

"You're not going to answer my question?"

"I don't know you, Nick. It's not my place."

"But I can see that you have an opinion." Nick downs the whiskey in front of him.

"I'm keeping my opinions to myself."

"Some help you are."

"I'm here to pour the drinks, not give advice."

"I always thought a true bartender did both."

"Well, not this bartender."

Schuyler pours Nick another and walks away.

Nick wonders to himself why Sky won't tell him what vibe he gets off of him. It must be bad. Chalk up another victory for Nick Chavez.

Cristian enters the bar and has a seat two stools down from Nick.

"What can I get ya'?" asks Schuyler approaching Cris.

"How about some tequila shots? You can just go ahead and line six up right in front of me."

"Sure thing." Schuyler pulls out six shot glasses, fills them with tequila, grabs a saltshaker and gives Cris some cut limes in a small bowl. "There you go. You okay?"

"I just want to be by myself."

"Sounds like we have a theme going on around here tonight."

Cristian forces a smile at Schuyler's statement. "Love sucks!"

Nick overhears Cris's words. "You can say that again. Who needs love anyway?"

Cristian lifts his glass in a toasting fashion to his nearby bar mate. "Cheers man. Right on!"

Nick lifts the glass and does the same.

They each down their respective drinks.

Cristian looks over at Nick. "So love got you down?"

"Yep. I love this guy so much, but he just won't give us a chance no matter how right we are for each other."

"Sounds familiar, man."

"You too?" Nick moves over a stool so he is sitting right next to Cristian.

Schuyler pours Nick another glass.

"Yep. Love is never enough. It doesn't matter how deep or special it is."

"Sad, but so true. So who's the girl?" asks Nick.

"My roommate. She's leaving town, moving away, to get away from me."

"Your lucky then."

Cristian looks at Nick like he is crazy. "How is that lucky? She won't be here anymore."

"It'll be easier. You won't have to see her everyday out and about. I wish Kyle would move away. It would make things so much easier."

"Wait a minute. You're Nick, Kyle Lewis's ex?"

"You know Kyle?"

"He's my roommates boyfriend."

"I can't escape. This town is going to kill me." Nick sighs and hits his forehead against the bar.

"What's your deal?"

Nick looks at Cristian with a red mark now on his forehead from the bar edge.

"Oliver Fish supporters are everywhere. I can't escape that guy. No matter what I do."

"Maybe you should move away to an Oliver free zone."

"No way. If Oliver and Kyle don't like me here. They can move. I'm not going anywhere."

"Some of the crap you've been pulling is so out of line."

"Why can't anyone understand? Why?"

Nick bangs his head against the bar a few more times.

Cristian grabs him by the shirt and pulls him back away from the bar. "Stop, man. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up."

"I would rather feel physical pain than this emotional hell I'm in right now. Can I tell you something?"

Cristian looks less than thrilled, but takes another shot of tequila and then says. "Why not? Go ahead."

"I'm not a jerk like everyone thinks. I love Kyle. I want to be with him. Oliver didn't want him for years and then one day he suddenly sees the light. I can't turn off how I feel over night. I love him. I wish I didn't, but I do."

"I hear ya' man. If only we could turn the love feelings off. Life would be so much simpler."

"I know," says Nick whose speech is beginning to slur. He wraps his arm around Cristian's shoulder. "You know. I like you."

"Thanks, I guess. Wish I could say the same about you."

"No, you don't. That's okay, though. It's just cool to know that someone else understands. Why do we need to love anyway? Maybe it should be all about sex. That has to be less painful."

Cristian chuckles. "A guy's dream, but I picture that path being super lonely."

"And we're not lonely now?" asks Nick.

"Good point. Maybe the other side would be better."

"We could make a pact to both try the sex approach," says an excited Nick.

"I don't make pacts with people who hurt my friends, my family."

"You mean, Oliver?"

"Kyle, too. He's part of the family now."

These words bite at Nick's insides. It's just not fair that he cannot be a part of Kyle's life. Damn Oliver and his insecurities. Nick removes his arms from Cris's shoulder and moves back to his original bar stool. Nick takes a sip of his drink and crinkles his face again as the liquor burns his insides. He then simply stares down at the glass.

Cristian scoots over to the stool vacated by Nick. "Why so down all the sudden?"

Nick looks over at Cristian with such pain on his face that Cristian actually feels sorry for him. "I love him so much, but I can't have him. Why is the world so cruel?"

Cristian pats Nick on the back. "That's the million dollar question of the day. Drink up. The pain has to go away at some point."

Nick finishes off his glass.

Cristian takes another shot.

Oliver then enters and sees Cristian at the bar. He is puzzled to see Nick sitting right beside his friend. Oliver walks up and places his hand on Cristian's shoulder. "Hey you."

Nick looks away not wanting to make eyes contact with Oliver.

Cristian turns to look at Oliver. "Hey. How is she?"

"Sleeping right now. She's taking this all pretty hard."

Schuyler approaches. "Hey, Fish man. Want a drink?"

"No thanks, Sky. I'm meeting Kyle for dinner in a few minutes. I'll just grab a table and wait until he gets here."

"Good deal. It's good to see you!"

"You too," says Oliver.

Schuyler walks away and attends to other customers.

Oliver returns his attention to Cristian. "Are you sure getting drunk is the best way to go here? It's only a band-aid. Trust me, I know."

"That's right. He knows all too well the effects of alcohol. He was on a first name basis with it in college. Right, Oliver?"

Cristian looks at Nick. "So not cool, man. If you can't say anything nice, then go sit somewhere else."

"I was here first."

"Fine, we'll move then." Cristian stands to leave, but Nick grabs his arm.

"Please stay. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to."

"It's okay, Cris. I'm the last person Nick wants to apologize to. We're to far beyond that point these days. Let's grab a table."

"No thanks, man. I just want to be alone. I don't want to interrupt your dinner plans with Kyle. I'm just not good company, right now."

"It's okay, if you want to join us. Kyle won't have an issue with it."

"No thanks, Fish. I'm just going to sit here at the bar with my shots. Go, grab a table and enjoy your dinner."

"Ok then. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Oliver and Cristian hug. This bugs Nick to no end. Oliver lovers are everywhere. There is no escaping the man who took his guy away.

Oliver starts to walk away.

Nick jumps off the stools stumbling a bit. "Wait. Oliver. I'm sorry."

Oliver turns back to face Nick. "You're drunk, Nick. You don't know what you're saying."

"Why can't you meet me halfway? I'm trying to reach out here."

"To be frank, I've seen a side of you I simply don't like. I'm not sure I can ever get past that."

"You are so heartless sometimes."

"There's the Nick we all know and love. A leopard doesn't change it spots."

Nick sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Wait. Please. Don't you think we need to talk?"

"Not really. I don't have anything to say to you."

'That's right you just make Kyle do all your dirty work. You know he told me today that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Good. Maybe you'll get the message once and for all. Kyle and I are together. Get used to it."

Oliver heads to a nearby table and sits down.

Nick follows and sits down across from Oliver.

"What are you doing, Nick? Please go away," says a frustrated Oliver.

"No. Make me."

"I'm not falling for that again. That's all part of the plan. Get me all worked up. Maybe I lose my temper like in the hospital and you play the poor victim."

"I am the damn victim in this. Why can't you admit that?"

"You need to leave. This is not getting us anywhere."

"No. I won't let you push me out of Kyle's life. I won't. He means too much to me."

"I'm not sure you have much of a say in the matter. It's Kyle's decision."

"You really hate me. Don't you?"

"I don't hate you, Nick. I can relate to what you're going through, more than you may realize. I simply don't like your tactics. Please go, before Kyle gets here."

Nick slides down in the chair. "No. We need to clear the air. I want to be in Kyle's life. If that means I have to put up with the likes of you, then so be it. So how do we move forward? "

Oliver shakes his head in frustration. Oliver stands and begins to walk away.

Nick turns sideways in the chair as Oliver walks past.

Oliver trips over Nick's foot and falls to the floor face first.

* * *

_**Chapter 20 Preview**_

Oliver gives Nick a choice.

Kyle comes to Stacy's rescue.

Cristian feels no pain.

Zach arrives at Rodi's.


	20. Chapter 20: A Surprise Bed Companion

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: A Surprise Bed Companion**_

* * *

Stacy parks her car outside Rodi's and begins walking toward the front entrance. Her mind is full of thoughts of Rex. This is not unusual behavior for Stacy. Rex pretty much occupies her mind most of the time. She dreams of the day that Rex will come to his senses, leave her nightmarish sister named Gigi and come running to her professing his undying love and devotion. In her mind she imagines the way the entire chain of events will play out. This brings a smile to her face as she continues to walk towards the entrance. Suddenly the smile disappears as she recalls the one fact that could ruin everything. Rex is not actually the father of the baby she is carrying. Then just as suddenly the smile returns. She is good, really good, at blocking out negative thoughts. Especially the ones that could hamper her dream of being with Rex.

Stacy is now several feet away from the entrance of the bar. She is unaware of her surroundings as her mind is full of everything and anything Rex. Suddenly a young man jumps out and yanks her purse right off her shoulder. As he pulls the purse off her shoulder, she loses her balance and falls to the ground hard. She does her best to try to lessen the impact of the fall, but with the warp speed of the attack she is unable to be very effective.

The young man looks back to see Stacy now on the ground. As he turns back around to keep running he smacks right into Kyle. The young man stumbles backwards a bit, but maintains his balance. "Sorry man. I didn't see ya' there."

"Give me the purse. Now!"

"This is my girlfriend's purse. She's in the car right over there." The young man points with his finger to a nearby car hoping Kyle will get distracted and look towards the car. At that point he could make a run for it.

Kyle does not fall for the trickery. "Let me say this, again. I don't think ya' heard me. Give me the purse."

"Man. I told ya' it's my girl's purse."

"Not buyin' it, pal. I saw ya' rip that purse right off of the girl's shoulder."

"I don't want any trouble man! Get out of my way." The young man tries to walk around Kyle, but Kyle blocks him.

Kyle grabs the young man by the arm and starts leading him over to Stacy. "My boyfriend is a cop and guess what. He's right inside the bar. Let's go visit him. We'll check on the girl first."

"Hell no, man. I'm not interested in seeing any cops."

Kyle smirks. "I bet."

The young man continues to struggle, but Kyle's grip is strong.

They make there way over to Stacy.

"You okay, Stacy?"

"Never better. This ass." She points up at the guy Kyle continues to hold with his hand. "Ruined my outfit. It's all ripped and dirty now. Thanks a lot you piece of…."

Kyle quickly interrupts. "Are you okay, physically?"

"I think so. Can I have my purse back now?"

Kyle looks over to the guy.

"What happens to me, if I give her the purse back?"

"The same thing that happens if you don't. You'll be visitin' the police station tonight."

"Oh no, I want a deal. Her purse back and I'm free to go."

"This isn't a negotiation."

"I agree, Kyle," says Zach as he approaches the scene. He then looks directly at the young man. "Do you often carry a purse in public? Cute. I really like it."

The young man does not know Zach is a cop, as Zach is wearing street clothes. "Shut up, man. This is none of your business. So keep walking."

"It is my business. Give the lady her purse back and then we're going to take a trip downtown to my office."

"Your office?" asks the puzzled young man.

Zach grabs the guy's other arm. "That's right. You're going to visit a jail cell tonight. You're under arrest." Zach grabs the purse and hands it over to Stacy. He then reads the guy his rights.

Kyle releases hold of the guy's other arm and bends down to see if Stacy is okay. Ya' sure, you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Kyle. Just go on. Leave me be."

Kyle stands in frustration. "Get up."

Stacy looks up at him agitated. "Don't tell me what to do."

Kyle shakes his head in disbelief. "You're a piece of work. Ya' know that."

"No one is asking you to stick around. I can manage just fine on my own."

"I'm not leavin' until I make sure your okay." Kyle crosses his arms and stares down at Stacy.

Zach interrupts. "Miss, I'm going to need a statement from you."

"Now?" asks an agitated Stacy.

"I'm afraid so."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." She looks up at the now handcuffed young man. "Thanks for ruining my evening."

The guy smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

Stacy tries to stand. As she begins to rise with the use of her hands and legs, she feels a strong pain in her abdomen. She screams as the pain grows more intense.

Kyle kneels down by her again, "What is it?"

"My baby. Shooting pains."

Kyle looks at Zach. "I need to get her to the hospital. Can you catch up with her later for the statement? We have to make sure the baby is okay." Kyle pauses and looks at the guy. "Nice job. You get your kicks off pushing down pregnant ladies."

"She doesn't look pregnant to me."

"I'm only a few months pregnant, you idiot."

"I'll catch up with you guys at the hospital." Zach turns and starts walking away with the guy.

Kyle bends down next to Stacy and holds out both hands. "Let me help you up. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital. I'm fine."

"Give me your hands."

Stacy reluctantly grabs Kyle's hands with her own. He begins to pull her up off the ground and she feels more shooting pains inside. The pain is so intense that tears form in her eyes.

"Lean on me, Stacy. Put your weight against me and I'll get ya' to the car."

As they walk towards Kyle's car, Stacy can't help but to think how ironic this turn of events is. She is leaning against the boyfriend of her baby's true father. Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish. She would have never thought those two would end up as an item. Oliver in her mind is a play by the rules guy, a little innocent and naive at times, but an overall good guy. Kyle, on the other hand, in her mind at least, was anything but good. In Stacy's mind Oliver could do so much better for himself. She does have a soft spot for Oliver. They had been lovers on a few occasions and he was extremely helpful with the entire baby situation. Stacy then returns to thinking about the current events unfolding around her. Being with Kyle is too close for comfort, but she is not even sure that he knows that Oliver and her had sex. "You know, Kyle, I'm feeling a lot better." Stacy lies to try to get away from Kyle. "I think I'm just going to get in my car and drive home. Thanks for helping me out back there." As she pulls away from Kyle, a sharp pain hits her abdomen area again. She screams and almost loses her balance.

Kyle catches her before she falls. "That's it, Stacy. We're goin' to the hospital. Ya' need to be checked out."

Stacy does not argue this time as concern builds inside of her about the baby. She hopes the baby is okay. She can't lose the baby or Rex.

* * *

As Kyle gets Stacy in the car, Oliver remains on the floor of Rodi's after tripping over Nick's foot.

Nick jumps out of the chair, bends down and places his hand on Oliver's back.

"You okay. I'm super sorry, Oliver. It was a total accident."

Oliver does not immediately respond. His insides are yelling with anger and embarrassment. He is a cop, a man of the law and he just fell face first to the floor.

He imagines punching Nick in the face and enjoys the vision.

"Please remove your hand from my back, Nick," says Oliver trying hard to remain calm.

"Come on, Oliver. I'm just trying to help and say I'm sorry." Nick removes his hand from Oliver's back, stands and holds his hand for Oliver to grab.

Oliver looks up at the hand and then up to Nick's face. "No, thanks. I don't need anymore help from you."

Nick looks at Oliver. "It was an accident. How many times do I have to say it?"

Oliver gets himself up off the floor. He looks around hoping no one is looking their way, but of course the entire restaurant is. "Why should I believe you?"

Nick getting agitated. "Because it's the truth. Why else?"

Schuyler comes over and puts his arm around Oliver's shoulder. "You okay, man?"

"Yea. I guess so. A little embarrassed."

"Can I get you something to drink, while you wait, for Kyle?"

"How about a beer?"

"I'll have it right over. Do you want me to get him out of your sight?" Schuyler points to Nick with his eyes.

Nick gets agitated. "For the last flipping time, it was an accident. I'm sorry, Oliver. Do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg you for forgiveness?"

Oliver smiles. "That could be fun." Oliver laughs thinking of Nick kneeling in front of him begging for forgiveness.

"I'll be right back with that beer," says Schuyler releasing hold of Oliver and heading back to behind the bar.

Oliver sits back down at the table. Much to his dismay, Nick takes the seat right across from him again.

"Nick, please go away. I am here to see Kyle, not you."

Nick looks around and takes another drink from his glass. "I don't see Kyle yet, maybe I'll just keep his seat warm."

"I don't want you here when he arrives. So go."

"This is a public place, Oliver. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine. When Kyle gets here, we'll just go somewhere else."

"You can't avoid me forever, Oliver. We're going to see each other around town."

Oliver looks away. "Don't remind me. I'm sick of seeing your face."

"Why do you dislike me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

"What a stupid question. You're drunk, Nick. So I'll excuse the stupidity coming out of your mouth. You probably don't even know what you're saying."

"Bull. I know I still don't like you and hate your guts, but I guess I need to congratulate you on your victory."

"What victory?"

"Kyle, of course. He chose you, over me in the end. Sad really."

"So tripping me earlier was payback for Kyle choosing me?"

"No! I've already said that was an accident."

"I'm not sure you're capable of telling the truth, Nick."

"You're the one who couldn't tell the truth, for years in fact. So don't talk to me about truth."

"Whatever, please just leave me alone. Where is that beer? I think I'm going to need it pretty quickly." Oliver looks over at Schuyler, who stands behind the bar, pouring Cristian six more tequila shots.

Nick sees an opportunity to make another sarcastic comment. "I would think alcohol would be the last thing you would want right now?"

"Oh really. Go ahead, I'm sure you're going to tell me why that is."

"All I'm saying is that you better be careful. I'm not sure Kyle will tolerate drunk Oliver anymore."

"You don't know anything about Kyle."

"I beg to differ. You know, you're a buzz kill. Just looking at you seems to have sobered me up."

"Oh well. Drinking doesn't solve anything."

Nick laughs a hearty laugh. "If that's not the pot calling the kettle black." Nick continues to laugh.

The laugh angers Oliver.

Schuyler walks over and lays a beer down in front of Oliver. "Sorry for the delay, but I had some other customers to attend to."

Oliver looks over at Cristian. "Is he okay?"

"He's going to need help home."

"See Oliver! You're a bad influence on so many people," says a sarcastic Nick.

"Would you please, shut up and go away."

"You heard the man. Go back to the bar," says Schuyler looking directly at Nick.

"I'm fine, where I'm at."

Schuyler grabs Nick's shirt. "Let's go, back to the bar. You need to stop harassing the customer's."

"It's only, Oliver. Who cares. It's fun getting under his skin. Look at him now. A few more comments from me and he'll be slamming me against the wall over there."

"Maybe you deserve it," says Schuyler still holding onto Nick's shirt.

"Sounds like police brutality to me! And you would be aiding and abetting."

Schuyler just laughs.

Oliver grabs Schuyler's arm. "It's okay, Sky. He's not worth it."

Schuyler releases hold of Nick's shirt. "If you need me. I'm right behind the bar," says Schuyler looking over at Fish.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that!"

Schuyler walks away from the table.

Nick mocks Oliver. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that!"

"You should go, Nick. I'm not sure Kyle will be happy to see you harassing me after his talk with you earlier."

"He didn't mean those words earlier. He couldn't."

"I'm pretty sure he did, Nick. You might want to work on starting to accept the fact that you're not going to be seeing a lot of Kyle, anymore."

"He's not your property, Oliver. If you were experienced in relationships you would know that."

"Nick. Get over yourself. Kyle is through with you."

"Thanks to the likes of you."

"What does that mean?"

"I know you put those words in his mouth. Poor Oliver can't stand having the ex around. So he demands that the ex go away. You have Kyle wrapped around a tight leash."

"You're wrong, Nick."

"Right? I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. I truthfully don't care. It was Kyle's decision to tell you to go away. He did it for me. Because he loves me."

Nick does not want to hear what Oliver is saying. Kyle could not do this to him. This was all Oliver. He is positive in his stance.

"Love isn't everything."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. It is everything. Love is what helped Kyle forgive me. Love is giving us another chance."

"I love him too, Oliver," says Nick in a defeated tone.

Oliver is moved by the defeat he hears in Nick's voice, but still can't put away and forget the things Nick has done recently.

"If you really love him, you'll give us some space. We need some time to rebuild and get to know each other again."

"I can't imagine my life without him," says a meek sounding Nick.

"You've only known him for a few months. You'll survive."

"Those months were super special. The only bad thing during those months was you popping up all over the place. We couldn't escape you. I still can't. Oliver, Oliver , Oliver. I'm so sick of that name."

"Then go. I've asked you to leave multiple times. No one's forcing you to sit here and look at me. I'm certainly not enjoying looking at the likes of you."

Nick looks down. "I want Kyle to be a part of my life."

"Kyle's with me now, Nick," says Oliver in a matter of fact town. He takes another drink of his beer.

"Don't remind me."

"Well it's the truth. I'm in the picture now. I love him and I'm never letting him go again. I made that mistake once. I will not let that happen a second time."

"Well then, how do you get over yourself and all your insecurities enough so that I can be in Kyle's life?"

"I don't want you in his life. I don't like the type of person you are."

"Grow up, Oliver. The world is not all pretty roses and good wine."

"Don't you think I know that, Nick? I'm a cop. I see bad things and bad people everyday. You're worse than most of those people, however."

"Take that back. I'm not either."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? You know why you're worse?"

Nick looks down at the table. "I guess this is where you tell me why," says Nick sarcastically.

"Because you like to feed off of people's emotions and fears. You know exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction out of me. That's cold and calculating."

"I'm a good person, Oliver. On some level, you have to know that."

"I don't know anything of the sort. All I see is a desperate guy, who has a lot going for him actually. But he's not man enough to admit that it's time to move on."

"You're an ass, Oliver."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Does Kyle know how mean and cold you can be?"

"Go tell him, Nick. It would make sense if you go running to him now and spread all your woe is me crap. He's done believing you over me."

Nick stands. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Finally, he stands. I can only hope that you are going to get out of my sight now."

Nick walks over to Oliver, bends down and brings his face directly in front of Oliver's. "You should learn some manners, cop boy."

"You're now giving me advice on manners. Priceless. Get lost."

Nick turns to walk away, but something inside snaps. Before he realizes what he is doing. He swings around, forms a fist and hits Oliver right in the face across his left eye and nose.

* * *

Stacy now lays on a bed in the emergency room. Kyle stands at her side. The sharp pains have subsided for now. There has not been any pain for the last 10 or 15 minutes.

"You can go, Kyle. I'm fine. Kimmy, will be here any minute."

"I'll just stick around until the doctor gets here. I want to make sure the baby's okay."

"Why do you care so much?" asks an agitated Stacy.

"I'm a doctor, it comes with the territory."

"You're not a doctor yet, lab boy."

Kyle shakes his head. "Don't remind me of those days. That stunt we pulled almost cost me my career."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," says a sneering Stacy.

"Wow. You're a real peach. Ya' know that. All I'm tryin' to do is help ya' out here. Maybe I should have just left you on the ground back there at Rodi's."

Stacy smiles. "The medical profession would look down on such a thing."

Kyle looks away from Stacy and out the door into the open emergency room area. "Where is that doctor, anyway?"

Kimmy comes running in through the door. "Stace. You okay? I got here as soon as I could."

Kimmy runs in and spots Kyle beside the bed. Panic fills her face. She looks from him to Stacy. "What is he doing here?" Kimmy glares at Stacy.

"He saved me. Outside Rodi's, when I was attacked. He got my purse back and brought me here when I started having pain in my stomach."

Kimmy moves closer to the bed, passing Kyle. She looks at Stacy. "You couldn't find anyone else to help you out?"

"Like I had a choice. I'm thankful, Kyle was there. Oh, but you should see my new dress. All ripped and dirty. I could punch that guy for ruining it."

Kyle turns to face Stacy in disbelief. "Forget the stupid dress. Worry about that unborn baby inside of ya' and pray everything is okay."

Stacy places her hand over here stomach. "It's okay, baby. Everything is fine. Mommy wouldn't let anything happen to you. We're going to be fine."

Kimmy grabs Kyle by the arm. "On that note, its time for you to leave."

Kyle hesitates and stands firm in his spot. "I want to make sure everything is okay. I'll leave after the doctor visits."

"Oh no, you won't. We don't need you here, anymore. We appreciate all you did for our Stace girl here and so does the little one, but we have it under control now. See ya!" Kimmy gets behind Kyle and places both of her hands on his back. She pushes him out the door. "Bye now. Have a fun night. Thanks again." She runs back in the room closing the door behind her.

Kyle hesitates, but eventually heads out of the emergency room.

Back in the room, Kimmy walks over to Stacy. "What were you thinking? Getting help from the baby daddy's boyfriend. You can't take a chance like that. Especially, if you want Rex. Promise me you'll stay clear of Fish and Kyle."

Stacy does not answer and continues to hold her hand over her belly.

* * *

Nicks starts jumping up and down clinching his fist with his other hand, trying with all is will power to stop the pain that is shooting through his fist.

Oliver's face is pounding with pain, but he jumps up and body slams Nick to the floor. He turns Nick over and lifts his fist to strike his adversary.

Nick scrambles to get his hands in front of his face to protect himself. He manages to do so after wrestling his arms free from under Oliver's weight.

Oliver lowers his fist, but remains sitting over Nick.

Nick closes his eyes in anticipation of the upcoming fist assault, but it does not come.

Oliver starts to laugh.

Nick slowly removes his hands from his face and slowly opens his eyes. He looks up at Oliver. "What's so funny?"

Oliver continues to laugh. "You."

"What?"

"I can't believe you hit me in the face. I swear, that isn't something I would ever expect you to do."

"You just make me so mad. It's like my subconscious moved my fist before I knew what was happening."

At this time all the bar guests are looking over at the floor scene, except Cristian who continues to focus on his tequila shots.

Then without warning, Oliver's fist flies across Nick's face. Just as Oliver's fist connects with Nick's face, Zach enters the bar.

"You ass. Why did you do that?" asks a surprise and stunned Nick.

"Payback," says a laughing Oliver.

"But you're still laughing. What's that about? You're kind of freaking me out."

Oliver keeps laughing. Nick can't stand it any longer and starts beating Oliver's chest with his fists. Nick starts moving like a wild man trying to get free from under Oliver's body pressure.

They go at it, rolling around on the floor, swinging more fists.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your cop ass," says Nick.

"Not as much as I'm going to enjoy kicking your activist ass," says Oliver in return.

The fighting and fist throwing continues. The table next to them goes flying over, with Oliver's beer bottle and Nick's glass shattering across the floor.

Zach comes over and tries to get a decent angle at grabbing one of the guys. He succeeds in finally grabbing Oliver and pulling him up off of Nick. "That's enough guys," says Zach in a stern voice.

"Let me go, Zach. He has it coming."

Nick stands. "I'm ready Fish, come on!." Nick eggs Oliver on.

Zach maintains his hold of Oliver. Oliver struggles to get out of Zach's grip, but is unsuccessful.

"Let him go, Zach. I've been waiting for this for a long time now," says Nick ready to pounce at the man that stole his guy.

Schuyler comes over and grabs Nick by the arm. "I think you need to come with me over to the bar and cool off."

Nick jerks his arm away from Schuyler. "Get off me. I'm ready, Fish. I'm ready to let you have it."

Oliver starts laughing again at the site of Nick in front of him.

"Stop laughing, Fish. Not funny. I can't kick your ass if you're constantly laughing. It's distracting."

Oliver laughs some more. "I wish I had a camera. You look so funny. All wild and crazy actually. Your eyes, they're freaking me out!"

"Stop laughing at me!" Nick lunges at Oliver with another fist before Schuyler is aware of what's going on. However, before his fist connects with Oliver's face again he trips over his own feet. As he falls Zach pulls Oliver out of the way and Nick falls to the floor face first.

Schuyler and Oliver make eye contact and bust out laughing. Zach lets out a small chuckle also.

Nick remains on the floor and rolls over on his back. He looks up at the ceiling and starts laughing out loud.

The entire group is laughing as Kyle enters the bar.

He eyes the knocked over table, smashed glass on the floor, sees Zach holding Oliver's arms and Nick laying across the floor on his back.

He walks over to the group. "So. What did I miss?"

Nick and Oliver immediately stop laughing.

"You can let go of me now, Zach," says Oliver.

"Right," says Zach releasing his grip on Oliver.

Oliver walks over to Kyle.

Kyle notes the swelling around Oliver's left eye and his bleeding nose. "You okay?" asks a concerned Kyle.

"I'll live."

"That's some shiner you have."

"All thanks to your pal, Nick! He throws quite the punch," says Oliver. Oliver tries to smile, but his face hurt when he tries.

Nick lifts himself up off the floor, staggering as the alcohol still flows through his system. He wobbles over to Kyle and Oliver. He places his arm around Oliver's shoulder.

"Well let's be fair, Oliver. You can throw quite a punch yourself. My face feels eight times larger than normal.

Kyle looks over at Nick's face and laughs.

"What?" asks Oliver and Nick in unison.

"You two are quite a pair. So did you get all the craziness out of your system. Can you live in peace now?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Kyle," says Oliver positive that he still wants nothing to do with Nick.

"Me either. He stole you away from me. I can't stand to even look at him."

"Yet, ya' have your arm around him. Why's that, Nick?"

Nick immediately drops his arm. "Zach! Where are you?"

Zach approaches from behind Oliver and Nick.

"Right here, Nick." Zach touches Nick's shoulder with his hand.

"You guys know each other?" asks a puzzled Kyle.

"We met at the hospital when Oliver was shot." Zach quickly answers.

Nick turns and wraps his arms around Zach's waist. "Can you take me home? I'm a little drunk, I think."

Zach pushes Nick's arms away. "Sure man. I can drop you off on my way home."

Nick returns his arms to Zach's waist. "You don't have to go home tonight. Stay with me, again."

Zach is freaking out and removes Nick's arms again and steps back several feet. "Ok. I think I need to get this intoxicated guy home. Who has directions to his place?"

Zach of course knows where Nick lives, but he doesn't want the entire bar, especially Oliver and Kyle, to know.

Nick, still drunk, and not thinking. "You know where I live, silly. You…"

Zach approaches Nick. "We really should be going now. See all you fine gents later."

As Zach and Nick pass Oliver and Kyle, Oliver speaks up. "Wait. I need to talk to Nick for a second."

Kyle looks at Oliver with a perplexed look. "Oliver, he's drunk. He's not going to remember a thing you say. You're done with the fightin', too. Let him go."

Oliver loves the take charge Kyle. Kyle's commanding voice is all kinds of hotness. It turns him on so much. His face reddens thinking about his hot boyfriend.

"It'll only take a second, I promise." Oliver grabs Nick from Zach and heads out the front entrance with him.

Once outside Nick can't help, but to start laughing again. "I'm done fighting, Fish. You win."

Nick plops down hard on a nearby bench.

Oliver sits beside him. "Listen. I'm not sure you will remember any of this, but if you want Kyle in your life there is a way?"

"What kind of game are you playing now?" asks a suddenly serious Nick.

"No games."

"How?" asks an interested Nick.

"Tell Kyle the truth. Tell him all the things you did and said to me. If he can forgive you and get past it, then I can too."

"Oh right, Fish. If I tell him the things I've done he will never speak to me again. I wouldn't blame him, in fact."

"Kyle, is very forgiving. He'll understand. Think about it, you don't have to decide right now."

"You must think I'm an idiot? Either way, you win. If I don't tell him or if I do, I still lose him."

Oliver stands. "You choice, Nick. Come clean with Kyle and I can meet you halfway. Otherwise, stay away from us. I think Kyle made that pretty clear to you earlier."

Nick stands, grabbing the bench for support. "I should hit you, again."

Oliver starts to walk away. "You're tired, remember? Plus I think our faces need a break. I'll send Zach out."

Before Nick can respond Oliver is out of sight and back inside the bar.

Back inside Oliver and Kyle say their goodbyes to Zach. Zach heads towards the exit. He looks back before he leaves. "Thanks for Nick's address, Kyle."

Kyle smiles back at Zach noting the comment and smiles.

Zach exits.

"Do you get the impression that there is more going on between Zach and Nick than we know?" asks Kyle to Oliver.

"Who knows. Can we stop talking about Nick, now? I've had enough Nick for one day."

Kyle smiles at his Oliver. "Fair enough. Ya' still want to grab a bite to eat."

"Can we just get it to go? I kind of want to be alone with you."

"Sure. The usual?"

"I love how much you know me. Oh, and can you grab Cristian a burger also? I think we're going to have to help him home."

They both look over at the bar where Cristian sits and watch him down his twelfth tequila shot. All twelve shot glasses are lined up in a row on the bar in front of him.

"Sure. Let me place the order. You go check on Cris," says Kyle.

Kyle heads over to Sky to place the order.

Oliver walks over to Cristian and places his hands on Cristian's shoulders. "Hey man. You ready to go home?"

Cris turns in the bar seat so he can see Oliver's face. "Fish. Buddy, pal. When did you get here? Do you want to have some tequila with me. Awesome stuff."

Oliver smiles. "No thanks. I think Kyle and I are going to get you home now."

Cristian turns to face the bar again. "I don't want to go there."

"Cris, its your home."

"Take me to Mommys."

"I am not taking you to your mother's house wasted. You're coming home with us and that's final."

"I can't. She'll be there."

Oliver instantly knows that Cristian is referring to Layla.

"Yes, she will. She lives there."

"She doesn't want me."

"You know that's not it, Cris."

"It's pretty obvious to me. You're so lucky man."

"Why's that?"

"You have Kyle, now. You got past your fear and now look at you. You guys are so together."

"Thanks, Cris. You and Layla will figure this out."

"Please don't say that name in front of me. It's over. It's over before it even started. She's made that pretty clear."

"You never know, man. Things could change. You need to have some faith."

"I'm done with faith and hope. It's all just a big let down."

Kyle walks over with a bag of food. He places his hand on Oliver's back. "You guys ready?"

"Sure. Come on Cris, let's get you home." Oliver offers his hand to Cris for support, but Cris pushes it away.

Cris tries to stand on his legs, but they are like huge weights when he stands and he begins to topple over.

Oliver grabs him. "Put your arm around me and hang on. Ok?"

Cris wraps his arm around Oliver's waist and lays his head on Oliver's shoulder.

They start to leave. Oliver waves goodbye to Schuyler.

Schuyler nods. "Later, guys."

Kyle, Cristian and Oliver exit the bar.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, the guys sit on the sofa at Oliver's place finishing up the meals they ordered from Rodi's.

Oliver looks over at Cristian. "You really should eat more, Cris. The grease will help absorb some of the alcohol. It'll help with the hangover."

"I don't get hangovers," says a defiant Cristian.

Kyle chuckles and pats Cristian on the knee with his hand. "Right, pal. You'll be singin' a different tune soon enough."

"How much you wanta' bet? I'll be A-ok in the morning. You watch."

"I don't make bets with drunk people."

"Funny, Kyle. I'm not drunk."

Oliver and Kyle smile at each other.

Oliver stands, grabbing his and Kyle's empty food containers. He throws them away in the kitchen. He then returns, grabs Cristian's barely touched container, closes it and places it in the refrigerator.

He walks over to the sofa and stands in front of Cristian and Kyle. Oliver looks at Cristian. "You ready for bed?"

"Good idea, Fish man. I'm really tired." Cristian tries to stand, but begins to fall backwards as he puts pressure on his legs and feet. Oliver reaches for Cristian's hands as Kyle holds Cristian up by placing his hands on Cristian's back. "Maybe I should just stay on the couch. The rooms kinda' spinnin' round and round. Make it stop."

Oliver chuckles and looks down at Kyle. "Can you help me get him to bed?"

"Sure," says Kyle.

Oliver holds Cristian by the hands as Kyle stands up. They then each grab one of Cristian's arms and pull his arms over their shoulders. They begin walking Cristian back to his bedroom.

"I love you guys. I'm so happy you found each other again. It gives us lost souls some hope."

Layla listens to Cristian's comment from behind her closed door.

"We love you too, Cris," says Oliver.

"I wish Layla loved me," says a pouty Cristian.

"She does love ya', Cris," says Kyle.

"Not like you guys love each other. Did Fish man tell you she's moving back to Maryville."

"You mean Maryland, Cris. Kyle, you now know what led up to tonight's drinking activities for our dear friend Cris."

"I see."

"I don't want Layla to go. She won't listen to me, though. I love her. Why can't she believe in that."

Layla falls to the floor behind her closed door upon hearing Cristian's drunken words.

Kyle and Oliver get Cristian into his bedroom, finally. The trip from the living room seems to take forever, as they practically have to drag and carry Cristian.

Oliver and Kyle look at each other noting the mess that is Cristian's room.

"Wow! Some messy room you have here, Cris," says Oliver.

"It doesn't matter. I never have company. I wish Layla would visit."

Oliver looks to Kyle. "I think this room is worse than your room in college."

Kyle smiles. "Good men have messy rooms."

"That's right, Fish. You need to make sure Layla knows that. A man like me with all my messiness is hard to find."

"I'll make sure she knows, Cris," confirms Oliver.

They finally pull back the covers and set Cristian on the bed. Kyle grabs a nearby trashcan and lays it by the bed. "Just in case you need it."

"I'll be right, back." Oliver leaves the room.

Cristian falls back on the bed.

Kyle bends down. "Let's get your shoes off." Kyle works on pulling off Cristian's shoes and socks.

Oliver returns with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Sit up, Cris."

Cristian tries to sit up, but the room spins every time he tries.

Kyle finally sits on the bed and helps him sit up.

"Take these," says Oliver handing Cristian the aspirin.

Cristian pops the aspirin in his mouth. He grabs for the water. Oliver holds the bottom of the glass just in case Cristian loses hold of it.

"Good," says Oliver taking hold of the glass and setting it on a nearby cabinet. "Ok, we're right across the hall if you need anything."

Kyle and Oliver start to leave.

"Wait."

They turn and look back at Cristian. "I can't sleep in my jeans and shirt. No way." He starts to pull his shirt off and gets stuck in it as he pulls it over his head.

Oliver approaches and assists pulling the shirt off.

"Wow. It was dark there for a second. Why did the lights go out?"

Kyle and Oliver chuckle to themselves.

"Stand up, Cris," says Oliver

Kyle comes over to help Cristian stand up. He gets behind Cristian and supports him.

Oliver unbuckles Cristian's belt and unfastens his jeans.

Kyle moves out of the way and Cristian falls on the bed.

Oliver grabs the legs of Cristian's jeans and pulls them off.

They then help Cristian get settled under the covers.

"Good night, Cris," says Oliver.

Cristian does not respond. Kyle and Oliver leave the room, turning out the light and close the door as they leave.

Kyle and Oliver then enter Oliver's bedroom. They close the door behind them.

Oliver sits on the bed, "Thanks for helping with him. I appreciate it."

Kyle sits down on the bed by Oliver. "No problem, handsome. It's not everyday I get to undress my boyfriend's hot roommate."

"You think he's hot?" asks Oliver.

"Come on, Oliver. He's muscular, tanned just right and is a super nice guy. What's not to like?"

"I guess."

"I forgot, you're Mr. Modest sometimes."

"It's part of my charm."

Kyle smiles at his man. "Ya' ready for bed?"

"Bed, yes. Sleep, not so much," says Oliver with a mischievous grin.

Kyle stands and acts as if he doesn't get Oliver's meaning. "I'm so sleepy. I'm going to brush my teeth and crawl into bed for some much needed sleep time."

Kyle exits into the bathroom.

Oliver follows.

They brush their teeth together and head back into the bedroom. Kyle gets in bed and turns on his side, with his back to Oliver, pretending to sleep.

Oliver reaches for him.

Kyle groans. "Sleep, Ollie. I need sleep."

Oliver snuggles closer, spooning his boyfriend.

Kyle can feel Oliver's excitement, but continues to feign sleep.

Oliver begins to rub his excitement against Kyle's body.

Kyle's excitement grows.

Oliver begins to kiss Kyle's neck and earlobe, gently biting Kyle's neck and earlobe in between kisses.

Kyle soon turns and brings his mouth to Oliver's. They passionately kiss as they grind their bodies together.

Suddenly the room door opens and Cristian enters only wearing his tight black sport boxers. "Guys, I can't sleep by myself. Knowing Layla is in the next room, is all kinds of pain. It sucks to be honest."

"Um Cris, pal. We're kind of in the middle of somethin' here," says Kyle hoping Cristian will return to his room so that the Kish bedroom activities can continue.

Cristian closes the bedroom door and climbs into the bed with the guys, right in the middle. "Let me in. I want some covers."

Before Kyle and Oliver can say anything, Cristian is in between them and under the covers.

"Do you realize, Cris, that your in bed with two gay guys right now?" asks Oliver.

"I'm fine with it. I don't want to be alone."

Oliver chuckles. Kyle does the same.

A few minutes later, Cristian is quickly asleep or so the guys think.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Ollie."

They lean over Cristian and kiss each other good night.

Kyle then whispers in Oliver's ears. "Thanks for the man candy. You're full of surprises. "

"Hands off, Lewis. You're all mine."

"I love those words," says Kyle. "I'm all yours. I've been waitin' for what seems like a lifetime to hear you say that."

They kiss again.

Cristian grumbles and stirs a bit

They pause the kiss in motion.

Cristian turns sideways and snuggles closer to Oliver.

The kiss continues.

"Let's go sleep in his room. Three guys in this bed is a little much," says Oliver.

"I'm disappointed, Ollie. I always wanted a do a three way."

"Kyle, be quiet. He might hear you," says Oliver.

"You're too cute, Oliver Fish."

"What?"

"Can you even say three way?"

"Kyle, stop saying that."

Kyle laughs. "I knew you couldn't say it."

"Let's go," says Oliver.

They start to get out of the bed. Cristian moans and turns over on his back. Kyle and Oliver freeze. A few minutes later they begin to move again. Suddenly Cristian grabs Kyle and Oliver's arms with his hands, not allowing them to escape.

"Oh no, you don't. I don't want to be alone. Get back in this bed."

They listen to Cristian's command.

"Oh, and by the way. I don't do three ways of any kind. And if you tell anyone about this. I will personally see to it that you both get matching black eyes." Cristian continues to hold their individual arms with his hands.

"You can let go now, Cris," says Oliver.

"Not on your life, pal. I don't want to be alone. This bed is the perfect size for the three of us. Night."

Kyle and Oliver chuckle at the drunk straight man in the middle of the bed.

* * *

_**Chapter 21 Preview**_

Nick and Zach come to an agreement.

Cris wakes up with someone in his arms.

Oliver offers some advice to a friend.

Kyle visits a patient.


	21. Chapter 21: Ollie and Stacy

_**Title: Is Love Enough? – The Kyle Lewis and Oliver Fish Story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Ollie and Stacy**_

Nick opens his eyes slowly the next morning. His head is pounding. He looks around at his surroundings, but is unable to bring anything into focus. He hears a shower running in the background. As his eyes start to focus the room looks oddly familiar, but he can't believe he is really in Kyle's room. He tries to sit up to get a better grasp of his surroundings, however his aching body and pounding head have other ideas. His head falls back against the pillow. He tries to recall how he ended up in Kyle's room. The thoughts are blurred. The last thing he remembers is going into Rodi's and wanting to forget Kyle rejecting him.

He recalls Kyle's exact words. _I need you to stay clear of me and Oliver for a while_.

The words, while simple in nature, hurt him deeply. How could Kyle just toss him aside? He tries to block the memory from his mind.

Nick then hears the shower turn off. He wants to run and hide, but his body refuses to leave the bed. Nick turns his head to face the bathroom door.

A few minutes later Zach, wrapped in a towel, stands in the bathroom doorway. He looks over at Nick. "Good morning."

It then hits Nick that he is not in Kyle's place, but Zach's. He is disappointed at the realization. If his mind was half functioning he would have realized that everything was backwards to Kyle's place. He pulls the bed covers over his head to hide. This is the last place in the world he wants to be.

Zach walks over to the bed and sits down next to Nick.

Nick holds onto the covers with a very firm grasp, but of course Zach easily pulls the covers away from Nick's face.

Zach smiles down at Nick. "So, how ya' feeling?"

Instantly embarrassed Nick responds with a question. "What am I doing here?"

Zach smiles. "You don't remember?"

"Not really." Nick clinches his eyes closed as a strong shooting pain rips through his head.

"You okay?" asks a concerned Zach. "Let me get you some aspirin and water." Zach heads over to the small kitchen area and pours some water in a glass. He lays the glass on the nightstand and disappears into the bathroom. He returns with an aspirin bottle. He sits back down on the bed, pops the cap of the aspirin bottle and places two pills in his hand. He closes the bottle and places it on the nightstand.

"Can you sit up to take these?"

Nick does not want to appear weak and tries to sit up again, with much the same result.

Zach notes the pain in Nick's face. "Headache, huh?"

Keeping his eyes closed Nick responds. "You have no idea."

"I can imagine. Here, let me help you sit up. Take these and then you can lay back down. We'll try to do this fast. Grab my hands."

Nick places his hands in Zach's outstretched hands. He immediately feels the electricity hitting his body from the touch. Typically, he would not mind this, but the charge makes his head hurt in ever more severe pain. Within seconds Zach has pulled him up and is handing him the aspirin and water. Nick takes the aspirin and returns the glass to Zach. He then falls backwards again, his head hitting the pillow.

After the pain subsides a little, Nick opens his eyes to see Zach staring down at him. Zach's eyes instantly mesmerize him. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want anything to do with me."

"I never said that, Nick."

"My head hurts too much, to play mind games with you right now. I'll just leave. "

"You can stay as long as you like. I wasn't in a good place yesterday. That's all."

More pain shoots through Nick's head. "What do you mean by not in a good place?"

Zach looks away from Nick. "I don't want to talk about it. Can I get you something to eat, some coffee?"

"Why won't you let me in? Don't you feel the connection between us. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'm here to listen and help if you need me."

"No one can help me, Nick. I'm on my own with stuff. I've always been on my own."

Nick sees pain shoot across Zach's eyes. "Sounds lonely."

"It can be, but I survive."

"Don't you think it'll help, to talk about it?"

"No!" snaps Zach. "Can we please just stop talking?"

Nick throws the covers off of his body." Fine. I'll just go. Sorry to bother you." Nick attempts to sit up again. He succeeds in sitting up, turns his legs and lets them dangle over the side of the bed. He decides to rest for a few minutes to allow his headache to return to a dull roar.

Zach looks out a nearby window. "You don't have to go. Stay, get some rest."

"I don't want to put you out."

"I wouldn't have offered, if I wasn't okay with you staying?"

"I don't get you, Zach. One minute we're having hot passionate sex and the next your pushing me away. I don't need all this drama in my life."

Nick's words anger Zach. "Then stay clear of me. It's probably for the best anyway. I'm going to get dressed for work." Zach heads into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Nick remains sitting on the bed perplexed by the guy who is in the bathroom. He feels bad for upsetting him, but not for what he said. He does not need more drama in his life, especially after the whole Kyle debacle.

Several minutes later, Zach exits the bathroom in his work uniform.

Nick remains sitting on the side of the bed and looks up at Zach. "Wow!"

"What?"

"You look so hot in that uniform."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm not much for compliments. People typically just want something from you."

"That seems like a cold view of the world."

"It's just the way I see it."

Zach sits on the other side of the bed.

Silence fills the room.

"When do you have to be at work?" asks Nick to break the silence.

"In an hour or so. I have some time to kill."

Silence fills the room again. This drives Nick crazy.

"Did we have sex last night?" asks Nick.

"No, but you definitely wanted to. I just didn't appreciate being called Kyle every other second."

"Sorry. I wish I could remember last night, but it's still just a big blur." Nick wonders to himself what other embarrassing things he did or said last night. He slowly stands and walks over to a nearby mirror. He looks at his swollen face. He is shocked to see his bruised and swollen face. "What happened to my face?"

"Oliver Fish happened. You decked him first, however. I bet you guys could be twins this morning."

"I threw a punch at Oliver?" asks a surprised Nick. He smiles at the thought. "Is it strange that knowing I hit him makes me oddly excited?"

"Well , any of us can do things we don't normally do when full of alcohol."

"Oh, right. Hence my headache and blurred thoughts."

Zach stands and walks over behind Nick. He looks forward at Nick in the mirror. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why Kyle Lewis? Why do you want to be with someone who so obviously wants to be with someone else."

"Well, I'll let you in on a Nick Chavez secret. I always pick the wrong guys, make the wrong assumptions and fall real fast. Kyle, was no exception. I knew going in he still had feelings for Oliver, but I was so desperate to be with someone that I pushed it out of my mind. I should've known better, but I can't seem to ever learn from these experiences. I let them in my heart and then suffer soon after. It's like a broken record." Nick shivers as a chill hits his body.

Zach grabs a nearby blanket, wraps it around Nick and brings him into a hug from behind.

Nick smiles at the sweet gesture. "Thanks."

Zach smiles and kisses Nick on the neck. "Anytime."

"Do you mean that?"

"In my own way I do, yes."

"Your own way?"

"Let's sit down."

Zach leads Nick back to the bed. They sit together on the edge, Nick still wrapped in the blanket. Zach wraps his arm around Nick's back. Silence engulfs the room again.

"You warmer, now?" asks Zach.

"Yeah, better. Thanks."

"How's the head?"

"It's becoming a dull ache instead of a loud roar."

"Good. Do you want anything to eat?"

Nick thinks of food and his stomach immediately starts doing flips. "I think I better hold off on food for a while."

"Ok." Zach embraces Nick tighter. "Listen, I'm not good with words or talking. My feelings and emotions are all over the place. I'm simply not good at expressing myself. I'm kind of a loner. So when someone comes on strong, I freak."

"You thought I was coming on strong, simply because I stopped by to see you yesterday?"

"I guess so. I can't be a boyfriend to you, Nick. That's not in the cards for us."

Nick looks over at the man sitting beside him. He notes the look of struggle on Zach's face and admires the effort Zach is making with him. "I don't want a boyfriend, Zach. I still love Kyle. Those feelings don't go away overnight."

"What do you need then?"

"A friend, someone to talk to when I need a pick me up or distraction."

"You don't have anyone else in your life who can fit into that role?"

"I have my friend, Amelia. She's great and all, but I need a guy friend in my life, preferably a gay guy who can understand what I'm going through."

"I'm not gay, Nick!" says a quickly defensive Zach.

Nick is confused by the response. "We did sleep together, right?"

"That doesn't make me gay."

"So, your bisexual. The key is that you understand the intimacy that can exist between two guys."

"I'm not bi either, Nick. I don't like labels. I'm just me."

"Then what was that night we shared together at my place? You seemed to really enjoy it."

"I just needed to be with someone. You were there."

"Ouch, that hurts. So I could have been anyone. As long as there was a warm body, you were good to go."

"Sort of," responds Zach in a very uncomfortable voice.

Nick feels the pain of rejection stirring up inside of him again. "I should just go."

"I don't want you too."

"See, that's why I'm confused. One minute, your cold and the next minute, you're so damn sweet."

Zach does not respond and stares forward at the wall in front of them.

"Why? Why me?"

"I don't know. Ever since I ran into you at the hospital, something inside of me says that you're supposed to be part of my life. I'm not sure why, really. I trust my instincts, though. Although, based on my track record with guys in general, I probably should think twice."

"I'm not your typical guy, Nick."

"I don't care. I just want you around."

"Hot and cold comes with the territory. You sure you can handle that? There will be times I can't deal with you. I just want to keep it real."

"How will I know those times? I can't handle another episode, like yesterday. You were down right rude."

"That's my point. Why would you want anything to do with me? I can't guarantee that it'll never happen again."

"What if we come up with a code word. When you can't be available or deal, you say this word and I'll back away."

"Why on earth would you want to put yourself through that? You'll still be hurt. Even if we have a code word."

"Well, you can say no if you want, but something tells me you want me around. I know it's on your terms, but I'm ok with that for now. Maybe it's good thing. It'll help me develop a good friendship instead of jumping heart first into the next available guy. So what do you say?"

Zach hesitates. While he does want Nick around, he is not confident that Nick can handle being just friends, let alone being told to go away when he can't deal with interacting. "Well I'm not available for any kind of relationship and I have concerns about this, but you're right in that I want you in my life. Even if I don't know exactly why."

"So what's the code word going to be?" asks an excited Nick.

"Before we get to that, I need to ask you to do something," says a hesitant Zach.

Nick looks concerned. "What?"

"I need you to tell Kyle the truth about your recent actions."

Suddenly Nick recalls Oliver's words from the previous night. _Tell Kyle the truth. Tell him all the things you did and said to me. If he can forgive you and get past it, then I can too_.

Nick stands and walks over to the mirror again with the blanket still wrapped around him. "Now you sound like Oliver."

"What?"

"Oliver said almost those exact words to me last night. He said he could probably get past me being around, if Kyle knew the truth and could forgive me."

"And?"

"I don't want to admit my shortcomings, especially to Kyle. I don't want him to know that side of me."

"Well, then you and I will not have a code word. I'm not going to let you continue to hurt Fish."

Anger builds inside Nick. Oliver again. "I wish I never met the likes of Oliver Fish."

"Fish is a good guy, Nick. You would see that if you weren't so blinded by your feelings for Kyle."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Look, if we're going to do this thing together that we're discussing. I need to know you're ready to put Kyle behind you."

"You amaze me. You seem to be awfully demanding for someone who can only be friends and only when it's convenient for him. Can't you give me a little leeway here?"

Zach stands, angered by Nick's comments. "I need to get to work. Have a nice life, Nick."

Zach pauses waiting for Nick to stop him or say something, but Nick simply continues to stare into the mirror. He walks to the door and grabs the knob. Prior to opening the door, he looks back at Nick. Inside he hopes Nick will agree to his terms, but with each passing second his hope diminishes. "Just pull the door closed when you leave." Zach starts walking out the door.

Barely audible, Nick speaks. "Wait. Please." Nick rolls his eyes.

Amazingly, Zach hears Nick's faint request. He returns inside, closing the door behind him. Zach stands by the door in case he still needs to make a quick exit.

Nick looks back at him through the mirror. "I'll tell Kyle the truth."

Zach smiles at Nick.

Nick sees the smile and can't help but to melt a little inside. He can't remember the last time he put a true smile on a guy's face. Yes, Kyle smiled from time to time, but Nick can't help but to wonder if it was all for show now. The hurt won't allow him to believe the smiles were genuine.

Zach walks over to the chair, picking up Nick's pants. He grabs Nick's cell phone out of the front right pocket. He then walks over to Nick, holding the phone out to him. "Here. Call Kyle. Tell him you need to talk to him."

Nick is a little shocked by Zach's request. "It's early, I don't want to wake him."

Zach continues to hold the phone out to Nick. "He's a med student. He knows all about early hours. You can do this. I'm here."

Nick sighs and grabs the phone from Zach's hand. He walks back over to sit on the bed. He opens the phone, hits his contact list and selects Kyle's name. He places the phone next to his ear. It starts ringing. Nick secretly hopes Kyle will not answer.

* * *

In Oliver's bedroom, Kyle lays on his side sleeping, facing away from his multiple bedmates.

His cell phones starts ringing on the nearby nightstand. He reaches for it without opening his eyes. He rolls onto his back and brings the phone to his ear, hitting the accept call button in the process. "Hello," says a weary and tired Kyle.

"Kyle, it's Nick. Sorry to bother you so early."

Kyle does not open his eyes, but you can read the agitation on his face. "Nick, I told ya'. You can't keep callin' man. I'll talk to you later." Kyle begins to hang up.

"Wait, Kyle. Please." Nick looks up to Zach for encouragement.

Zach shakes his head and whispers. "You can do it."

Kyle returns the phone to his ear and lets out a huge sigh. "What?"

"Can we get together? I need to talk."

Kyle does not immediately respond. Zach notes Nick's nervousness and walks over to him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle, you still there?"

"I'm here. I'll have to check with Oliver. Can I call you later?"

Nick is screaming inside. _Can't Kyle make any decision on his own anymore? _ "That'll be great. I'll catch you later."

Kyle hits the end button on the phone and places it back on the nightstand. His eyes remain closed. He then rolls over on his other side, grabbing for Oliver.

* * *

Nick hangs up the phone and lays it on the bed.

"Well?" asks Zach removing his hand from Nick's shoulder.

"Surprise. He has to check with Oliver," says an aggravated Nick.

"That's good. He's willing to meet you then."

Nick stands. "Only if Oliver will let him."

"He will. I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thanks," says Nick in a frustrated tone.

Zach wraps his arms around Nick. "Look, I know you really don't want to do this, but it really means a lot to me."

Zach's words make Nick all kinds of happy inside. He likes having Zach's approval. Maybe a bit more than he should. Nick smiles at him.

"Listen, I need to get to the station. Why don't you stay here today. Rest, take a shower. There's some food in the cabinet and fridge. Help yourself if you get hungry. I'll bring us dinner tonight and we can hang out some more."

"You sure? What if your Nick needs to go away mood returns."

"I'll call with the code word."

"What is the code word?"

"You pick."

Nick smiles. "Zach's an ass."

Zach smiles. "To many words to remember."

"Really? Or you just don't like what it says about you?"

"I'm not going to apologize for who I am."

"Fair enough. How about 'sex' as the word."

Zach gets embarrassed. "No. I will not be using that word as the code. Next? This is your final try and then I'll pick my own word."

Nick can't get his mind to work in between the constant pounding of pain that continues to churn inside. "I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Our word will be 'hero'," says a confident Zach.

Nick is a bit puzzled by the word. "Why 'hero'?"

"It's a special word to me."

"Sure. 'hero' it is." Nick agrees, but has concerns over the word choice. He's not sure why the word choice concerns him.

"Great." Zach pats Nick on the arm and smiles at him. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"I'll be here, unless your 'hero' complex sets in." Nick intentionally says the last few words to make a point.

"Point taken, but it's me. Take it or leave it."

"I'm on board, for now."

"Great! Ok, I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for the chat." Zach smiles and heads out the door.

Suddenly, Nick feels really tired and lays back down in the bed. He grabs the pillow next to him and hugs it. It is full of Zach's scent, but Nick envisions that the pillow is Kyle.

* * *

Kyle's hand reaches for what he thinks is Oliver's back. He pulls himself over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. As his arms work there way over his boyfriend's body, Kyle suddenly feels strange. _Did Oliver shave his chest hair? _ Kyle opens his eyes and realizes he is snuggling up against Cristian. _Shit. _Kyle pulls away from Cris, embarrassed and now awake. He sits up on his side of the bed and looks over. He smiles at what he sees. Cristian is spooning Oliver. Kyle grabs his cell phone and clicks a picture.

Oliver opens his eyes upon hearing the click of the cell phone camera. Still dazed with sleep he nestles closer into the guy that he thinks is Kyle. "Morning. Did you hear that?"

"Mornin' yourself. Hear what?" says Kyle.

Oliver is perplexed. "Why do you sound so far away?" Oliver tries to break free from what he thinks is Kyle's embrace to look back at his boyfriend. Cristian moans and pulls Oliver back towards him in an even tighter hold.

"Oh the clicking noise, I was just taking a picture of the guy you're cheating on me with."

"Kyle, get serious. I am not cheating on you. I've been with you all night."

"I guess I'm just not muscular and hot enough for ya' anymore."

"What are you talking about? You have your arms around me right now, silly."

"You seriously think I have my arms wrapped around ya' right now? Feel again Oliver."

Oliver nestles closer into the guy hugging him. Suddenly a light bulb goes off as he notes the very different feel of the guy behind him. "Shit. Kyle I'm so sorry." Oliver panics in typical Oliver mode.

Kyle laughs. "Priceless, absolutely priceless. It's only Cris. I think he thinks you're someone else."

Oliver in dramatic fashion. "Kyle, get him off of me."

"I think you're on your own, buddy. I don't want him thinkin' that I'm makin' the moves on him."

"So it's okay if he thinks I am?"

Kyle laughs. "I want to see the look on his face when he realizes he is snugglin' with another guy. I'll have to take another picture at the moment he realizes what's goin' on."

Oliver continues to try and free himself, but Cris's hold becomes even stronger. "I can't get loose, Kyle."

"Cris would disagree. It seems he thinks you're pretty limber and loose."

"Ha, ha. Kyle, come on. Help me."

"Not on your life. This is so cool. A buff straight dude, with his hands and body all over my man."

"He was pretty messed up last night. I'm sure he doesn't remember even coming in here with us."

"He'll remember soon enough. Once he wakes up. So." Kyle pauses for a second planning his next words. "Not to be crude or anything, but I'm curious."

Oliver chuckles. "Here we go."

Kyle bends over and whispers in Oliver's ear, trying hard not to touch Cristian. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Don't play coy with me, Oliver. How does it feel to have another hot guy all over ya'," says a teasing Kyle knowing this is driving Oliver all kinds of crazy.

"He's not you."

"You're so sweet, but seriously come on, I would die to feel that hotness next to me."

"Fine, then switch places with me."

"How does it feel, Ollie bear?" asks Kyle again.

"It feels wrong, that's all."

"Right. I'm so sure. Those muscles and that super ripped chest."

Oliver gets annoyed. "I wouldn't know. Can you please just help me get up?"

Kyle chuckles. He knows exactly what to say next to get under Oliver's skin. "Do you happen to feel some ripped hardness a little lower?"

"Kyle!" says Oliver in a shriek. Oliver then feels Cris's excitement rubbing against him.

"What? It's an innocent question."

"Oh yeah, so innocent. I think you have a filthy mind."

"Ya' love that about me, Ollie bear. I learned everything I know from you."

"I think not, sir."

"I respectively disagree. So tell me how it feels?"

"No! Shut up, Kyle."

"I'll just check for myself," says Kyle. He knows Oliver will flip out at the statement.

Oliver does not disappoint. "No, you most certainly will not. Don't touch him, Kyle."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"I am not here by choice."

"I don't think you're tryin' to get free very hard."

"He's strong," says a not convincing Oliver.

"You're a cop, you're just as strong. You should just admit it. You're ready to toss me aside, for your super hot and sexy roommate."

Suddenly, Oliver feels a hand grab something in between his legs. He panics thinking that Cris is getting very touchy with his hands.

"I knew it, you're totally excited right now."

Oliver sighs in relief realizing it is Kyle's hand and not Cris's. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I always have this problem in the mornings. You know that."

"Right. You want me to believe it has nothing to do with Cris being all over ya'," says Kyle.

"I swear, nothing at all," says Oliver again in a not convincing tone.

Kyle laughs and sits back up on his side of the bed. "It's ok, Ollie. You're human. I would be excited too."

Just then Layla knocks on the door and barges in. "Hey guys. Have you seen Cris? He's not in his room."

Kyle smiles at the awkwardness that now is evident in the room. "He's bonding with Oliver at the moment." Kyle points with his hand to the scene next to him in bed.

A smile breaks out on Layla's face. She busts out laughing. She walks over to Oliver's side of the bed. She looks down at an embarrassed Oliver.

"Wow, roomie. One hot guy isn't enough? You need two?"

"It's not what you think,. I can explain."

Layla smiles at the seriousness of her roommate and begins to laugh. "Relax, Fish. I always knew you had the hots for Cris. I don't blame you guys for wanting a three way with him. He's super hot."

"We did not have a three way, tell her Kyle."

"It's to late Oliver. Give it up. She knows the truth. Tell her how great it was." Kyle can barely hold his laughter, but he finds the scene unfolding around him hilarious.

"Kyle, this is her boyfriend."

"Not anymore, it seems he's found a new Layla. She's just a bit more masculine," says Kyle continuing to fight his laughter.

Layla continuing to find the situation comical also. "Kyle's right, Fish. Cris and I aren't together anymore. I see the truth now. He wanted you all along."

"This is not funny guys," says a not very amused Oliver.

"Quite the opposite roomie, this is hilarious."

Kyle and Layla bust out laughing.

Oliver finally breaks free of Cris's grasp and jumps out of bed stark naked.

Layla and Kyle look over at him and laugh harder.

"Stop laughing guys, this isn't funny."

"Ollie bear, ya' need to find some covers or something."

Oliver suddenly feels very exposed. "Oh, shit." He grabs a pillow from a nearby chair. "Sorry, Layla." He walks around the bed, pillow facing Layla and his backside facing Kyle and heads toward the bathroom.

"Don't be sorry, Fish. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that view," says Layla.

Cris moans and pulls the covers over his head, as Oliver enters the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Layla shakes her head back and forth. "Wow, I needed that. I can't remember the last time I laughed."

"I'm glad, we've been worried about ya', " says Kyle smiling at Layla.

Oliver returns now wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He sits on the bed in front of Kyle.

Kyle wraps his arms around his man and lays his chin on Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm okay guys, really," says a less than sure Layla.

"We're here if you need us," says a concerned Oliver. "Even if you want to make fun of me some more."

Layla smiles and chuckles. "You're awesome, Fish. We love you so much."

Kyle places a kiss on the back of Oliver's neck. "She has that right. I love ya', Ollie bear."

Oliver smiles. "I love you too, K-man."

Layla looks away. Their happiness is too much for her to look at right now. "I'll leave, so you guys can be alone."

"Wait, Layla. You don't have to go. We can't do anything with our bedmate around," says Kyle.

"You guys want some breakfast?" asks Layla.

"Sounds great. I'm starving," says Oliver who stands and walks over next to Layla.

Kyle and Layla look at each other and smile.

Oliver looks back and forth between them. "What?"

"I'm not surprised, Oliver. Its takes a lot of energy to handle two hot guys," says Kyle.

Oliver picks up another pillow in a nearby chair and chugs it at Kyle. "Very funny, Lewis."

"Ya love me," says Kyle as he smiles at his man.

"Maybe sometimes," says Oliver. "We'll go start breakfast. Ready?" Oliver places his arm around Layla.

She smiles feeling some comfort with Oliver's arm around her. "Sure."

Layla and Oliver exit the bedroom. Kyle gets up and heads into the bathroom.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Kyle exits the bedroom and heads into the kitchen. "The food smells great, guys."

Layla and Oliver sit at the breakfast bar eating.

Kyle enters the kitchen to grab a coffee mug and pours some coffee.

Oliver looks up and sees that Kyle is fully dressed. He is disappointed as he wants to just spend the day hanging out with his guy. "I thought you were off work today?"

"I am, why?" asks Kyle.

"I was hoping we could just hang out today."

Kyle grabs a plate and dishes some food on it from the pans on the stove. He turns and lays the plate on the counter, standing facing a sitting Layla and Oliver.

"I need to go check on Stacy."

Oliver is puzzled. "Why?"

"I just didn't feel right leaving her like I did last night."

"I thought they told you to get lost."

Kyle finishes chewing a recent bite of food. "They did, but I just need to make sure everything is okay. She's carrying Roxy's grandchild. Plus the doctor part of me feels bad for just taking off."

Oliver looks at Kyle with his puppy dog eyes. "Promise, you won't be long?"

Kyle scarves down a few more bites. He places the plate in the nearby sink. He walks over to Oliver and places a kiss on his cheek. "I'll hurry. I'll be back before you even miss me."

"You hardly ate anything," says Layla to Kyle as he continues to look at his boyfriend.

"Not super hungry. Thanks though. You going to be okay?" Kyle looks at Layla for a response to his question.

She forces a half smile. "I'm good."

Kyle smiles. "Ok, then. I'm off. I'll see you guys in a while."

Kyle exits the apartment.

Layla takes a drink of her coffee and then puts her hand over Oliver's hand that is resting on the breakfast bar. "You're so lucky, Fish. Kyle is so awesome. You're both so happy."

Oliver looks over at his pal. "Thanks. I owe you and Cris for us being together, for shaking some sense into both of us."

Layla pats his hand. "That's what friends are for."

Layla stands to take her empty plate to the sink. She refills her coffee cup and returns to her seat.

"So," says a hesitating Oliver. "What about you and Cris?"

"There's nothing to talk about," says an uncomfortable Layla.

Oliver turns to face his friend. "Talk to me, Layla. I can't stand to see you guys like this."

Layla sits in silence. She simply wants to avoid the conversation that she knows is coming.

Oliver continues to talk. "I get that you're scared, Layla. Don't let fear ruin a good thing."

Layla stands and walks into the living room area. "I don't want to discuss this, Fish. You don't understand."

Oliver stands, walks over to Layla and stands directly in front of her. "I understand being scared and full of fear, more than anyone."

"It's not the same."

"How can you say that? I lived in fear for years. Scared of what society and my parents would think of me. Lying to myself, lying to you and everyone I'm close to, even Kyle. I almost lost the best thing that ever happened to me out of fear. I'm begging you, please don't follow my example."

"Look, Fish. I appreciate everything you went through. I was there for most of it. But this is different. I could lose my sister forever."

"I get that. I have probably lost my father forever, but I don't regret my choice. My situation with my parents makes me extremely sad sometimes, but Kyle is everything to me. I know you feel the same about Cris."

"Its not enough. It's just too hard."

"It is enough. Love is powerful. It's the best. Life changing. Mind blowing, Words can't even do it justice most of the time. Don't pass up a chance at real happiness. Please."

"I've never been good in the love arena. I always make the wrong choices. Cris is just another person in a long line of bad choices."

"You don't know that. How could you?"

"Oliver, my track record speaks volumes."

"So you hit a few bumps in the road. That doesn't mean you never get on the horse again."

"My mind is made up. I moving back to Maryland and that's final."

Oliver crosses his arms. "So you're running away?"

"I don't see it that way. I'm just making a fresh start."

"By getting on the first train back home? How's that a fresh start?"

"I just can't stay here."

Oliver grabs Layla's arm. "Come with me." He starts to lead her back to his bedroom.

"What are you doing? Let go of me," says a frustrated Layla.

Oliver opens the door to his bedroom and leads her over to the side of the bed. "Look at him."

Layla looks down at a sleeping Cristian in the bed. "So?"

"That man loves you. Are you really willing to give that up over some fear that may not even be reality. Don't be a coward. I love you guys. I want you both to be happy."

"We can't all be happy, like you and Kyle."

"I think you guys can be. He loves you. You love him. Give it a shot. Get past the fear and let him in. He got totally wasted last night because of your rejection."

"I'm sorry about that, but he'll get over it."

"You know. You're right. He will and then how are you going to feel?"

"What?"

"Knowing you could have had this awesome thing with him, but you simply gave him to someone else, without even fighting for him."

"You did the same thing, Oliver. You pushed Kyle to Nick. Or did you conveniently forget that?"

"That's my point, Layla. Do not make the same mistakes I did. Please, listen to your heart. Be happy. It's so much better than all that fear, misery and sadness."

Layla wants to the conversation to end. She brings Oliver into a hug. "I love you pal, but I'm not going to change my mind on this."

"You sure?"

"I'm going back to Maryland. I'm certain in my decision."

Oliver pulls away and looks directly into his friend's eyes. "You're making me really sad. I gain a best friend, which still amazes me considering what I put you through, only to lose you a few months later. I'm bummed. Cris will be devastated if you go through with this."

The words hit Layla deep inside. She is so disappointed in herself, but is convinced her decision is the right one.

Oliver grabs her hands and squeezes them with his own hands. He looks down at a sleeping Cris. "You leaving is going to hurt him deep. It's going to be painful to see this unfold."

Layla looks at Cris and tears begin to form in her eyes.

Oliver walks out of the room.

Layla sits on the bed next to the guy that has her heart. She rubs her hand across his cheek. "I'm sorry, Cris. I'm sorry for being so weak. I love you, but it's simply not enough." She bends down and places a kiss on his forehead. She stands as tears fall across her cheeks.

* * *

Kyle barges into room 115 at the hospital. "Good mornin'."

Stacy looks up from her magazine. "You again. You're like an nat that I can't get rid of."

"I just need to make sure that you and the baby are okay?"

"It's none of your business"

"That's my best friend's grandchild."

"I don't care about that old hag, Roxy. Now get out of my sight."

"You could do worse than having Roxy in your life."

Stacy sighs. "All I need is Rex, not any of the extra baggage that comes with him. Gigi included.

Kyle shakes his head in disbelief. "Lots of sisterly love there. You must be super lonely."

"What gives you the right to say that to me?"

"Truth hurts, huh?"

"Get out. I done with you, doctor wanna be."

"Is Rex here?"

"No! Why would he be?"

"Um, hello. The mother of his unborn child was attacked last night and is now in the hospital."

"How did you know I was still here?"

"I went by your place and there was no answer. So I made a guess. It appears I was right."

"Wow! Do you want a cookie for being so smart."

"Look, just tell me how you and the baby are. Then, I'll be on my way."

Stacy grabs the nurse call button. "Get out, or I'm calling a nurse to have you thrown out."

"Go ahead. I work here remember. I'll just say I'm checkin' on a patient."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I told you. Roxy, is my friend." Kyle looks around the drab room. "Did you call Rex and let him know what happened?"

"Rex had more pressing engagements."

"So, he's with the mother of his other child. The woman he loves."

Stacy gets defensive. "He does not love her. He loves me. He's just a little misguided right now."

"Right. Keep tellin' yourself that. I hope those lies keep ya' warm at night, honey."

Stacy grabs the magazine and throws it at Kyle. "Get out. You're upsetting me and its not good for the baby."

Kyle catches the magazine before it hits him. "Rex should be here."

"I don't want him here," says Stacy in a firm voice.

"Why's that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Kyle grabs his cell phone. "I'm calling Roxy. She can tell Rex you're here."

"Lewis, hang up that phone. This is none of your business."

"Just tell me you and the baby are okay. I'll put the phone away."

"Fine. We're okay. The doctor simply wanted me on bed rest for observation over night. I took a pretty hard fall."

"I know. I was there, remember?" Kyle puts the phone away.

"How could I forget? The oh so caring, Kyle Lewis. To bad I know that truth about you."

"What's that?"

"That you're no better than me. You're a blackmailer, a fraud and who knows what else."

"You don't know anything about me. I've changed."

"Oh yes, the good love of a confused gay boy has turned you all around."

"Your facts are a little off, but I am glad Oliver is back in my life."

"For how long, Kyle? When will you go down the wrong path again and mess everything up."

"I won't. Things are different now. I'm different."

"Sing it to the choir, boy. Everyone, hear this, Kyle Lewis is a changed man."

"Whatever, Stacy. You're just jealous."

"Not. What makes you think that?"

"You want someone who doesn't want you. I have Oliver. We love each other."

"Fish would come back to the closet in a heart beat, with just a little push."

"You don't know him. He's changed too."

"I know him better than you probably think I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not important. I need to rest now. Can you go?"

"You're pitiful. You know that. Do you give a damn about anyone, but yourself?"

Stacy can only hear the word pitiful in her mind, over and over again. "I'm not pitiful. I love my baby. She means the world to me."

"Then grow up. Face facts. Rex is never going to be with you. You need to start thinking about how you're goin' to take care of yourself and the baby."

"You find love and you think you have all the answers. Take your happy self back to Fish. You two deserve each other."

"Look I simply want what's best for the baby. Kids are innocent. They don't deserve to be used as a weapon in some play to get a guy."

"I am not doing that. I love this baby with all my heart."

"I'm not sure you have a heart. I feel sorry for the baby. He or she doesn't deserve the likes of you for a parent."

Kyle's words make Stacy angry. She snaps.

"I was good enough for your boyfriend. That's right lab boy. I was with Oliver. It was great. He may be a little on the geeky side, but he knows how to use what nature gave him. You're a lucky fellow. Oliver is packing the heat for sure."

"You're lyin'. Oliver would never lower his standards for the likes of you."

"Sorry to break it to you, but he was all over me. Multiple times in fact. Ollie's a hottie."

"Don't call him that."

"Did I hit a nerve? Ollie. Ollie. Ollie. I remember saying that name a hundred times as we had sex. He's a good lover, even for a gay boy."

Kyle is speechless. His Ollie and Stacy intimate with each other. The picture in his head turns his stomach. He rushes out of the room feeling as if he may be sick.

Stacy smiles to herself. She is pleased with her performance. 'That'll teach him."

She places her hands over her stomach. "I love you baby girl. Don't listen to a thing that crazy man said. You and I are going to be happy. Your Daddy loves us both so much. He'll come around. I promise you."

* * *

_**Chapter 22 Preview**_

Stacy's words haunt Kyle.

Nick lies to Zach.

Brody has an accident, much to Zach's delight.

A stakeout becomes heated.

A tragic event starts to unfold.


End file.
